Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ashen Warpath
by LuminousxRuin
Summary: The Ashen Demon, the merciless shadow of the 'Breaking Blade', has somehow found herself in a position in which everyone but her is making the decisions for her future. But when obvious paths lay before her, can she have the courage to stray from it all and forge her own path? Story is off hiatus. Cross posted here and AO3.
1. Respite in Remire

**Author's Note:**When you stare into the abyss and it stares right back...you get ideas. You wanted that '5th route' of all the houses together? You wanted that sappy, more complete ending?

Well this isn't either of those. But it's the distant cousin of that concept on steroids and a touch of crack. Enjoy. I'm basically taking like 200+ hours of gameplay, research, and absolutely (not) genius thought and putting it to work. I wanted to do some things different and gosh dangit I'm gonna attempt it.

Also, will be posting this on and A03.

* * *

Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ashen Warpath

_Prologue: Respite in Remire_

Remire Village was a quiet village on most days. For many travelers, the inn and tavern were an integral reason to stop and take in the local area. Located between the Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the village would see foot traffic of some of the top of the knighthood and royalty of both the Empire and the Kingdom. Mercenaries were the most frequent group of visitors to Remire, with companies of many sizes touching down for a moment of respite in their line of work.

Jeralt Eisner, the infamous 'Blade Breaker', had just finished paying for his night at the inn along with his daughter, Byleth. Running a callous hand over his jaw the mercenary yawned, scratching his chin before glancing over to his child. The young woman was staring off into space, a common action for her in recent history. While her fellow company-men would joke about her disposition, they knew there was something in Byleth's head to occupy her thoughts. As clean as her blade would cut through any enemy, her return to her surroundings, despite her thoughts, was just as quick.

She had handled the business of purchasing wares for the troops and double checking their reserves to make sure they had all they needed. The direction they were heading in was still a while off, but to be better prepared was something they all wanted. After that had been done, rest and recovery were all the band could think of. Remire was a wonderful location for just that. Byleth had put away the list she had made, leaving her to whatever thoughts were taking her attention away from the present.

Clearing his throat, Jeralt finally caught his daughter's attention. "Ready to drop your things off kid?" She gave a quick nod and followed him as they exited the main hall and found their way to the suite. "I've been dying for a drink all day. This trip is a hell of a pain." Byleth wasn't told much detail of this, as it seemed her father was in the dark on some of this as well. Unrest was prevalent in the countries on the continent of Fodlan. It was unlike her father to take a mission without all the details, so she assumed the reward must be worth the trouble.

Inside the suite was a decent sitting space beside a fire space and kitchen area. On a night like that, cooking wouldn't really be a priority for them. It was time to go to the tavern, indulge with the others and have a hearty meal before setting off in the morning.

Opening the door to her room Byleth peeked in at the space. While they had finalized the payment, the chambermaids had most likely come in to ready the space. A lantern sat by the bed, a slightly melted candle burning in the glass illuminating a decent amount of space. After giving her neck a crack, she fully opened the door to drop her bag beside the bed. For a moment she sat down on the soft space, taking in the feeling of sitting as she sunk down a considerable amount. It wasn't as comfortable as one would expect for the price her father paid, but she would never complain.

A bed was a bed. A bed in a place with lockable doors and security was a treasure.

Hearing her father sigh she had assumed he had done the same. A small smile crossed her face, knowing he appreciated the comfort level more than she did. She knew her father as a man of indulgences. He loved many things. He loved a good drink, his flask, a warm, heavy meal, and victory. "Kid!" Jeralt's call brought her back to her surroundings.

Walking across the suite she popped her head into his room to see him slowly sit up and give her a small smile. For a moment she wondered if she got that from her father as well. "I take it you're not a fan of the bed?" He had learned to pick up on cues of his daughter very quickly. Something was unique about Byleth: she didn't emote...well maybe that was a bit of a grand term. Byleth didn't express herself well. She had the same expression almost all the time. The small smirk she would give was jokingly referenced by her comrades as her 'learning to human' from her father. She also shared her father's appetite and was growing to share his love of alcohol.

The woman was a blank canvas off the battlefield. She would shed no tears or rattle in fear nor anger.

On the battlefield? She had earned the title of 'Ashen Demon.' Fitting as the shadow of the 'Blade Breaker', she was unrelenting in both courage and tactic. The woman would let no harm come to her father if anyone was beneath her in combat. One would not expect someone such as her to be the harbinger of death when face to face. The woman was remarkably beautiful. A busty, curvy figure was highlighted in the tightness of her corset-like cast armor. Her tights covered her legs beneath shorts that could be argued as too short. Many times, fellow mercenaries would joke that her beauty would lead fools to their deaths, underestimating the woman. Her hair was shoulder length, a deep teal that was unlike her father's light color.

"Sorry, one day we'll find a place that has a nice bed you'll be able to appreciate. Help your old man up." Reaching his hand out he chuckled as his daughter gripped on and pulled him up. Once and a while the Blade Breaker would show his age. Byleth didn't know what that was either. They were certainly an odd pair to everyone. "Thanks kid."

As he stood Jeralt stretched up and out, his shoulders popping in a moment of relief. Waving her on the two exited the room and out the suite. Jeralt took a second to glance over at his daughter and chuckled. She was so short compared to him, barely at his shoulders. Watching her mop of hair bounce with each step he sighed. "Do you want me to cut your hair again soon?"

Byleth nodded, her father's hand patting her on the shoulder. He had taught her to keep her hair short, essential to their job if she wouldn't wear her hair up. In that moment he had a realization: he had never seen her with her hair up. It was always cut short. She had seen women with braids and intricate styles but never inquired about them. Thinking back to a distant time, Jeralt thought of his wife's long hair. How it would move with the gentle breeze as they walked on open fields...how she would braid it before the two would go fishing...

"Jeralt!" Damn the young mercenary who had interrupted his train of thought. "We got the tab already running up in the tavern. Are we thinking of an all nighter?"

Jeralt chuckled, crossing his arms as the three made their way down the bustling main road of the village. "I don't know. We must be up early to be moving. This may be the rare occasion I bow out early." Some merchants were along the road, selling different things to crowds of villagers and their families. Making their way through the people the mercenaries arrived at the tavern.

Upon entering the father and daughter were greeted with a warm welcome by their band of mercenaries. Byleth knew their cheers were directed mostly to her father, but she was content to just be beside him. The group took up the bar area itself and the long table near the fireplace. Around them the tavern was packed with locals and travelers just like them. The two joined the table as space was made by the end for them.

Pints were quickly delivered with heaping plates of food. Byleth was an enigma to the mercenaries around her. The woman would kill without a second thought, destroy any and everything that stood in the way of her or her father's goals and could put away food and alcohol like it was no one's business. Between the horror of her battle conquests and the cold demeanor she gave off, they found a bit of human behavior in her when she had a few drinks in her. The woman could crack a few jokes once in a blue moon. She loved to eat and always made a mess of herself when indulging.

Their meal carried on late into the night, Jeralt carrying on with his men and women with a relaxed energy he didn't show too often. It wouldn't be until after he had a few drinks that this would emerge in him. The father and daughter were more alike than either of them would really understand. When people would comment how strange the daughter was, the mercenaries could almost scoff at it. They knew Byleth very well, and they knew underneath the surface she was the Blade Breaker's daughter through and through. Byleth watched diligently as always, making sure no one approached her father with any form of malice. Many occasions had ended with her taking out someone who wanted to pick a fight. Being her father's bodyguard had become an 'unlisted' factor of her work.

It had slowly become a favorite part of the Ashen Demon's work. Her father's laugh when she would slam down anyone who would even reach for their blade against him brought a tight feeling in her chest. Jeralt would scoff at the fools who crossed them, reminding them that his daughter is the one to fear of the two of them.

Yes, the Blade Breaker was a force of nature. A single man who could turn the tide of battle.

But his daughter...oh his daughter.

A monstrous shadow that would obliterate anyone who wished to do harm to her father. If her father told her to jump, she would leap beyond the goal. To the world around them, the Ashen Demon was not human.

If only the world knew how true that statement was.

Jeralt knew. But he loved her regardless. Yes...in the moments he looked at her and pondered about her, he knew he loved her. If she was a monster, he would stand by her side through the fire. The man would trade his life for her without hesitation.

He was a demon's father, after all.

* * *

Running from bandits was unbecoming to say the least. How they had been cornered by such vagabonds was a horror. A peaceful night traveling back to their school was suddenly turned to chaos in what was a blind rush. Overpowered from the start, the three were forced to retreat as their security was obliterated with ease. It was said that bandit activity along the borders of the countries had increased, but this was far worse than expected.

"Run dammit! Edelgard!" The young blonde barked, throwing what remained of his spear back at a thief who had continued their chase of the group. Behind him the woman, Edelgard, was wincing as she attempted to keep up the pace with both the blonde and the other man present. She had taken a horrible tumble in the fight at the campsite, most likely pulling something as running become difficult in a short period of time.

"R-Remire Village should be close! Someone could possibly help!" She gasped, nearly falling face first into the dirt, one of many times that she didn't care to recall. Cursing under her breath she stumbled, the young man beside her catching her and pulling her arm over his shoulder. "Claude..."

Claude moved to hold his bow in his free hand, his other arm supporting her waist. "While this is a wonderful chance for us to get close your majesty...we can't have you dying on us. I'm in no mood for vengeful war. I'm only speaking of Hubert for your information." For a moment she could almost laugh at his comments.

Cutting through the woods was a decision made on short notice, unsure of whether Remire was truly as close as they estimated. When the faint glow of lanterns and buzz of the people caught their attention, they picked up the pace. "Dimitri, I hate to say it but we both owe you for this." Claude sighed. "But now what?"

Dimitri turned back to see the two. There was no time to even get Edelgard looked at. If she had been more wounded, they would be in a disastrous situation. They needed assistance in battle. It occurred to him that they were bringing these bandits into Remire Village. This would only make the situation worse if they ran in through the open. They were also gambling on the odds of anyone being awake or available at that hour to assist them.

It was all they had.

"Stay on the outskirts. If we cut through the village, we will be bringing all the civilians into this." Dimitri scanned the area before looking back at Claude. Situated beside a side street of the main road they spotted what appeared to be some mercenaries talking and smoking tobacco. "I'm going to go talk to them. If you two see anyone, run and get me."

Claude gave a short bow. "Yes, your highness." Edelgard nearly rolled her eyes at Claude's calm demeanor. How could he joke now? In that same train of thought she remembered nearly laughing at his joke just minutes before. He was truly a unique person.

Adjusting his jacket Dimitri quickly strolled over to the two, the sight of their conversation dimmed by the lanterns hanging in the center of the village.

"Excuse me! Gentlemen!" Dimitri called, approaching two men still dressed for combat. "I need mercenaries at a moment's notice. It's an emergency. Is there anyone available?"

The two men glanced at each other, the one tossing his tobacco to the side. "How many pints has Jeralt had?"

"That man can't ever not be ready for combat. I think he left for the inn a little bit ago. Turned in with the demon early."

Dimitri's realization hit him quickly. Jeralt, The Blade Breaker? He was in Remire Village?

The other mercenary nodded. "I'll go get him. See what we can do-"

"My friends are in danger. We will pay any price, please!" Giving a deep bow Dimitri clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. "Money is no concern."

The mercenary who had disposed of his tobacco glanced around and nodded. "Take me to your friends, kid. If they're in danger, it's not too wise to leave them behi-oh hell." The realization hit him as he looked at the young man before him and saw two figures approaching, the woman wincing with every step. "Get Jeralt now!"

"Okay!" His fellow mercenary ran off straight to the inn. "What the hell happened to you kids?"

Claude adjusted Edelgard's arm over his shoulder, the two sharing a look. "For some reason, we aren't exactly in favor of whatever luck we have stumbled on up until now."

The mercenary smirked, waving them to follow him. "Well it's sure as hell your lucky day now."

Jeralt and Byleth had left the tavern earlier than their normal time that evening. If they were aiming to cover a lot of ground the next morning, they needed to head out early. The Blade Breaker had fallen asleep quickly, nestled in a comfy bed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. What he thought would be a peaceful night's sleep was quickly ruined by a pounding on the door. Instinct kicked in and he sprung out of bed.

Approaching the door, Jeralt heard conversation on the other side. Recognizing one of his men's voices he cracked open the door to see what stood before him. "What the hell is going on?" Rubbing his face, the man grumbled. "What are you doing at this hour? We gotta head out early. Also, what do you want?" His glance turned to Dimitri. "Kid, what are you doing out at this hour? You sure ain't a mercenary."

Soon the bustle of noise behind the mercenaries grew, they had been joined in the hallway. "Oh hell. Get in here. I'm not going to get thrown out of here. Be quiet Byleth is still sleeping." Soon two others joined them, a man and woman unfamiliar to Jeralt. "What the hell is going on here? Can someone answer my damn question?"

"Please forgive our intrusion." Dimitri watched as Claude sat Edelgard down on the sofa near the fireplace. A mercenary experienced in faith magic had joined the small group and began to inspect her injuries as Dimitri spoke. "We wouldn't bother you if the situation were not dire."

Jeralt glanced around at the commotion and brought both of his hands to his face to rub his cheeks, a poor attempt to wake himself up. For once he was getting a decent night's sleep and it was already stolen from him. "Instead of apologizing, as I continue to ask, what do you want at this hour? What are you kids doing out at this hour? Can someone please explain to me why a group of kids are in my room?"

Dimitri continued, admittedly shaken by the Blade Breaker's appearance. He was clearly annoyed, but it appeared he was interested. Maybe it was just to get them to leave, but Dimitri would take the chance. "A group of bandits are pursuing us. They have isolated us and as you can see, we need assistance. If you would be so kind as to help us, we could make it worth your while."

Looking over at the woman being healed he watched as she turned her ankle. It was clear she had been hurt and wasn't in the best condition to fight. These kids were odd, and most likely were important. "Bandits? Near here? Of course..."

The young woman stood, walking over with a still hesitant step. But the axe she carried was hoisted on her shoulder. "They attacked while we were at rest in camp. We had nowhere else to go."

"We've been separated from what remains of our escort. We were luckily to flee in a direction that brought us here." The other man joined them, "We are outnumbered and outmaneuvered. They're not just after our gold...they want our lives."

Nodding at the conclusions the three had come to, Jeralt was impressed. "For the situation you three are in, you've remained calm. I'm impressed. Wait..." As he got a better look at the three, realization struck him. "That uniform! Fine. Wait here. I'll go wake my d-" Before he could even turn to walk toward Byleth's door he was shocked to find her emerging, cape in hand and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry kid. We gotta move. Work to do."

The three on the run turned to look at the young woman yawning as she fixed her cape around her. She wasn't much older than them. Her hair was a mess, not even caring to fix her bed head. Before they could address her another mercenary ran to the door of the suite. "The bandits are at the outskirts of the village...there's a lot of them."

"They really followed you all here. Well we can't simply run from the village. Alright." Jeralt nodded to Byleth. "Let's go. You!" Pointing to one of his troops the leader nodded. "Get the horse."

Giving a quick nod in return the mercenary turned to take off to the stable. "Yes sir!"

Byleth approached the group, still looking half asleep. "Get yourself together kid." They walked ahead of the three, seemingly ignoring them as they conversed. Or rather, Jeralt conversed. "Can't have you dying on me cause you're still dreaming." His daughter nodded, giving a quick smirk. Rubbing her eyes with the balls of her hands Byleth let out a loud yawn before shaking her head. Her dream was quite...unique. She would have to share it with her father when the two were alone, most likely on their way to Faerghus. "I hope you're ready."

Byleth revealed her bag slung on her back, ready to go as always. With his horse brought to him Jeralt hopped up and glanced down at the four standing beside him. "Are you kids able to fight? You got weapons?"

Dimitri spoke up, realizing his previous weapon was lying somewhere deep in the woods, splintered into multiple pieces. "My weapon is gone."

"What do you use?"

"Spear." In an instant a spear was thrust into Dimitri's hands. "Thank you."

At the edge of town, a hoard of bandits stood waiting, almost mocking the group approaching them.

Jeralt's tone had suddenly changed to a more serious nature. "Let's take care of them before they get any closer to the village." He sighed, "What a bother this is."

As the young woman glanced down at her recovering ankle she sighed, hopefully she wouldn't hinder the fight. It took a second to realize that no one was behind them. The larger troop had not followed. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Protecting the village." Finally, Jeralt's daughter had spoken. Cutting between the two young men she went ahead of the others. "We won't need them." Unsheathing her blade Byleth anchored her feet to the ground, taking a fighting stance. "This will be taken care of quickly." Her eyes narrowed at the figures in the distance.

A group of thieves quickly approached the entrance of the village, taking aim at the group ready to defend. Before the three in need of aid could speak up, Jeralt spoke to his daughter. "Take down the front lines."

Byleth readied her blade, it was already yearning for the taste of blood again. If Byleth was to give these kids a show, she would most certainly deliver. "Understood."

In an instant Byleth charged ahead of the rag tag team they had formed. With her target locked on the bandit directly in front of her she pounced. Her blade thrusting through her foe before he could respond. His scream caught them all off guard as Byleth removed the blade, watching him tumble to the ground before the other bandits backed up. Whipping her blade in the air she flung some of the blood spilled from the blade to the grass at her feet. A quick glance back should have revealed the groups' immediate impressions of her. But she couldn't read them.

Fear was not something the three of them carried. It was useless and only hindered them. As the blonde charged forward, he joined Byleth at her right, elbowing his encounter before driving his spear through the bandit's shoulder. With his weight Dimitri knocked his foe back before removing the spear and spun to smack the wood of the spear against the man's head. As the bandit collapsed to the ground Dimitri glanced over at Byleth. Her expression remained blank as she watched his attack. This woman was unique, and her apparent disinterest in everything only added to her mystery.

The others joined the duo before pressing ahead, Edelgard taking out a bandit before she stumbled over her ankle. It wasn't perfectly healed but it would have to do. Even the small wedge of her shoe posed a problem as she tried to keep up with the speed of the others.

"I'd advise you to take position in the forest." Jeralt rode up beside the woman before continuing ahead and veering off toward the woods. Byleth would soon follow as Claude took aim at their foes from a distance. His marksmanship proved itself as he struck down the enemy far from where they stood.

Jeralt charging ahead with Byleth the two approached the leader of the bandits. He was a large, brooding man. Scars decorated his face that could be seen before his thick beard. Dark hair tied back in a ponytail he was geared in ragtag leather armor, the most put-together of the team he led. Kostas certainly had the look of a scary bandit leader, and his building rage only fed that appearance.

"These damn mercenaries-wait! Dammit!" It wouldn't take long for him to realize the foes standing before him. "These aren't just any mercenaries!"

His troops stepped back, fear suddenly overtaking them. "The Blade Breaker...and the Ashen Demon. Kostas, I don't wanna die!"

Kostas couldn't believe what he was seeing as some of his men ran off, abandoning all of them as they fled for their lives. It was at that moment he realized he was running low on bodies to fight for him. The mercenaries had run through or ran off what he had brought for his mission. They were all useless, and because of this he was backed into a corner. Before he could continue cursing his former crew Byleth had taken him on at a frontal assault, Kostas clearly lacking perceptional awareness as she slashed at him.

"Dammit!" Before he could give another thought of his current situation the bandit leader picked up his axe and attempted to charge at the Ashen Demon again. She knocked the man back with her blade before going to pierce him. At that angle Kostas took the fall over being stabbed, tumbling down a short hill behind him. Above him, what was left of the bandits were screaming at him to get up and run.

Springing up the bandit charged up the short hill and focused in on the woman they had injured in the raid of their camp. Even with a basic healer she was not fully recovered. If he could take out at least one of them, he could run off and at least still profit from this disaster. Before Edelgard could realize what was occurring, the woman was staring down the sharp edge of an axe coming down on her. For what time she had, instinct told her to draw her dagger and brace for the attack.

"You bitch! Die!"

In that instant the blow was intercepted, Byleth appeared in front of Edelgard she knocked the axe from Kostas before sending him flying back. Before the two could assess the bandit leader they could hear yelling from a short distance. Turning around to see Claude and Dimitri race over, the two were smiling before glancing at Edelgard. The smile she wore rivaled the other two, something they were unfamiliar with.

As Jeralt rushed over to Byleth he jumped off his horse to get a closer look at his daughter. "Are you alright? Were you hurt? Did you just..." Before he could continue a voice bellowed from the woods near them.

"The Knights of Seiros have arrived! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students! Look! The thieves are getting away!"

Byleth noticed her father's reaction to the voice. His expression went from shock to one of annoyance. He knew who this was. As the figures approached them, a man donned in regal armor became visible. Jeralt's expression grew more somber by the second. Whoever this was, Byleth realized that this man was not someone her father wanted to see. Ready to strike she went to unsheathe her blade once more.

Jeralt rested his hand over hers, shaking his head in response to her action. The man's approach seemed focus on the three near them. "Thank the goddess you're unharmed!" He turned to glance at Jeralt and Byleth. "Wait, it can't be!"

Swearing under his breath Jeralt groaned, his irritation reaching levels Byleth rarely saw.

"Captain Jeralt! It really is you! It's been ages!" The armored man's face lit up as he gushed to Jeralt. "Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Your trusted right-hand man-"

"Alois...yes. I'm not your captain anymore. Drop it. You haven't changed a bit." Looking back at Byleth he refocused his thoughts, there was no need to get carried away or hostile. "I'm a wandering mercenary now a days, and I have work to do. Good-bye, Alois."

For a moment Jeralt thought he had gotten away with such a clean escape. But that wouldn't be the case as Alois jogged up to him to continue their discussion. "Absolutely not! I must insist you return with me to the monestary!" He paused as Jeralt shot him a glare, one that he had not seen in years.

"I have no interest in returning to Garreg Mach Alois." Jeralt adjusted the saddle on his horse before climbing back on. "I have work to do and a destination to get to tomorrow. Let's go kid."

Byleth's nod seemed to be ignored by Alois, who looked to continue the discussion. "Are you the captain's child?"

"Yes." Byleth's answer was short, her irritation mirroring her father's.

Alois nodded, pressing his thumb to his chin he gave a large smile. "Appearances aside you two are quite alike in mannerisms! I would love for you to see the monastery! Why don't you join us?"

Shaking her head at the knight she turned away from him. "No thank you. I am a bandit, and we have work to do."

Before they could set off the three students quickly joined the ongoing discussion.

"You're leaving?" The blonde asked, seemingly shocked by the sudden parting.

The young woman cut in; a look of intrigue written on her demur features. "Your skills are without question. I and my cohorts cannot thank you enough for your aid. Without you...who knows what would have happened." Her violet eyes pierced the Ashen Demon without hesitation. Byleth found her long white hair unique. She had never seen a young woman with such white hair. "You're an experienced mercenary, and you're the daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker. He's a former Knight of Seiros, arguably the strongest to ever grace the church."

Byleth did not respond, visibly annoying Edelgard. Did his daughter have no clue of her father's origins? Did she not care?

"Are you coming with us to the monastery? You have to be." Claude inquired, "I'd love to bend your ear as we travel." He glanced at the other two, realizing an important piece of information had been left out. "I also believe it's important to mention we are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were out here for some training exercises when we were attacked. I definitely got the worst of it."

Edelgard shot him a glare from where she stood, one that could most likely kill a man if it were lethal. "You ran only until you saw me injured! If I had not been hurt, you would have been far gone by then."

Claude wagged a finger at her, shaking his head. "I believe them term is making a strategic retreat. I could have reached Remire earlier if you hadn't been injured or we were scrambling to know where we were in the dead of night. How utterly ridiculous. Geez...I'm so exhausted."

Dimitri had grown increasingly tired of the spat between the two. Their bickering was far more annoying now that they were safe. He had forgotten for a brief period how frustrating it was to try and have them work together under any non-threatening circumstances. Claude's selfishness was very familiar to his fellow students. "Here I thought you were acting with concern for us all Claude."

His statement earned a scoff from Edelgard. "His intentions were as clear as day. If you cannot see through a person's falsehoods, you will prove to be a lacking ruler."

The blonde was nearing the limits of his patience in the current environment. Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Seeing only deceit and trickery in the words of others will make you just as horrible a ruler as I. Your lack of trust in those whom you rely on will only aid your failure."

It appeared Claude was bored by the discussion at that point. "How interesting...a royal debate poised as hypocrisy between Their Highnesses. I wonder how badly predictability affects power?" Byleth observed their natures, finally seeing some form of truth in Claude's demeanor emerge. "Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange wreaks of naivete."

He had removed the veil of decency in front of the strangers that still occupied the same space. Edelgard was first to lose her composure. Tightening her fist, the young woman snapped. "Me? Naïve? Tell me, are your incapable of keeping quiet? Or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

Byleth turned to look away, trying to spot an opportune time to escape this. She wanted to speak with her father about multiple things, not listen to students bicker amongst themselves.

"I apologize for our behavior." Dimitri gave a short bow. He had returned Byleth's attention, much to both of their surprise. "Your work out there was exemplary. You never lost control of the situation. We all have a lot to learn from you." His insistence on the word 'all' had the other two looking away. The embarrassment was palpable in such a short period of time.

Edelgard nodded, her expression softening. "I must say, please reconsider coming to the monastery. If not that, then consider lending your services to the empire. I am no mere student; I am also the Adrestian Empire's-"

"Edelgard." The blonde's tone was short. "Allow me to finish what I was saying. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of individuals like yourself. Please, consider returning to the kingdom with me."

Claude extended his arms, a sigh escaping his lips. "How tactless. You two bicker alike, and your thought processes are so similar you're almost the same person. Now you're clamoring at the chance to recruit a stranger. You both are so rash. I had planned on developing a deep and lasting friendship with our new friend on the way back to the monastery." Turning back to Byleth, Claude continued. "So, tell me stranger, where do your allegiances lie?"

"My father." Byleth's response was short and sweet, something none of them were expecting. "We are to finish our work in the Kingdom of Faerghus. After that, I will go where my father goes."

Looking to her father, he was still being badgered by Alois. Jeralt sighed, clearly worn from the events of the late night. "Alois, we are traveling in the same direction. I suppose it would not be horrible to travel together. But after that, I and my daughter are continuing our own way. Understood?"

Nodding in response Alois gave a thumbs up to him. "I'll do my best to convince you otherwise until then! Come students! It's time to rest. Perhaps we can make use of this time in Remire Village to get a good night's sleep!"

The three students bid Byleth farewell as they followed the Knight of Seiros. Once alone Byleth heard a voice speaking to her. For a moment she had forgotten what transpired.

_You're no fun at all! These three are very interesting...who would you align yourself with?_

Byleth hesitated a moment, debating her acknowledgement of the voice. "Dimitri. He seems sincere...but I sense darkness lurking." With that thought she let out a powerful yawn.

_I feel quite sleepy as well. Perhaps it is time to go to sleep...before the journey in the morning. Prepare to have your ear talked off by not only me!_

Following her father back to the inn Byleth had picked up her sack once more, eager to head back to that slightly uncomfortable bed. She had to tell her father of what had occurred. But in the meantime, sleep was calling to her. That slightly uncomfortable bed had easily become the best part of her day upon reflection.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I made an executive decision to combine the prologues into one chapter. Hope no one minds! Thanks!


	2. The Overcast Intersections

Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ashen Warpath

Prologue END: The Overcast Intersections

* * *

"_Oh my...what could have brought you here?"_

This little girl that followed Byleth around was annoying, to put it lightly. But she was also quite intriguing. When both her and her father returned to the inn room, the daughter began to explain her dream. The two stood face to face in the pitch black, trading barbs of meaningless banter before they came to an interesting conclusion. Well...two.

Conclusion One: Byleth was sadly a mortal.

Conclusion Two: They shared both a moon and day of birth. At least from what the young girl could recall. It seemed that the young girl sat on a stone through, one far too big for her size. Amongst the discussion, Byleth noticed how sleepy the child was. After waking up in the middle of the night to take on a hoard of bandits and be badgered by the students and knights of Garreg Mach, the Ashen Demon found herself baffled at the girl's yawning.

"_A moment of repose..."_

Byleth scoffed at the choice of wording, this girl was quite the exaggeration. It was not just her actions or words; it was all that she was. Her tiny frame held such long, thick, green hair. A headdress of gold and jewels adorned her as well, with flowing material and gold binding that had to weigh quite a bit on such a tiny frame.

The two were certainly a match to say the least. For the lack of Byleth's talking, her new companion spoke well enough for the two of them. While Byleth's name was unique to the little girl, the mercenary found the child's ears to be the most fascinating of her. They were quite long, and pointy, almost mythical.

"It all feels so...familiar."

Byleth crossed her arms, watching the girl intently.

As the girl stretched to the armrest of her throne she yawned once more. "I think it may be time for another nap."

"Excuse me?" Byleth moved to approach the girl, astounded by her lack of awareness for her surroundings, let alone for others. Before being granted the _privilege _of knowing the girl's name she was already falling back into her slumber cutting their conversation short. She muttered something about beginning before she was gone.

That was only one portion of the dream. The other half was a gruesome battle between a large man and woman on a battlefield. Byleth shuddered at the image of the woman stabbing the man over and over, a savage end for any being as blood splattered and pooled between the two. Whoever the mysterious woman was, her obsession with the blade in the man's grip was resolved as she ripped it away. Coddling the weapon, the woman's face was smeared with blood before the vision disappeared into the darkness of Byleth's dreams.

Detailing these events to Jeralt as he opened his flash as he sat at the kitchen table. With a quick swig he sighed, his thumb and forefinger of his free hand pressing against his temples. "Any time you dream of this girl, you always seem to forget about her until you wake up. Kid are you sure you're okay?"

Shrugging she saw down beside him, her elbow resting on the table she laid her face in the palm of her hand. Tilting the flask toward his daughter she nodded, taking a sip of what he offered she returned it. "I worry about you. You know that, right?" Again, Byleth nodded, getting a chuckle out of her father. "Always aware of everything." Silence was brief between the two before he sighed. "So... we need to talk about what is going to happen." His daughter's side eye spoke more of her feelings than she would normally say.  
"Look, I don't want to go with them. But the Knights of Seiros...they're hard to say no to kid." As his daughter continued to stare at him Jeralt felt a tightness in his chest. He knew when she was angry, when she was sad, even the few times she exhibited some type of happiness. It took many years, but he could pick up on his daughter quite well. "I am not exaggerating; they are extremely powerful people. If we run from them, it could cause us trouble."

Byleth's brow rose, her father's wording confusing her. Why would they need to run from them? They had done no wrong. It was at that moment Byleth picked up on a missing piece of the newfound puzzle.

"Don't look at me like that." Jeralt groaned as his daughter's eyes narrowed slightly. "You heard Alois. I used to run with them. I owed a favor to the archbishop, Lady Rhea. If we try to dodge them, they might come looking for us. The Kingdom of Faerghus works with the church quite often. We could be setting ourselves up for trouble." It was unlike her father to shrink from a person. Yet this woman, the archbishop, nearly had the Blade Breaker shaking in his boots.

Between her dream and her father's change of disposition, she almost questioned if she was still asleep. Perhaps she did die with an axe to her skull by that horrid man. What a whirlwind the past hours had been for her; it was making no sense.

"...kid! You paying attention?" Byleth returned to her father's voice, his face showing a hint of concern mixed with annoyance and uncertainty. "Look...I hate to say it, but our options are to either run when we hit the border and hope they don't follow us...or go with them to Garreg Mach." He tightened the cap on his flask before standing up and stretching. "We still can get a few hours of sleep. Take advantage of it. I want you to really think about it, okay?"

Giving a short nod she followed her father's actions and stood. Walking away from him she heard him clear his throat. Turning around to take another glance at him he sighed. The man's eyes seemed sorrowful for a second, saddened by his conclusion. "Kid, I don't want to put you in any more danger than I already have...your whole life." He paused, "...I really thought I had something sentimental going there for a second. Dammit." His daughter's quiet chuckle caught him off guard. Her response was a simple shrug, her hands raising before she turned and walked down the hall. For a moment Jeralt was in shock. His daughter rarely laughed, let alone out loud. It would be even an even rarer occasion to see her smile.

Regardless of what would come, he just wanted to keep her safe.

Byleth returning to her space she shut the door and sighed. As frequently as her father would go around sighing and groaning, she was just as bad. For what little Byleth expressed, she was truly the mirror of her father. His concerns of her usually fell on deaf ears amongst the mercenaries, who would joke that she was the spitting image of him. Indeed, Jeralt was livelier of the two, but she had learned far more than combat and tactics from him. For every time he was quiet, she was as well. His vigilance rubbed off on his child, who took it to another level.

They were quite the pair.

Falling back into her bed Byleth kicked her shoes off and yanked the blankets back up over her. If the young girl could sleep, if her father could sleep, she could as well. After all she put up with in such a short period of time, a few extra hours of sleep would be a gift from above.

The dawn brought about the Knights of Seiros to stir, their goal set on returning to the Garreg Mach monastery. Alois was lost in his own thoughts as he sat in his tent. Jeralt had appeared out of nowhere, and he was adamant about not returning with them. The girl with him had to be his child, but what he recalled of Jeralt's family left him quite perplexed. As a father himself, he tussled with the arguments raging in his head.

He understood Jeralt's restraint to join them. What if something had truly happened? As a father and husband, he could relate. But as a devout knight, he could not fathom why Jeralt would not return to such a pedestal of honor. There was truly no other knight such as him. As the camp buzzed with discussion of the Blade Breaker, Alois tried to draw a conclusion. He would do his best not to push Jeralt to return solely for his sake. If his former mentor would return, it would be because he chose to. If that child was truly the child of Jeralt one thing was very clear: trouble would come.

Standing up the knight made his way out of the tent to be greeted by a messenger. "Sir Alois! Would you like me to send word to Lady Rhea-"

"Oh gods no." His response was garbled as he yawned, still pulling himself together. "My apologies. No. Most definitely not. She is not to know of this in any way."

"Y-yes sir. What of the three?"

Alois turned to the direction the messenger was looking. There they were, camp torn down and ready to go. "Have they sent word?"

Shaking his head, the messenger crossed his arms. "No sir. They have not."

"Let's keep it that way. Jeralt and his daughter will soon be joining us. Let's get ready to go." Walking over to the students Alois composed himself, his cheerful demeanor more obvious than just moments before. "Good morning! I hope you three got some rest after such an eventful night."

Claude sighed, his hand rubbing his neck. "I look forward to my bed back at the academy in all honesty. This has been a bit too exciting for me." As the words left his mouth his face twisted a bit. "Never thought I'd say that."

While Claude questioned his sudden self-awareness, Dimitri took a short glance to Edelgard. "Are you ready to move out? With your ankle and all?"

Looking back to her classmate the woman nodded. "Yes, I believe I'll be fine. If there are no further interruptions I will rest when we return to Garreg Mach." The blonde nodded in agreement with her idea. Edelgard tested her ankle by rolling it before she continued the discussion. "Alois, are the Blade Breaker and Ashen Demon returning with us?"

Suddenly the other two students' interest was piqued. Everyone was more invested in the two mercenaries than Alois had realized. "That remains up to them." He chuckled. "If she is anything like her father, she's just as hardheaded. From what I've seen of her, she might give the man a run for his money!" His humor seemed lost on the three, Edelgard especially. The young girl had quickly grown tired of the conversation and began scanning for an escape.

They had already eaten breakfast, and their camping near Remire Village had quickly come to an end. Before Alois could continue his ramblings, the white-haired woman spotted what appeared to be a group of people emerging from the main street of the village." There they are!" For a moment she lost her composure, almost sounding excited at the sight of the mysterious woman they had hardly spoken a word to. It even confused her. Their intrigue of the Ashen Demon had kept their discussions going through a bit of the night before returning to some type of rest. They pondered the actions she took. Every step she made, her body language, the way she swung her sword. A woman who spoke hardly a word yet demanded the attention of the entire battlefield.

Byleth was terrifying. Dimitri had asked around about the title of Ashen Demon. The knights of Seiros didn't know much about her, which surprised the group. With his sights set on the group approaching the main road, Dimitri wanted to collect information on the origins of such a title. His goals had caught the intrigue of Claude, who decided to join him in his ventures. The three followed Alois as he approached Jeralt and Byleth, who looked beyond exhausted.

"Ah, you two don't look very well. Do you need anything?"

Alois's attempts at kindness were appreciated but fell on a non-responsive audience. "No thanks. Just tired. Looking to get a move on. Are your troops ready?" Jeralt's voice was gruff, it appeared he had woken up not too long before meeting up.

Giving a quick nod the knight rested a hand on his hip. "It appears so! I do appreciate you all heading toward the border of Faerghus with us. After the events of last night, having some extra security around will be great."

"We aren't your security." Byleth sighed, adjusting the bag on her back she quickly glanced to the three students watching her. They weren't subtle in the least, and she wasn't sure if she cared whether they were trying to be.

Once again, she spoke, just as short as previously. The students were surprised as Jeralt gently nudged her. He was the piece necessary to reign her in as it appeared. Before they moved out, a group of knights approached Jeralt, stealing him from his daughter's side. As Byleth reached for her blade her father made a motion with his hand, waving his hand down. Accepting this signal his daughter trailed behind. It appeared the man had some catching up to do with soldiers while their paths intertwined. Looking beside her, she gave a glance to the students before setting off. Pulling her cape out she quickly tied the front together and pulled her hood up.

"I don't quite get it." Claude sighed, raising his hands behind his head the three began walking. Immersing themselves with both the knights and mercenaries they tried to listen in on the conversations.

"_She's been killing since she was little."_

"_She knew how to pick up a blade before she could even speak!"_

"_Well she did become a mercenary at the age of 11. To think of such an early age...she was essentially a child soldier!"_

After listening for some portion of the walk, the students finally decided to interject. In front of them was a man appearing to be around the same age as Jeralt, and he spoke quite a bit about Byleth. Compared to the other mercenaries, who appeared younger, he may have known more.

"About Byleth?" The man sounded just as tired as Jeralt. "What do you wanna know?"

Dimitri was first to speak up. "Really anything you are comfortable to share. We know our time with her is short, but she decimated the battlefield without a second thought." His eyes narrowed, replaying the sight of the woman charging into battle before the rest of them repeatedly. Standing beside her in battle he felt unnerved. It seemed as if she could take out the entire band of thieves without a second thought. He had never felt so uncertain about someone who tactically played their role as his ally. He could not trust her, but he wanted to fight beside her again.

"Despite what these kids are saying...she's not a monster" The man interjected. "I've been traveling with Jeralt for years. Seen the girl grow up before my eyes. We joke that she has no heart...but her heart is always with her father. The two of them are close. He's the only one who knows who she truly is." His words struck the students, he was so candid about Byleth. "If her father was in danger, sick, it didn't matter. She was right there." Looking ahead to the cloak covering her his eyes narrowed. "That girl cares about no one in this world except her father."

Claude brought his hand to his mouth, his curiosity burning to know more about the silent woman. "...so she works for her father?"

"She's the right hand of Jeralt. No one in the band compares to her in terms of abilities. She would cut me down in an instant. Any of us."

As the morning went on, they learned as much as they could about her. Her ferocious appetite, her love for alcohol, and most importantly her title of Ashen Demon. Light began to slowly filter through the trees that covered the dirt road. Spring was slowly approaching across Fodlan, flower buds making appearances in addition to the foliage of the trees beginning to maximize their growth. The temperature was perfect outside, not too hot or cold. The harsh temperatures of Faerghus were blistering compared to the milder temperaments of its geographical neighbors.

Slowly but surely, they inched their way up to the young woman. Surrounding her they remained unsure of what to say. Her eyes were locked on her father as he carried on with Alois and the others. He looked content, something she hadn't seen of him in some time. Byleth's eyes darted to each side of her, Claude and Dimitri at her right, Edelgard alone on her left. Glancing down at the woman's leg she met the purple eyes that watched her carefully.

"I'm fine walking. It's healed up quite nicely." Edelgard was surprised to see the woman nod. She had read Byleth's thoughts correctly. Despite it being most likely obvious to others, it was reassuring to see that she had some type of response.

Dimitri decided to engage the hopefully more open discussion. "Have you ever been to the monastery?"

Byleth's eyes darted over to him, acknowledging his words before she shook her head slowly.

Claude smirked, the sunlight slowly warming them as they caught the light between the trees. "It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad."

While Byleth did not seem fully interested, she turned her head to glance at the two. "Is it true you've traveled all across Fodlan?" Edelgard asked, catching Byleth's attention again. Again, she nodded, Byleth was truly a woman of little words. Surprising the three, the woman dropped her hood. Unsure of if it was due to convenience or making them more comfortable, it was a bold move from the three's perspectives. "Have you ever been to Enbarr?" It seemed that Edelgard was growing more comfortable asking questions. "It is the capital of the Adrestian Empire."

Byleth appeared to ponder it, her eyes shifted to the sky before moving slightly to the side. For the less speaking she did, it seemed that her body language gave far more response. "It would be hard to forget in all honesty." Edelgard sighed, confused at such a response. "It's alright, I was just curious."

Their nearly one-sided conversation continued for some time. It was the most engagement Byleth had been a part of outside of talking to her father in what she believed was her whole life. Talking with people that weren't her father made sense. She spared little word for her comrades, as her actions spoke more of her dedication and communication. Foes weren't spared a word because it was worthless for her. While she wasn't focused on engagement with the students as they carried on their conversation, she was responsive. If they had a question, she answered.

Before long Jeralt had backed off the group he had been conversing with and walked alongside his daughter, the two sharing a glance.

"We're approaching the border." Jeralt whispered, a small nod the only response she gave. He knew the kids from Garreg Mach had been badgering her, and he was slightly enjoying it. Of all the times he had spent trying to get his daughter to communicate, it took saving three teenagers from a band of thieves to have her talking to people near her own age. Byleth had a non-intentional habit of making things far more interesting by doing nothing or next to nothing.  
"I hate to say it kid but-" His sentence was quickly cut off by her side eye. "Don't give me that look. Okay, hear me out..."

Byleth shook her head, realizing her father was being schmoozed by these people to head toward the monastery. "Reason being?"

"It might be nice to finally have a place to settle into. Solid, consistent work with a place to come home to. A place where I know you're safe as well."

Byleth's reaction had not gone unnoticed as she grimaced. "You don't know that."

Scratching the back of his head Jeralt sighed. "I know. But it's more than likely a safer option than us heading up through Faerghus and then on to the next mission. Things aren't...so great out there right now." The two shared a look, Byleth seemingly urging him to continue. "Look, this may be temporary for us. But it may give us a better understanding as to where to go from here. I want you to be safe. That's my number one priority."

"I don't trust this father." Byleth whispered, leaning into her father. "I don't see the point."

With his hand on her shoulder, Jeralt gave his daughter a stern nod. "If in a couple days you still feel unsafe and don't trust this, we will leave immediately. No one will be holding us captive here. Okay?"

To the students, the two appeared to communicate by nod. It was quite peculiar, but the two of them were beyond peculiar to begin with. It wasn't much longer before the forest cleared, giving way to rolling green hills and mountains in the distance. The dirt road before them lead up to gateways before what appeared to be a large compound at the center.

"There's the academy." Claude interrupted their thoughts, walking ahead of the father and daughter. "It feels so good to be back after that disaster!"

"On that we can agree." Dimitri added, trailing shortly behind him. He wanted to keep an eye on Byleth, who was still quietly conversing with her father.

Optimism always catching his attention, Alois glanced back to the group trailing behind. "Jeralt! It is time! Is this where we part ways or you finally return home?"

Before Jeralt could respond, he heard Byleth quietly groan in response. Unable to contain his laughter he let out a small chuckle. "Lead the way Alois. I'll be dragging my daughter shortly behind."

A wide grin covered the knight's features. "Excellent! Let's make haste then! We have to welcome you and your daughter home!"

"Excellent!" Dimitri returned to Byleth's side, watching her carefully. "I would be more than happy to give you a tour of the monastery."

Byleth nodded, surprising both the students and herself.

"Well count me in as well then! Dimitri doesn't know all the interesting places of the campus. The training grounds is where he lives after all." Claude added, giving a wink to the mercenary.

Crossing her arms Edelgard leaned into the conversation. "I suppose I cannot allow you two to go and get yourselves in trouble with someone you hardly know." For a second she nearly let a hint of jealousy drop at the opportunity to give Byleth a tour. She felt indebted to the woman, after all she did indeed save her life. Jumping in front of her, facing down an oncoming axe, the mercenary was a force of nature unlike anyone she had seen before. "We can consider it a house bonding activity."

"Edelgard just doesn't want to be left out of the fun, that's all. Let's get back and we'll figure out the rest from there!" Agreement from his cohorts gathered, the three continued to watch Byleth. It wouldn't be long before they arrived in the walls of the academy. While it was wonderful to return to the protected environment they had yearned for since their incident at Remire, they were unsure about Byleth's future.

Wondering about these things, it was even more so for Byleth. She had no intention of staying at Garreg Mach for an extended length of time, and she hoped her father would come around to the same conclusion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I promise the prologue will be out of the way soon. I like really adding content to the Jeralt and Byleth relationship. Jeralt is also a whole ass snack. I hope you enjoyed this. I am officially done for the semester so I'm ready to relax for winter break! If you liked this chapter and want to see more please follow, fav and review! Thank you!


	3. The Inevitable Collision

**Guest:** I hope this chapter gives some indication to the future of this story regarding the house selection haha!

* * *

Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ashen Warpath

Chapter 1: The Inevitable Collision

* * *

It was finally time. A presence had overwhelmed the archbishop as she stirred before the break of dawn. The sun's light gently kissed the horizon, the morning haze as heavy as always. The physiography of Garreg Mach's surroundings was multipurposed in many facets. The beautiful hills and winding roads created a picture-perfect setting for the monastery. On a beautiful afternoon the light would reach the campus and its surroundings. Clear blue days would breathe life into the contrast of land and open skies.

The land also served as a perfect buffer in case of warfare. If by chance Garreg Mach would fall under fire, the many walls and uphill climb of enemies would provide both time and opportunity to evacuate or strike back.

Within the walls of Garreg Mach there was much to protect. In order to do that, the archbishop had prepared for years. Deep down she knew one day trouble would come calling, and she would be well prepared for that. Whatever was necessary, she would do anything to keep the monastery standing.

Preparing for the day she heard a knock on the door to her room, immediately knowing who was approaching.

"Yes, Seteth?"

"Lady Rhea, if I may have a moment of your time..."

The archbishop smiled to herself in the mirror, fully dressed she had yet to adorn her headpiece. "Of course, come in Seteth ." The door opened to reveal her trusted advisor, as diligent and time conscious as ever. "Would be so kind to help me with my dressing?"

"Of course!" Seteth dashed over, taking the decadent piece he lifted it gently. The gold crown was decorated with engravings and gems. The front being held together by chains had lillies on each side, ones collected by the women of the greenhouse every evening and kept fresh until they were added to the piece. "We have received reports that Alois will be returning shortly with the students. They are all safe. It seems we lost a few of our own to the bandits who attacked the house leaders."

Rhea stared into her reflection before closing her eyes, offering a prayer for the souls of those lost in the attack. "The depravity of some humans never ceases to amaze. How they could attack innocent students...people like that must be taken care of. We will not lose our students to such monstrous people." When her eyes opened, the archbishop paused for a moment, the anger she felt quickly subsiding. "We must do better to protect our students Seteth."

Adorning the archbishop with her headpiece the woman gave a small smile at the reflection of her advisor. "Thank you as always Seteth." Breakfast was brought to the archbishop and the two discussed their plans for the day. Not only did they need to prepare for the mock battle around the corner, but long-term plans for upcoming events would need to be discussed. The monastery was buzzing with activity. But underneath the surface, there were issues that would need to be monitored. With these responsibilities

Standing up she followed him out of her chambers and down the hallways. It was quiet in Rhea's quarters. She was not to be bothered by anyone except Seteth and would only have visitors when calling on them. These rules were created by her advisor, and she didn't dare argue semantics with him. If the archbishop would admit, it was quite lonely many days when she returned to her quarters. "I am grateful they have returned safely. They have also brought some long-awaited guests."

"How so?" Seteth was always uncertain when Lady Rhea spoke so...open-endedly. It always meant some type of trouble. Despite her calm demeanor, the archbishop had a habit of getting herself in trouble one way or another.

Rhea opened the glass doors to the terrace that oversaw the main entrance of the monastery. "We must welcome them warmly. They did save our beloved students." Seteth stood behind her, confused by her wording.

When the clamor of noise and jeers bellowed beneath them, she knew they were approaching. The troops were approaching, led by Alois. But in the back of the group, trailing quite a way behind the others, was a much smaller, huddled group. It was the three house leaders, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude, walking with Jeralt and the young woman beside him. Her cloak had been pulled over her head, concealing much of her face.

Jeralt had stopped in his tracts, his eyes fixed to the sight above him. Her presence was impossible to miss. Reaching his arm out to halt his daughter, a cold chill crept up his spine. "Rhea's here."

Byleth's eyes followed Jeralt's focus up to the woman. Her bright green hair was a hard to miss detail of her identity. Locking into the woman Byleth held her gaze, her face showing a visible disdain in return of the watchful eye the archbishop presented. Her hood falling, Byleth's full expression was fully visible. It was much darker than the initial view.

It was very clear to Rhea the child did not want to be here. Whatever Jeralt had told her, it stuck quite strongly. They would have to change that.

"I wonder...did the flow of time bring you here?" She watched as the group made their way through the archway and further into the campus. The students had returned safely and brought unexpected company.

Byleth could marvel at one detail of the campus, the structure and architecture were beautiful. Every building was constructed with the utmost care, including the walls and the cobblestone walkways. Of all their travels, it had occurred to the young woman that they had never gone near Garreg Mach. Her father would take roundabout ways when near the borders of the countries, wanting to 'circumnavigate trouble' as he put it. It all began to make sense. He was dodging these people.

Following the shadowed corridor, they entered a market square, full of vendors and tradesmen. The dimmed lanterns that illuminated the hall had once more given to bright sunlight as people mingled and haggled. What appeared to be students in uniform conversed with soldiers of the church. Battalions discussed work amongst themselves and it appeared a blacksmith was early in their stages of setting up shop. Before they could progress further the three students turned to face the duo.

"I believe this is where we part ways, I'm afraid." Dimitri gave a short bow. "I do hope if you intend to stay you will join us all in the dining hall for dinner. If so, I believe we could all convene for a simple dinner."

Running her fingers through her hair Edelgard nodded, her eyes darting to check her surroundings. In the distance, if Byleth could squint enough, she saw a figure watching. It had to be the man the woman was scanning for; they weren't very strong in concealing their efforts. "I do agree. It would give us a chance to chat more and introduce you to the campus."

"Our offer of the tour is still on the table, Ashen Demon." Claude smirked, crossing his arms. "I do hope you'll take me up on it. I'd like to pick your brain a bit."

Her brow rose a smidgen, the only response to their prodding they could get out of her. Before they could continue their discussion, Alois waved them on.

"If we don't meet again, it was a pleasure to meet you Byleth. Thank you." Dimitri's genuine smile caught her off guard. "You saved our lives. I'll be in your debt." He left first, hurrying off to whatever he needed to do.

Edelgard was immediate to follow. "I must return to some work to be done. As my cohort said. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I don't just speak for saving us. But for myself as well. You saved me from a gruesome end. It appears I will be in your debt as well." Turning away she spared a glance back, her smile just as surprising as Dimitri's. "I hope our paths remain intertwined, Ashen Demon."

For a moment Byleth could spare a small smirk. The girl was extremely arrogant, and even addressing her as 'Demon' was brash. It appeared she saved the honor of names for people she truly knew. Her attitude was nearly off-putting, but inversely appealing at the same time.

"I think they worded their goodbyes sugary enough for me to not have to repeat myself. I believe you know we all owe you a debt." Instead of stepping away from her he took a step toward her. "Stick around." Her eyes opened a bit wider at his blunt wording. "You're the first exciting thing around here. Hate to see you go so soon." Stepping backward, the young man shrugged before turning away. "Dinner is still on the table. Hope to see you tonight."

As Claude left to trail behind the other students they faded into the shadows of the corridor before them. Jeralt rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder before he whispered to her. "It's time we go see Rhea."

"We're meeting with that woman?" Byleth's voice was low, her eyes narrowed. With those three gone she was on the defensive immediately.

A woman in white approached them, her face nearly fully covered by her headwear. "Lady Rhea would like to see you both at once. Please, follow me."

"Lead the way." Jeralt's response had his daughter shoot him a confused look. "Don't look at me like that." Byleth quickly shook her head, the same expression not leaving her face. "Byleth!" The two quickly followed as he smacked her shoulder, prompting her to hush. Once and a while she exposed much more of her personality than anyone else beside her father had seen. She questioned her father's actions once in a blue moon, and usually she was right her in questioning. He hoped this would be the one time she was wrong.

The path was surprisingly straightforward. It was a single path down what appeared to be the center of campus. Students whispered of the two, watching in what appeared to be fear and awe.

"The Blade Breaker is here!"

"Tell Leonie! Sir Jeralt has arrived!"

"Is that...the Ashen Demon?"

"The Ashen Demon really is the shadow of the Blade Breaker!"

"I'm scared...why are they here?"

These students certainly loved to gossip, only irritating Byleth more. The company of these students already made her skin crawl. Byleth was rarely around people her own age, and she had come to appreciate that. It seemed many of her age were merely pawns for marriage, trading their lives and futures for territory and bloodlines. Many times, they had been hired to complete or save young women from bandits and heathens who had taken it upon themselves to steal daughters for their own benefit. Sadly, a few times would be removing them from their own choices to return them to their fates. Their hands were not only stained with blood, but of the removal of free will.

Byleth was grateful her father was not one of them. Marriage had never crossed her mind, let alone interest in another human being. Her father had offers from lower-tier lords and some of higher power. A soldier like Byleth could possibly produce a physically gifted child, and with the right crest that child could rise through the ranks and lead their families and territories to a better life.

Before she could be aware of her surroundings, the father and daughter arrived at the doors to the office of the archbishop.

"Lady Rhea will see you now." The woman gave a bow before turning and walking away from them. As the doors opened Jeralt adjusted his shield. There was a fear in him Byleth had never seen before. Nerves wrecked his body; he was nervous going before the archbishop.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place...to be forced to see her now."

His daughter nearly rolled her eyes at her father's mumbling. "This was your decision father."

"Not really..." The two shared a glance before finally approaching her.

Before them stood the lady who had watched their entrance to Garreg Mach. She did have an air of intimidating energy about her, something that unnerved Byleth quite a bit. The floor of the large space was decorated with multicolored tiles in various patterns, mimicking the colors of the stained glass along the wall. It certainly breathed life into the dull gray along the walls and stone of the floor.

Out of a side office walked a man with darker green hair, his arms folded tightly to his chest. He was certainly a serious man at first glance. "Thank you for your patience Jeralt. My name is Seteth , I serve as the advisor to the archbishop."

"Hello there." Jeralt was cautious of this man as well, his eyes narrowing. Byleth's hands moved to her hips, at the very least, closer to her blade.

Finally, the archbishop spoke. Her voice was a bit deeper than Byleth had anticipated. What she expected was a mousy tone, meek and gentle. Instead she was stoic, her eyes not wavering to hint any type of emotion. "Jeralt, welcome. It has been a long time. I wonder, was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance to meet like this?" She gave a small smile. "I am happy to see you are well."

"Yes, I apologize for my silence all these years." Jeralt gave a deep bow, something his daughter had never seen before. "Much has happened since was last spoke."

Nodding in agreement, the archbishop extended her hand to Byleth. "As I can tell! The miracle of fatherhood has undoubtedly blessed you. That is your child, is it not?"

For some reason, this bothered Byleth. To be referred to as 'that child' after years of being revered as a fearful warrior, her silent pride was cut at.

"Yes, she was born many years after my leave of here. Her mother fell ill a few years ago, and she is greatly missed." The lies he spewed nearly spun his daughter's head. She never knew her mother. He lied so casually to her, a stark contrast to the fear he held minutes before.

Clasping her hands together the archbishop's features softened. "I see...my condolences. Child, Alois has told me of your valiant efforts. What is your name?"

Byleth stared at the woman, unsure of how to respond. Even sharing her name with her made her uneasy. For whatever reason, she was reluctant to speak a word to the woman.

"Her name is Byleth." Jeralt added, his daughter glaring at him. "She's a quiet child to say the least."

"I see." Rhea chuckled. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. Her actions and valiance speak for her." Whether or not her words were condescending meant little to Byleth . "From the bottom of my heart, I must thank you for saving our students of the Officer's Academy." Byleth's short bow surprised both the archbishop and her father.

Writing it off as common courtesy, Byleth offered a bow to all clientele upon completion of a mission. While she wasn't being compensated for her efforts, she didn't wish to stir the situation further with unbecoming actions. Jeralt crossed his arms, his expression hardening.

Rhea briefly chuckled. " Jeralt , you know me very well. You already know what I intend to say, do you not?"

"You want me to join the knights of Seiros ." Byleth's eyes widened There was no way her father would devote himself so easily to this woman. "I won't say no, but..."

The archbishop nodded, her features softening. "Your apprehension stings, Jeralt." Irritation plagued Byleth further. The people she had met from this place aired a hint of entitlement. They spoke so brashly to her father, something she rarely had seen. Others had been dealt with for acting so foolishly. But here, she could do nothing. These people were powerful, and the wrong move could ruin them. Seteth cleared his throat, signaling Rhea to her schedule. "I must step away for now, but I know they will wish to converse with you soon. Please hear them out. Until then, farewell Jeralt, Byleth."

Byleth and Jeralt exited the office, his daughter's teeth grinding as her father sighed. "To be forced back into the knights of Seiros like this-"

"Father! You have a choice! Why do you act so meek?"

Rubbing his hands over his face the Blade Breaker looked to his daughter. She was certainly boisterous over this; unlike anything he had ever seen. It made him uneasy to put it simply. "I'm sorry kid, I've dragged you into this now. I'm going to be stuck here for a while, and they'll request your services as well-"

"No!" Byleth's denial sent a chill down her father's spine. His daughter, for the first time in her life, was going against her father's wishes. "Father! Do you hear yourself? Will you bend your knee...force MY knee...for this woman? Father please..." She stepped closer to him. "You told me if I felt uncomfortable, we will leave at a moment's notice. Father I am begging you. We must run at once. I don't trust them, now I must work for them?"

Jeralt's heart nearly dropped at her pleading. His daughter had never spoken to him like this. They had traversed the continent over and over, but she had never once refused a job. She followed him to the edge of hell and back, but there was something about this that made her refuse.

"Byleth. Listen. You are not here as their servant. They would most likely want you to teach-"

"Teach? Teach a gaggle of teenagers who most likely could barely survive? Father...with all due respect...has your flask gone empty? Did you ingest something ill? What is the meaning of all of this?"

Her father sighed, she was speaking so logically, and so openly. His daughter was pleading with him, yet for some reason he could not agree with her. He was unsure of what was happening in his mind, and it disturbed him further. "The academy is short a professor. For some reason, that damned Alois has recommended you fill that positio -"

"NO!" Byleth's loud response caught the attention of the soldiers nearby.

Before their argument could continue, two adults approached them. An older gentleman with a long brown coat and a middle-aged woman in a revealing, figure holding dress and a long shawl. Their attention was turned to Jeralt . "So, I take it you're the new professor? How handsome you are!"

"No." Jeralt sighed, looking to his daughter. "Byleth, we need to talk about thi-"

"I refuse to be a professor father. I am a mercenary. I will not be responsible for these students; I will not be responsible for this church." Turning away she marched down the hall, the heels of her boots reverberating quite loudly.

"My my..." The female professor giggled. "She's fiery. I like her quite a bit already."

"Dammit!" Jeralt turning from the two he gave chase to his daughter. This was not how he expected these events to go. It seemed to be worse by the second. No one had ever refused Lady Rhea...except him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay a quick chapter update! We are officially cooking with gas here, and we are already straying from the plot a bit. I like to mess things up royally, can't you tell? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Unanimous Propositions

Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ashen Warpath

Unanimous Propositions

* * *

_"There has to be some way out of this predicament. I'm not sure why your father has given in so easily to that woman. It's quite perplexing."_ Sothis chimed in, floating beside Byleth as the young woman stomped down the cobblestone path of the monastery. "You are also quite the temperamental girl on the rare chance you show emotion."

Byleth glared over at the girl before shaking her head. "My father is bowing to a woman he can barely stand and offering me as a part of that knee." The two could at least communicate telepathically, removing the awkward image in Byleth's head of talking to thin air.

Sothis clasped her hands together, her face expressing a look that was deep in thought. It was clear she did not understand Jeralt's actions either from what she had observed. _"Your father seems very fearful of her. It's quite peculiar."_

Byleth stopped in an arch of a covered walkway. Before her was one of the many courtyards. In it was a group of students practicing combat training. They looked quite busy amongst themselves. One boy was working with a bow, his eyes set on the target clear across the green. As he fired the arrow it landed in the bullseye, receiving applause from the ginger-haired girl beside him. On the other side was a blonde-haired woman practicing her spear skills. A young man stood behind her, trying to assist her as she constantly dodged him. Beside them was a woman who appeared a few years older than the others, watching diligently and laughing as the blonde girl elbowed her fellow student behind her, nearly taking him down.

In the center of the green was the student Byleth assisted. _"Ah that's the boy!"_ Sothis's interest was piqued.

"Yes...Dimitri was his name."

He was surrounded on both sides by two other young men. One with a dark complexion and white hair, he held an axe. He was much larger than the other students, towering over them with his wooden axe. The other young man held a wooden sword, his hair dark and frame shorter than his fellow students. His dark hair was pulled back as sweat dripped down his face. In an instant the three collided, Dimitri dodged the axe wielder before ducking and striking the base of his spear against the other's sword.

While the mercenary watched she crossed her arms. They seemed confident in their moves . A bit rough around the edges, but potential, nonetheless.

"Somewhat competent." Byleth's lips pursed, her eyes narrowing at the students.

_"I take it that's a high compliment from you!"_ Sothis giggled,_ "You're certainly arrogant beneath that silence."_

For a moment Byleth wished the girl was physical in form to slap some sense into her. But even the thought of it got an exaggerated gasp from Sothis . The two stared at each other for a minute before they were interrupted.

"Ah! Good afternoon. "

_"HA!"_ Sothis's laugh had the woman jump as she looked around. Of course, the damned girl was gone. She knew exactly when to make Byleth's day more frustrating in the short time they had been together. What had been only a couple days had turned into what felt like an eternity. It was already driving Byleth even further to the insanity she felt pressing against her.

Before she could realize it, the Demon realized she had forgotten about Dimitri standing in front of her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. You looked to be lost in thought. ..are you okay? "

Reaching up to the side of her head Byleth cracked her neck before shaking her head. "It's nothing, just useless thoughts."

"_USELESS? You! Who dare say I'm useless? You would have been useless to the world with an axe in your spine! You really are a boulder!"_ Sothis's scoffing was as loud as ever, trying to distract Byleth's attention on the young man.

Dimitri nodded, his expression not hiding his slight confusion. "I see. I had heard your father will be taking up his old position as a knight of Seiros ." Byleth nodded. "So, what does that mean for you? Will you at the very least be taking up my offer of dinner tonight?"

_"Sorry...she'll be too busy whining to socialize with other humans..."_ Sothis sang, floating beside the blonde. _"You humans are so confusing . How many times has this child mentioned dinner with you in the last day?"_

Unsure of how to respond between Dimitri's prodding and Sothis's constant harps Byleth rubbed her temples. Her thought of comparing Sothis to a demon did not go over so well either.

_"Why you...I saved your life! You are the worst!"_

Before the two could continue their argument, the mercenary realized Dimitri was still there. "I hope I'm not bothering you..."

"My apologies." Byleth sighed, trying to recover herself over the disaster she was currently knee-deep in. "It has been a very long day to say the least."

Dimitri nodded, a sigh escaping his chest. "I can imagine." He opted not to include what he heard of the two arguing before she had stormed off and he gave chase. It seemed the daughter could not easily be talked down by anything. Being at the Academy was apparently not something the two agreed on. "Perhaps we can convince you to stay?"

"I could not and will not be a professor." She regretted the statement as soon as it left her lips, if he had been offended, it did not show. "I just..."

"You need not explain how you're feeling. That needs no explanation." She couldn't tell if there was sincerity in his response. "Just know, it is ultimately up to you how you choose to live. As a prince, I have no say over my future." Gripping his lance, he sighed. "Many of us will go on to rule territories and live a life assigned to us by the right of nobility."

Her eyes widened at his admittance.

_"A prince? Oh my! That explains his charm!"_ Byleth nearly rolled her eyes at Sothis's comment but halted herself.

Byleth nodded, uneasy to add her opinion. She marveled at his acceptance of such a fate. Royalty was of course different from a lowly mercenary like herself, but it was still perplexing to say the least. Do people simply take life at its face value?

"I see..." There was a severe discomfort in the discussion, one that Byleth could not fully comprehend.

"I must get back to the others before they star-"

"Boar!" A loud yell caught them off guard as the short man shrugged, his arms extended. "Would you hurry up your needless chatter? We have drills to complete!" The large one of the two looked over to the prince. Dimitri shook his head in response as the man gave a bow and turned away. The interaction had attracted the attention of the red headed man, his jog over nearly a sprint once he saw Byleth.

"Dimitri! You didn't tell me you were chatting up such a beauty! Is this the woman who saved you?" His eagerness had Byleth reaching for her blade once more, but Dimitri's stepping front of her took her by surprise.

The blonde sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand he glanced up at his cohort. "Sylvain, you really have no sense of space around women, do you? She just arrived."

Sylvain's shrug got a scoff from the prince. "Hey, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm sure she's overwhelmed by everything; she could use someone gentle with her-"

"You are the least bit gentle." Byleth's voice cut between the two.

It didn't faze the charmer in the slightest. "Aw come on, why don't I take you out for dinner this evening? I could show you all around the local businesses and events!"

"No." The prince saw her fingers twitching at her blade. He was alarmed for a moment at the thought of her swiftly harming Sylvain. It made his heart nearly leap out of his throat. "I have already been approached for dinner." The second it took to process the words; Dimitri registered her sentence and smirked.

Pouting at her words , Sylvain deflated a bit. "It's fine. I'll see about another time. Class is going to begin soon Dimitri ; we should be getting back. Can't leave you here with a beautiful woman all by her lonesome!"

"Of course. Can't be late." Sylvain gave a quick wave to Byleth before running off with the others. On time, the bells of the monastery began to chime, their song echoing across the campus. "Will you really be joining us?" Her nod was the sole response he needed before a smile briefly shown on his face. "Wonderful! I will let Edelgard and Claude know!" He gave a short bow to the mercenary before he turned to stroll away. "I will see you in the evening!"

It suddenly occurred to Dimitri in the middle of class that the woman had no clue of where the dining hall was. The sudden thought had him openly swear, his face turning bright red as he covered his face . He just couldn't leave and sprint around the campus to find her. Luckily there was a gap between the final session of the day and their dinner. For what he questioned of her, he felt horrible that he had simply walked off without at least giving her directions or telling her to wait at a location for him. It was rather rude. She had saved his life after all. While he was confused by her actions and attitude, he wanted to repay her with a kindness.

Class drug along at a snail's pace after his realization. What if she lost? Would she just give up and leave? Would she ask someone else who would help her? Questioned swirled in his mind, his attention long faded from the lesson. He was as poor a host as possibly imaginable.

"... so I want you all to review what we went over and begin studying the historical context of this period of magical implementation had on weaponry." Manuela sat on the desk behind her, crossing her legs before she shut the book in her hand. "Have a good evening! Enjoy dinner!" As students shuffled to stand, she pointed at Dimitri. "Come here Dimitri, I'd like to speak with you."

"Shit." His muttering caught the attention of the classmates surrounding him, who giggled and gasped at such language from the prince. Grabbing his materials, he quickly approached the desk. "Yes, Professor Manuela?"

The woman gave a small smile and wink before crossing her arms. He constantly wondered how the woman got away with her clothing choices, her cleavage in the open for all to see. Despite what others would say, it did make him slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't sure Manuela's age, as she would never openly say it; nor would he ever dare, or care, to ask. But while many of the male students fawned over her looks, the prince felt anxious around her.

"Are you okay Dimitri? I heard you've been interacting with our future professor."

She was snooping for information from him, the realization hitting him quickly. "I am unsure. I would like to get to dinner though Professor. I am quite hungry."

Her pout and whimper could phase most, except her cohort Professor Hanneman. It failed on Dimitri as well. "Okay, well, let me know if you hear anything juicy! She's causing quite a commotion already!"

A short bow to his professor Dimitri nodded. "Yes ma'am. Have a good night." He turned and moved quickly, her goodbye distant to his hearing. It would be unbecoming of a prince to sprint down the halls of a monastery to meet with others for dinner. H e walked as fast as he possibly could. He gave short waves to people that called to him, his eyes scanning for the sight of the mercenary. Teal hair such as hers was a dead giveaway to spotting her, her outfit also a stark contrast from the academy uniform.

Before long he made it through the gazebos to the main doors of the dining hall. Opening it he quickly scanned to try and find Byleth. His stomach nearly dropped at his realization. He could not find her.

For a minute panic set in once more. It really was all his fault. He had been ridiculously caught up in trying to coax Sylvain away from her he forgot to give her directions. What decency she probably thought he pos s essed she had most likely forgotten. Why he cared so much also began to wreck his nerves. Clutching at his stomach the prince could feel his mouth drying before a familiar slap to the shoulder hit him like a wall.

"There you are Prince!" It was Claude, a small glimmer of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? You look as if you're about to be si-"

"Have you seen her?" He cut Claude off quickly. "I had seen her and forgot to give her directions! I'm sure without you or I she would be lost in this maze of a campus!"

Claude couldn't help but laugh as he turned around and pointed all the way to the furthest corner in the room, near the windows overlooking the lake. There a table had been pulled from the rest, two women sitting with a kettle and cups of tea. "Edelgard found her! She was moseying around near the training grounds and low and behold she found her! Hubert didn't look too pleased about being told to sit elsewhere." He ended the sentence with a hushed tone, Dimitri's eyes darting over to Hubert sitting at an end of a long dining table, watching the two women carefully.

"I see...thank the goddess." Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief before following Claude over. As the two approached Edelgard lowered her teacup , glaring at the prince.

"You left her to meander without any directions, Dimitri." Edelgard straightened her posture from the hunched position she had taken previously, it appeared she had gotten Byleth to talk a bit more.

Dimitri dropped his books at the corner of the table, nonchalantly sitting next to Byleth. Claude paused for a moment, surprised at his sudden lack of asking if Claude wanted the seat. This was unlike the Dimitri they both knew as Claude sat down beside Edelgard. He leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands as he propped his elbows on the table. "Come now Edelgard...don't be so icy . You have tea, warm up a little."

Edelgard scoffed, resting a hand on her cheek she sighed. "I suppose you're right . Byleth told me you saved her from Sylvain's annoyances, so I know it was all in good conscious. No one deserves that torture."

The three students were shocked at Byleth's short giggle. The times she emoted were always a surprise, almost as if pulled from out of thin air.

"Yes, he is unrelenting and now his sights are fixed on her. I'm almost leery of having her lead the Blue Lions." Byleth's expression hardened again at the thought of being a professor. "My apologies! I didn't-ugh." Rubbing his head, the prince let out a long sigh. The sound of tea pouring made him peek up as Byleth slid a teacup beside him.

"Chamomile. Calm down. Your nerves are unsettling." Despite her words, Byleth's eyes did not read as harsh as her sentence. He knew she meant it without abrasiveness, but it still stung. It seemed the mercenary spoke abrasively on a normal basis, at least when she did speak. He pondered for a moment if this was why the mercenaries in her band were so on edge around her. Was she as blunt to them as she was to him? The prince's face turned a light shade of pink as he took the teacup and saucer and pulled it closer. It wouldn't be until he had appeared a bit calmer that the four would go to get food. When they returned to the table, discussions began that took up most of the evening.

Byleth was informed that three were the house leaders of their respective groups. The Black Eagles, led by Edelgard, the Blue Lions, led by Dimitri, and the Golden Deer, led by Claude. While Byleth had briefly seen the Blue Lions in action, Claude and Edelgard took it upon themselves to inform the mercenary of their own houses' offerings. It became clear that Byleth was not a large speaker in any scenario that did not involve her father. Nodding was her most common way of communicating. They pondered if something had occurred to make her this way, but Byleth described simply.

"It's how it's always been. Easier on and off the battlefield."

The most startling question was about her age.

"You...don't know?" Claude nearly choked on his food as Edelgard's brow rose. Byleth shook her head once more, the three left in shock. Dimitri cleared his throat, his response a bit abrupt for even his own taste.

"Did your father never tell you?" She shook her head again.

"Well...how old is he?" Her long stare at the prince made goosebumps form on the back of his neck. If he could describe her stare, it was a mix between dead and quizzical. There was so much to her blank face, it unnerved him greatly. But on the opposite end, she intrigued him. She was rather open to answering these questions, and her body language was far more open than any other time he had approached her. Her legs had crossed, her face resting on her hand as she had turned slightly to face him. A couple times she had accidentally kicked him lightly as she moved, not apologizing once. Everything about this woman was peculiar.

Regardless of all discerning traits she had, they could tell Byleth was being genuine in that instance . The girl knew nothing about her past. Sharing a look, the house leaders found themselves far more intrigued by her than initially. Not long after that the kitchen workers had approached them, reminding them that the hall had cleared out some time before. All that remained were the large man from the Blue Lions and the man watching Edelgard. Byleth recalled his name being Hubert from their brief, awkward introduction. But the other one had not approached her, he simply glanced up every now and then. No one sat near him. It reminded her of her younger days as a mercenary.

Finishing up their dinner, Byleth glanced at the multiple plates as she stacked them. She had eaten far more than the others, which was something usual for her. As they stood Hubert approached Edelgard, a brief flash of annoyance on her face.

"I must head off now. I had not expected us to sit here for so long...it was quite nice." Edelgard looked back at Hubert, giving him a nod before they set off. "Goodnight to all of you." Before she walked away the leader of the Black Eagles faced Byleth. "I do hope you'll consider staying."

Following Edelgard's departure, Claude glanced at Dimitri before looking back to the mercenary. "This was fun. Let's do it again." Extending his arms up over his head he continued, "Like I said, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting without you around. I feel like you and I could get into some fun things together. Goodnight!" Walking away, Claude couldn't remove the small smirk on his face. For the first time in a long time he was hoping for something, it felt exciting.

Clearing his throat Dimitri looked down at the woman as she gave a small wave to the two lords before she glanced back up at him, waving at him as well. "W-wait! You don't know where you're going, do you?" His tone was filled with concern mixed with his desire to correct his previous mistake . Byleth's eyes widened as she turned back to face him. Her shrug was all the response he needed before he followed behind her out the door. "Where are you staying for the evening?" Again, she shrugged. "Did no one arrange anything for you?"

Coincidence seemed to infiltrate everything involving Byleth as a soldier of the church approached the two. " I've been looking for you all evening! Lady Rhea told me to inform you that a room has been made available for you in the student's quarters for your overnight stay.."

"The empty room near Sylvain?" Dimitri was nearly offended for Byleth. If Sylvain knew of their proximity, he'd never leave the girl alone. As the soldier nodded, he nearly groaned at the realization. "I will walk her there. Thank you, you may take your leave."

The soldier bowed and turned to Byleth. "Lady Rhea has also asked for your appearance tomorrow morning in her office at dawn ." With the mercenary's nod he departed, vanishing into the dark of the evening.

"I feel awful for leaving you alone earlier. Now you're stuck near Sylvain for the evening..." Dimitri crossed his arms, shaking his head at the thought. "To make up for both earlier and your misfortune, may I walk you to your space? I can show you how to get to Lady Rhea 's office from there for tomorrow as well." Byleth's nod surprised him.

Their walk was quiet, Byleth's eyes darting around for trouble as her hand rested on the holster of her blade. She was never 'off' when ready to defend or attack. Dimitri remarked at some small facts about the monastery. He talked of the choir, the fishing events, trips to town they would take for supplies , all resulting with small reactions from the mercenary.

Arriving at the door to her room, Dimitri pushed on the handle, the door opening to a traditional single dorm room for a student. "Wonderful, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't locked." Stepping out from the room he gave a bow to the woman. "Thank you for joining us this evening. I know today has been eventful for you. Again, my apologies for any inconveniences I may have brought you."

Byleth shook her head, the candle he carried being the only illumination he could pick up of her features.

"I know that you most likely will not stay. But I wanted to invite you...back to the kingdom of Faerghus . My home. I am next in line to the throne." Her eyes widened. "I could use a knight such as yourself. If you do depart tomorrow and are interested, please feel free to approach myself or my retainer. His name is Dedue . I had told him to keep his space, but I believe he's following somewhere nearby."

Byleth turned halfway to the door and peeked in. Before she fully entered, she looked back to the prince. "Thank you, Dimitri." It occurred to him that she had not said his name yet, or any of the students for that matter. She gave a small bow and a surprising smile. "You have been very kind to me." Her hand on the door she gripped the handle from the inside, unsure of what to say. For a minute the two stood in silence. "I will let you know. Goodnight."

The prince's eyes widened at her acknowledgement before he smiled back at her. "Goodnight."

As he returned to his quarters, he bid farewell to Dedue, who had joined him on his short walk back to his own quarters. An uneasiness plagued his mind about her. She was so cold, yet for the glimmers he saw in her, she expressed human emotions. She could smile, laugh, give annoyed faces. But she spoke so little. When she said his name, she sounded so gentle, so human.T he idea of her as his professor left him perplexed, the thoughts not letting him sleep.

He didn't trust her, but he did not want to see her leave.

It appeared the other house leaders had thought the same as they followed Byleth to the archbishop's office in silence. The three shared a knowing glance. For once, what may have been a once in a lifetime agreement, they shared the same thought. It not only shocked themselves, but Byleth and Lady Rhea. They had interrupted the early discussions of the meeting , barging in with determined looks on their faces.

"Excuse me? Is there an emergency? " Lady Rhea's eyes widened as soldiers filtered in. Raising her hand to them she halted them. "I hope you all know while I enjoy seeing your faces, this is highly inappropriate."

"Yes, Lady Rhea. We will face the penalties accordingly." Edelgard rested a hand on her hip. "If I may speak for us as representatives of the student body...we have convened on the agreement that we feel Byleth is unfit to be a professor of the Officer's Academy."

Byleth's eyes widened in shock, her mouth almost dropping.

"What are these brats doing? Weren't they just chatting your ear off throughout most of the night? What is the meaning of this?"

Claude nodded. "It is a very rare occasion the three of us agree on anything Lady Rhea, you know that, much to your displeasure I'm sure." Lady Rhea had folded her hands, watching the with a gaze they had never seen before. Her eyes narrowed, but she did not seem angry. The archbishop was certainly interested in what they were doing, even if she was annoyed to some degree. "Which is why we have a solution that may benefit both yourself, us, and our would-be professor herself."

With that, Dimitri stepped forward, his eyes locking on Byleth. "She is around our age, and we believe it would not be productive to have her serve as a professor. Instead, we have a proposal . We wish to face off at the mock battle. The three houses, all against one another, and against Byleth. If she remains the last one standing, she is free to leave . If one of us wins, she becomes mentor to our house."

Rhea nearly gasped at the proposal. This was unlike the three house leaders to unify under any measures. Somehow, this woman had thrown a wrench in the order and disharmony of the Officer's Academy. They were united in a cause. Locking eyes with Byleth the two shared a confused look. Despite Byleth's first impression of the archbishop, their confused look they shared felt like a kindred spirit from lives well before them.

_"These kids have lost their minds! What is happening? Do you no longer have a say in simply leaving? I am so confused by these humans! This child just spoke previously of your free will!"_ Sothis paused for a second, her tone slightly concerned. _"...is your life one to be forged by the words and judgement of others?"_

Byleth blinked repeatedly, her and the non-visible Sothis sharing a similar expression. Tilting her head forward the mercenary's eyes narrowed at the three. "What?" Taking a deep breath, the mercenary sighed. A heavy weight filled her chest. "Fine." In what felt like a second she had moved across the room. Gripping the handle of her blade she stood chest to chest with Dimitri.

The prince nearly stumbled back from her quick approach. Her eyes expressed a look similar to their first encounter at Remire Village. She was hungry. No one was able to cut her off or even approach her in time. He was quick to realize if she had pulled her blade he would have lost his life in an instant.

"If these children think they stand a chance against me, I'll play with them. I'll teach them the truth of battle."

_"A BOULDER! YOU ARE. A. BOULDER!"_ Sothis groaned, covering her face with her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love cliffhangers! Can't you tell? So yeah...the house situation has yet to be determined. So why not make it chaotic as hell and as dysfunctional as possible! Also I have started an online winter class for my undergrad. It's cramming a whole semester into essentially 4 weeks besides christmas and new years so bear with me if I'm updating super close and then not doing so for a few days. My class just unlocked and I found out I can do the assignments for the whole semester whenever I choose so I might just sit down and power through them all in one day and take my time studying otherwise. Thanks for bearing with me and as always thank you SO much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm not having a great time right now in my personal life so getting to write this and see people enjoy it and follow along and be invested, it means a lot to me!


	5. Slivers of Rivalry

The location of the mock battle was not too far from the monastery itself. Nestled in the rolling hills surrounding the campus, a stretch of the plains was surrounded by both students and faculty. Byleth stood in the southwestern corner of the plot, scanning the field for her new foes.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? You're feeding into this frivolous behavior!" Sothis had argued against this since the morning, finding Byleth's agreement to such a battle based solely on pride and ignorance.

Glancing down at the low-quality sword she was given, the mercenary shrugged. "I'm not one to walk away from a challenge-"

"This isn't a challenge, it's a trap!"

Byleth's gaze moved to the center of the battlefield, the three lords convening with Jeralt before the battle commenced. He was assigned the moderator of the mock battle, to oversee the fighting and make sure no one got out of hand. With this last-minute adjustment, they needed to make necessary changes.

As the three separated and went to their corners, Byleth identified the areas of concern. The Black Eagles were to her left flank, Golden Deer to her right. Across the field, behind the wooded area, had to be the Blue Lions. Some of the professors had joined the battle, not only to oversee, but to take part. Hanneman served as the professor to the Golden Deer, and Manuela to the Blue Lions. Byleth was by far outnumbered, soon to be out maneuvered, and under prepared. Her acceptance of this proposal was ludicrous beyond measure.

Her palms began to sweat as she lifted the sword. "I will not be forced into this."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

Before she could answer Sothis's question, Jeralt raised his arm, a banner of the church flying on the short hill above him. With his signal, the battle was underway.

All eyes on her, it was clear the houses were teaming up to some degree. She would have to sever weak alliances. While the middle of the ground served as an area for great coverage, it could also corner her between a tree and a metaphorical hard space. Taking off to the left she found coverage amongst some shrubs.

The houses moved strategically, moving comrades closer to the center while maintaining some background numbers. Waiting for the opportunity to spot the members of the Black Eagles she sighed at the sight.

"They truly are going to rely on each other until you spur into combat. Then they'll attack. But what about the competition after that?"

"Exactly. When the prize appears, their worthless union will drop." Immediately her mind went to the leader of the Golden Deer. "He may be one step ahead of me though."

"Oh? Are you actually concerned about one of them?"

"Yes. That one...he's unique. He thinks...differently."

"Now you have me invested in this. You're taking him seriously! What about the other two?"

Byleth sighed. "Between their own arguing and biting at each other, I can easily draw them out and confuse them. Claude knows that though. He may even play into it. Set them up to fall."

"If you can get him working for you..."

"If I'm not already working for him."

Her sneaking got her up to the point of identifying some of the students participating. She recognized the dark-haired man, Edelgard's apparent vasal. With a tome in hand he appeared to be a mage. Beside him was Edelgard herself. Ahead of him stood a brunette girl with a sword and a red head with a lance. "Is it mandatory for these houses to have a red headed lancer?" Byleth thought to herself. Sothis chuckled at the thought, floating above her she crossed her arms.

"For the leaders' talks and bragging, they can't command to save their lives! Look!"

"Edelgard's hesitation will cost us the victory if we do not move!" It was the lancer, his agitation with the stalling nearly spent. "I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, will lead us to victory!" He charged ahead, the brunette slapping her forehead in response. Giving chase after him she looked furious.

Byleth could barely contain her laughter as Hubert's gaze narrowed, clearly furious with lack of respect shown to the princess. Edelgard threw her head back, groaning at the commotion. For the first time she had gotten a glimpse at some sort of personality outside of her usual demeanor.

That seemed to spur commotion on the other side of the battlefield, as another young lander came charging into the woods. He had an unsightly haircut, and his hair was a shade of purple that made Byleth look twice. "Lancers here are very impatient."

"Lorenz!" Claude's voice bellowed across the field. "Damn it all! Advance with caution!" It wasn't long before they were entrenched in the woods, Claude hanging back from the rest he kept an eye to the flanks of his left and right. Ferdinand and Lorenz took to dueling one another, boasting about their respective leaderships before he saw a lance twirl out of Lorenz's hand and to the ground.

Ferdinand cheered, hands in the air. The woman beside him readied her blade, watching the pink haired woman approaching them, axe in hand.

As Byleth sat from the outside she readied her blade. Sneaking up behind Edelgard proved useless as Hubert blocked the attack, immediately stumbling back from the mercenary's brute force. Hubert fired back a spell at her, gritting his teeth as she tumbled to the side, effectively dodging it. Side swiping Hubert she delivered the handle of her sword to his side before grabbing him and throwing him down. Before she could attack again Edelgard picked up her axe, charging at her with all she had she swung, barely missing the mercenary.

"There can be no victory unless I beat you! So be it!" Byleth extended her elbow, trying not to hit too hard as she struck the princess's midsection. Grabbing her she slammed Edelgard into the ground. Pinning her arm back the mercenary smirked, for all her posturing the girl was easy to defeat.

Manuela ran over, waving her hands. "Okay! Please don't hurt her! It's a mock battle!"

Her face in the dirt, Edelgard chuckled, kicking her feet lightly against the ground. "I've been bested." Sitting up she gasped for air. "Goodness." Stumbling over herself she was surprised to see Byleth extend her hand out. Taking it the two stood up and Edelgard stared at Hubert. He was ready to attack. Before he could, she saw Ferdinand ushered out of the woods by their fellow classmate, her hands empty. "Hubert. Stop. We've lost."

Bowing to his leader, Hubert turned to follow the line of sight. "Ugh. How unbecoming. He's useless."

"Edie!" The young girl waved. "Sorry...I couldn't keep track of him."

"Dorothea..." Edelgard sighed, crossing her arms. "Let's get off the field." Looking back at Byleth the princess's eyes read a look of sadness. It appeared she wanted to try, and never really got the chance.

Before anything else could be said, Byleth's instincts kicked in and she spun around, blocking a blade coming down on her with her own. A man, towering over her doning a white mask had appeared, his long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Who is that? I didn't see him before!" Edelgard's eyes locked on the spectacle, watching the two spar across the battlefield. Blow for blow the two kept nearly striking one another.

Across the field Claude grabbed his archer and hid in the bushes. The pink haired girl beside them squinted, confused by the sudden noise. "Wait...is that sir Jertiza? What is he doing here?"

"Shit...Edelgard had an ace up her sleeve. Hope her pretty face didn't get scuffed up. Here I was ready to scare her..." Claude sighed. "We have to face off against Jeritza now. This is as good as-Hilda!"

The girl hollered, being knocked down by an incoming arrow as she tried to dodge. "Dammit! I didn't want to do this!" Crawling she threw her hands out, her face scrunched in annoyance. "Why didn't you have Leonie do this?"

Claude shook his head, clearly annoyed by the new problem. "Because she'd chase Byleth down to get our loss handed to us on a silver platter."

Dimitri had sent two of his students, Mercedes and Ashe, into the fight to scout the area. He was watching for a few people, including Hanneman, Claude, and of course Byleth.

The silver haired boy, Ashe, retreated quickly. "Sir Jeritza is here!"

"Take out as many of the Golden Deer as possible. If Jeritza is here, then that means Edelgard's loss is all but assured."

"Your highness." Dedue, his vasal, stepped ahead of the prince. "Allow me to go ahead. Most likely, she is battling Jeritza. If she can defeat him, we need to clear out any opponents in our way."

Nodding in agreement Dimitri extended his hand. "Let's handle the rest of the Golden Deer!"

Charging in Ashe took the head position of the whole unit. Shaky hands re-gripped his bow, aiming for the archer standing in the open.

Claude groaned as the boy was hit, Mercedes firing her bow after Ashe. With the two aligned they knocked him to the ground.

"Hey! Ease up on Ignatz...geez they're playing rough." Crawling over he helped his classmate up. "You okay?"

Adjusting his glasses, the other archer of the Golden Deer sighed. "Yeah...I'm sorry Claude."

"Don't apologize! They ambushed you there. Just be grateful this wasn't a real battle!"

The three looked to the distance, Dedue was fast approaching. Claude fired his arrow, hitting at Dedue he took the opportunity to fire again. "Shit...how are we gonn-"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Hilda stood from her crouched position, charging at Dedue as she screamed. Dodging the larger man's strike she got behind him, landing a solid hit on him.

"Hilda! Hilda!" Claude began to chant, getting a smirk on the girl's face as she fell back into the bushes, rolling to dodge another hit. "Beat him up Hilda!" Claude quickly followed it up. "No hard feelings Dedue! Hilda!"

Ignatz's chanting as he ran off the battlefield only spurred her on further. Dedue's swings were missing against the small girl's rapid dodging. Hilda's swing landed perfectly, surprising both her and Claude as she screamed, jumping with joy.

"Hilda!" Claude's chanting of her name turned to a stern tone. "Dedue, sorry about that."

He sighed, accepting Claude's hand to stand. As the retainer moved off the field he looked out to Dimitri, who was staring back in disbelief. Before he knew it, Hilda came charging out of the wooded area, axe in the air, ready to strike. Claude followed, firing his arrows.

Mercedes's fumbling of her bow cost her as Hilda knocked her down and out, leaving Ashe to strike her as she charged for Dimitri.

The prince jumped to action as he saw Ashe be eliminated. Of course, it came down to he and Claude. Their stare down was interrupted by a loud yell from across the field. Suddenly, their foes returned to their focus. Byleth was still sparring against Jeritza.

"You still...haven't said..." Pushing the man back Byeth could feel sweat running down her back. This man was nowhere in sight before the fight, and her fear of losing suddenly ramped up. Her father hadn't stopped the fight, so whoever this was had to be a part of the Officer's Academy. "Who you are!"

Breaking apart the knight wiped his brow, readying his sword. "Jeritza. Know my name."

"There is a boulder bigger than you! How is that possible?"

The two struck against each other again as an arrow shot at the knight. For the second Jeritza was distracted Byleth struck, her elbow landing in his chest as she swung to hit him in the side. Turning around herself, she landed a kick to his abdomen, toppling down with him.

"I've...been bested." He whispered to himself, covering his mouth he sat up. Glancing up to Byleth's extended hand he pushed up by himself, standing up without her help. "You and I...we will fight again."

Without another word he walked away, leaving Byleth utterly confused.

"Stay sharp!" Remembering her surroundings Byleth could hear footsteps quickly approaching her. Dimitri's spear met her blade, the two struggling against one another. Claude taking the opportunity he fired at Byleth, her dropping to the ground and rolling away from the two being the only thing she could think of.

"Coming up with brilliant schemes, I can handle. No problem." Firing again he nearly struck her. "But I'm not much for fighting. Go easy on me!"

Claude dodged her, his nimble movements surprising her. Behind him, Dimitri ran up, trying to strike the Golden Deer leader with the body of his spear. His eyes taken off Byleth, Claude cursed as he felt a strike to his back, sending him forward before Dimitri knocked him to the ground.

"Dammit Dimitri, you brute! I had a joke going there!"

"Sorry Claude. Your defenses were wide open, to put it lightly." Reaching down he helped his classmate up before turning to face Byleth. "What a delight Byleth, it is you and I."

Narrowing her eyes at the prince she scoffed. "You are hypocritical." Dimitri's tilted his head at her words, his expression not masking his confusion. "You speak to me of the benefit of free will for me. Yet you all corner be like an animal." Approaching him the woman readied her blade. Just as last time, her approach matched with her speed caught Dimitri off guard. Using his spear for defense he tried to hold her back before knocking against her.

"I did not intend to treat you like an animal!" Dimitri grunted, jumping back from their struggle. With his spear he attacked Byleth head on, her dodge opening an opportunity as she hit him in the back, landing her weight on him she gripped him into a headlock. Struggling against her he moved to stand, throwing her off balance. "I also do not intend to hurt you!" Grabbing her by the forearm he used his strength to release her grip. "You're a tough opponent..."

Byleth struggling to get away, her eyes widened at the strength of his grip. "But I will not yield! Do not fool yourself into believing I will hold back!" Bringing her knee up to strike him she only met as he brought her to the ground, overpowering her. Digging her knees into the ground she pressed with what strength she could muster, nearly doing a pushup with him on top of her. In the distance the students were cheering and screaming, watching the two go back and forth.

Getting her arm free Byleth threw her elbow behind her, moving him long enough to flip the prince over. Knocking the spear out of his hand the two tumbled before she had him pinned down, sword back in her hands she had it at his neck. Knee on his abdomen she had to remember not to harm the students severely.

Jeralt raised his arm before getting a nod from the other professors.

It was over.

Sweat dripping off her face she winced as it hit Dimitri's uniform. The two could not read each other's expressions, Dimitri's look a mix of shock and disappointment, Byleth remaining as blank as ever. It had felt like an eternity as she tried to regain her breath, worn from the combat she had just experienced. These people put her through the wringer in such a short period of time, it unnerved her to think of Dimitri with more experience, he could beat her. His strength had nearly cost her, he was far stronger than he appeared or let on.

"The winner is Byleth!" Jeralt's voice brought the two back to their surroundings. With a heave of the strength she had left at that moment, Byleth fell to the ground beside the prince.

Before the students approached Dimitri let out a loud sigh. "It brings me great sadness to see you leave. I... I knew deep down you would win."

"Then why?"

"I hoped..." Taking a deep breath the prince wiped the sweat from his brow. "That I would win. I took a chance, and I lost. That is the reality of a gamble such as this. It was a wonderful fight, thank you. It is a shame I will not be able to call you Professor..."

Dedue helped his prince up, as Jeralt did with his daughter. Students of the houses in battle all returned to their house leaders, discussing the battle, and what they could do to improve. Surprisingly, Jeritza was gone as quick as he had appeared.

Hanneman and Manuela approached the father and daughter, Jeralt patting his daughter's shoulder.

"That was quite a spectacle! I've never seen something like that at this school!" Manuela laughed. "I'm happy I got to see it!"

Byleth glanced at the older gentleman, his eyes narrowed at the young woman. "It really is a shame you are leaving. Whatever crest you possess...I would have liked to have worked with you on understanding it."

Before their discussion could go further, students approached the professors, begging to return to the campus. As they all began to walk, the house leaders had trailed behind to join Byleth and Jeralt. It felt eerily like just days before, the group approaching Garreg Mach for the first time.

Claude sighed, his arms crossed, defeat was weighing on him quite a bit. "Are you really going to be leaving?"

Byleth nodded.

Edelgard covered her mouth with one hand, her other hand resting on her elbow. "What a battle that was. My apologies for Jeritza...I had not expected him to participate in the fight."

Jeralt watched the four walk a few steps ahead, Byleth still engaging with the students as before. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of screaming in the distance. Hubert appeared out of nowhere, stunning Edelgard.

"Lady Edelgard...there is trouble. A band of thieves has approached out of nowhere. They have run off most of the students and it seems as if they are heading toward you. We must retreat at once-"

"No." The princess shook her head. "We will fight. We were just decimated by a single person in combat. With us and them..." Looking at Byleth and Jeralt she gave a small smile. "We will be able to take them down; of that I believe."

Hubert bowed. "What will you ask of me then? Say the word and I will do as you request."

"Make sure all the students are protected. I trust you to handle weak creatures such as bandits. If the students must defend themselves, someone capable as yourself will be able to support and handle difficult foes."

"Yes, Lady Edelgard." In an instant he was gone.

Before they could formulate a plan, a familiar voice cut through the tension. "It's the dead-eye bitch and her band of misfits!" It was Kostas, with a larger group than before. The annoyance on the leader's face was a dead giveaway of their goal. They were looking for a fight and were ready to take someone's head. "I'll handle the girl and her father. Take out those damn brats once and for all!"

The house leaders did not have much time to respond as the thieves charged at them. Sprinting past them, Byleth and Jeralt readied their weapons, Surrounded by the vagabond group the two made quick work of incoming combat. Byleth's sword was quickly coated with the blood of her foes as she struck numerous foes. Piercing at the thieves, Jeralt's share of combat was as messy as his daughter's, the two relentless in their takedown of anyone who approached them.

"I just wanna get out of here." Claude sighed, scratching his head. "How did they even know of our battle here?" Pulling his bow out from his quiver the leader gave a deep sigh. "Fine, fine." Aiming at the thieves he shot one in the leg. The man stumbled before Byleth's sword pierced him, her boot meeting his chest she kicked him off.

"That is a very good question Claude." Edelgard readied her axe, her annoyance clearly visible. "It doesn't make sense. Clearly something is amiss. Either way, our help is needed." Charging into the fray the princess swung, her axe slicing a man's chest armor before she dodged and swung again, the axe meeting his back. Her eyes widened for a second, the man falling to his knees, with a loud groan. Her hands shaking, she yanked the weapon out before turning away from him to join Byleth in battle.

Dimitri's focus narrowed in on the woman he had just fought. She jumped so easily into battle, and her lack of hesitation at taking the lives of others nearly disturbed him. Byleth did not hesitate as her sword sought out flesh, removing one foe after another.

Without overthinking his present emotions, Dimitri charged into the battle to join Byleth as he had done before. His spear felt weakened in his hands, as if it would snap at any moment. Cursing himself the prince's strength with weapons was always his downfall. Meeting an axe-wielder Dimitri cursed as his weapon broke. Grabbing the spear-headed end he moved to stab the man's side, aided in effort by Byleth who joined him, attacking his other side.

Claude continued to fire, keeping an eye on the Ashen Demon as she moved with little struggle.

"Forget this...I'm out of here!" A thief screamed, running from the fight. They would be the first to fall, many retreating after them.

Kostas cursed his former troops. "Bunch of weak bastards!" His eyes locked in on Byleth. "You...the mercenary from before! You bitch!" Axe in hand the man charged at Byleth. Before he could strike Dimitri hurled what was left of his lance at the man, striking his shoulder. "Fuck!"

He did not have time to react or pull out the spearhead as Byleth charged in, her blank stare fated to be the last thing he could take note of as her blade drove through him. "Y...you...I shouldn't have taken this job." His voice was a whisper as the light left his eyes, his body slumping against hers.

"Job? Someone hired him to do THIS as well?" Sothis's tone was one of concern, surprising both her and her host. "Maybe it is a good decision to get out of here while you still can...this is not your fight to begin with, and if you do not wish to fight for these students, you must protect yourself. Surely you've drawn the attention of someone at this point."

The realization of Sothis's words hit Byleth as the man's life ended at her blade. Removing it she stared down at his crumpled form.

"Dammit! How the hell did they get here?" Jeralt crouched down to get a closer look at the man. "They came for the students...then they showed up here? How did they know about the mock battle?"

Dimitri watched the father and daughter inspect the body before he glanced back to Claude and Edelgard. The former had a confused expression on his face as he approached. Edelgard, however, had a solemn look. "What do you think of this?" He asked, trying not to attract the attention of Byleth.

"This is..." Taking a deep breath, Edelgard sighed. "Quite troublesome. That man's target was us originally, but I wonder if the target was us this time..."

"Are you saying you think it was her?" His eyes narrowed at her observation; he wasn't shocked by her declaration.

"I am not sure. But if it was, her leaving makes more sense now than ever. She's a danger to the academy, and it seems she has her own threats against her. Let us return." The girl began walking, pushing past Byleth and Jeralt to return the group of students. Hubert had appeared beside her, the two talking as they glanced back before returning to their house.

Claude and Dimitri walked toward the duo; Dimitri extended his hand to the daughter. "This was quite unnerving to say the least." He didn't know if he meant that to the events that transpired, or her. "I am happy we have made quick work of them, but I am concerned for the future."

Jeralt stood, crossing his arms. "Yeah...something isn't right. I've heard word of trouble breaking out in the nearby borders. You, you're the prince of Faerghus right? What have you heard?"

"There is much unrest, if I may be transparent." One thing Dimitri knew was that Jeralt was a well-revered knight, if anyone could give him some insight as to the situation, and to Byleth, it was him. "Our people...are suffering. My uncle, Rufus, has taken the throne since my father's passing."

As they began to walk Byleth glanced to the blonde, her eyes locked on him. There was a pain in his eyes at the mention of his father. "Yes, the Duscur tragedy..." Jeralt's hardened features softened for a moment. "I'm sorry kid. I know you've probably heard that all your life. I couldn't imagine what you have been through."

"Sir Jeralt." Dimitri looked to the recovered Knight of Seiros. "If Byleth is leaving, I have a request. You mentioned your next work in the Kingdom of Faerghus. Where would it be by chance?"

"Out toward the Rhodos Coast. I had not written them in rejection of the work yet, why?"

Dimitri stopped, causing the father and daughter to do the same. Claude remained, watching carefully. "I know Byleth will not be taking a position as a professor at Garreg Mach. I wish to enlist you and your daughter's aid for my Kingdom. There are things happening...I have many a grave concern for the future of my Kingdom."

Hands on his hips Jeralt's sharp inhale and glance to his daughter was some of the non-verbal language the two shared. Byleth approached him, her face appearing as solemn as ever to the two students. "Kid, we may be getting into more trouble than what you would be involved in here. There's some nasty rumors about..." It hardly took a second to read his daughter's response. "Fine. If you'll be doing this, then we gotta sort this out immediately."

They hurried back to Garreg Mach, Jeralt instructing his mercenary of the new plan. They would be following Byleth to the coast. No one had disputed this mission, much to his surprise. Evening was fast approaching as of their return. "If you can get to Remire by nightfall, that would be ideal." Jeralt had prepared a horse for his daughter, the company ready to leave around them. "I have sent a letter to the client. Apparently, Dimitri has sent word to a knight for his return to the monastery. Kid..." Grabbing his daughter's shoulders he looked her in the eye. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Her nod was all he needed, one of his hands tightening its grip. "Get there, get the work done, and report back here to me. Do you understand?" Another nod and he sighed. "Kid, you worry me sometimes."

Eyes widening, his daughter's hand moved up over his, she was shocked by the slight trembling. It occurred to her that he had always gone with here everywhere. The church had already assigned him work, taking him in another direction. "Father, I'll return to you. Please don't worry."

He chuckled at the words of his daughter. "I always worry about you kid. You're my kid." Letting her go he waved her on. "Go on, you have to hurry."

Byleth climbed on her horse, her glance around at the company assuring her they were ready to go.

"Byleth!" Turning around she saw Dimitri and Dedue approaching her, surprised at their sending her off at the gate. "T-thank the goddess we saw you." In his hand was a small pouch. "This is a royal emblem, of my family. Use it to travel through areas of concern. No one should try you." Dedue nodded, his arms crossed as he followed their interaction. "When will you return?"

"By the end of the month most likely." Jeralt interjected. "We will all convening at that time. Are you sure he'll be back by then?"

Dimitri nodded.

"If you run in to any issues, please write." Dimitri stepped away. "Thank you, Byleth."

She gave a quick nod before pulling the hood of her cape overhead. They were off into the early evening without a second thought. Kicking up dust along the dirt path, the mercenary band faded into the distant woods. Jeralt could feel her eyes watching, her presence never far from him when he focused on it.

Rhea was watching.


	6. Scattering Winds

Her father was right, their arrival at Remire Village had been after nightfall. The letter her father had sent to the client told them of a troop taking their offer, but with the company behind her they'd hopefully make quick work of their mission. Inside the inn most had settled in for the night, yet there were some people still moving about. What had caught Byleth's eye was the reservations she had seen on the villagers faces.

Many seemed...hostile.

It did not go unnoticed by her company, or Sothis.

_"This atmosphere...something is different."_ Byleth locked the door to her small room, an extremely small space compared to the suite she shared with her father just days before. _"Is everyone suddenly angry? Have the wells dried up? Crops died?"_

Byleth shrugged, her confusion just as evident as Sothis's. "Who knows...we were just here after all. Perhaps they don't appreciate the trouble we brought before."

_"The trouble YOU brought before."_

A sharp exhale flew from the mercenary's chest as Sothis cackled beside her. Removing her boots Byleth glanced back at the girl, her face apparently reading more to the specter than others could pick up.

_"Don't look at me like that! Who knew a boulder could be so expressive?"_

If she could possibly throw something at Sothis, she would have, the mere thought of that action brought a shocked expression from her unintentional cohort. A small smile came from the mercenary before Sothis joined her on the bed, her features softening.

_"While I find the path up to this moment highly irresponsible...I must say I am somewhat proud of you."_

Flopping on the bed Byleth stretched out, her eyes barely open she glanced over to Sothis floating above her. She wasn't fazed by the girl at this point. It was only when she went quiet for a long period of time and came back with a yell that made the mercenary jump.

_"You stuck to your vindications."_

Byleth nodded, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She had numerous questions of what transpired in the past couple days.

_Why did her father bow to the archbishop so easily?_

_What was the students' obsessions with her?_

_One of the professors had spoken of a crest as well..._

Those thoughts carried her off to sleep, rampant thoughts finally fizzling out to darkness.

* * *

Edelgard paced her room, her palms together she pressed her hands to her lips. "What was the meaning of that?" Looking to Hubert he poured her a cup of tea. The princess's calm demeanor had melted. "Who gave the order for that attack?"

Hubert locked eyes with her, he knew her first answer was right in front of her. "It was not my doing; that I can promise you Lady Edelgard. I would not endanger you so recklessly. On another note...Jeritza taking the battlefield was not something I had expected."

Watching the princess pace back and forth he pulled a chair out for her. "Please, sit. You are exhausted." Taking a seat, the princess held the cup of tea in her hands, still shaky and clammy from the events that transpired.

"Hubert, did they go over my orders?...Useless cretins."

Looking down at the table the vassal took a deep breath. "If they have, we will have to make sure they know of the consequences. Once again, your life was endangered, your highness."

Finishing her cup, Hubert poured another. The steam rose from the hot liquid, dancing and flicking to the slight draft of the room. "They interfered with the first time, and they became a target in the second attempt. He was useless to me. We cannot jump to action Hubert."

"Give the word and I will do as you ask."

"Investigate what has happened. Ask if it was their hand. In the meantime, the mercenary has left. It is a shame..." She sighed, picking up the teacup she glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror. "She would have been a valuable asset. What did you gather?"

"Her previous assignment with her father was given to her." Hubert recalled, a deep chortle escaping his throat. "They were not the least bit hidden in their discussion. The prince of Faerghus has seemingly won her over, to a degree. It appears she has been sent to monitor areas of the Kingdom on her venture to and back."

The two remained in silence for some time, the princess's chin in her rested hand as she thought. This was not the course of action she had planned for. The mercenary had thrown a wrench into the motions that had begun.

"Observe the knights as closely as possible. Especially Sir Jeralt." Edelgard whispered. "Follow her steps." Relaxing her posture, the princess sipped from her tea. "Report back to me with any and all updates."

Hubert bowed, "Yes, Lady Edelgard." He disappeared, leaving the princess to her own thoughts.

"Who are you..."

* * *

A few weeks had passed at the monastery that were uneventful in the slightest. Jeralt had received a couple letters from his daughter, detailing the events. The mission was simple, an escort job that had been completed without trouble. What was troubling, however, was the news she had provided of everything else but her job. While her letters were short, they got right to the point. It was her most recent one that confirmed concerns she had raised.

_Father,_

_Unease amongst the citizens has evolved all over. People speak poorly of their King. Neighbors on the western border look for a different life elsewhere._

_I will return shortly._

_Byleth_

Folding the letter, Jeralt rubbed the bridge of his nose. His desk was littered with parchment between letters he had received, letters he wrote Byleth, or rather his attempts at writing letters to his daughter. Taking a key hidden in his coat the knight opened a desk drawer, his journal surrounded by freshly penned letters, all sealed and dated. He had attempted to write his daughter many times. But each time the knight felt as though something was wrong with his wording. Instead, he began penning her letters that discussed different things. He spoke of his time without her at the academy, going to drink without her, anything he could think of he wrote to her.

Jeralt did not wish to bother his daughter, and he found it a way to relieve his nerves of her being so far from him. His flask on the table he eyed it before flipping pages of his journal. Finding familiar pages and penmanship of his memories, the knight cracked his knuckles before shutting the book. In the drawer, in the corner, a familiar gleam caught his eye. Picking it up he smiled to himself, the metal reflecting the nearby candlelight.

"Can't really start acting like a good father now, can I?"

Caught off guard by the sound of a knock he quickly put his belongings away. With everything hidden he cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Alois and Rhea. Standing up the knight gave a quick bow at their presence. "Hello Lady Rhea."

Rhea approached, hands clasped she looked at his desk, strewn with parchment paper and envelopes. She offered a warm smile, her gaze softening at her old friend's troubles. "Fatherhood, quite troublesome when your child is so independent, is it not?"

Alois peeked closer at his desk, realizing Jeralt had moved to hide something before he spoke. "Absolutely. What a wreck I am." Jeralt sighed, his hand opening the letter his daughter had sent. "You were right though, unrest is growing."

"Yes...this is quite troublesome. There is talk of rebellion to the west."

Jeralt's eyes widened, the sigh from the archbishop confirming his fear. "Dammit! I have to go-"

"Absolutely not." Her denial stirred a glare from the Blade Breaker, anger she had not seen from him in years. This is not your fight Jeralt."

"Byleth is in danger-"

"Trust your daughter." Rhea's tone was soft, yet stern. "Despite what she may think of me, I believe quite strongly in her abilities. If she returns before they depart then all is well, if not...it will be fine. I will pray for her safe return either way."

Jeralt leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs he looked to Alois. "Leave us for a moment." Alois looked to the archbishop. Her nod gave him all the certainty he needed before exiting. "What are you doing Rhea?"

"I cannot change what has happened Jeralt. Nor can I fully divert the path fate leads us on." The fire's glow drew Rhea in, her steps almost silent as she made her way toward it. Locked into the sight of wisps of fire dancing about, Jeralt could see the reflection in her eyes. As if her eyes were golden, the bright glow illuminated her like a radiant light. The moment of peace was soon interrupted. "But you were never good at hiding things from me, were you Jeralt?"

Gripping his flask he opened it to take a swig, her lips curving into a small smirk. "What do you want from me?" Closing it once more he dropped it into a drawer in his desk before crossing his arms. "You're always up to something."

Facing him she folded her hands to her stomach, her eyes moving to the ground. "You were brought here with her for a reason. You returned home to us Jeralt...you were sorely missed."

"You never tell me anything directly." A moment of silence interlude the tension. "Will you ever tell me the truth, Rhea?" Standing up he moved around the desk to approach her. Intimidation would never work on her, and there was no point in hostility. Leaning against the fireplace his eyes narrowed at her. "Or will you continue to hide the obvious truth? I want to hear it from your lips."

Once more a knock interrupted them. "Come in." Jeralt's tone was clearly aggravated. A blonde woman entered the room, donned in knight's armor she wielded a blade in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"Catherine, wonderful, I take it preparations are coming along smoothly?" Rhea had not turned from Jeralt, her eyes merely following the sound of the door opening.

"Yes, Lady Rhea." She gave a short bow.

Rhea looked back to Jeralt. "You will have nothing to worry about. You will be protected."

Catherine's laugh annoyed the Blake Breaker. "Me? Protected? The only protection I need is the protection of the Goddess. No human needs to protect me."

It was clear to Rhea that her old friend was becoming increasingly aggravated by the woman's cocky nature. "Come Catherine, let us leave Sir Jeralt, a father's work is never done." At the door she turned back to him, giving a small bow. "I will pray for peaceful sleep for you tonight."

"Thanks." Jeralt's gruff response was nearly cut off by the door closing. Falling back into the chair he audibly groaned at a knock at the door once more. "Yes?"

"Sir Jeralt." It was a different voice. "It is Professor Hanneman. May I spare a moment of your time?"

Rubbing his face the mercenary replied. "Yeah, come in." The professor's long coat nearly swallowed his frame, his monocle an interesting touch to his studious features. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Hanneman approached the knight, his arms crossed. "I apologize, I overheard all the knocking and business of your recent time. But I wanted to inquire about your daughter." Very few people intimidated Hanneman at his current stage in life, but Jeralt at that moment was an exception. "I can assure you it is with no ill will. I merely wanted to inquire about her crest."

"Crest?"

"With your daughter's abilities, I am certain she possesses a crest. Based on observation of the mock battle alone...I believe it is one I have never seen before. I want to know what it is."

Jeralt couldn't contain a laugh as he returned to his desk chair. "You're asking me for permission to study my daughter for a crest?"

Hanneman nodded. "Yes, I haven't gotten the chance to really speak with her. I know that she rejected the offer of teaching at the academy. Your daughter, she's very unique."

"With all due respect, that is not my decision to make." Jeralt's arms crossed once more, his glare focus in on the man standing before him. His head was nearly pounding with the incessant events that had just occurred. "My daughter is a human being, and the decision is hers to make."

"I see." Turning to exit the room he gave a short bow. "Thank you, if you can help spare a moment of her time, I would like to speak to her when she returns."

A grunt was all the response the crest researcher received before he shut the door, leaving Jeralt to his thoughts.

Walking down the hall of the faculty offices, Hanneman found the quiet to be jarring compared to the usual noise. With Manuela now fully teaching, the boisterous noise of the faculty had moved elsewhere. Realizing his thoughts, the professor's lips hid a smirk under his mustache. Walking into the library he found one of his students combing through multiple books. He quickly realized who it was, the House Leader's regalia far more intricate than the others.

"It is hard to believe you have a studious bone in your body, Claude." Hanneman stood over him, his eyes quickly scanning the books that surrounded the young man.

Looking up the young man's focus was clearly broken. "Ah, Hanneman."

"Professor Hanneman."

"Yeah, sorry." A hearty stretch had Claude yawning. "I've been here most of the day."

On the table were books on various topics, maps as well. Records of war, crest data, some prose of different accounts of events were immediately visible among the mess. "You're looking up Crest history...and historical documents of war...what are you looking into?"

"Curiosity is a fickle thing." Claude closed his notebook, bound by multiple pieces of rope. "Believe it or not, I do have some interest in history and reading."

A deep breath filled the professor's chest. If Claude had aimed his words to make him feel bad, he had actually accomplished his goal. He thought nothing of if the house leader was actually interested in...really anything outside of pranks, tricks and eating.

"If you have a curiosity in these things, I may request your help. This may actually interest you, unlike my lectures." Hand on a chair he pulled it out to sit across from the young man, his hands folding on to the table. "In return, I will...ease on your grades a tad."

Claude's attention was piqued at the offer on the table. "What are we talking here? Cause I think you're definitely barking up the right tree."

"Good." Hanneman leaned back in the chair, their eyes locked in a mutual understanding. "I want to find out more about our almost-professor." It appeared that he offered the right situation to the house leader, his brows giving away his interest. "It seems you and I share a similar interest."

Resting his chin in his hand Claude leaned closer to the older man, her eyes narrowing. "You have my attention."

"The records of the Blade Breaker's victories and tales of glory have extended from around the time he left the Knights of Seiros after a fire...I want to look into more. I want to find out who that girl really is."

Delighted at the thought of a new investigation, Claude was nearly humming with internal excitement. "Say no more, can't have more details of the story spoiled for me."

* * *

At the end of the Great Tree Moon Dimitri had received a letter shortly before class, immediately removing all attention from the lesson at hand. He marveled at the handwriting, his shock only increasing as he realized it was from Byleth. It had only been a couple weeks since she had

_Your Highness,_

_I will be returning by the middle of Harpstring Moon. My apologies for the delay of information. I have gone on to pick up other work for my father. I am unsure of the security of this letter as it arrives to you, and I choose to withhold information for that reason._

His grimace at her ambiguous tone was picked up by Dedue, who watched the prince with a careful eye. Trusting Byleth was not something he could agree to, but he would trust the prince's judgement. If he deemed her worthy of communication after a short time, he would follow. Dimitri was far more trusting and accepting of others, including his vassal. Dedue was surprised as a small smile formed on the prince's face, his eyes softening at the words he was reading. For a moment he was curious of what exactly she had written.

Dimitri could barely contain the chuckle that wanted to jump out.

_Pay attention in class. Don't ignore your lessons for these affairs._

_Byleth_

She called him out on his actions without a second thought, even in her writing, as blunt as she was in person. Admittedly anxious of her return, the prince couldn't swallow the mixed feelings he carried. The immature part of him was excited to see her again, her mystery unnervingly enticing. She had saved his life after all, and he knew next to nothing about her. Coming in with her blade swinging she bested the elite of the school and refused a position. Turning around, she took him up on an offer he genuinely thought had no pull on her. He debated if it had merely been of convenience for her boredom.

Underneath those positive thoughts was an unease of what was to come. Whatever she had found out was not told to him. He wondered if she told her father of anything, and the security of the letters she most likely had sent to him. It made sense that she trusted her father more than the prince, but it still left him worried. The troubles of his kingdom were sent to a man he barely knew, yet he was left only to sit and wait.

After their lesson had ended he found a figure standing over him, the posture a dead giveaway. "So, is that from her ?"

Dimitri's eyes widened, Sylvain's laughter and Felix's scoff the usual response to whatever he was doing. "Is she coming back?"

"Y-yes." Clearing his throat he stood up, folding the letter before putting it in the inner breast pocket of his uniform jacket.

Sylvain nodded, his grin ever present. "I'm gonna get her to go to dinner with me, I swear it. She's too beautiful to pass up."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Felix shook his head. "If she was our professor you'd still try, wouldn't you?"

His friend laughed, raking a hand through his red locks. "Of course! I've never seen a woman like her, and I've seen many!" A blonde woman approached, her arms folded on her chest as she shot Sylvain a glare. "She's so beautiful…I'm in love!"

"Leave her alone." She spoke, her hands moving to her hips. "You're absolutely gross. She has no interest in you, that I can tell you."

"Oh Ingrid…" Moving to step beside her Sylvain attempted to put an arm around her. "I can win her over, I'm quite good at that."

"Let's go eat before I lose my appetite any more than I have. Leave the boar to his thoughts." Felix mumbled, leaving them behind. "Ashe!" He yelled after the silver haired boy. "Wait up. Get me away from these idiots." Ingrid quickly followed, dragging Sylvain along with her.

As quick as they were to comment on the prince's affairs, they were gone before he could interject. Left to his thoughts he turned to see Dedue approach him, hands folded behind his back. "Care for some tea, your highness?"

"Will you join me?"

"That would be unbecoming of you, your highness."

Dimitri sighed at his response. Shaking his head he chewed gently against the inside of his mouth. "I am going to retire for the evening. I have no appetite." Walking to his room he passed girls waving and whispering about him. He thought little of their comments or mannerisms, all of it falling on deaf ears. A small headache began to buzz in his temples. Stopping at his doorway he turned to see Dedue standing still. "Can you bring me a kettle and some tea?"

Dedue gave a short bow before turning to walk away.

Closing the door behind him Dimitri sighed, the pounding in his head like an additional heartbeat. Pulling off his jacket, he walked to the small closet space to hang it up. After adjusting it he pulled the letter out of the pocket and brought it over to his desk. Once a candle had been lit he pulled out paper and a quill.

It took a few attempts to pen something, an odd feeling taking over him. He knew nothing of this woman, yet he wanted to communicate with her. Someone who wrote him a letter. When she returned, she wanted to speak with him. His chest tensed at the thought, a far cry from his usual days of the Academy.

Someone wanted to speak with him, not as a prince, but as a person. It was something he appreciated of mercenaries. Despite having clients, they spoke rather openly and plainly to people. She did not shy away from her tone or comments. His mind immediately went back to the dinner they shared with the other house leaders, a time he rarely found enjoyment in what he was doing. Edelgard side-eyeing the ridiculous things he and Claude would spout. Claude trying to schmooze Byleth to join her house, it was all genuine fun he had not felt in what felt like an eternity.

But that one moment sent a chill down his spine.

_"Thank you, Dimitri. You have been very kind to me."_

The recollection of that moment spurred his quick writing, knowing Dedue would soon be returning. He would trade the letter off for the kettle and teacup left by his vassal. Left to his own thoughts he began to ponder the mercenary further. Despite the tea calming his headache, his nerves remained as relentless as usual.

* * *

Byleth groaned at the sound of noise outside her tent. Her company's comments of her turning into Jeralt were only spurred on by another night of late drinking. Her silence among the men remained while she drank, but her demeanor would soften. She would chuckle and nod more openly, getting them to interact with her more. If she was going to one day lead them, she would have to be more available to them.

_"Your drinking is as bad as your father! Do neither of you ever learn?"_

Nagging from Sothis only made her reach for her cloak, using it to cover her face. The company was rising for the day, the smell of breakfast hanging outside. It wasn't long until the front of her tent was shook.

"Breakfast, captain!"

_"Captain Byleth, that has a nice ring to it...if you aren't sick from your drinking."_

"Hush." Byleth groaned, sitting up she rubbed her head. Using her palms she pressed firmly against her temples, a sigh coming as she relieved a bit of the pressure. Emerging from the tent she looked around to see some of the company sharing similar expressions. They would be returning to the Garreg Mach in almost a week's time. Their trip back had been delayed by rainstorms and work picked up as they went.

Approaching the smell of the food she was handed a tin cup, a new familiar aroma filled her nostrils. "This stuff seems to help, a lot." Her fellow mercenary smirked. "One day you and Captain Jeralt need to have a contest."

As she sat down a few others joined in on their agreement. "What is this stuff called again?" A man asked, yawning between his words.

"Coffee." Byleth added, raising her cup. The company shared shocked expressions before she returned to her silence.

"Thank the goddess for coffee." A few 'cheers' had rounded the space before Byleth was approached with a letter.

Shoveling her breakfast in her mouth the mercenary put her fork down before flipping the letter over. The melted emblem sealing the letter was of the Faerghus royal family. Popping it open she began to read, her hand reaching for a cup of coffee as she found it being refilled.

_Byleth,_

_I look forward to your return._

She nearly choked on the liquid, both from the heat of the drink and his words. Ignoring Sothis's laughing she continued to follow the words.

_Your father is well, in case you were worried. He will be deployed for a mission at the end of the Harpstring Moon for quite a bit of the Garland Moon. We will be finding out our own mission as well soon._

_When you return, I'd like to discuss these matters over tea. I believe I also still owe you a tour of the facilities. If you will be spending time here between work for your father, it would do you well to know the layout._

_Thank you for your work._

_I pray for your safe return._

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

Sothis reading over her shoulder she covered her mouth at the end of the letter. _"He certainly has a way with words! Even his name is intriguing!"_

Byleth sighed, folding it up she tucked it away. The prince had taken an interest in her that she had not been prepared for. For a moment she pondered if taking up that work had been a bad idea. She would soon be returning to the monastery, and would have to deal with what would come next. A part of her loathed it, her enjoyment of leading the company almost too good to give up. Finishing her plate she hoisted it up, shocking the men once more.

"Another, please."


	7. Sporadic Curiosity

In the middle of the night the company had returned a couple weeks into the month of Harpstring Moon. Relief washed over Jeralt at the sight of his daughter riding through the gates of the monastery, her expression not one of sadness or pain. She was as normal as ever, unbothered by all that had occurred in her venture.

Jeralt had greeted his daughter and men upon their arrival, fists on his hips he couldn't contain the smile on his face. Escorting horses to their stable stalls Byleth had returned to her father's side, his hand grasping her shoulder tightly.

"Welcome back."

She was surprised to find herself in her father's embrace. It was short, and his hand slapping her back reminded her of how he would slap the back of her fellow mercenaries. But it was warm nonetheless. He hadn't embraced her in years.

"I take it you're tired." Byleth nodded, a yawn quickly following before her father chuckled.

"Come on. I have the fire in my office going. You can sleep on the lounge." Byleth quickly recalled her lack of a bed at the monastery, refusing a room in the student space if she had taken the professor position. It occurred to her that his hand had not left her shoulder, his one arm still wrapped around her.

_"It is quite nice to see your father show some type of affection! He really missed you. How sweet." _

Byleth was surprised to find sincerity in Sothis' voice, a far cry from her usual demeanor. Sothis' scoffing was tuned out by the stillness of the night. The students were all asleep, leaving those that lived in the night to prowl the grounds. Candles could be faintly seen, moving up and down the walkways and corridors. It was a stark contrast to the other times she had been about the large location, nearly every time being lost. But one thing had caught her eye as they took a different path.

"Mind a short walk kid? Thought you'd like what I wanted to show you." Holding up his candle he lead her past the empty shopping stalls to a large body of water, the moon reflecting high in the sky. Excitement was visible to Jeralt as his daughter's eyes widened. "I have my fishing rod too. Figured you'd wanna go tomorrow or something…" He couldn't help but chuckle at her nod.

Paying attention to the empty walkways Byleth could recall it was a straight shot and a left to get to the pond.

After unlocking the door to his office Jeralt welcomed his daughter in, the fireplace still going on the cool evening as he walked over to a cabinet. Inside were a blanket and pillow he laid out on the large seat. Scratching his chin he turned to grab his flask and pulled his office chair over to the fireplace, facing the sitting space. His daughter pulled off her boots, followed by the single knee protector she sported.

"Why do you wear only one of those kid?" Jeralt pointed his flask at the metal piece, only getting a shrug out of her. "Nice fashion statement." His daughter shot a glare to him before she undid her cape and threw it on the top of the couch. "Get comfy now."

Byleth threw the pillow against the side of the sofa, exaggerating her movements as she threw her limbs in the air, followed by the blanket. Peeking her head back up at her father the mercenary glared at him, her father returning the same stare. "You're strange. What has gotten into you? Weird dreams, fighting a whole school, now this?" Sleep claimed his daughter quickly, her quiet snore breaking the silence of the room. With his boots off the knight kicked his feet up on the table, the fire keeping him warm as he began to doze off. To anyone else, snoring was obnoxious. But to him, any sound of his daughter's was a gift from the goddess. The peace that came with that thought allowed his head to drop, his eyes struggling to remain open as he watched over her. Sleep's alluring invitation finally claimed him, his snoring louder than his daughter's.

Before dawn could touch the skyline, Byleth had stirred from her slightly uncomfortable position. Cracking her neck she straightened her posture, arms stretching up she wiggled her fingers. Her best attempt to be silent seemed fruitful. Drowned out by her father's snoring she folded the blanket and pillow before walking them over to the cabinet. Carefully opening the door, Byleth did her best to keep the noise to a minimum. It was when she placed the items down she noticed another item sitting behind them. Reaching for it she couldn't help but smile.

Taking it out she tiptoed over to the notepad on his desk, jotting down a quick note before grabbing what she needed and running off.

* * *

Sleep was never kind to Dimitri. He couldn't recall the last time had gotten a decent night's sleep. Early mornings were silent, peaceful. Much better than the nightmares that plagued his mind. Sitting up from his bed the prince wiped his forehead, sweat coating his skin. Standing up he crossed his arms, a silent wish for a peaceful night's sleep ever present. Glancing at his reflection he could barely muster a thought of himself. Despite his exhaustion, his physical appearance rarely gave that away. A quick change into his academy uniform and a wipe down of his face and he was ready to go. He would have to remember to go to the bath house later that day, late in the night as usual for him. The quiet of it mixed with the calming nature was a rare opportunity to clear his head.

Leaving his room he found himself moving toward the dining hall, ready for a cup of tea first thing in the morning. Even though the sun hadn't come up yet, the distant warm skyline was assuring for yet another day. Without students bothering him his walk was quick, passing the gazebos and shrubs that adorned the landscape beautifully. Pushing on one of the large doors to the dining hall he could smell the chefs at work for the first meal of the day. As one of the kitchen maids set up coffee and tea he had taken a tea bag and his own cup before filling it with hot water.

"Good morning your highness!" The quiet woman bowed briefly to him. "Breakfast won't be ready for quite some time."

"Yes, I know." He sighed, dipping his tea bag into the water. "I will just be outside." Turning to walk away he used his shoulder to push open the door to the steps. The view first thing in the morning was a sight like no other. The different colors of the skyline mixed with the distant mountains...

It wasn't long before his eyes locked on an unfamiliar occupant of the pier to the pond. Sitting cross legged was Byleth, fishing rod immersed in the water as she picked at a piece of fruit on a piece of paper. Finishing his cup of tea quickly he returned it inside before poking his head out again. She remained there, unmoved by anything around her. Walking down the steps he squinted, trying to make out any other details of what she was doing. Approaching her he was unsure of how to speak to her. They hadn't seen each other for about a month. She had important information for him that he needed to hear. But he also wanted to speak with her of his own volition.

"Byleth!" The woman jumped at a voice behind her, knocking her fishing rod over into the water. "Oh no!"

"No!" Byleth yelled, reaching for the rod she smacked into the pier as it sunk below the water. "Fuck!" Her language surprised the prince before she turned back to him. Anger was clearly written across her face.

"Byleth, my sincerest apologies! I-I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Do you approach every fisherman from behind and spook them?" Byleth uncrossed her legs before standing up. Crossing her arms she furrowed brow at him. "Have you no common sense?" Palms in her face she groaned. "That was my father's rod!"

The prince was shocked by her sudden outburst. It was unlike what he normally saw of her, but it seemed anything relating to her father brought out a different side to the Ashen Demon. "You have my sincerest apologies! I can pay for another rod!" Dimitri extended his hand, his face red in embarrassment. "We can venture to the town and get one. I will gladly pay for my accident."

Byleth looked around, a sigh escaping her chest. "Fine."

"Excellent!" Dimitri fumbled around the pockets of his jacket, smiling as he felt his coin purse. "I have my money on me. We should head out now before everyone is up, we can be at the store for when it opens and be back before most have woken up."

She looked around, nodding as she marveled at the silence once more. "It's a day off, so I take it everyone except you and I will be sleeping in?" He noted how tight her grip was as she reached to take his hand. It was unrefined, unladylike, and warm.

"Felix will be awake soon as well. Edelgard is always up early as well." He scoffed at the mention of the former. "Claude won't be up until half way through the day. The man sleeps like a log."

Dusting herself off Byleth looked up to meet the prince's glance. Her response was a shrug before she picked up the scraps of her breakfast. "Let's go." She whispered, looking to toss the core of her apple away she waited for Dimitri to follow.

"Yes! I don't know if it will be well-received if we steal some of the horses from the stables. I'm sure it would raise questions." Byleth nearly rolled her eyes at his debating. Approaching the stables she narrowed in on the sight of the blonde man from their fight at the mock battle. "Jeritza is up? I never…" Dimitri hid beside her, the mercenary shaking her head she pressed her finger to her lips.

Jeritza seemed to pick up on the presence of others around him, his hand instinctively going for his sheathed blade. Byleth could not tear her eyes away from him. Something about the masked man confused her unlike anyone she had taken on before. She knew nothing of him, yet his combat spoke far more of him as a human than anything else. He was fierce, brutal, he sought out power and did not yield to her until he had been bested.

Eventually he sauntered off, hand still resting on the handle of his blade. "He knew we were here…" Byleth whispered, still not moving from her position. "Who is that man?"

"Jeritza? He's become the adviser to the Black Eagles since there is an empty professor's seat…" Cursing himself for his phrasing he noticed Byleth had not budged in response. She was still focused on the man's fading form. Her eyes were more alive than he had seen in the short time he knew her. Something about her intrigue in the knight had him chewing on the inside of his mouth. "He was recommended for a position here not too long ago. No one really knows anything about him. In all honesty, his encounter with you was the most social he has ever been since arriving here."

"I see…" She whispered, finally stepping out from the shadows. "I have to fight him again."

Dimitri looked to her again, shocked at her sudden interest emerging from only thoughts. "I'm sure he would love to take you on again. Anyways…" Looking at the doors opened on the stables he realized that the horses had been fed. "Ah, he was feeding the horses." Turning to the mercenary he sighed. "I really don't know if this will be a good idea to take the horses."

"We're wasting early light with your debating. Let's just set out now." It was clear she was annoyed, a hand on her hip as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "We will be back quick if we move."

"R-right." Clearing his throat Dimitri followed behind her, her pace much faster than he had expected. The walk was fairly quiet heading down the rolling hills of the campus. "It's such a beautiful morning." He wanted to cut the silence. "It's the perfect day for a trip into town."

Byleth was unresponsive, her eyes fixated on observing her surroundings. He cursed himself yet again, she was so awkward to communicate with. But she was the only person who didn't mind being around him outside of loyalties. The prince couldn't stomach admitting it, but he was desperate for human communication. Byleth was not one of the giggling girls who would pass him by without a coherent conversation to offer. His memory returned him to the training he had taken with Claude and Edelgard. It was the first time in a long time they had all been together, and the first real time they communicated more openly.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized he was trailing behind the mercenary quite a bit. Jogging to catch up she turned her head to spot him. When she lacked a response he attempted conversation again. "The Black Eagles will be heading to the Red Canyon this month for their given task of the month." Byleth's eyes moved up to watch him. "There were reports of the leftover cohorts of that band of thieves rallying out there, and Lady Rhea wants to squash them before they can gain any momentum again."

"I see." Byleth yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Their leader was reputable in causing trouble. He feared my father."

"I believe that would be anyone who dares to stand against Sir Jeralt." Dimitri hoped to continue the conversation. "To think my life would be spared by the Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon." His lips curved to a small smirk. "I am forever grateful."

Byleth sighed, annoyed by the prince's courtesies. "I did what was required of me."

Once again, silence prevailed between the two of them. She really did not speak often unless she was with her father. His mind trailed to unwelcome thoughts, reminders of how he had no one around him that would simply enjoy his company. It wretched at his chest, making him feel uneasy around the woman as they approached the town.

The morning brought a quiet atmosphere, some vendors still setting up for the day as others were ready for customers. Some families were out and about, others heading to work as the streets slowly filled. "The main shop in town has fishing rods. Follow me." Dimitri waved her along, the mercenary following behind him as they passed merchants who called for their attention. Watching the women of all ages gawk at the prince nearly got a laugh out of her.

_"Can you blame the women? He is dashing!" _Sothis had made her return from the early morning. The two shared an interesting time together at the pond, Byleth instructing her about the importance of silence when fishing. Sothis' scoffing and chuckling barely phased the young woman. It surprised Byleth when the specter settled, floating down to rest on the pier adjacent to her. Her toes danced on the water's surface, her reflection only entertaining her more as the ripples morphed it. They would not speak further until the prince's arrival, Sothis yelling at Dimitri suprising both herself and Byleth.

_"How dare you! You brute! Do you not grasp the sanctity of fishing?" _

Byleth couldn't help but chuckle at the short recollection, her accompaniment crossing her arms and huffing in response.

"Byleth?" Dimitri calling out to her from a short distance away he waved his arm. "Over here." Attention returning to her surroundings Byleth followed him through the door into the small shop. It was more of basic life items and hobbies than anything else. She saw games and journals, toys and tools a plenty, and behind the clerk's counter she saw the fishing rods lined up along the wall.

Moving through the doorway beside the counter an older gentleman appeared, the proprietor of the story watching the two carefully. "Can I help you all-ah! Your highness! Good morning, what brings you here?" He quickly adjusted his vest and pants, giving a short bow before he looked at Byleth. "Are you two together?"

"Yes sir." Dimitri pointed to the fishing rods. "We'd like to see what you have available."

"Of course! What price point-"

"No price point. Show me your best." Byleth's eyes widened as the merchant's hand hovered over one pole and moved to another. Brushing his beard with his free hand he nodded and brought it down. It was a silver that gleamed in the sunlight. Multi-faceted with different holdings and contraptions, it was far more intricate than the wooden pole her father used. As the merchant handed it to the prince he turned to show it to Byleth. His cheeks had warmed a little bit, his shoulders pinched back as he straightened himself. "Will this suffice?"

Hand hovering over the pole's handle she hesitated in touching it. "Go on dear." The merchant's friendliness made her uneasy, he was definitely influenced by the prince's presence. Sothis seemed to pick up on the energy of the room as well, her hand resting on her chin.

_"What a farce! If his princeliness wasn't here...he wouldn't even let you look at that fishing rod." _

Byleth's eyes shot to the girl, the two sharing a look before returning to the rod.

_"Humans are such money hungry creatures...and him…" _Moving to the prince she jumped to be at his height, her legs crossed as she began to float. _"I believe he's too ignorant to fully understand his surroundings. Hasn't the white haired girl berated him for ignorance before? A very handsome face...but not exactly bright." _

Sothis was surprised by the glare Byleth shot her. _"I may be wrong! He may be playing coy! But if he is...that makes me even more uneasy about him. A human that hides himself that well is nothing but trouble." _

"Byleth?" Her attention returned to Dimitri's voice calling out for her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her hands tightening around the rod. "Yes, I will take this." Her voice was a whisper, her mind still spinning at her forced partner's observations. "Thank you, your highness."

It seemed as if the sale made the merchant's whole day, his enthusiasm palpable as he eagerly took the money before bidding them farewell. They had left the store to see the street a bit more crowded than before. Something Byleth had always enjoyed in her travels had been the smells and sights of each town. Different foods, weapons, liquors to all try and indulge in before moving on to the next place.

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked, still carrying the newly acquired fishing rod for her. "There's a bakery here in town, Annette and Mercedes always love staring at the treats, they speak very highly of it. Lysithea of the Golden Deer always raves of it too." Byleth's stomach grumbled lowly at the thought of something else to it. He gave the woman a small smile before tilting his head. "Follow me. My treat."

She was surprised to see him move through the crowds of people so quickly. Keeping up she followed him through another door. The distinct smell of a busy bakery nearly had her drooling, the breads and pastries all lined up ready for purchase.

Byleth thought of her father, requesting some bread for him, a few loaves for the company as a treat after their long journey, and her attention turned to a wrapped and stuffed jelly roll. It had a glaze covering it, it's smell calling to her as she stared at it with an intensity unlike anything else.

"Is that the one you want?"

"I can pay for i-"

"Dimitri." Placing her order she took out a pouch and handed off the amount before turning to face him again. "Don't. You've done enough." While her tone was as cold as ever, the rise of her eyebrows as she was handed the large bag of goods highlighted her lack of hostility.

Leaving the town they continued to attract the attention of the townspeople. Dimitri had tuned out their chatter and whispers, focused on the content mercenary's delight as she juggled the large bag to remove her pastry. Stuffing the food in her mouth she ate with little care of who was around her. Crumbs of the hardened glaze covered her mouth as she bit down, her chewing a bit louder than most.

"Can I carry that for you?" He asked, pointing to the bag. Byleth glanced up at him, food still in her mouth. He couldn't help but smile at the dull expression in her eyes giving way to the mess on the rest of her face. "Please, you're going to drop something. You spent your money and I would feel absolutely horrible if you wasted it." Taking a leap of faith he reached and snatched the bag from her, adjusting his hold he watched her register the action.

"Thanks." Her response shocked him, not what he had expected of her. What did not surprise was the sight of Dedue in the distance, looking as composed as ever. Dimitri's sigh did not go undetected by Byleth, who was finishing up her food.

Dedue approached them, watching Byleth with a careful eye. "Your Highness, you disappeared this morning without a word."

"I went to town with Byleth, it was nothing dangerous and you were still asleep."

Dedue folded his hands behind his back, the vassal not showing any emotional response. "You know it is not safe to go anywhere without me. I insist that you not do something like this again."

"Dedue…" The blonde's annoyance was quickly growing. He knew his longtime vassal meant well, but of all the times to disobey him, this was the least appreciated. "We will speak on this later. We are returning now." Their walk, now including Dedue following behind Dimitri, had gone silent. Time seemed to move quicker with the third party, arriving back at the gates before the two had realized.

Before Dimitri could properly ask her about the tour he had offered, Byleth had taken the bag and fishing rod from his hands. His vassal was in the middle of what the prince needed to attend to for the day. Byleth's quick bow before disappearing into a building where her company was having breakfast receiving light cheers as he could make out her hoisting the bag overhead. Regretting the sudden upheaval of their morning he followed Dedue through the main hall and to training. He hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to her of her observations until he felt something in his pocket. It was a folded piece of parchment. A smile crossed his face as he looked back once more, seeing her emerge from the space and look in his direction. She delivered on her word.

Byleth had done her best to sneak into her father's office, only to be met with her father sitting at his desk. "What the hell is that?" Narrowing his eyes he leaned back in his chair. "Is that a fishing rod?" His daughter's nod only spurred his questions further. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Town."

"Why the hell'd you get it?"

Byleth's mouth scrunched up for a moment, something he had not seen in years, a sign she was embarrassed. "I...dropped it."

"Dropped what?" Suddenly it occurred to him. "That old shitty rod?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Good gracious kid! You shoulda just told me! I could make another one...how much did you spend on this damned thing?" He took it from her hands as she looked away, her lips still scrunched. "Kid...don't tell you blew your money on this."

Byleth's cheeks turning pink was something he hadn't seen outside of her being sick. "T-the prince of Faerghus." Jeralt's eyes widened as the answer registered in his head.

Rubbing his temples he sat the fishing rod on the table. "Ah...shit." Kicking his feet up on the desk corner he sighed. "I'll give the kid my thanks." He grumbled, feeling a headache fast approaching. "Listen...you're wanted by the leader of the Black Eagles. That girl. She's been looking to talk to you, apparently."

* * *

Dimitri had finally gotten time to read the parchment she had slipped him, unsure of how she had managed to slide it into his pocket between taking the food and rod from him. Alone he had sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair he felt the front legs rise from the ground. His eyes quickly widened at her observations.

_"The western portions of Faerghus are seeing extreme civil unrest. The people are unhappy. Many look and plan to move across the Empire's borders or further. Citizens have little to no faith in the current king and what he stands for." _

Dimitri couldn't help the small smile forming as he continued to read her words.

_"They look to the day a just king takes the throne. They desperately need someone who truly cares for the people. I implore you to continue monitoring this situation and how it is impacting the economy and villages. For your sake, your highness, it could only spell disruption if it continues to go unchecked. _

_Byleth" _

When he would go to see her the next to discuss her words, she was gone yet again. Once again the mercenary was out doing work for her father. Missions were more local than her recent venture, but it still left her sporadically available. Another couple weeks would go by before he heard of her arrival again. This time, what he had seen surprised him.

She had returned from her work with the Black Eagles. He couldn't help but feel a twinge in his stomach at the sight of her walking with Edelgard, the house leader discussing something as Byleth nodded. Hubert followed close behind at the princess's side. What surprised many of the people watching was Jeritza tailing behind Byleth, watching her with a steady glare. Dorothea had run up to join the two women, her excitement in whatever they were discussing not bothering Edelgard. Behind them Lindhardt was helping Caspar by the shoulder, the mint-haired boy bruised and beat up compared to his classmate looking unfazed by the battle. Ferdinand quickly joined the front of the group, only to be nudged away by Hubert. Trailing behind were Bernadetta and Petra, the former the furthest back of the group as she cut off to hide herself in her room.

The prince simply watched on as Byleth followed the group into the dining hall. Before he could follow he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Claude, a smug smirk on his face. "Edelgard hired Byleth for assistance with their mission. Rhea loved the idea of it, hiring her for mercenary work for the Academy and the Church. Now people are gonna be fighting for time with her." Claude's eyes moved from Dimitri's face to the doors of the dining hall. "Including us."

Registering the house leader's remarks Dimitri cocked his head at him. "Us?"

"Of course!" Claude dropped his hand before stretching. "I got a bone to pick with Byleth, I wanna find out who she is, just as bad as you do, your highness." Hands in his pockets the Golden Deer's leader shrugged. "I just happen to know I can work my charm on those lovely ladies and squeeze in at dinner. Good luck, Dimitri."


	8. A Reason to Fight

A/N: I'd like to just let people know that I combined the chapters of the prologue into one whole chapter. So two 'chapters' were removed but the story has not lost recent chapters or anything. Sorry for the confusion. Also happy new year! Thanks for so many follows, favorites and views on this!

* * *

"I-what?" Byleth nearly choked on her ale, glaring at her father as the two sat at the tavern bar. Pushing her hair back with the bottom of her palm the mercenary had already gone through a couple pints, trailing a bit behind her father.

Jeralt cracked an eye open, still chugging his own beverage as she watched with squinted eyes. With a deep inhale the father hit his chest, a loud belch shocking the people around him. He couldn't help but laugh as his daughter remained unmoved, the remaining pride of his life fully aware of what her father was capable of. "Yeah, the prince of Faerghus paid for you to assist their mission."

Byleth threw her head back, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. She did her best to ignore her father telling her to eat the food arriving in front of them. A proposition for an early birthday drink with her father at the bar was quickly ruined, the purpose of it made clear. Even on the first day of the month the mission of the Blue Lions was made clear. Because of her reports of trouble in the western reaches of the kingdom, they were investigated further. It had turned out that rebellion was indeed beginning to take root. Archbishop Rhea had been studying it for some time, Byleth's conclusions only affirming her beliefs. The displeasure of not only King Rufus, but of the church in general were hot on the tongues of the citizens. Byleth knew nothing of the church, nor did she care about it. The religious practices of the people were not affairs she had a drop of interest in. Lessons while in the life of a mercenary were not of who, or what to pray to.

A packed tavern could nearly drown out the noise in her head of her own loathing, but the disapproval was quite loud. Music carried a cheery tune through the hall, couples dancing and making merriment as other mercenaries and soldiers had their many drinks. The glow of candlelight and the smell of meat on a spit made for a cozy location.

Chugging her pint Byleth sat her glass back down to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Father…" Clearing her throat she looked him in the eye. "Old man."

"That is how you get an ass whooping, kid." Jeralt's head shot to his daughter, pointing his pint at her. "I will throw you over my shoulder in this tavern. You're still light as a feather."

"Getting involved in this more...it'll tie us to the kingdom." Waving over for another fill Byleth watched the empty glass be filled again, the foam of the ale sitting stacked at the top before she brought it to her mouth. With a large swig she gasped for air afterward, her father scoffing at her timing. "What?"

"Weak." The two glared at one another before he took a large gulp himself, easily outdoing his daughter. "Listen, kid. We are mercenaries-"

"Who apparently work this damned church."

"Ha. Irony." Jeralt couldn't help but laugh at her words, his pride in his daughter momentarily surging. She was truly his child in many ways only he could understand.

Clueless of his words she finished another swig before continuing. "We are going to look like we are aligning ourselves to a territory when we do-"

"Byleth! Jeralt" A shrill yell caught the two off guard, their expressions sharing a similar frown as it grew closer. Manuela quickly approached, Alois in tow. "Of course you two are here! You certainly know how to have a good time compared to everyone else!"

Jeralt grunted in response, the Blade Breaker seemingly shutting down at the approach of an 'outsider' of their discussion.

Manuela sat down beside Byleth, ordering a glass of wine that was promptly delivered. She turned to the young woman, legs crossed her skin was more visible than what one could normally see as she strutted around campus. "Byleth I truly do appreciate you accompanying my students at the end of the month. I won't be around due to previous obligations. They will definitely need someone capable of supporting them in this venture."

Once again the Ashen Demon found herself favoring her pint, drinking it without hesitation as Jeralt watched her. The one sided conversation carried on for some time. Manuela had filled Byleth in on more details of the students. Felix was a young swordsman of one of the most powerful families in the Kingdom, who served as the right hand to the royal family. Sylvain was a bit of a ladies man, not surprising to Byleth, yet he had many capabilities in both the lance, and shockingly, magic. Annette was a powerful young mage who was extremely clumsy. Ashe was the adopted son of a knight in Western Faerghus and his skills with the bow were hardly rivaled among the academy. Mercedes was a beautiful woman, a few years older than the others, and had excellent healing skills.

"Why don't you come to class tomorrow?" Manuela smoothed her skirt before crossing her legs over again, switching positions. Taking a larger sip of her wine she sat down the empty glass. Behind the Ashen Demon she could hear Jeralt and Alois arguing about a hatchet and a bet, a conversation she would have to ask about at a later time. "I can try and hide you to observe the students, get a taste of what they're like!" Maybe it was the extra pints she had, but the mercenary was slightly intrigued. Agreeing to it had gotten a squeal out of Manuela before she hugged her. "Oh you're so delightful Byleth! I can't wait! Don't worry, this will be great!"

It wouldn't be much longer when Jeralt had realized that for once, his daughter had too much to drink. Hoisting her on his shoulder the knight carried her out of the tavern, Manuela soon following. Alois being left to pay the bar tab for all of them he had chased after them, watching Byleth adjust and fidget against her father.

"How do you want to be carried? I'm gonna drop ya!" Jeralt gruffed, realizing she was sliding back. "Ah...okay." he quickly moved to catch her legs around his back, her arms sliding around his neck she nestled in. "Ya always liked being carried like this since you were little."

"She's so adorable!" Manuela whispered, her cheeks pink with the buzz of a few glasses of wine.

Alois followed close behind, making sure Byleth wouldn't slip and fall from her father's grasp. She would not notice the night owls of the campus watching when they had returned to Garreg Mach's walls. Sylvain had heard scuffling and shouting of Byleth's name, Jeralt struggling for a second to hoist her back up as Alois carefully grabbed her, hiking her back up. His banging on Dimitri's door had caught the still-awake prince off guard.

"Come look at this! She's drunk!"

"Sylvain whoever is intoxic-"

"It's Byleth." The redhead smirked, barely . "Sir Jeralt is carrying her back." The two quickly ran down the steps, Dimitri cursing himself for his curiosity. Candle in hand the prince followed in quiet beside his classmate. Sylvain couldn't help but bite his knuckle, his eyes widening. "Holy hellfire she's..." His voice was a whisper. Byleth's head had turned, a small yawn escaping her lips before a smile crossed her face, her eyes fluttering for a moment before she fell fast asleep once more. Pressing her face against her father's neck her hair covered much of her expression, hiding the pink of her cheeks.

Dimitri couldn't get the image of her fleeting smile out of his head, his throat tightening as he forgot his surroundings for a moment. To see a woman so cold and composed show such a gentle image, it had left him speechless.

* * *

His speechless disposition had continued as Byleth had been sitting at the front table of the Blue Lion's classroom, sharing the same row as him. She sat closest to the wall, her eyes half open as she sipped on what seemed to be a large cup of coffee. Introductions were brief, Manuela giggling over their agreement before beginning the lesson. Dimitri couldn't pay attention, watching the mercenary with a hint of curiosity. Her eyes traveled back and forth, narrowing at some moments before she would sigh or roll her eyes. He could not tell if it was because of the lesson, or her own thoughts.

Upon Manuela's dismissal Byleth found a shadow over her. Felix had approached, arms crossed. "Spar with me."

"_The nerve of this runt!" _Sothis gawked, her seat in front of Byleth had blocked the entire lesson, little to the mercenary's caring. "_Does he not see you're in no shape to...oh no…"_ The girl groaned as Byleth stood, a bit of her composure slowly returning throughout the long morning as she gripped her blade.

"Sure." Felix's lips curled into a small smirk, satisfied by her quick response.

Joining the Blue Lions she had found them to be just as capable as she recalled from previous observations. They each had unique skills and combat skills that actually made them viable. Making quick work of the challenging swordsman had left the students nearly speechless before Byleth had moved to sit on the ground, observing the others. She was surprised when Ashe approached her, a canteen of water in his hand.

"You look pale...uh…" The silver haired boy looked away. "How do I address you?"

"Byleth." The mercenary's blank expression seemed to not immediately disturb him, unlike most of the students. She was shocked to see him sit down next to her, undoing the buttons of his sleeves. Sweat had beaded across his forehead, his quick shots displayed with perfect bullseyes on all of the targets. "Call me Byleth. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The young man took a deep breath, wringing his hands as he watched Dimitri and Felix spar. It seemed her interest lacked in their duel as she closed her eyes, head resting against the pillar. "Thank you for helping us with this."

An eye cracked open to look over at him. "Not my decision. I do work for my father. I was paid." Her head was still pounding gently, the headache she had been struggling with finally returning as the adrenaline of training had dissipated.

"I see…" Ashe fiddled with his bow, watching as Dimitri struck against Felix, the prince's movements giving Felix some reason to defend. "The man we're facing is my father." He blurted it out, getting a wide-eyed response from Byleth. "I heard you went to the western part of Faerghus...did you hear anything about my father?"

Gripping the rag she used to wipe her brow Byleth shook her head.

Ashe couldn't tell if she was lying or not, immediately following his thoughts with the realization that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"How do you feel?" Byleth finally turned her head to face him. She was not surprised by his disposition. Bags had grown heavy under his eyes, most likely sleepless nights in the short time since the announcement.

A blank expression like hers would leave many doubting her sincerity in asking. Taking a chance on a conversation he took a sharp breath. "I don't know if I can do it."

It took him by surprise when she nodded, Byleth taking another sip of water before crossing her legs. "I couldn't." Looking down she ran her nails over her tights, "No one in this world comes before my father. No country, no bounty, no man, woman, or god." Her brow furrowed, eyes narrowing at the dirt beneath her. "If you can find a reason to fight your father, then so be it." Standing up she dusted herself off before kicks her boots against the floor. "But feel no shame." Her words cut through the boy, his eyes watering. With nothing left to say she picked up her blade and returned to the sparring students. Being caught up in the lives of the students was not something she wanted to be a part of.

* * *

Only a few weeks later Byleth found herself marching to Magdred Way with the Blue Lions. Relatively quiet, the only bickering came from Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid for the most part. Sylvain's complaining of no one 'celebrating' his birthday earlier in the month had been quickly silenced by Ingrid, chastising him for his behavior and lack of friends to celebrate with.

"_That reminds me!" _Byleth's glance moved to follow the sound of her partner, surprisingly walking beside her. "_Did you not tell anyone of our birthday?" _Sothis groaned as the mercenary shook her head. "_You fool! How dare you!" _Crossing her arms she continued, "_It is the most important day of the year! I am sure others would rather celebrate our day of birth than...him." _The specter motioned toward Sylvain before motioning to Byleth, her arms extended in disbelief.

While she wished she could offer a rebuttal, the host of the two quickly recalled her surroundings. If no one else could see Sothis but her, talking to nothing visible would surely land her in hot water, with a church no less.

"_I'm sure the blonde would most certainly like to celebrate! The red headed boy as well! Those other two...the children you met from the other house when you went to help them!"_

Before Byleth could respond she heard Dimitri behind her, in the middle of a conversation with Sir Catherine. The mercenary had barely spoken a word to her, uncomfortable in her presence. Maybe it was her loyalty to Rhea, or her pride in her knighthood.

"_What a hypocrite you are!" _Once again Sothis had interjected, scoffing at Byleth's thoughts. "_Your loyalty to your father is no better! You told the boy that!" _

"...Catherine! Wielder of Thunderbrand!" Dimitri's enthusiasm threw both the mercenary and spectre off guard, Byleth slowing in her steps to walk beside the prince.

Suddenly, Byleth was curious, the reason unknown to her. "Thunderbrand?"

Catherine's brow rose, the Ashen Demon's expression reading one of slight interest. "You don't know?" Reaching down she pulled a lightning-blade shaped sword from her side, holding it up for the three to see. "My weapon is called Thunderbrand, it is one of the Heroes' Relics."

It was intricate in design, the carvings and etchings along the hilt and blade far greater than anything Byleth had ever seen.

"_Oh my! How fancy!" _Sothis peered over Byleth's shoulder, marvelling at the relic as well. "_It's called a Heroes' relic...how interesting." _

Catherine flipped the blade to show both sides before she continued. "Do you know of the relics?" The knight couldn't fully hide her minor flippancy as Byleth shook her head. "Come now! You haven't? The goddess bestowed these divine weapons upon ten heroes, passed down to their rightful descendents." Her hand gripped the handle tighter, her eyes scanning the beauty of her weapon. "It is an honor to wield such a weapon. But I'm afraid it won't be called for today. Our mission is to clean up the aftermath, not to fight."

The rebellion of the western portion of Faerghus had supposedly been squashed without much kickback. News of that had not rubbed Byleth nor her father the right way. Before leaving for his own mission he had warned her of their haste to clean up. Something was not right. A lesson learned early on in her life was to trust her father's warnings. If he said something was wrong, then her guard would be up until he said otherwise.

Ashe had joined them, snapping Byleth out of her hesitations. "Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion?"

The knight's expression hardened, her tone dropping slightly. "You should know more about that than any of us, Ashe."

"_What a cold thing to say!" _Sothis crossed her arms. "_Why would she say such a thing? He's clearly horrified by these events! Marching to bring his father to death...how cruel." _For once the young girl's expression softened as she watched Ashe's face.

The young archer shook his head, his eyes locked on the ground. "Well, I don't. Lonato never mentioned anything of the like to me."

"_Of course he didn't!" _Sothis threw her hands up, returning to her floating position she glared at Catherine. "_If the many truly didn't love this child, he would have kept him and used him as a soldier!" _

The realization of that had nearly knocked the breath out of Byleth. Her mind began to throw possibilities out, attracting Sothis' attention as she turned to face her partner.

"_You and I can discuss this later. Right now…" _A deep grimace formed on Sothis' lips. "_We do not have the luxury of arguing this with these people."_

Dimitri shook his head, "He probably didn't want you getting caught up in his own personal vendetta."

"Vendetta?" Byleth asked.

Catherine crossed her arms, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she watched Byleth. "How much do you know of the tragedy of Duscur?" Byleth's silence answered for itself before the knight continued. "The King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was murdered by the people of Duscur. It happened about four years ago."

Before going on she looked to Dimitri, a sadness in her eyes that could hardly be described. "It's okay Catherine. Please, go on."

"Right…" Catherine scratched her head, taking a deep breath she continued. "Lord Lonato's son, Cristophe, was accused of being involved in the whole awful affair. He was executed by the church."

Unease filled the mercenary, her realization of her father's warning ringing in her head. Sothis picking up on this walked in front of her. "_Do not look to start trouble or look suspicious now." _

"We merely passed judgement in place of the Kingdom amidst it's disarray. Whatever the truth behind that incident may be...Lonato has harbored resentment toward the church ever since."

"_As would I!"_ Sothis could barely contain her outbursts, the energy of those surrounding her almost unbearable.

Her eyes shooting to the ground Catherine seemed embarrassed. "To be more specific, his grudge isn't wholly against the church. It's also against the one who turned Cristophe over to them…"

Discussion was quickly cut short by reports of enemies approaching delivered from the church's scouts. Before a thought could be spared the army marched on into the approaching fog. Unable to see far beyond her own face, Byleth pulled out her iron sword, ready for battle.

In the distance the group could hear the sound of shouting and metal on metal. "It seems the knights are already battling."

At the front of the group Byleth charged ahead, following the dirt road before stopping. "Limit your movement, we need to weed them out while we can! Stay together!" Barely visible to her left flank was Catherine and her accompaniment of knights. Behind the mercenary the Blue Lions remained somewhat close, no enemies in sight for the ground they had covered. Forest surrounded the road, Byleth's eyes darting around as they moved up further.

"We need to remain vigilant." The mercenary whispered, Dimitri beside her he nodded and extended his reach to their right. Behind them Ashe quickly approached, bow in hand. Without looking at him she dug her feet into the dirt. "Can you do this, Ashe? Your father could be waiting."

Unable to respond Ashe moved to her left, his eyes on the ground.

Coming from the woodwork, enemies began making themselves known, attacking both the students and knights as quickly as possible. "Dammit!" Felix struck down a foe, Sylvain following behind him. "These people...they're not warriors."

"They're civilians." The prince gripped his lance, unable to look back to his approaching allies. His stomach churned at the realization before Byleth moved ahead into the fog once more, the faint image of her blade swinging and a curdling scream being the only indication of her actions. "Damn it all."

Annette cut through the middle with Mercedes, attacking another militia member before she backed up toward the others. "This...this is…" She could barely stomach the situation, just as the others. Once again they all trailed behind Byleth, her sword cutting through yet another person. As she plunged her blade through the body on the ground it became clear the person was a mage.

Fog lifted from the battlefield, revealing the numbers of enemies and the path ahead on the road. Left to her own devices Catherine had pushed just ahead of Byleth, the opposing knights hesitating in response as she approached them. Blade in hand she leapt, striking down one of the knights before she delivered a fatal blow to the other.

"It's you…" The sound of hooves clomping on the ground was nearly drowned out by metal. "Thunderstrike Cassandra!" Byleth had quickly joined the knight, her eyes locking on the man before them. His hair was long and white, just as his mustache. His skin a darker tan than most of the troops. The wrinkles on his face and the deep creases of his brow indicated a long life of thought and struggle.

Gritting his teeth the man cracked his knuckles in tight fists. "It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

Catherine could only chuckle in the face of her foe's anger. "The only name I answer to is Catherine." Pointing Thunderbrand at the man her face twisted to a satisfied smirk. "Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the goddess. Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

Lonato could only scoff as he pulled on the reigns of his horse. "The fog has cleared. There's nothing left to hide you or the filthy Central Church from the judgement of the goddess!" It seemed the man could not look to his son, who had taken a step back after the dialogue. Their approach to the leader was swift, Byleth leading the charge she cut down foe after foe, her blade seemingly soaked in the blood of the militia men.

Dimitri approached with the Blue Lions, making quick work of those who made their way through the forest surrounding them. The numbers had shifted drastically in a short period of time. Bodies lay about, militiamen in poorly made armor and makeshift weapons. The smell of blood hung over the battlefield, turning the stomachs of the students who had found themselves before Lonato and what remained of his troops. As Catherine made quick work of the enemies to the southern flank, it was their time to take him down and end this rebellion for good.

"I apologize, Your Highness." Lonato's tone had changed from the vehement disdain he expressed toward Catherine. Somber in his words the knight gripped his lance. "It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this."

The crown prince shook his head, his hands tightening around his own lance. "Lonato, I sympathize with your position. I really do. I have no wish to kill you, but I am afraid you have left me no choice. Please...forgive me."

Byleth's eyes widened at his words, what could there be to sympathize with? Watching Dimitri charge at Lonato the two traded blows, the prince being knocked back and tumbling down the ruins at which the knight stood. It was clear he wasn't going down without a fight. Suddenly it clicked in Byleth's mind.

"Your Highness...I cannot stop here. For my child, and for the people of Fodlan. If you will not stand aside, then I have no choice but to cut you down."

This was his last stand. If this was his last fight, he would not go peacefully, and he would hold to his beliefs. Approaching him she readied her blade, decision made to take him on with all she could muster. Before she could attack, the other students had tried to land a blow on the knight, doing little against the veteran.

Against the knight Byleth stood the best chance of any of them. Her own selfish pride wished for Catherine to be unable to deal the final blow. Her boasting and attitude had already pissed the Ashen Demon off. Regardless of how little she knew her, the mercenary held fast to first impressions. Trading blow for blow Byleth found herself slightly disadvantaged against someone on horseback. With a final strike she found herself falling back, out of breath as Mercedes ran up beside her.

The young woman's healing magic worked on her quickly, hoping to prepare her to strike again. Lonato proved stronger than she had anticipated, despite dwindling him down. It wasn't until a wave of silver flashed by them, bow in hand Ashe aimed at his father.

Unable to muster the first words, it was clear the boy was wavering. His arms shook, the bow in his hands moving constantly. "Stand down Ashe…" Lonato's tone gentle with his son, it was clear to Byleth how much his father loved him in a mere sentence. "I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!"

"Please surrender Lonato!" Voice cracking, Ashe could barely muster the courage to speak. "Whatever your reasons for doing this...we can still talk it out!"

Byleth looked away, anger slowly growing in the pit of her stomach. It was clear from Catherine's words there would be no talking. If the church was going to overstep powers to execute those they deemed guilty, there would be no time for explanations or defense.

Impossible in raising his lance, the boy's father continued, his free hand reaching out to his side. "Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!"

For a moment the archer couldn't look at his father, doing his best to withhold the emotions building in his chest. "Even...even if that's all true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right! Father, please!"

Ashe's pleading only hurt his father further, shaking his head at his son's words. "Enough." Raising his lance the man took sharp breaths, the battle wearing on him. "If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this!"

Eyes wide in shock Ashe could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his father rushed at him. Before he could raise his bow, he nearly fell back as a flash of gray charged past him, Byleth cutting off the attack she drove back, weapon against weapon the two struggled. Letting out a yell for help the mercenary looked for an opening until Lonato was distracted.

"Father!" Ashe's scream cut across the battlefield, his arrow flying to pierce the man's arm, knocking the lance out of his grip. "Now!" Byleth took off, her blade piercing through the knight as he toppled to the ground.

Without sparing a glance she drove the blade further through his chest before wrenching it out, delivering a quick death. Catherine quickly approached with the Blue Lions, eyes wide at the vision before them. Byleth stood over Lonato, face void of expression as her blade dripped to the pool of blood forming underneath her feet.

* * *

"Why?" Ashe whispered, his knees barely holding him up as he approached his father's body. "Why did this happen?" Byleth stepped back, her blade dropping to the ground. "Lonato was always such a kind man…" Dropping to a knee the archer could barely stomach his father's expression. "Everyone...in the village was so nice to me. I…" Covering his face with his hands, he began to tremble. "I killed them…" Gritting his teeth the young boy screamed. "I killed them all!" A sob broke from him as he collapsed on his father, an echo carrying across the plains.

Unable to find words to respond to the situation with, many of the students had retreated, leaving Byleth and Dimitri with Ashe. "I had to.." Against his father's chest the boy continued to speak. "I had to I know that! But still...what does that...what am I?"

Rain began to fall gently from the sky, the clouds overhead growing darker as the rolled above. "Please don't beat yourself up, Ashe." Dimitri remained frozen, unable to approach him. "We did what had to be done."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Ashe's voice had quieted, his eyes nearly blank as he sat up. "I shouldn't be bothering you." Doing his best to stand he stumbled for a second, surprised to find Byleth catching him and assisting him up. "Thank you." Byleth nodded, the two sharing a glance before he looked back to the town. "I...I'm going to check on the two. I hope my brother and sister are okay."

"Go." Byleth whispered, the rain starting to come down steadier.

"That...that was my first time killing civilians too. Those who I'm sworn to protect." Dimitri clutched at his stomach, unable to look to the mercenary. He couldn't see the scowl slowly forming on her face.

Byleth crossed her arms. "That is the reality of war."

Their eyes finally connected, a look of disgust crossing the prince's face. "Are you insane? Those weren't knights of soldiers, but fathers and sons!" Throwing his arm back in anger he approached the woman. "We shouldn't have killed them! We should have found another wa-"

He was cut off by the mercenary grabbing his coat by the collar. "Found another way? You did not seek another way, Your Highness." His blue eyes widened as her voice dropped, using his title with a sarcastic tongue. "That boy just killed his father for the church, for your kingdom." Her grip tightened. "They believed in what they were fighting for! Ashe chose to raise his weapon for you!" Dropping her hand she backed away from him. "How can you be king if you hesitate so quickly?"

"I…" Dimitri couldn't read her expression, he had never seen so much emotion from the mercenary. She was always so cold, so blank. Anger was not something he knew existed in her. "I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to blame you for the circumstance." Staring at the ground he could barely stomach the reality of the situation. The smell of war still lingered in the air, the rain seemingly washing away what stained the ground. "I know if we hadn't done what we did, even more civilian lives could have been lost."

A gloved hand raised to his chest, gripping on to the same wrinkled fabric Byleth had held. "My mind understands that. But...my heart…" It seemed as if she knew what he was thinking, her brow softening as the two looked back to the town. "Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it." His voice had quieted, almost as if he was hiding his words from those nearby. "Is it truly okay to take any life you please, all in service of some implacable 'just cause'?"

Her eyes moved back to him, her head still tilted. "Lord Lonato…" She followed his gaze, the two locking in on the corpse of the knight. "He didn't take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say he wasn't?"

Byleth shook her head. "Aren't we all just in our cause?" Extending her hand she felt the rain hit her skin, cooling it. "We make up lies. Tell ourselves truths. Just to give reason. I just make a living off of those luxuries."

"Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that." Dimitri moved to stand beside her, watching her as she looked on to the clouds. "Maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding, found a path of peace."

"What ifs serve nothing." Dropping her hand she felt her elbow brush against his.

He shook his head. "I have to believe that. Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you...mere lip service to naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise."

Sharing a glance Byleth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Then follow that belief." Dimitri's eyes widened as she turned and walked toward the town. He froze at the sight of her kneeling beside Lonato, closing his eyes she took his hands and brought them over the wound. As she walked toward what remained of Ashe's town Catherine had approached the prince, parchment in hand.

"Your Highness, this incident may be more serious than we anticipated. I found this on Lord Lonato, it's a note that mentions a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect. But the content is too disturbing to ignore." Tucking it away she continued. "We must report this to Lady Rhea right away. I hope that it's nothing…"

* * *

When they had returned to the monastery it was well into the evening, many students settling in for the night. Byleth had separated quickly from the Blue Lions upon their return, trying to find a moment to think of what had happened. Moving through the main hall she was caught off guard by a voice behind her.

"Byleth…" Turning around she found Edelgard standing with Hubert. "I am glad to see you returned safely." Giving the mercenary a short bow she folded her hands. "I'd like to talk over tea if you can spare some time. It seems our birthdays are beside each other."


	9. Rite of Rebirth

Byleth bit her thumbnail, eyeing the small letter on the coffee table in her father's office.

"I didn't tell them your birthday. I didn't tell anyone. That's none of their damn business." Jeralt huffed, crossing his arms he fell back onto the couch beside his daughter. "That girl gives me the creeps...but that guy." The two thought immediately of Hubert. "He's been watching us, you know that right?"

His daughter nodded, eyes narrowing at the unopened letter. "He's very obvious." She whispered, wary of if the vassal was listening in on them in some way.

Jeralt couldn't help but chuckle at her blunt sentence, his arm reaching up to stretch behind the furniture.

"That's how you get us killed in our sleep, kid."

"Your father is right. If you die, I die! I would prefer if you don't anger the walking shadow." Sothis chimed in, settling between the father and daughter. Her own stretching almost had Byleth moving, but as her hand phased through the mercenary she continued. "He raises a valid point though. For them to find out your birthday, they are finding information no one else has available."

Crossing her arms, the woman hunched forward, her cape falling off her shoulders after previously undoing it. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, the leader of the Golden Deer standing at the doorway with Professor Hanneman.

"Hey Byleth!" Claude waved, approaching the duo, giving a wave to her father. "Sir Jeralt, good evening."

Jeralt nodded at him before his elbows fell to his knees, an air of annoyance written on his features. "What can I help you two with?"

"We'd like to borrow Byleth for a bit." Hanneman approached, his long trench coat fluttering with each step. "I am sorry to bother about this again, but I would be honored if you would allow me to look at what crest you possess." Following his words with a deep bow, he kept his hand against his stomach. "If my gut instinct is correct, I believe you have great power. I would like to study it." His eyes locked on to Byleth. "I have never met someone like you."

"Don't let the words get to your head." Sothis chuckled, floating up from her seat she spun to meet Byleth's gaze, the clanging of her jewelry and body piece only heard by the mercenary. "I do think this would be an interesting idea though."

"Byleth?" Her father's question caught her attention. "You wanna do this?" After her nod the father stood, his hand extended to her. "I'm coming with you."

Hanneman's brow rose, his eyes widening in surprise. "Really? I would love to look at your-"

"No." Jeralt's answer nearly sent a shock-wave through the room, his abrasive tone shocking everyone.

"O-of course." Hanneman nodded, "I understand. My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude or make you uncomfortable, Sir Jeralt."

Waving him off with one hand he gently pressed his other hand to his daughter's back, nudging her forward. "Just leave it be. I have no interest in any of that."

Byleth looked back to her father, his face not signaling any type of adverse reaction. For a moment she saw a pull at the corner of his mouth, a grimace forming before it disappeared when they shared a glance.

Hanneman's office, despite being so close to Jeralt's, was extremely different in layout. Bookshelves lined the walls, historical documents and books all about on the tables with sketches and parchment covered in notes. The room had an atmosphere to it, a busy nature that felt jarring compared to her father's room. An air of the room almost made it hard for the young mercenary to breathe, her chest tightening at the presence that surrounded her. Looking back to her father she wondered if he felt the same. He had crossed his arms, standing closer to the desk he turned around to face his daughter, leaning back on the wood of the tabletop.

"Okay, come closer Byleth." The older professor waved her closer as Claude followed behind, brow scrunched in a curious expression. "I want to confirm my assumptions that a crest dwells within you. A powerful one at that." Extending his hand he was perplexed by the confusion on her face. "Do you know what a crest is?"

As her head shook the professor stood up straight, eyes nearly bugging out of his head before he cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure. "I see, that is no problem! Allow me to tell you everything - absolutely everything - about them. Is your calendar clear? I am afraid this will take a while..."

Claude walked across the room to stand beside Jeralt before he hoisted himself onto the desktop, getting a glare from Hanneman before the man continued. "Crests are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who possess crests may excel at magic, display exception strength, or any number of boons." Bringing his hand to his chin his fingers brushed against the edges of his mustache, seemingly fading into thought. "Each crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now."

"You believe I have a crest…" Byleth whispered, her hands at her hips. It was clear she was still standoffish to the events in motion, but her father being around helped her remain calm.

Adjusting his monocle he passed back and forth, nodding to her words. "I suspect as much, yes. But we won't know for sure until I look into the matter. As I said, crests are passed through the blood. However, just because someone carries a crest does not believe their descendants will inherit it as well." He glanced to Jeralt, the Blade Breaker discussing something in quiet with Claude. "Only a scarce few descendants of a crest's bloodline will inherit that crest's power."

"Do what you can to find out." Byleth's answer shocked the room, her face conveying a blank expression.

"Of course!" It seemed as if he was going to fall over at her response, Claude's eyes widening as well. "I will get to the bottom of it straight away, Byleth." Once again the professor extended his hand, but held it closer to the young woman. "If I may? I want you to hold your arm over this scanner. It won't hurt a bit."

Byleth looked to the device below them, a strange bulls-eye type symbol in the middle. As she steadied her arm Hanneman adjusted it slightly, lining it up perfectly. It wasn't long before a strange pattern of lines twisted and curved about one another, shocking the professor.

"Oh my word! What is this?" Claude and Jeralt quickly approached, the leader of the Golden Deer watching his professor's face as it moved through multiple emotions. "I...This is a pattern I've never seen before. Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered crest has been detected?" He gently lowered her arm before waving above the screen to bring it up above them all. "To think there are crests out there that even I am unaware of!" Bringing his fist to his chest he nodded, "How exciting!" A light had filled his eyes as they darted across the design.

Claude peeked to her father for a second, noticing his expression. His jaw had tightened, fists clenched as the image rotated above them. A smirk graced the leader's lips, well aware that something was amiss. Hanneman turned to face his student, the two sharing a knowing glance before he cleared his throat. "Pardon me for my unrestrained jubilation. I have much to consider. You may leave now."

Byleth and Jeralt looked at one another, confused by the sudden turnaround in Hanneman's actions.

"Don't worry Byleth, we got a lot of work to get started on. Leave this to us." Claude approached her, giving her a smile. "Research is my forte after all. You can leave this to me." Watching them walk out he tried to listen in on what they were saying, Hanneman's excitement as he studied the image drowning them out.

After the door shut behind them Claude let out a sigh. "This girl really is something, isn't she?" Without a response from Hanneman he picked up a notebook and fell to a seat, his eyes scanning the design he began to sketch a sloppy version of what the device displayed with a nearby quill and ink. He began to write down different notes about her:

Extremely agile and displays better strength than most women Lack of emotions/displaying emotions Not human (?) Makes quick work of foes

Glancing over his notes he picked up the book and cracked open the door, slipping out the door he hustled over to the library, unsure of where to begin. His eyes moved to see Linhardt scanning the books, his expression seemingly off in another world. Word had spread of two distinct facts regarding the Black Eagle student. His sleep pattern left him missing most of his classes, and if one thing roused him from his naps, it was crest studies. On another day he'd approach him, but at that moment some interesting books had caught Claude's attention as he settled into a table in the corner, a freshly lit lamp his sole companion for the rest of the day.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when Rhea had called upon the mercenary for a meeting about a new assignment. Walking through the doors, Byleth was shocked to find Edelgard standing near Rhea, for once without Hubert in tow. The leader of the Black Eagles gave a bow to the mercenary, who had approached with some hesitation.

"Good morning, Byleth." Rhea smiled, "I apologize for calling upon you so early. But we are in a situation that calls for immediate meeting. I am extremely grateful for your quick work of handling the rebellion to the west. You are quite capable."

Edelgard nodded, her hand resting on her chin. "Yes, I hate to bother you again with assisting us so quickly, but I feel your help would benefit us greatly. Of course the Empire will pay handsomely."

Giving a brief bow, Byleth found herself a bit lost for a response as she straightened. Noticing this, Rhea continued. "The Black Eagles would like to hire you for assistance with their work this month. The Blue Sea Moon is also known as the month of the Rite of Rebirth. It is a holy time for the church."

It was clear to Edelgard that the mercenary lacked understanding of the church and it's concepts as she nodded, her blank expression not indicating any further response. "We have been assigned to patrol the campus and set up defenses due to the assassination plot."

"All of the students have been informed of that letter? Goodness...loose lips travel far here from what I've seen." Sothis spoke up, sitting mid air she flipped her hair with her hand, looking down at the two women speaking. "Perhaps this is why they have a security issue? Should we recall when those ruffians stormed the mock battle as well? Or that the leaders were attacked and separated from the knights of the church?" She sighed, "They just seem to have a string of unfavorable incidents. It does not bode well for this upcoming event with an assasination plot looming."

Nearly scoffing at Sothis's comments, the mercenary cleared her throat to compose herself. For some reason the spectre knew how to dig under the woman's skin and get a response out of her.

"The Rite of Rebirth is a very important time for the central church." Rhea's voice brought the woman back from her partner's bickering. "We will be locked away for the day, and it is a day that brings much attention to the monastery. Having your abilities supporting our students in protecting both ourselves and the students is vital." The archbishop looked over Byleth's shoulder to see Seteth approaching, quick in his pace as always. "We have much to still discuss for the Rite. If you'll excuse us...may the goddess watch over you both, as with all of Garreg Mach." With Rhea's short bow the two turned and began walking out.

"A moment of your time, Byleth." Edelgard whispered, their pace faster than their exit from Rhea's presence. Doors shutting behind them, the echo sounded down the hall as they cleared the way. "The houses have all been signed to protect the monastery in different locations." Her tone was still hushed, silent as they passed the offices. Leaving the floor of the structure they made their way down the staircase to meet Hubert standing at the bottom. "Hubert, what have you found?"

He followed behind the two, hands behind his back. "The Blue Lions will be on standby at the gates to the monastery, Golden Deer monitoring the main hall. As for us…I truly wonder what the goal of this 'assassination' truly is." His emphasis on the verb piqued Byleth's attention, her head turning back slightly. "Ah, has this intrigued you as well?"

"The whole premise of this makes no sense." Her eyes darted around, the mercenary feeling Hubert's eyes boring into the back of her head. "The fact that word has spread of an assassination attempt. This is a distraction."

Hubert lowly chuckled, watching the corner of the princess's mouth briefly cut up before returning to normal. "I believe so as well." Edelgard crossed her arms as she walked, approaching the Black Eagle classroom Byleth had passed Dimitri, who had given her a short wave before Sylvain nearly knocked him over to wave at the woman as well. "It seems you are well acquainted with the students?"

Byleth gave a soft sigh in response, unable to really formulate a response. As they entered the classroom again the three saw the students of the Black Eagles all standing, except for Lindhardt who remained asleep at his desk, while the rest conversed.

"We got Byleth? Yes!" Caspar yelled, hands outstretched in fists. "I can show you how much I've improved since we last battled together!"

Linhardt yawned, turning his face away from everyone he buried his head into his elbow, shrouding his face from the daylight. Dorothea ran up to the two women, her eyes nearly sparkling. "Oh how wonderful! The three of us should have tea this evening after dinner! It is always a pleasure to have your company, Byleth." Dorothea's wink had Edelgard's cheeks turning a faint shade of pink before she glanced over to Byleth, surprised by her lack of response.

"Dorothea, I've been trying to ask you to accompany me for tea for weeks now…" Ferdinand huffed, crossing his arms he fell back into a chair. "But you're readily available for Edelgard?"

"Edelgard and Byleth." Dorothea emphasized, hands behind her back as she leaned toward the princess and mercenary. Unable to help the giggle that came from her chest she winked at the duo. "But first...we have work to do, don't we?"

"Work always to be done...yes?" Petra asked, resting against a nearby table she sighed. "No days of rest."

"I-I don't know if it's a good idea to be a part of this." Bernadetta stammered, sitting across the room from Lindhardt she had spaced herself from the rest of the class. "I would prefer to sit this out…"

"Benadetta." Edelgard turned to look at the young girl, immediately cowering at the tone of her leader's voice. "Bernadetta…" A sigh left the princess, her name leaving Edelgard's lips with a much softer approach. "This is a barely concealed secret message...trying to distract us from what is going on." Hand on her hip she looked to the ground. "Sloppy, to say the least. While everyone will be out to protect the monastery, they'll be free to accomplish their true goal with ease."

Ferdinand's head shot up, an idea quickly coming to fruition. "Weapons! The monastery houses many weapons. Perhaps that is their aim?"

Dorothea nodded before reaching her hand out, pointing to the young lord. "Treasure as well. I hear there is a treasure vault hidden as well."

The sound of a creaking chair caught their attention, Lindhardt stretching up he leaned back before placing a foot up on the desk. "Garreg Mach is immense. Not just above but below, perhaps their goal lies underneath the monastery."

Hubert cut in on the discussion, reeling back the discussion to focus on the main task at hand. "It seems to me that we should search the monastery for a clue as to what the enemy might be after." Hand reaching up to his cheek he pressed his fingers into his skin, thinking of the next action. "Of course, we must never underestimate the need for preparedness, in case a battle should ensue."

"Retreating quickly for a secret meeting?" The sound of heels clicking into the room caught the Black Eagles off guard. A woman approached, her hair short and deep blue, she was dressed quite casually compared to the other adults of the monastery. Behind her was a dark skinned boy, his garb different than the students of the academy. "Ah you." Turning to Byleth the woman adjusted the hair that fell from her face. "My name is Shamir."

"Shamir is a part of the knights of Seiros." Edelgard added, before motioning to the boy. "And this young boy is-"

"I work for Lady Rhea!" He was enthusiastic in his position. "And I'm Shamir's apprentice!" He settled for a moment, realizing an important detail missing from his introduction. "Oh, and my name is Cyril."

"You work for Rhea?" Byleth questioned, surprised she had not seen this boy at all in the time she had spent at the monastery between missions.

"Yep! I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff. I've gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir."

"Cyril adores Rhea." Shamir added, "If you need anything, ask." Byleth nodded, the duo exiting the classroom to return to their tasks.

"She's as silent as you are." Sothis couldn't help but laugh after the woman left the room. "For some reason though, she seems less fun than you. I'd rather be stuck with the boulder."

* * *

Throughout the month Byleth was approached by the Black Eagles with different pieces of information collected by the students. By the time the Rite of Rebirth approached, a decision was made. Rather than a leap of faith, the students had made the logical decision to be ready to defend the Holy Mausoleum. It was not what they were instructed to do, their original location being the cathedral as a whole. Convening in the center of worship, the Black Eagles waiting for Byleth as she passed through the large archway. Joining the students she scanned the area, there was no trace of trouble yet, which concerned her.

"The Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. Shall we move forward with our plan?" Hubert asked.

Edelgard's glance shot back to him before returning to Byleth. "I believe so. Byleth, are you confident in our theory?"

"There is always a chance for error. But yes, I am." The answer seemed to satisfy Edelgard, her nod affirming their actions.

Hubert cracked knuckles in his hand as he rested his elbow on his wrist. "All that matters now is how the enemy makes their move."

"You all seem a mite too relaxed for my liking." Seteth's tone cut through their deliberation, slightly irritating Byleth. "The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." With the advisor was his little sister Flayn, her hair a brighter green than her brother's. "While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense."

"Yes, using the students, who have little combat experience, against an unknown force that threatened assassination of the archbishop is a brilliant idea." Sothis had approached Seteth, arms extended. Turning back to Byleth she pointed a finger at the man. "This is the man that helps the archbishop? Are they all a bit mad?"

Byleth's eyes widened, swallowing a laugh that almost jumped from her chest. Of all the people she knew, Sothis was the one person that brought her emotions she had never felt before. Laughter of other people was always something that interested Byleth. Nothing made her laugh before the young girl began accompanying her. She was crass, blunt, sarcastic, yet when serious she spoke so eloquently.

A quiet voice cut through the tense atmosphere, Flayn would approach the mercenary, a warm smile on her face. "May I let you in on something, Miss Byleth?" No one could hear Sothis howling at her host being addressed so formally. "My brother can be a bit...callous."

Dorothea snickered at the girl's words, her laughing growing as Petra leaned closer to the former opera singer. "Is Seteth covered in the callouses? Is that not...painful?"

"He told me he was concerned about you, and hinted that you were better off patrolling a coffin." Seteth's eyes widened as he gawked at his sister, her cheeks rosy as she smiled largely.

"With the rate of security in this establishment, it seems not even a coffin could be protected." Byleth's words slipped out of her mouth, Sothis screaming as she fell to her knees, the sound of her jewelry ringing in the mercenary's ears. Edelgard covered her mouth, stepping back to stand closer to Hubert.

Seteth's head was nearly spinning at the sudden sharp comments between his sister and the mercenary. "Flayn! That was said in jest, and in confidence…" He sighed, his chest visibly heaving as he shook as head. "Please just remain at my side and do not cause any more trouble...as for you." Pressing a hand to his forehead the adviser glared at Byleth once more. "I understand you care little for the futures of these students, but I would advise you to at least set a good example for them."

"That is not of my concern." Byleth's response had Caspar nearly chomping at the bit to cheer her on, Lindhardt shushing him being the only way to stop him.

Flayn, looking to bring peace to the conversation, interjected in the tense atmosphere. "Please excuse us, everyone. We will return once the ceremony has concluded!"

Their presence gone, Hubert pondered the advisor's wording. "A coffin…" He couldn't help but chuckle. "How fascinating."

"Byleth, we must find a place to hide where we can guard the stairs to the Holy Mausoleum. We have to go now." Edelgard's demeanor had shifted slightly, ready to move out. "If the enemy moves as predicted, we should be able to cut off their escape path and capture every last one of them."

* * *

Moving out, they made their way to the mausoleum, the noise of movement and orders giving away the location of their enemies. At the end of the steps, within the corridors of the sacred ground, were a group of people dressed in black robes. Clear across the tomb stood someone at the large altar, dressed in white.

"So it seems we were right." Edelgard moved down the corridor, the students following. "Byleth, you were right."

Byleth nodded, taking her blade up she was ready to strike.

"Dammit!" Their leader hissed. Despite their face being covered by a hood, it was clear that they had not anticipated being found. "Those central church bastards have spotted us...buy me some time while I open the casket!"

"Hah!" Hubert couldn't help but boast. "A coffin. This is quite hilarious. It seems your job will truly be to protect a coffin."

Pushing past the others Byleth had grown weary of waiting, her blade ready to taste the blood of her foes. "How ironic. Full frontal assault. Let's go."

With the students' approval they moved in, charging at their new enemies they wasted no time in meeting their foes' blades. Once a quiet space, the holy ground was filled with the sound of warfare. Metal clashing and screams of the wounded would echo around them.

"It seems…" Edelgard struck at another foe, her ax cutting through the shoulder of a soldier. "They're after the remains of Saint Seiros. Do they want her bones?" Gripping her weapon tighter she swung once more, ripping the life from the man before her. Blood coated the metal of her axe as Hubert followed behind her, backing her with magic against any armored foes. "We must take care of them at once!"

"These people…" Lindhardt had noticed the garments of the soldiers as he healed wounds Caspar had already taken on, fresh into the fight. "The soldiers are wearing garb of the western church."

"Dammit…" Byleth growled, her blade plunging through a soldier she used her shoulder to push the man off, her foot following with a blow to the abdomen. "Wait." A presence had cut through the atmosphere of battle, one that made her stomach twist and lurch. Looking around she finally found the source, sending goosebumps over her skin.

How they had not seen this knight blew the mercenary's mind. Donned in all black, the curvature of the person's armor was spiked, giving off an intimidating first glance. The helmet of the knight was in the shape of a skull, surrounded by more spikes that lead to the long cape that fell over the horse's rear end. In their hand was a long, black scythe. This person truly looked like death incarnate.

"Who the fuck is that?" Caspar screamed, as if he read Byleth's mind.

Bernadetta shrieked, shooting an arrow through a soldier's arm she could barely stand looking up from the ground. "I-I wanna go back to my room!" On the verge of tears she felt her arms trembling, "I-is that the death knight? Get me out of here!"

"Bernie! Watch out!" Dorothea ran up behind her, blasting a fire spell she knocked another soldier back before Petra cut through between the two, her blade delivering one blow after another.

"If you flee...I will not chase you." The voice of the knight was muffled, a deep octave that the group could not recognize. "But if you attack, you will die."

"Split up and wrap around!" Byleth's voice cut through the fear. "Hold to your weapons! Strike without fear!" Her tone had changed, more stern and serious than they had heard before. Instinct of a mercenary kicked in, honing on her goal she approached the leader of the group, sword in hand. Behind her stood Edelgard and Hubert, ready to provide backup.

Turning around to see the three behind him, the mage scoffed. "You're too late central church scum! The seal will be broken any minute now!"

Hubert's blast of dark magic knocked the mage down the short steps to the coffin. Her speed unmatched by the students, Byleth delivered the hilt of her blade to the foe's midsection, toppling them further. Scrambling to open the casket, the masked assailant gasped at the realization upon moving the top half. "A sword?" Grabbing the weapon the mage turned to face Byleth, only to have the blade be struck out of their hands and into the air.

Tossing her steel sword aside Byleth watched the blade skid across the floor to her feet, clattering before she picked it up. Before she could think of what to do next a fire spell was thrown at her, her only response being to cut through it with her sword.

"Impossible!"

Byleth's eyes caught the bright red glow of the weapon, it's appearance bone-like in detail and texture. It was extremely large, unlike anything she had wielded before. As the mage threw up a shield spell, the mercenary struck with the blade again. Silence between the two was broken as the shield began to crack, the blade driving further down the middle before shattering it. With a single strike Byleth eliminated the foe, their body toppling to the ground as blood soaked through the pure white of their garments.

In the distance, the sound of metal approached the tomb once more, only to hear the relief of the Black Eagle students as the Knights of Seiros charged in.

"Capture them!" Catherine yelled, fixated on the sight of the mercenary in the distance. The glow of the blade in her hand radiated in the dimly lit space. "Get the students to safety!"

Byleth had sat in on the sentencing of the Western Church, who had apparently lead the attack on the mausoleum. Rhea's callous nature had surprised even the mercenary, a distant attitude from what little she knew of the archbishop. The punishment was death, not surprising her after the course of events.

* * *

Afterward, Byleth had found herself venturing Jeralt's office, her mind still rattled by the events. It was clear to both her and the Black Eagles that the church was not as unified as they appeared to be. The chaos of the western church, and the kingdom as a whole, was only growing. She knew nothing of the branches of the church, nor did she care to. Growing up she never heard a word of the faith or the power they held. In addition to all of those events, Rhea had bestowed the right to use the unearthed blade on Byleth. The Sword of the Creator, one of the Heroes' Relics, was the most precious to the church. Despite Seteth's protests, Rhea believed that Byleth was well-equipped to wield the sword, and more answers would come later from her judgement.

In the dead of night, faint snoring could be heard as Byleth looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It quickly occurred to her that she did not know where she was, panic setting in as questions ran rampant in her mind. She did not know where her father was, where she was, what was going on...she couldn't hear Sothis.

She couldn't hear Sothis.

What she thought would be a peaceful moment was quickly thwarted, her realization of Sothis not being around her only setting her fear in stone. She had no one. Upon sitting up she realized she had been sleeping on a primitive bed, one that was uncomfortable to her body. Questions continued to pile up until the faint glow of a torch cut through the pitch black of night. With no weapon around the woman had quickly moved under the bed, barely fitting.

"There she is…" A man's whisper cut through the silence. It wasn't Byleth they were after. His bare feet padded against the floor, his legs quite large compared to what she would normally see. Barely able to see, the adjusted the sheet that she had been under to watch. Long white hair hung down the back of the large man, a group behind him of what appeared to be thieves were quickly in tow, running around to stash things in bags.

"Ah Sothis. How long I've waited for this moment." His voice was baritone, yet gravely. "Finally...it'll all be mine."

Byleth nearly screamed, using her hand she bit her mouth as the man reached a large hand out. In the light of his torch she could barely contain herself as the person became clear. It was indeed Sothis. His hand wrapped around her mouth and jaw, covering her nose as well. Gripping down he began to force her head back, immediately waking the girl. Her screams were muffled, her limbs flailing and kicking as she tried to fight back.

"This is over." The sound of a snap echoed through the chamber, Byleth's stomach immediately feeling sick. Hoisting the girl up by the head he couldn't contain his laughter as her body dangled under him, unresponsive.

"No…" Her whisper had caught the attention of a nearby thief who had found her, reaching out he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out. "No! Let me go!" A voice not her own, Byleth couldn't help but try to shriek until a hand was brought to her mouth, silencing her.

"Kill them." Their leader growled, dropping Sothis's body to the ground with a thud. He looked back, a glare cutting through even the barely lit room. "Kill them all. Leave no one alive." He pointed to another thief. "You. Help me cut the limbs."

"NO!" Byleth screamed, her own world going black quickly after she heard a snap. There was no feeling, no pain, nothing...there was nothing…"

* * *

Sitting up Byleth could feel the sweat pouring down her head face and chest, her breath labored. Looking around she took a sharp breath, the faint glow of the fireplace bringing her more relief than she realized as she saw her father's office surrounding her. While her father had returned to his own bedroom, she had grabbed his cape he left on his office chair. Holding it in her hands she trembled at the contact before bringing it to her face. As soon as she could feel it against her cheek she fell back against the wall, slowly sliding to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sothis' voice caught her attention, Byleth's eyes widened in shock as she looked up to see the specter watching her, a genuine look of concern on her face. "You woke up so quickly...you look unwell Byleth. What happened?"

"I…" Byleth felt her breath hitch, a feeling she had never known before swelling in her chest. Reaching out with a shaky hand, her body passed through Sothis. "I really wish I could touch you right now."

"Even though you cannot…" Sinking to the ground she folded her legs, sitting across from Byleth she gave a small smile. Something of the mercenary's actions had touched Sothis, even if it was not physical. "I am here for you. I will always be beside you."

Silence washed over them for some time before Byleth stood up and returned to the comfort of her makeshift bed. When she looked to Sothis again she was surprised to see the girl staring back with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

For a moment, Sothis hesitated - her reasons unsure even to herself. "I've never seen you smile before."


	10. Ties That Bind

The Verdant Rain Moon had most definitely lived up to its namesake, bringing heavy rains and their accompaniments in fierce storms. Even on the first day of the month, the rain soaked the grounds and the wind whipped the trees viciously. Autumn harvest was still far off, yet the leaves rolling along the grounds made it seem otherwise. Dashing across the open space her heeled boots echoed across the hall. Byleth had stopped along the stretch of the house classrooms, finally finding coverage before going to go get dinner. Soaked to the bone, the mercenary ripped her cape off, the fabric constantly dripping on the stone beneath her feet. Walking past the empty classrooms she shook her hair out, akin to a wet dog shaking themselves out after a romp in the water.

"Byleth?" A familiar voice called out to her, catching her attention from behind. Turning around, cape in her arms, the mercenary's brow rose at the sight of the prince of Faerghus as he propped open a large wooden door to the Blue Lions room. "Are you alright? You're soaked to the bone!" He approached her, remaining closer to the wall as the rain whipped around them. "Would you like to wait out the rain for a little bit? I can hang up your cape."

Surprising both her and him, the mercenary nodded, following behind him as they returned to the classroom. It was empty, the sound of rain hitting the glass calming compared to the noise outside after he closed the door behind him. Dimitri extended his arms, shocked by the weight of the soaked cloth as he hung it over the empty blackboard.

"Hopefully dinner will be something warm." Byleth was surprised to find a jacket dropped over her shoulders, the blue of the Blue lions cape catching her eye.

Sothis peeked around the room, looking for others. There was no one around, just the two of them. _"The prince is certainly the most kind of the three in their constant attention-seeking. Just like children, he is so desperate for approval. He is the most obvious." _

Byleth glanced up to see him stroll back and forth in front of her, rolling up his sleeves he fixed the buttons before glancing back at her. "This is actually an opportune time to ask you something, if you don't mind?" Dimitri's tone was a bit shaky, the young man rubbing his elbow before he sat down beside her. Nodding, she leaned back in the chair, pulling his jacket around her just a bit more.

"What's the favor?"

"It…" He stammered for a moment, caught off guard by her action. Hands clenching the fabric she adjusted it to cover her arms entirely. Something about the action had surprised him, yet he couldn't figure out the reason. "It's in regard to sword training." Clearing his throat, the prince continued. "Not for myself…what is that look for?"

The mercenary's brow rose, her head resting on her fist she propped her arm up on the chair she sat at. "It is nothing."

"Is it? I believe you're questioning my capabilities."

"Not in the slightest." Once again her eyes display an almost near emptiness in them, but it's a bit different. There is something there. Doubting his senses the prince blinks again, watching her expression. Yes, there is something there. "My apologies, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Dimitri. I grow tired of everyone addressing me as that." Leaning forward in his chair the prince let a deep sigh out of his body. "You've called me Dimitri before. I enjoy that." Words slipped from his lips that were a bit more forward than he had expected. This did not seem to phase Byleth at first glance, expression as stoic as ever.

"My apologies, Dimitri..." She scoffed, "Your Highness."

Dimitri perked at her words, mouth opening partly as he formulated what he had just heard. "So you do have a humorous bone somewhere in that body!" He couldn't help but laugh as she tilted her head, eyes rolling away from him. Clearing his throat the prince tried to compose himself.

Byleth could hear Sothis cackling in the reaches of her mind, sat upon her throne, marveling at the sight. _"You, humor? How rich!" _A rich yawn followed before Sothis stretched, adjusting herself in her seat she smacked her lips. _"I am taking a nap. Do not do anything ridiculous or interesting while I am asleep, not that anything of the sort would happen." _

Curiosity raised in Dimitri's mind as he watched her facial expressions. It seemed as though she carried conversations in her head. It made sense compared to her lack of verbal communication with most people. "Anyways, the sword training is not for myself. To be honest, I've been teaching swordsmanship to the orphans at the monastery for a while now."

"How did that come to be?" It did not surprise her that orphans lived on the grounds, she had heard of many good deeds Rhea had done. She took in the lost and damned of people from all walks of life, even if they did not believe in the teachings of the church. Despite her uneasy feelings of the archbishop, the mercenary found that act to be respectable. It humanized her compared to the brief recollection of her hostility in ordering the execution of members of the western church.

"Some of them saw me sparring with the knights one day. They started pestering me to teach them. They were so earnest... I couldn't help but oblige. There's much I wish to show them, but due to my own studies and training, I'm afraid my time is rather limited." Dimitri propped himself against the table, turning to face her he sighed. "Which brings me to my favor. Your swordsmanship is unmatched. I hate to ask this of you, but... Would you consider lending me a hand?"

Byleth bit her thumbnail, her eyes narrowing at him. "I suppose you leave me no choice. I'm no good with children though." Dimitri couldn't help but laugh once again, his eyes lighting with a joy she had not seen from him before.

"I am no good with children either! We will do our best together then." Head dropping, the prince pressed a hand against the back of his neck as he stared into the tiles of the floor. "Thank you, truly. I am in your debt. I always repay my debts, I'll have you know."

"I know you." Byleth watched the prince, his gaze not raising to meet hers.

"All of these children lost their families and homes to war or illness. This may sound a bit arrogant, but...I feel it's my responsibility to help them." Arrogance, no, not in her head. But as his hand began to tremble she could see his mind going somewhere that was far from the quiet classroom. "I lost my parents without warning too. In that way, we're the same. In Duscur, I lost my father, stepmother, and closest friends. I didn't have many allies at the castle after that. In truth, I had only Dedue for companionship."

"I see…" Byleth looked to the fire, trying to find some words to say to pull him back from the shrinking he was falling into. It was clear the recollection only made him feel worse. "My father told me my mother died giving birth to me. That is all I knew of her."

His head shot up, eyes wide as his grip on his neck loosened. She continued, "I have...wondered what she was like. If I look like her. My father speaks nothing of her." He was surprised to see her grip tightened on his coat once more. "I know nothing…" Realizing she had let loose thoughts she had kept hidden for some time, she quickly looked away once more from the prince. "My apologies."

"No! Goodness no!" He pulled his chair closer, his heartbeat ringing in his head. For the first time in what felt like years, it was as if someone had opened their hand to him, bearing the callouses and scars that would be hidden under an elegant glove. "Please, don't apologize. I implore you."

"Have you no other family?" She had moved on from her recollection, hoping to hide away from the discussion further. There was so much she did not know, her questions that were once minimal had slowly been piling up over the years. Never wanting to bother her father, she left them alone. Mundane things were not what kept her up at night, it was the shadows of unknown memories that would not let her rest.

Back straightened in his chair, the prince cracked his shoulders. "I'm afraid not. My birth mother fell ill and died shortly after I was born. And my uncle... suffice to say we don't get along. I once had people I could confide in. Family, friends, instructors, even the royal soldiers. But they were all taken away from me four years ago."

All efforts to dodge the uncomfortable discussion seemed to lead down another painful tract. "Ah, but there were those outside the castle walls I was close to. Such as Rodrigue!"

"Rodrigue?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at his recollection, as if a bright burst of light eradicated the gray cloud overhead. "Heh, pardon my rudeness. I meant Lord Rodrigue. He is my father's old companion, and the father of Felix. On the occasions he would visit the capitol, he'd take me out hunting or on long horse rides. While Dedue is like a brother to me, Rodrigue is more like a second father." A smile brushed his lips, the warm feelings of those he cared about grounding him to the present surroundings. "It might sound ridiculous, but...he's the kind of man I hope to become one day. Someone who helps others... Someone who can reach out and save a lost soul."

Byleth thought briefly of her combatants in the company. While some had passed over the years, there were many who had remained for quite some time. They had seen Byleth grow up throughout her life, protecting her and teaching her. She had heard them carry on with Jeralt, saying 'it takes a village to raise a child' and things of the like. Something tightened in her chest, a strange sense of pride taking her over.

" Oh... Please accept my apologies for boring you with my life story." Dimitri's voice recalled her to their conversation.

"You have not bored me." Byleth's tone was soft, her head still reeling at the thoughts that had nearly overwhelmed her. As the rain began to slow she heard her stomach growl, getting a chuckle out of the prince.

"Come, I'd be honored if you joined me for dinner. Perhaps I can tell you some stories about Rodrigue." Standing up he extended his hand, his etiquette seemingly always kicking in without a second thought. Byleth reaching out she hesitated for a moment, before barely taking his hand to pull herself up. Grabbing her cape she carried it against her chest, still far too damp to wear. She shrugged off the leader's jacket and handed it to him. It suddenly occurred to him that the sight of her wearing his jacket to dinner would most definitely spark some unnecessary rumors. As he buttoned it up he looked to the Ashen Demon once more, her expression slightly less blank than normal. "In any case, don't forget your promise, Byleth. I'm counting on you. Now, let's go enjoy dinner! Hopefully Felix will not bludgeon me for recounting tales."

* * *

For once the leader of the Golden Deer was surprised. Their assignment was to handle work in the Kingdom's territory, a far cry from what he had been expecting. When he was informed of their accompaniment by the archbishop herself, he wasn't sure whether to be curious or excited. The mercenary would be joining him, the job paid for by the church exclusively. Claude did not want to waste the money to _pay _for Byleth's time, unlike the other two lords. He had scoffed at the amount Edelgard had paid, and word traveled quickly of Dimitri dropping a pretty sum on a fishing rod for her after an accident.

They were swayed so easily by a beautiful woman. Noting that in his mind he kept the thought to himself, it could be quite useful at another time. Despite their posturing and eloquent speech, the other two house leaders were quite predictable. The mercenary could order them to jump and they would ask how high.

Details of the mission had only perplexed him further, none of this was a coherent choice at all. It made no sense to _not _send the Blue Lions to quell a band of thieves who were causing trouble. In fact, it seemed as if all the trouble in the past few months was coming from the Kingdom. Obvious to the noble, Claude could see the strife developing within the noble territories. Everyone knew of the tragedy of Duscur and the annihilation of the royal family. Dimitri was the handsome face that would hide the struggles of the Kingdom in the shadows.

Those thoughts of the first weeks of the month were quickly thrown to another place as Hanneman had jumped up from his seat, eyes wide as he loudly proclaimed, "I found it!"

Head up from his thoughts Claude blinked repeatedly, surrounded by books taken from the Library. Hands smacking to the desk, Hanneman looked as if he was going to pass out from sheer excitement. "Go get her at once!" His command was harsh, tone stern as his arms shook. Finally his eyes snapped to his student's. "Are you deaf boy? Hurry up!" Crests were a completely different world in the office of his professor. He was barely composed in the midst of new questions and discoveries.

Standing up the young man had left the office to peek into Sir Jeralt's. While he was out on a mission it was generally the place to find his daughter, as she seemed to prefer the quiet over spending time with others. His venture around the academy brought him to the training grounds, hearing the cheers of children and clapping. Sneaking in thanks to the doors being propped open his brow rose at the sight. Dimitri and Byleth were sparring, albeit with very basic movements compared to what they would normally pull.

He would leave to grab food and return shortly after to find the kids had cleared out, Dimitri putting the weapons back as Byleth picked up broken ones. "Your Highness, is the weapon shortage because of you?"

Dimitri's spun around to see Claude approaching, a smirk on his face as he continued eating half of a sandwich. "Come now Claude, will everyone not rest on that?"

"Or are you teaching the next generation how to snap a lance with their bare hands?" His laugh with a mouth full of food fell on blank stares. "I was only joking...sheesh. Has his sense of humor rubbed off on you?" Looking to Byleth he pointed at her with his free hand. "You need to come with me. Hanneman figured something out."

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Byleth continued to pick up the broken weapons until Dimitri took them from her arms. "Wait-"

"Go. If this is about your crest, it's far more important than helping me clean up. You've done enough today Byleth." He gave her a bow, his damp hair still clinging to his forehead. "Thank you again."

She gave a small smile before nodding, following Claude out as she grabbed her cape from an empty rack near the wall.

Their walk to Hanneman's office was mostly quiet, the Golden Deer's leader studying the wielder of the legendary sword. Her face still flushed from her activities, she had composed herself quite quickly. "I would have never guessed you would wield a Holy Relic." Claude cut the silence, his hand scratching the back of head. "The Sword of the Creator no less. The legends of that thing...stories say it could cut a mountain in half." His eyes traveled to the blade, it's gold tone and bone-like appearance a far cry from any blade he had ever seen before. "It was only used by the King of Liberation, Nemesis."

_"Nemesis? What kind of name is that for a 'King of Liberation'?" _Sothis crossed her arms, squinting at the blade. _"A powerful red glow...an empty slot…" _It seemed as though the young girl was finally stumped by something, for the first time since the two had met.

Byleth's gaze into the distance suddenly became more focused her present surroundings as she turned to Claude. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy." He sighed, believing she was either oblivious or a horrible liar. "The sword could only be wielded by Nemesis. That means he indeed has a descendent - you. You possess the bloodline's crest."

"I don't understand…" Thoughts running amok she glared at Claude when he scoffed, his face written in a smug expression.

"Things like that aren't gonna cut it at the monastery. Play coy all you want. The truth reveals itself over time."

_"What a rude young man." _Sothis glared at him before turning back to the mercenary, her mouth opening in surprise. _"Is that a glare? Oh my! Look who is suddenly expressive, this is most exciting!" _

Arriving at Hanneman's office he waved the mercenary in fervently. "Come in! Come in!" Claude walked around to stand beside him as he pulled up the image from their first scan. "It's so good of you to come! The campus is a buzz over your recent events."

Byleth's crossed arms were mimicked by Sothis, who remained floating by her side. "Your use of the Sword of the Creator has confirmed my thesis." Pulling across a couple of the images he pointed to what appeared to be the crest's full design. "I indeed have seen your crest before. In my error, I had not recognized its true nature. It was merely a part of a larger piece." Looking at Byleth he nodded once more. "Yes, your crest is too significant to be detected by normal instruments. What it revealed..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "A crest thought to have disappeared from this world a millennia ago has resurfaced. The crest of Nemesis, the King of Liberation."

Claude couldn't contain his smirk as he crossed his arms, his eyes calling to the mercenary to look at him.

"The crest of flames. That is what you possess."

_"That brat!" _

* * *

Jeralt, always elusive, had disappeared from under his daughter's nose. She had yet to tell him of the recent discovery that everyone else had heard about, word spreading like wildfire. Apparently, Byleth was a descendent of the King of Liberation, her confusion only making the rumor more interesting. There were no more what-ifs regarding her power; to wield a Holy Relic you needed the crest of that weapon. She wielded the weapon, yet the weapon carried no crest. The mercenary was an ongoing mystery that attracted the attention of the entire student body.

When word broke of her father returning, Byleth had spent much of the morning waiting in his office, wanting to break the news to him in privacy. Part of her mind wandered through what his reaction would be. Would he deny it? Scoff and say he knew all along? Laugh and not consider it a big deal? She wanted to put the sword in his hand, just to see if it would glow as feverishly as it did with her.

After wandering the grounds for the morning the mercenary found herself by the Knights' Hall, a surprising sight in the small building as a whole. Sylvain was sitting on a chair, hunched over he was fiddling with something in his hands. But in front of her were Dimitri, Catherine, a man she did not recognize, and Jeralt.

"Father!" Jeralt looked over to the sound of his daughter's calling. When she rushed over she took a deep gasp for air. "I've been looking for you."

"Isn't that sweet?" Catherine smirked, a hand on her hips.

Jeralt shot her a glare before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Kid you look exhausted, you okay?"

She nodded. Standing up straight, she turned to see the mysterious man watching her.

"Ah! You're Byleth!" His hair was long and dark, and he looked a lot like Felix. "Dimitri has told me much about you! I am Rodrigue!" He gave her a short bow. "I must thank you for helping Dimitri and my son and keeping them safe!"

"Son?" Dimitri picked up on the tone of Byleth's voice, she was reserved once more in front of a stranger. He almost felt special, her tone with him quite different than what he was hearing at that moment.

"My son, Felix. He's mentioned you on occasion for your feats and talent." He nodded at his own words. "I was also a close friend toward his highness's father, King Lambert." Running a hand through his hair he continued. "I have to thank you as well for handling the issues of the thieves in the Gautier territory. They have set up headquarters in Fraldarius territory, and they've been mercilessly pillaging the area. I was surprised to hear his highness and the Blue Lions would not be working on it. But to know you will be there, I trust it will be handled efficiently. Should anything happen, you have my, and the Kingdom's full support."

"Thank you." Byleth nodded.

"I must go find my son now…" Rodrigue looked around before crossing his arms. "Any idea of where he could be?"

"Training ground or his room." Byleth's quick reaction got a smile from the man before he turned to exit.

Dimitri looked at the mercenary, nearly oblivious to the other two knights still remaining.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into the Kingdom's petty squabbles. This should not be your burden to bear, but my own..." He fiddled with his gloves before continuing, "I know I have given you work for my sake, but this has become a bit of an irresponsible trend…"

Byleth shook her head, her eyes softening. "It may be a job, but I am always happy to help you, Dimitri."

"Thank you. Hearing you say that puts my mind at ease." The prince's smile was warm, a heavy sigh leaving his body.

Jeralt nearly choked at the words, Catherine's snort alerting the two of their presence. A hand on his daughter's shoulder, Jeralt motioned for the two to leave. "Come with me, I want us to talk since we have time since forever ago."

Before they could leave, Byleth looked over to Sylvain sitting at the fire, his eyes locked on the glow before him. "I will be right out father. Please don't go too far again." He chuckled before watching the prince for a second. Dimitri could feel the Blake Breaker's eyes dart across him.

"Kid." He pointed to the prince. "Thanks for the rod. Works nice."

Dimitri bowed to the knight, his cheeks were slightly red. "Y-yes of course! My sincerest apologies for causing any-"

"Oh stop." Jeralt sighed, waving him off. "Byleth I'll be right outside."

Before Dimitri could respond he watched Byleth walk over to the fireplace, standing beside Sylvain.

"I heard you are going to deal with my brother...and his mess." He looked up to her, her expression unreadable. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize." She sat down beside him, her recent counseling of the Blue Lions between him and Ashe surprising even herself. This work involved the students she had to see every day, and for some reason it did not sit right with her at that point to not talk to them about it. Her conversation by chance with Ashe had her following up with him after returning from Magdred Way. The boy was grieving, and had no one to grieve with. With her hands that killed him, she felt responsible in consoling him. Ashe was a nice enough kid, and he was clearly disturbed by the events.

"I can't believe my own brother is the leader of the bandits. House Gautier is my home...and was his." Sylvain raked a hand through his hair, palm resting at the crown of his head he sighed. "I...He really is one of the worst people I've ever known. But we're still blood. Still family."

"What does that mean?" Byleth whispered. "My father is everything to me. But he has not hurt me. He is not a horrible man." She was curious of the young man's words. As the fire danced she wrung her own hands, not sparing him a second glance as she spoke. "My father is a good man. He is a good man and my father, so I protect him. If my father hurt me, or was a bad man...I don't know." Her voice quieted, shaking her head. "Could you forgive your brother for the things he has done?"

"No!" Sylvain chuckled, hands moving to his knees he leaned back. "No way. The things he's done to me, to others. It's unforgivable. He needs to pay for what he's done. He's stolen the Holy Relic of our family…" It did not go unnoticed by the mercenary when his nails dug into his knees. "Because of the damned crest." Brows perked, he turned his head to stare at Byleth. "That's right, you just found out you had a crest as well. Did you really never know?"

She shook her head, a small sigh escaping her lips. "No. I see no purpose in it."

"Of course you don't. Mercenaries don't have to concern themselves with such things. But nobility…" This was a side to the skirt chaser that surprised the mercenary. "Most children who are born to noble families are tested upon birth to see if they bear one. Even descendants of the 10 Elites, like myself, can't be legitimate heirs without a Crest. That means, as children, we're only accepted if we're born with one. The heads of most noble houses keep having kids until they get one with a Crest. Those children grow up to be heads of their houses, and the vicious cycle continues." His explanation left her with wide eyes, a low chuckle coming from his throat. "Do you get it now? To all these commoner girls, I'm just a trophy. Or rather, a studhorse."

Byleth crossed her arms, her legs following. "So women only want you for the security you can provide."

"Bingo, you got it."

Scowling, Byleth felt her stomach turn at the thought. "How disgusting."

Playfully, the young man elbowed the back of her arm. "See? I know you'd get it." Sylvain was surprised by her lack of negative reaction. His brief run ins with her had been glares for his advances on her, in addition to the time she ran into him in town, his skirt chasing as obnoxious as ever. His eyes locked with hers, the two sharing a steady gaze. "These girls don't love me. They love the potential rewards of loving me."

_"How sad...is that what this world is coming to? The prince spoke of his dislike of crests...yet that professor and the leader of the other house are so intrigued by them. The duality of humans amazes me." _Sothis appeared, sitting on the floor she watched the two with a careful eye. Something of the exchange was so different than Byleth's typical attitude, something the specter had noticed as of late.

"If I marry a girl and she gives birth to a child with a Crest, that kid might become the next head of House Gautier. But nowadays, with the bloodlines getting weaker, there are a lot of kids like my brother...born with no hope." Byleth looked to Sothis as he talked, the two sharing a sad expression. What Sylvain was telling them, of the world outside the life of a mercenary, seemed so cold.

"For ages now, those of us with Crests have been envied and desired but never for who we are. I understand the value of my blood. Believe me, I hate how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of being free from this burden, I'm used to it by now. I used to think I didn't have the right to live freely. "

Intrigued, Byleth dared to ask. "You don't think that way anymore?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her simple question. "That's right. You know what? I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you were growing up, you never knew you had a Crest. You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that…" Looking to her his eyes narrowed. His fists tightened, nostrils flaring for a moment. "You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt." Her lack of movement got a sigh out of him. "Come on! You never fall for my jokes!" He stood up, head falling back he huffed. "Ladies love a dark and brooding noble! One day can't you just feed into it?"

Byleth stood up, facing him she extended her hand. "Should the day come you want to fight me, I'll take you on. But in the meantime…" Unsure if she would regret the decision she decided to take a chance. "Come with me. To see your brother."

"Are you serious?" He scoffed, uncertain to take her hand. "I...damn." Looking down to her he couldn't help but smile. "First time a woman's genuinely left me speechless." Taking her hand he shook it. "I'll go with you."

"Good." When she let go she was surprised to see him still holding her hand, more delicately than before. "What are you doing…"

He gave a brief bow, bringing her hand to his forehead. "I would say kissing your hand is a weak gesture compared to what you've offered me, Byleth. I am truly grateful. Thank you. I'll make it up to you." Glance moving up to her he gave her a grin. "Maybe you'll finally join me for dinner? No funny business, I swear." Letting her go he crossed his arms. "I'd love to hear about your adventures, and all the men who fell on their faces to get a chance with you."

Exhaling through her nose she shrugged. "Maybe. Just don't die." Turning away she walked toward the entrance, giving Dimitri a short wave.

After she left the building, Dimitri was surprised to feel an arm wrap around his shoulder. "She's something, isn't she, Dimitri?" The red head chuckled, relieved to see Catherine long gone.

"Sylvain, don't speak so casually-"

"I'm gonna take her out to dinner before you do." His pat on the back of his house leader only got the snap of a worn lance in response.

* * *

Byleth could not hear the laughter and yelling from the Knight's Hall as she looked around the nearby area. Before she could curse her father, she found him down the stairway beside the hall, in the graveyard. He had been kneeling at a grave, his hands pulling at some of the weeds nearby. They weren't even close the grave he was facing, but he still removed them.

"Took you long enough." Jeralt joked, getting a scoff from his daughter in response. Standing up he brushed his knees off. "So listen...I thought it was time we visit your mother."

"Mother?"

"She rests beneath this humble grave." He turned to view the grave site, flowers freshly placed on it. They were roses most likely from the greenhouse, a large red bouquet.

Byleth took another step toward it, marveling at the cleanliness of it. The realization came to her. Despite her father's busy schedule, he was keeping it clean and decorated. "Why is her grave here?"

Fingers massaging his forehead the father sighed. "Of course you'd ask. I wouldn't know where to begin." Eyes moving to the sky he tried to formulate his words, nearly lost in his mind at the sudden rush of emotions. "I suppose I haven't talked much about her. Where do I start…" A smile formed on his lips, one Byleth had never seen before. "She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook too. She was always kind to everyone."

Sothis couldn't help but smile her chin resting in her hands as she floated beside her father. _"Your father was truly in love, I can see that. He looks so happy even thinking of her." _

"She really loved flowers. Whenever I would bring her an unusual flower, her face would light up." He sighed, the small smile on his face unphased as he continued. "I cherish those memories. I can't count how many times she made me happy with just by smiling." His hand moved to settle on her shoulder, soft and warm, he looked his daughter in the eye. "She smiled the most when she was pregnant with you." A sadness briefly took over his eyes. "She didn't get to spend a lot of time with you…" His voice broke, struggling to form the words that needed to come out. "But she loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know...never forget that."

In her chest, the mercenary felt a tightness that puts pressure on her head. She had never felt this way before, her lip quivering as she stared at her father. "Hey...kid." Jeralt's eyes widened, glassy as he watched his daughter. "What's wrong?" Shock settled on him as her head hit his chest, arm holding on to his tunic. Closing his eyes he felt the sting of tears press against the corners of his eyes, his chest swelling with emotion he had thought was long forgotten. Bringing his daughter in an embrace he rested his chin on her head. He had no words for what had just happened. Her other hand reaching to his back she smiled as his hand other hand held her head. She couldn't see the tears that slid down his face, silent thank yous echoing in his mind he thought back on his life; a gratefulness shaking his core as he thought of all the memories of with both his wife and daughter.

With a sniffle he pulled away from her, giving her a smile. She didn't cry, not to his surprise, but the emotion on the rest of her face swelled his heart. Reaching in his tunic he pulled out a necklace. He used his other arm to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. On a small silver chain was a men's ring, silver and decorated with gems it glimmered like the evening sun. "This is all I have left of her, besides you. One day this is gonna be yours. I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love...as much as I love her."

Byleth reached out to fiddle with the ring before pressing it back at him. "You."

The action had the mercenary in tears, his laughter shaking his core as he embraced his daughter again. "Silly kid, no. That's not the love I mean." His hand brushed against her cheek, getting a good look at the young woman she had grown into. "Thank you." He whispered, shaking his head. "I mean, someone you love and want to spend your life with. Someone you would die for, and they'd do the same for you. You'll understand when that day comes." He took a deep breath, letting his daughter go he shook his head once more, he couldn't help but laugh. "Come on kid, let's go grab a drink and dinner. It's on me."

Walking back up the stairs the two passed Dimitri emerging from the Knight's Hall with Dedue, heading for dinner. The prince smiled at Byleth, the two sharing a glance before parting ways. To himself, Jeralt felt an unsettling nerve wash over him. Looking back at the blonde he narrowed his gaze, an all too familiar recognition creeping on him. "Kid, tell me more about that boy over dinner. I ain't heard much about the prince."


	11. Reclamation

_"__It is still quite perplexing…" _Sothis sighed, looking over the map that had encompassed Jeralt's table beside the couch Byleth had now called home. _"__This place we are going to is located in the Kingdom's territory...yet the prince was not assigned to this task. It is the work of the schemer." _The room was empty, leaving Byleth to her own company. Jeralt was sent out for his mission, the father and daughter once again separated after a brief time together. _"__You are the constant at play." _Sitting on the couch beside the mercenary the small girl stretched out, her lips pursed as she watched Byleth trace a route leading to the hideout they had been informed of. _"__You are taking that kingdom knight as well, aren't you?" _

"Yes." Sothis spoke of Gilbert, the red headed man who Dimitri had said was coming to the church from the Kingdom's borders. He knew little of the older knight, but he was interesting to say the least. Warmly greeting Byleth, the man had offered his assistance as recon for her work. Her protection and work with the prince had been traveling by word of mouth, slightly irritating her. Now having an allegiance by appearance to the kingdom, it could restrict her work opportunity in the future.

_"__Perhaps you should see the princess." _Sothis chuckled. _"__You certainly are one for neutrality, and in my opinion, you are over analyzing it." _

"These people...are not normal." Byleth scoffed, bringing a cracker to her mouth from the plate sitting on her other side she sighed. "Edelgard and Dimitri...are quite alike. They despise the crest system. Much like Sylvain. Claude…"

_"__We know nothing of him. He's quite annoying." _

"I don't trust him."

_"__Be wary of him in this mission." _

A knock on the door registered against the quiet of the room, her whispers not audibly present throughout the room. Looking behind her she saw the leader of the Golden Deer peeking his head in, curiosity plastered on his features.

_"__Speak of a demon, and he shall appear." _

Without asking to enter the room he had made his way in, eyes traveling around to the small details he didn't take in before. The Blade Breaker had many books, of all different subjects. Bundles of maps sat beside the bookcases, the aging of the paper varying from new to what appeared to be decades, if not centuries, old.

"I see you're as stony-faced as usual. Hmm. I can't tell if you're feeling resigned or if you're just lost in thought. Or maybe you simply don't care about anything that's going on." His tone was as neutral as ever, focused on the mercenary as he approached her father's desk. "Oh… Sorry." Sighing he brought his hand up to scratch at his hairline, for once he seemed slightly uncomfortable as she continued to stare at him. "I really didn't mean to be rude. I just find you fascinating."

His words fell flat to the mercenary, her hands locking together she rested her elbows on her thighs. "Is that so?" Tilting her head back the woman spared no fair words for discussion. "What do you want Claude? I'm busy." She knew little of the young man, what titles he held, his family. There was no discussion or mingling that had gotten her to find out any information,

"Is that right?" Gravitating toward her, the Golden Deer leader leaned against the fireplace, eyes narrowing at her. "You know...if you were a teacher I might have been actually insulted. You take no interest in anyone that isn't their royal highnesses."

Byleth nearly rolled her eyes at his attempt to ruffle her. "They pay well."

He nodded, somewhat disappointed by her answer. "I see. You've been a mercenary all your life. Did your father teach you to fight?" She nodded in response. "I figured. Your father used to lead the knights, didn't he? And I hear he was a legendary mercenary as well. It must have been hard on your mother when you followed in your father's footsteps and became a mercenary too."

_"__It seems he does not have all eyes on you then. All the recent discussion of your mother...I hope it does not pain you." _Sothis sighed, resting her fisted hands against her chin as she watched Claude's body language.

"You ask many questions." Her response was short.

"I suppose…" Voice trailing off, he had found himself a bit lost for words at that moment. The mercenary was next to impossible to read. "So you grew up moving from battlefield to battlefield with your father." Approaching the sofa he rested a hand on the arm of it, trying to get a better look at her. "You know, for someone who's right around the same age as me, you certainly have an unusual amount of composure. I guess it's only natural that you'd be different from young nobles who grew up in the lap of luxury."

Her eyes shot up to meet his, a bit of curiosity hidden in her eyes. "I suppose you don't know this about me, due to our limited time together." His sarcasm did not go undetected. "I am the heir to the Riegan House. It is the leading family of the alliance. But I didn't exactly grow up in luxury like most people of noble blood." Leaning over the couch he took a quick glance at the map and her sketches. "Folks like us should stick together." Moving around he plopped on to the sofa beside her, Sothis' inaudible screams and offense only noticeable by Byleth.

_"__How rude!" _She glared at the plate of crackers. _"__He would choose to sit here-" _Byleth's look had the specter flustered as she floated in front of the two.

"We can start by making time for more little chats like this." He pointed to the map, "Were you a tactician? These plans…" Eyes darted across their march orders, his shoulders shrugging. "They're not bad at all."

"I was my father's tactician." She crossed her arms before looking to the house leader. "Are these plans suitable?"

He nodded, counting out something on his hand. "What do you think of the assistance of the Kingdom in this mission?"

"It makes sense." Byleth immediately responded, before a sigh escaped her chest.

Claude folded his arms before crossing his legs. "Is bringing the younger brother of that leader a good idea?" He pouted, a bit frustrated by the sudden additions the party. "I find the inclusion of the Kingdom's forces bordering both sensible and insulting. It is clear that they don't want us to handle their business. They should have taken the damned work themselves."

"I question Rhea's reasoning as much as you." Byleth muttered. Realizing the words that had slipped from her lips, the House Leader leaned into her, their eyes locking.

"Suddenly...you have my interest more than ever before, if that was even possible."

_"__His tongue is forked! I swear it!" _Sothis scoffed, her eyes nearly rolling back in her non-corporeal head.

He dropped his hands, palms up and open he had displayed an open body posture, reading to Byleth that he was dying to hear her elaboration. "Come now, don't hide after such a powerful statement. Who knows who could be listening...Seteth...the archbishop herself...that shadow of Her Highness-"

"He most certainly is." Byleth's eyes narrowed before darting back to the closed door. "I'm sure you know this as well."

Sothis looked at the two, her braids and hair flying back and forth before she stopped, blinking a few times.

"Of course." His laughter covered the noise of a quill on paper, writing her a note that he slid across on an otherwise blank piece of parchment.

_"__This will be the first chance we have to talk in our march."_

Byleth continued her words, "I believe that knight Gilbert will be assisting us as well."

On the paper she had scribbled in her sloppy penmanship, a response. _"__Save your words till then."_

As Claude sat back he watched the mercenary fold the paper and chuck into the fire. Eyes widening at her actions, the young man's lips curled into a smirk. For a moment he studied the mercenary. For once, there was a person he could truly not read. Blank expression giving little introduction to her psyche, her body language would either contradict her actions or give off something completely different. He had to know more about her. Glancing down at her side, the sword of the creator rested firmly at her hip. The blade bore no crest in it's slot, yet it's glow when used was all the proof needed: Byleth was indeed the rightful wielder.

So much of this woman was confusing, yet one thing was clear. To a man with many questions, she was an opportunity.

Heaving himself off the couch, Claude turned to extend his hand to the woman.

"Come on Teach, let's give 'em something to whisper about."

"I am not your teacher, Claude."

_"__Fine, IF I save you, at any point during this mission, I get to call you teach for a whole moon." _

Byleth couldn't believe the march to this location had been so...rambunctious. She longed for the spats of the other two houses. Sylvain's flirting with random women they passed by would be intercepted by Ingrid and Felix. Dimitri would hold Byleth's attention the entire time as Dedue followed close behind. With the Black Eagles the walk would be relatively peaceful. Talking to Dorothea would eventually lead to the opera singer bringing Edelgard into the conversation. Many times Hubert's glares would quiet Ferdinand's random inputs and Petra would be confused as to what was going on. Poor Bernadetta...she would hang back from the group and try to go unseen, yet Caspar would always try to bring her up to match everyone's pace.

Marching up into Kingdom territory, it was surprisingly cooler than she had expected at that time of year. Byleth had never really taken notice of the climates of the different regions of Fodlan. It was merely a place to go to collect a reward. Preparing for the weather was nothing special or admirable, it was simply work.

Behind her was Sylvain, his mood slowly changing from their departure of Garreg Mach to returning to familiar territories. As they marched further into Faerghus, and closer to their destination, the effect of the thieves was clear as day. Villages ransacked and destroyed, families without homes and burying loved ones. While he had mentioned his home was further north, this was home to Felix's family, and he was just as concerned as if it were his own. Dark clouds rolling in had only added to the uneasy feeling settling in the company of students. The destination was Conand Tower, it's foreboding appearance looming overhead.

"Even for a tower it's pretty...er, towering." Claude had joined the duo, Hilda close behind.

_"__I hate this child. I hate this child. I hate! This child!" _Sothis was ready to bash her head against the stone base of the abandoned castle. Claude's consistent puns and nagging had left the young girl on what appeared to be the brink of insanity. Goddess knows if she could have ripped her presence from Byleth for any moment in time, it would be to get away from the leader of the Golden Deer.

Rain began to pour on the group, a chill slowly settling in the air. It was a far cry from Garreg Mach's heat and humidity, it left Byleth sweltering on some days.

To Byleth, the tower was far larger than she had expected, it was certainly more like a castle, as described. No…"It's like a fortress." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gilbert approaching, his focus solely on the mercenary. While he was quite cordial with her, something of the man did not settle well with her. It appeared to be a running trend for the Knights of Seiros.

"It's a remnant of ancient wars...those thieves certainly found a great place to nest."

"Just like rats." Byleth hissed, biting her lower lip. Sylvain's glare narrowed in on the structure, a sharp exhale puffing his chest out as he gripped his lance tighter. The Cavalier would soon jump on horseback, helping the Ashen Demon lead their group to defeat his own brother.

Sylvain scoffed, resting his hand against his forehead. "Their leader is Miklan...of course he knows about this place. These lowlifes…"

Gilbert had joined the group fully, turning to face Byleth he spoke. "Several hundred years ago, this was an important stronghold for diffusing invasions from the north. Back then, this tower was built for both surveillance and defense. It will be difficult to seize."

Turning to the knight, Claude's brow rose in intrigue. "Ah yes, Gilbert, isn't it?" His nod affirmed Claude as he continued, "You hail from the Kingdom, right? No wonder you're so knowledgeable." He extended his hand, "While we're chatting so amicably...do you mind if I ask some questions?"

_"__Always asking a million questions, but never providing answers." _Byleth's eyes darted around to find her tiny companion. Finally, she saw her standing beside Claude, arms crossed. _"__I don't trust this one. If he is to save your life, which I pray you are not dumb enough to allow, he will never let you live it down. Who knows if he would even try to save you…" _

In her head, the mercenary noted between the two of them to ask Sothis of her vendetta against the boy. While he was frustrating at times, it seemed that the girl genuinely disliked him. Claude's questions dove into a focus on the Hero's Relic, something that seemed to be the object of his obsession as of late. His eyes would follow the sword of the creator as Byleth carried it around. Questions of her crest, her father's abilities...yes...it all clicked with her very quickly.

The schemer was testing her ability with the sword. If he wanted to see a Hero's Relic in action, taking advantage of it in a mission for _another _weapon was full-proof. Byleth couldn't fully blame him. There was no feelings to be hurt over being used. If he wanted a spectacle, she would be happy to deliver. After all, the church was paying quite handsomely for this work. His conversation with Gilbert spiraled into a back and forth over the use of a relic. While her sword could not be used by anyone else, crest of no crest, suddenly the Lance of Ruin could be used by someone without a crest?

_"__Fancy rules for fancy weapons…" _Sothis whispered, getting a nod from Byleth.

* * *

Busting into the tower was easier than Byleth had expected. Making quick work of immediate foes, the stairwell was quickly stained with the blood of the thieves, even if barely visible in the dark. At the lead was Byleth, accompanied by Sylvain. Climbing such a spectacle of a tower meant leaving behind his steed, but it was of no concern. The young man could move quickly since his promotion in skill and combat. His spear would meet any foe that Byleth could not handle quickly.

"Sylvain. Do not take this all on yourself." Another floor had been cleared. One of many to go. The Golden Deer followed close behind, Marianne's white magic healing the redhead before he could get further away.

"I know but...you don't fully get it Byleth. That's okay." He sighed, Claude was approaching, and while he didn't dislike the guy, he didn't want another person acting in family matters. "He's no longer a member of House Gautier, or my brother. He's nothing more than a common thief. Between the two of us, he'll be no problem. It always falls on the younger brother to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn't it?" He smirked, fist tightening on his lance. "I won't let him near you. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Nostrils flaring, the mercenary sighed through them before making her way up to the next level, Claude in tow right behind her. It would be a bit before they made their way to the top floor. The lighting of the room surprisingly more than the tower itself. The final floor wrapped around itself, leading to what was formerly an observation deck.

The stench of blood and rust hung heavily in the air, the young mage Lysithea coughing into her elbow as they had all emerged to the same floor. It was clear that their enemies had prepared for them, the remnants of the brigands retreating to this floor to protect their leader.

"Create a wall and push!" Byleth yelled, turning back she faced the students. "Do not break formation!" Her eyes moved to Gilbert. "You will handle the rear, yes?" He nodded before bowing. "Sylvain." The mercenary and heir shared a knowing glance.

"Don't hold back on my accord. My brother...he'll pay for everything he's done."

With his confirmation, the mercenary readied her steel blade. She wouldn't sully the Sword of the Creator unless necessary. Charging ahead, the small group would make quick work of those that they came into contact with. Lysithea was a mage unlike any other Byleth had seen at the academy. Her magical prowess, despite her tiny frame, was remarkable. Lorenz, despite his cockiness from the first time the mercenary had seen him, was a formidable cavalier in his own right. Ignatz was a wonderful archer, despite being nowhere near as strong as Claude. Fist fighting was Raphael's specialty, his size not limiting him in his speed and delivery. Even though she claimed she was weak and useless in combat, Hilda's fighting with her axe could be polished up and developed easily to a fearsome foe. Despite Marianne's reserved and isolated demeanor, she was an excellent healer.

Before Byleth could push ahead she felt a breeze by her, a flash of orange catching her off guard as Leonie charged ahead to strike at a foe, bow in hand she fired.

_"__That girl irks me." _Sothis groaned, interrupted Byleth's thoughts while in combat. It had seemed the young woman thought she could handle the swordsmen ahead as she turned and readied her lance from behind, only to get knocked back by one of the thieves.

"Dammit." Jumping in between the fallen girl and the swordsmen, Byleth made quick work of one while Claude fired at the other. Driving her sword through the chest of the thief beneath her, Byleth's head turned back to Leonie. "You'll never be a mercenary if you die before graduation." Looking down at the girl she thought to extend her hand, but stopped. "Don't insult my father, or myself, with such careless actions." Turning away she left a single sentence that surprised those around them that heard. "I don't care how you know my father, you will never get close to him. You're annoying." The glare she sent the girl sent a chill down Claude's spine. It seemed the Ashen Demon did indeed have a very soft spot, her father. That soft spot was littered with a territorial aura, and damn anyone that came close to it.

Boots clicking ahead, the mercenary made quick work of the foes north of her before turning the corner. Sylvain followed close behind, his lance meeting one of a foe as they pushed onward. The group followed as quickly as possible, when the sound of shouting around them caught all of the part off guard.

"We're surrounded! Dammit!" Byleth cursed the situation. It would have served well if she had sent her battalion and some of the church to do recon of the wings of the tower as a whole.

"Incoming enemies on the rear!" Gilbert's voice bellowed in the distance, alerting the group as Byleth had to think quickly.

"Lyisthea! Assist Gilbert!" Watching the mage run off she smirked as the noise of a spell being cast and unfamiliar screams echoed through the vicinity. Above them, arrows began to rain down, Lorenz reaching to cover Marianne he lifted his shield. "Ignatz! Calculate trajectory and hit those motherfuckers!"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

"Raphael, cover him!" Claude added, getting a nod from his temporary superior. Claude joined in on striking above them, his mind moving quickly to find a better aim than his partner in bow.

Despite being outnumbered and covered on both sides, the Golden Deer would push onward. Some injuries being accounted for, protecting Marianne had proven to be useful as she moved to heal those around her. It wouldn't be long before they rounded the back of the observation deck and made for a sprint of the long corridor.

Winded from the climb, Claude shook his head, getting Byleth's attention. Sweat poured from his forehead, his hands on his knees after they cleared the way. "Why...why did we have to climb so high for a battle?"

Sylvain couldn't help but chuckle as he turned back to face the mercenary and house leader. "At least it's better than fighting in the rain."

Claude extended his hand, pointing at the cavalier. "Very true. Smart man." Taking a deep breath he stood, stretching himself up he cracked his neck. "Let's finish this. I'm ready to enjoy the long walk down."

It wasn't long until Miklan was standing before them. Surprisingly, the thief only resembled Sylvain in hair color. His face was covered by a long scar, gashing diagonally across his features. If he had not been so torn by war, perhaps he would have looked more akin to his family standing in front of him.

"Why have you come, you crest-bearing fool?" Byleth inhaled, watching what seemed to be a standoff that had been waiting to happen for a long time.

Sylvain scowled, eyes darkening. "I'm here for the Lance of Ruin. Hand it over." Raising his weapon the cavalier grind his teeth. "I don't want to humiliate you, but I will."

Threats clearly did not phase the older brother, his eyes rolling in response. "Hurry up and die already!" The Lance of Ruin did not glow in his hand, It's golden bone-like structure seemingly rejecting any response to the thief. "If not for you...if it hadn't been for you!" His hands shook, eyes widening in anger as familiar eyes bore into their own.

"Damn you, shut up!" Sylvain bellowed, his feet anchoring into the ground he could barely contain the shame that overtook him as Byleth watched on. Something of hearing these words from his brother in front of someone who did not judge him or weigh him for his crest...it enraged him. "I'm so tired of hearing you. You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault! I'm tired of you!"

After what felt like an eternity, the siblings clashed, the lances against each other proved fruitless as they rebounded from their combat. Claude's arrows began to plunder the current battle field, his eyes locked on the armored knight as he fired after each shot. "Hilda! Go!"

Pink hair flew past him and Sylvain as she leapt, the woman throwing her weight into her attack with a scream as she landed a hit. Surprising even herself, Hilda fell back, Raphael moving in he was successful in landing consistent hits.

"So...you think you can take the lance from me, huh?" Coughing up blood, Miklan snarled at the wielder of the Sword of the Creator. "I'll kill every last one of you, starting with you!" He charged at Byleth. Before Sylvain could even think of protecting the mercenary, she whipped around to strike the thief with her blade, throwing him back against the wall.

His gasps for air rattled his chest, the woman had delivered something painful and he had nowhere to run. "Not bad...for your kind." His smirk pissed the mercenary off. "A bunch of spoiled rotten children."

"Fuck you." Byleth's words were like a growl, her hand shaking as she reached for the relic. How dare he compare her to the spoiled children of the academy. No...they were not just spoiled. Her mind drifted back to Sylvain's struggle, Ashe's tears and screams, Dimitri's compassion, Edelgard's intelligence...these were not just spoiled children. "You fucking rat!"

Her insult cut through the silence before the lance finally began to glow, a putrid black and red ooze flowing out from it. Miklan groaned as it quickly engulfed his arm, moving to swallow his whole frame. His screams were quickly silenced as the shadow grew, towering over the occupants of the room. In an instance the shadow dissipated, revealing a scaled, monstrous creature, unlike anything they had ever seen before. Spikes protruded from its back, a skull made of stone covering its face.

It turned, eyes red and narrow as it's claw reached to grab at one of Miklan's former thieves. As it stood on its hind legs the creature tore the person in half, their screams halting. Silence briefly hovered before the roar of the beast shook the ground beneath them.

"What the fuck is that?" Sylvain screamed. "Miklan!'

Thunder and lightning rumbled the tower, lights flashing around them as the wind began to howl. If the gusts took out the flame torches, they would be fighting in the pitch black.

"How awful…" Claude's eyes were wide in shock, and perhaps a twinge of hear. "So the Heroes' Relics...they hide this awful power. I can't even tell friend from foe anymore..." He looked to Byleth, the sword did not respond in a similar fashion, but he could no longer feel safe in the presence of such an item.

Byleth ripped her relic from her waist, it's responsive glow faintly illuminating her. "We have no time to spare, we have to end this now." The Golden Deer had reconvened behind her. "Ready your battalions! We strike now and we strike hard!" She grit her teeth. "Take this thing down now, your lives depend on it!"

Their jeer of solidarity proved useful as they quickly surrounded it. One hit after another slowly dwindled down the health of the beast. Leading their charge was of course Byleth, her company of her father's mercenary proving useful hit after hit. As the beast threw its body about, it began to destroy the pillars and walls of the surrounding area. Debree flew about, knocking back some of the students as the roof began to collapse around them.

"Dammit!" Rain began to pour down overhead. Byleth turned to Claude and Sylvain. "See? You two made this happen!"

Claude's arrows continued to fire, his quivery emptying as Ignatz handed him a bundle. While the younger of the two wanted to strike, he knew Claude would deal far more damage.

Sylvain, petrified at the sight before him, felt the rain pouring overhead. The beast was weakened, his brother was weakened, close to death. It could be at any time he would fall. Gilbert's Axe flew at the beast's limb, severing it as black ooze poured from the body. Rainfall extended the growing puddle of bile, Byleth trying to leap over it she stumbled and fell to the side as the beast hurled a large piece of rubble at her.

Snapping out of his fear, he saw the group try and turn the monster's attention from the mercenary. But it was proving fruitless, he was locked in on her for whatever reason it saw fit. As she struggled to get up the mercenary groaned, she had fallen hard on her back, and her body was aching from the strain of battle. Backing up she threw her sword once more, the blade extending and striking at the creature she gasped as it lodged in its side. All she tried to retract had failed. The beast approached, ready to strike it opened its mouth.

With what fear he could muster the cavalier charged at Byleth, scooping her up he slid across the ground around the beast. Extending a hand he summoned enough magic to launch a fire spell at the open wound to dislodge the sword. Hurling his spear at his brother's monstrous head he could only cover Byleth as a stone came hurtling at them, sending the two flying back.

Claude called out to the mercenary as Gilbert rushed in to throw his axe, surprised as it lodged in the creature's neck. Lorenz took the distractible opportunity to sneak Marianne to the other side, Sylvain lying unconscious beside the mercenary as she struggled to get up.

"Sylvain...hey…" Reaching down she paused before gripping his shoulder. The screams and roars of combat faded for a brief moment as she debated using a divine pulse. There was no way he could be dead. Breathing had hitched, her chest feeling tight as she scooped him up and listened for a sign of life. His heartbeat was perfectly fine, but he needed medical attention as soon as possible. Marianne quickly brought the young man to her shoulder, her hands glowing in magic as Byleth stood, knees wobbly she gritted her teeth and yelled as the blade retracted.

"You son of a bitch…" Rushing in she leapt and swung her blade. "Taste the divine blade!" Cutting through the creature's neck it screamed before the head severed, falling to the ground as the body would spasm before falling over itself. Rainfall continued to pour over the creature as a large black cloud overtook the room. Dissipated, it revealed Miklan's mangled form, the lance beside it.

Watching the mercenary, Claude couldn't bring himself to speak. She gasped for air, eyes turned to the sky, as her hair and clothes quickly became soaked in the storm.

* * *

Sylvain's recovery was quick, resting on their return was quite easy for him. No one would dare speak a word to him. In fact, no one spoke a word at all on the march back. He would only sleep as Byleth had taken him as passenger on horseback. Their return to the monastery had brought the attention of many as Byleth held the Lance of Ruin strapped to her back. Her stoic appearance covered the fear that settled deep in her gut. It was unlike Sothis to remain silent for so long, yet she had disappeared quickly after the battle, retreating into Byleth's mind. In the late afternoon they had returned to the monastery, Sylvain being left with Manuela a few doors down from the audience chamber in the infirmary.

Rhea waited to speak until the doors to the chamber had shut. "Professor, you have returned. The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection. I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened." She shook her head, tresses of her hair falling over her chest. The woman's eyes were soft, yet stern. "See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself." She paused for a moment, seemingly debating her words before continuing. "People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster. All regions of Fodlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs." Extending her hand she gripped fist gently. "Please...ensure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?"

_"__The nobles?" _Sothis nearly screamed as she appeared beside Byleth. _"__Faith in the nobles?" _

The Archbishop's words filled the room with a tense energy. Byleth had finally established her opinion of the woman: she couldn't trust her, not in the slightest. Byleth could not bring herself to speak, her eyes narrowing as Rhea closed her eyes.

"His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess." Her tone only grew sharper as she continued, her hands clenched together tightening, knuckles whitened as her hands shook. "Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a Hero's Relic even though they were unworthy and unqualified."

"You knew…" Byleth hissed, eyes widening. "You knew, and you sent students to not only handle business of the kingdom, but business of divine intervention?" That statement startled all parties in the room, Sothis included. Byleth had never been one to speak back to a client, under any circumstances.

Taking a deep breath, the archbishop realized the tense body language she displayed. It only made sense to her that Byleth seemingly felt anger towards the events that had just transpired. "Of course. That is why we rushed to recover it. Sadly, we did not arrive in time." A cold glaze took over her face, despite her small smile. "The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would…"

Her extended hand only enraged Byleth further. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hand over the relic. "I will not."

"What is the meaning of this?" Rhea's tone had suddenly shifted from one of calm, peaceful discussions to anger that the mercenary had never seen before.

The sound of a door opening gave way to Sylvain limping in, his throat clearing as he approached the two. "Excuse me…" Byleth turned, her face written in anger as Manuela chased after him.

"I'm so sorry Byleth...he just-" Manuela was cut off as the Gautier heir stared into the eyes of the archbishop.

"Lady Rhea, I am overjoyed and beyond grateful to you for recovering the Relic of my family. Now, may I please have the lance?" He gave a bow, his tone as normal as possible despite his injuries. "I have received direct approval from my father to take possession of it."

Rhea's eyes softened once more, yet still cautious of the ongoing discussion. "As the next head of House Gautier, do you swear that you will never cause such a deplorable incident to transpire?"

"On my family's name...and my brother's life, I swear it." Byleth looked down at the young man's hands, they were shaking.

"Very well. I have one condition. You must never allow another to wield that lance. Your brother clearly demonstrated what fate awaits those who break that restriction." Composed, the archbishop was as serious as always, despite nearly snapping at Byleth just moments before.

Unhooking the lance from her possession, Byleth extended it to the student. In his hands, the lance glew brightly, just as the sword of the creator did. Looking at it he glanced over to Byleth, the two sharing a look he would not forget for the rest of his life. In that moment they agreed on everything they believed in, and would have time to discuss it later.

"Yes, Lady Rhea. I...I will not soon forget."

That evening, Byleth had found herself with dinner brought to her by her father. She couldn't stomach being around many people at that time. Images would replay in her mind over and over again. Sylvian's brother being consumed by the lance, the beast's eyes and roar, Sylvain being knocked unconscious…

Death had always been around her, and it loomed over them all every day. But nothing had ever stricken her before like in that moment. Even with the power Sothis had bestowed upon her, Byleth had truly felt powerless in that moment. Finishing her food the mercenary had thrown her cape aside and walked down to the library, only to find Claude sitting at a table in a similar fashion, hiding food in his jacket.

"Hey...Teach." The tension between the two was quickly cut short. "Hey, a deal's a deal. I saved you after all!" Leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms, eyes scanning over all the books and notes he had in front of him. "I owe you a large thanks though, if not for you, we could have been in serious trouble. I owe Sylvain thanks as well, I suppose." He looked up, staring at the wooden carvings on the ceiling. "Do you think Miklan really believed he could wield a relic?"

Surprising him, the mercenary sat down across from him. "No." She leaned forward, picking up some pieces of paper. "From what Sylvain told me...his brother had to know he could never do anything with it."

"I bet he just wanted to get his hands on it, even though he knew he couldn't use it? Though I'm sure he wasn't counting on turning into a monster like that..."

_"__He's lying." _Sothis chimed in, sitting beside the mercenary she had yawned. _"__I don't know how I can tell, but I just can." _

Claude continued, pressing his hand against his temple he could feel a dull thump. "I wonder if that monster represents another aspect of the Heroes' Relic. What a strange and terrifying power."

"Stories of misfortune have followed the Heroes' Relics since ancient times." The two were caught off guard by Tomas, the librarian. The aging man could only laugh as Claude attempted to hide his food. "Come now boy...I don't see a crumb on the floor. Your secret is safe with me."

Claude clutched his chest before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You caught me by surprise, that's not easy to do…"

"I am sorry to intrude." The librarian couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the house leader, eyes as wide as saucers. "I simply heard you speaking of the Heroes' Relics. I can tell you more about them, if you'd like."

Tomas would explain the origins of the Heroes' Relics. Nemesis, the wielder of the Sword of the Creator, was corrupted by evil because of the sword. Corruption followed many who wielded the Relics, their bodies and souls transforming into horrid beasts, similar to Miklan. Claude's interest was piqued at the notion of there not being as many documents of the true history of the relics as there used to be.

"They have been destroyed, across all of Fodlan. Stripped from their shelves, including those that resided at this very library." Tomas's eyes drifted to the ground, a sigh escaping his chest.

Claude's eyes narrowed as he glanced back down at the books he had been looking over. They were so scarce of detail, merely summarizing facts of the Lance of Ruin that anyone would know. "You make it sound like the church is covering up the truth…" He covered his mouth with the back of one hand, his other flipping pages. "Now that you mention it, Rhea was very specific about not wanting anyone to find out what happened at Conand Tower. Tomas, why are you telling us about all of this?"

"What is a librarian if not a guide in the search for knowledge?" Tomas gave a weak smile before turning to walk away, hobbling on his cane. Cocking his head back, his voice quieted to that of a whisper. "And not only have you been searching about relics...but you have been doing so through the night. I would suggest you stop before the knights notice." Throwing a hand in the area he began to saunter off, trying to extend his hunched back. "And that is enough meddling for me today! Please excuse me."

Byleth's cold eyes followed Tomas away before darting back to Claude. He looked somewhat disturbed, knuckles cracking as he stared into the book in front of him. "So I've been found out, have I? I suppose I do spend more time at the library than most students." Looking up he found Byleth watching him, her eyes not judging. In fact, she looked intrigued. "I won't stop. I can't afford to."

"Claude, what are you after?" She leaned in, arms folded on the table she narrowed her gaze at him.

He followed suit, the two closer than before he couldn't help but smile. "Now Teach, are you taking an interest in me? Have I finally won you over?" He flashed her a toothy grin. "You don't really expect me to tell you something so personal just like that, do you?" His voice was hushed, the two glaring at one another. "Though, I wouldn't mind sharing if you were to tell me some of your secrets in exchange…" He shrugged, refusing to break eye contact.

Their moment was cut short, a figure joining Byleth she sat down beside the mercenary. "I can't let this exchange pass without comment…" Edelgard crossed her legs, leaning her face on a hand she watched the two carefully. "If you're sharing secrets, perhaps I can share one as well?"

Claude gasped, sending a wink to the princess he couldn't contain the smirk on his face. "Are you sure you could survive that? I mean, being in the presence of you two is already enthralling as it is…" Edelgard's eye roll only got him to laugh more. "Sorry, had to. Watching you roll your eyes at me is a pastime of mine. Back to the topic at hand, I'd say you're the least likely to share secrets out of everyone at the academy."

Byleth blinked repeatedly, seeing the princess giggle with a tint of a blush to her cheeks was nearly jaw dropping. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Claude threw his arms above his head, smiling back at her he could swear the throbbing in his head was all but gone by that point. "After all, you're easily the student with the most secrets."

"Oh?" Throwing his hands down he leaned into the table, eyes narrowing ta her. "I'm afraid you overestimate me, but I'm very much flattered. My secrets don't really amount to much. But...someone who does." The two turned to Byleth, Sothis's laughing sending goosebumps across the mercenary's skin.

_"__You thought you'd get out of this huh? Their flirting can't distract them from human curiosity!"_

Edelgard shook her head, her arms now crossed. "Don't try to change the subject, Claude. We're talking about secrets. Yours." Despite her cold tone, the princess's face was one with a bemused smile on her face. It was clear she was actually enjoying the conversation. "Who is your father? And why did you appear so suddenly, as if from nowhere?" She pressed a gloved thumb to her chin, metaphorical wheels turning in her head. "Duke Riegan's eldest son died in an accident. Having tragically lost other family members as well, he was without an heir. The Alliance would undoubtedly have been shaken if House Riegan had lost its position of leadership." Throwing her hands up gently she smirked. "But then you showed up. Why did you return to House Riegan? What brought you to the monastery?"

Byleth looked between the two before propping an elbow on the table, her body leaning in toward Edelgard as she shifted forward. "I would love to hear about this as well."

"Oh boy!" Claude exaggerated, hands up he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm trapped here! I have no choice but to surrender under your intimidating gazes!" Looking around he jokingly tried to find an escape, before he indeed did find one. "I need backup-Ah Your Highness!"

A blonde mop of hair popped up from the back table of the library. Dimitri's eyes widened as he stood up, walking over to join them. "Good evening! Byleth, how are you feeling?" He looked down at the mercenary, who gave him a small smile in return. "Sylvain is already back in the dining hall torturing the ladies I'm afraid."

Edelgard sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I swear. That fool is nothing but trouble sometimes."

"Listen ladies, this conversation has truly been a highlight of my day. Sincerely. I'll feed in to your rabid curiosity of me, because I know otherwise it would keep you two up late at night." Claude stood up, hands on the table he nodded. "I came to this monastery because I thought I might find someone useful. Someone to help me on my path." Glancing up at Dimitri he was amused by the confused expression on his face. "So what do you think? If you promise to help me achieve my dream no matter what, I'll promise to tell you anything your hearts desire."

Edelgard leaned back, fixing her hair she closed her eyes. "I have my own dream to tend to. I pray that yours does not interfere with mine."

"If it is the same dream?" Byleth cocked her head to look toward the princess as she chewed on her thumb. "What would you say then?"

The princess had not been expecting that response, her eyes widening. "I suppose...time will reveal that."

"Teach?" Claude asked.

_"__Teach?"_ Dimitri repeated, confused, and nearly disgusted. Edelgard concealed a snicker as she turned her head away.

"If it's a noble cause, and you pay well. Maybe." Byleth's answer did not surprise the scheming student as he straightened himself, turning at each side to crack his back.

"I see. Well folks. I have to get going. I'll leave you three to it. Perhaps now you can torture Dimitri with your dual intimidation tactics."

"Dual intimidatio-Claude!" Dimitri yelled, covering his mouth quickly he glanced around to see if anyone was present. The leader of the Golden Deer was gone, leaving the three in awkward silence for a moment before Byleth, of all people, ended the quiet.

"What did you overhear, Dimitri?"

His blue eyes widened before he sat down in Claude's seat, Edelgard staring nearly piercing him. "It had me thinking of something I came to realize earlier." Setting his books down he took a deep breath. "The possession of Relics and Crests has been highly valued in Faerghus since ancient times. It's far from uncommon for someone to lose their ability to lead their house because they don't bear a crest. Just like Miklan."

Edelgard's eyes narrowed at his words, her crossed leg slightly shaking as he continued. "It happened to my uncle as well. The eldest child of the king. Yet he never ascended to the throne." Hand on his chin the prince tapped his gloved finger against his skin. "All families whose bloodlines carry the crests of the ten elites are much the same. House Gautier takes it a step further, and absolutely requires an heir who possesses a crest."

Byleth acknowledged the brief flash of disgust on Edelgard's features before she glanced back to Dimitri. "Why are they so obsessed with it?"

Dimitri dropped his hand, "To that house, the power of crests is a necessity, not a luxury." Before Edelgard could scoff inwardly, the prince continued. "House Gautier holds the most northern territory in the Kingdom. They have fought with the people to the north for many years. The head of that house is responsible for protecting that territory from fearsome invaders, whom they keep at bay with the power of crests and relics. In exchange for that responsibility, they are granted special privileges within the Kingdom."

It seemed as though Byleth was asking all the questions Edelgard wouldn't dare to speak of, her tone indicating her feelings even more than her face could. "Their crests grant them special privileges? That's asinine." The two of royal descent both looked at her in momentary shock.

"In a way. That said, ability cannot be measured by the possession of a crest alone." Dimitri settled into his seat, hands coming together he rested his face against them. "I believe that Margrave Gautier was wrong to disinherit Miklan simply because he did not bear a crest."

"Oh?" Edelgard rested an arm on the table, angling herself to face Dimitri she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you truly believe that? Or are those just pretty words to appease your audience?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. Despite that, there is always a reason why such customs stand the test of time."

Edelgard scoffed, shaking her head she could stand up and walk away at that very moment. "Of course."

"What is it?" Dimitri's question nearly unfurled the princess.

"Your lack of decision making will make for a poor king, Dimitri." She brought her fingers to her chin, tapping them against her skin she was nearly shaking with rage. "How can you evolve your people, your country, this world, if you simply let unjust actions go unchecked? Would you truly stand by the wayside for the sake of tradition, if it kept those in power happy?"

Dimitri glanced over to the princess, nearly forgetting about Byleth. "No. I find it callous you would think that lowly of my judgement. Imagine what this world would be like if no one placed any stock in crests, Edelgard. Bloodlines that carry crests would dwindle. The metaphorical blade used to oppose threats would eventually rust."

"Is that not a good thing? A world in which humans are not measured by something they cannot control?" The tension in the room was palpable. It appeared Edelgard's animosity had settled, her questions now barrelling into the other house leader.

"I can argue that for the rest of my life, Edelgard. It has been argued time and time again across the years. Both sides are at once right and wrong."

She shook her head, looking away she could barely hold her tongue.

"What do you believe, Dimitri?" Byleth's question had the princess's brow raising. She was truly fearless in asking things no one would dare ask any of the house leaders. It was what made her so interesting to the three of them. She cared not for their titles or wealth, well...perhaps a hefty sum for payment of a mission helped. But it did not stop her from treating them as she would treat her fellow mercenaries.

Hands on his thighs the prince looked to Byleth, unwavering in his words. "I believe those with crests and those without should acknowledge the others' strengths and learn to respect each other based on personal merits." Edelgard's body language shifted. Dropping the solely defensive position she shifted in her seat, legs crossed she brought her hands to her lap. "And that doesn't apply only to crests. The same holds true for lineage, race, faith, ideologies…" He shook his head, nose wrinkling, it was as if he clung to those words. "If we could just accept each other and make mutual concessions, one step at a time…" Stifling a groan he waved his hand. "Who knows if that's even possible." Standing up he grabbed his books and pulled them to his side. "Everyone has something that is unacceptable within them. I certainly do, and I'd wager you both do as well."

"Of course." Edelgard nodded, her eyes free from any previous animosity she had harbored.

"I wonder what is best...to cut away that which is unacceptable, or to find a way to accept it anyway." He looked away, fingers clenching to his book he gave a small smile. "I must go, Dedue is probably looking for me for dinner. Edelgard, I will see you shortly?"

"Yes, I haven't had dinner yet." She stood as well, "I found this conversation...interesting." A hand on her hip she nodded. "Thank you, Dimitri."

Dimitri's eyes widened at her thanks before he gave her a bow. "I see...thank you for your time, Edelgard." He turned to Byleth, offering her a smile. "Thank you, as always, Byleth. Don't forget, we have training soon."

"Of course. Have a good night, Dimitri." It seemed that the prince's smile would grow deeper any time the mercenary said his name. Watching him walk away, Byleth offered a small smile at his departing figure.

Byleth stood, pushing in her chair she looked at the princess. "It's time you and I talk."

Edelgard gave a smile before leading the way, Hubert following after leaving the doorway to the library.


	12. The Weight of Resistance

**Note:** This chapter introduces minor original characters. They won't break the plot. But considering I'm taking this into a more Byleth-centric route, bitch is gonna get a 'vassal'. That's all.

* * *

Byleth could only huff as she squirmed on the back of a saddle occupied by another. She let out an audible sigh, the company members around her snickering and watching. The mighty Ashen Demon held lightly to the injury at her side, needing new bandage upon arrival. Manuela would most likely chastise the woman for a foolish injury. Protecting a member of her company had delivered a nearly-clean slice at her side. If any other movement had occurred, she most likely would not have made it back to the monastery. Her eyes moved up to shaggy, raven-haired man controlling the horse, his longer hair bouncing with every jolt of the saddle.

"Torien, the demon's glarin' at ya again." One of the men spoke aloud, giving their captain a smile before looking at the man. "She's gon' eat ya alive."

The older mercenary chuckled, scratching at his small beard while he moved the reins to one hand. "She's always been doin' that." His thick accent made deciphering his words trickier than most would care to try for. For Jeralt's mercenaries, it had become second nature in the years he had been with them. "Don't bother me no more. It's how she shows loves me!" He could only laugh as her arm moved, elbow digging into his lower back. "See?"

Laughter surrounded the Ashen Demon as she leaned back, trying not to stretch the wound. Wanting to crack her back had suddenly become a luxury she couldn't afford.

"The girl doesn't love a soul." The yell of a man caught their attention as a horse followed up beside them, holding an older gentleman. He had peppered grey hair, a clean shaven face revealing a long scar from the bottom of his eyebrow down past his jawline. "She loves her pa, but Captain Jeralt ain't no human either." Byleth could only roll her eyes as he continued, his gruff tone giving way to a small smirk on his face. "The academy kids have made ya soft. Demon." He reached out and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "I'm glad you're okay, Byleth."

Brow raising, Byleth turned her head to meet the man's gaze before she winced. Marcuth could only laugh at her pained expression for a moment before he patted her and turned her face forward once more. Turning her body any way was extremely painful, and she could feel warmth against her skin. Her expression gave away what was occurring, fresh bleeding slowly becoming visual through the stained wrappings.

The company's march finally led them up the winding hills of the monastery's foregrounds. Arriving with their captain injured had already spurred whispers around them. The Gatekeeper, a kind young man who watched the front gates carefully, jogged up to the horse Byleth sat upon.

"Miss Byleth!" He exclaimed, armor hiding most of his features he gave a short bow before looking to her escorts. "What happened?"

"Cap'n got stabbed." Torien sighed, leaping off his horse he handed the reins to a cohort before turning to reach for Byleth. Struggling to lean over she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, edging her slowly off the saddle before clutching her to him, carrying her with ease.

"You don't need to-"

Marcuth approached the two, his lance strapped to his back once more he nodded toward the cathedral. "You can barely walk, Demon. Easier to carry ya. Stubborn as a mule." Looking to the gatekeeper he sighed. "Word of caution, let Torien spill the news." He couldn't help but laugh, raking his hands through his hair he yawned, a watchful eye locked on the injured woman and the man carrying her before he turned to the gatekeeper. "Lead the way, boy."

An emergency council of the leaders of the Monastery and Academy had been called. Bringing together the staff, knights of seiros and the house leaders was only for cases of dire need. The three youngest of the room, the students themselves, had been a bit perplexed by the length of this emergency meeting. Dispersing and gathering intelligence made the most logical sense, not sitting and listening to Seteth continue his repetitious questioning and drilling of scenarios. This was of course an emergency, but time spent carrying on what felt like a spectacle only made it worse.

Claude peeked to his right, eyeing up Edelgard who sat beside him, and Dimitri beside her. Surveying the two, he could clearly see the annoyance in the royalty that most others wouldn't be able to pick up. While the Black Eagles leader appeared composed, her heel of her boot was digging against the toe of her other shoe, silently bouncing on it as her folded hands on the table illustrated composure. Dimitri's elbows and forearms rested on the chair he sat in, constantly stretching his wrists as his fingers dug into the arms of the chair handles. He could almost scoff at their 'composure' as his thoughts trailed off from the current meeting. They were pulled into this, and it made sense. They knew of rumors that circulated both the campus and the local town, and offered information that the knights and church may not be aware of.

Attention of some turned to one of the large wooden doors cracking open, a soldier tiptoeing in toward a side of the large, rectangular table. Normally used for meetings of various natures, it's square shape gave off the distinction of equality. The motion caught the attention of his fellow students, Dimitri and Edelgard watching as a familiar face followed in behind them. A dark haired, handsome fellow, amber eyes and an almost full beard. Approaching Jeralt, the tall man leaned down, whispering something beside him as he pressed a gloved hand to the table. Dimitri's eyes widened at the red splatters on the leather, stains across the white fur at the holes and on some of his battle clothes.

Jeralt's eyes widened, the Blade Breaker sitting up straight, he turned to see Manuela's nod. Her expression hardening, the two shot out of their chairs and out of the door. Her heels reverberated against the tile, the fur of her dress left behind in it's seat for the man to grab. He chased after the two, the soldier following as he disappeared out of the room.

Grip even tighter on the chair, Dimitri winced as he heard the splintering of the wood beneath his fingertips. It caught the attention of the knights around him, turning to watch the prince. It was clear his face could not mute the bubbling emotions in him. A flash of red from his left caught his attention as Edelgard stood up, her hair bouncing before she gave a polite bow.

"We will go inform our students of the events that have transpired, and we will report back this evening with what information we gather." Looking at the young men sitting beside her she nodded. "Claude, Dimitri."

Up and out of their seats, the Prince of Faerghus bowed before following Edelgard out the door, Claude leaving without a word or action. Moving quickly down the hall, Dimitri couldn't even hear Edelgard chastising him for breaking a chair before they stopped at the doorway to the infirmary.

"Kid...dammit! Give a man a heart attack!" Jeralt's voice stopped them in their tracks, watching from the entrance of the room. Byleth stood, arms on the cot as her father and her fellow mercenary peeled the armor off her midriff. "Dammit…"

The gauge was clean up her side, bruises forming around her ribcage. Manuela stepped in, undoing the knot of a cloth brassiere she waited until Byleth's arms slowly moved to reach up and cover her chest.

"Try to stand up straight dear…" Manuela gently called, hand hovering over her shoulder before a green glow covered her hands. "Okay, good." She stopped, her head cocking back to the doorway. "Are you three coming in or not?"

Stepping in, they were all surprised to see a tall knight, clad in black and gold armor, leaning against the wall. Spear resting on an empty cot in front of him he turned his head to look at them. It was another of the mercenaries. He and the one beside Byleth had been following her outside the Church, a fearsome group that made quick work of their foes.

Torien sighed, pulling off his gauntlets he dropped them and sat on the cot next to Byleth. "What a mess."

"Don't you talk." Jeralt grumbled, falling back to sit beside him. His eyes darted back to the students, eyes locking on the Prince. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Pardon our intrusion." Edelgard approached first, extending a gloved hand she offered a grimace. "We saw you leave and only assumed something had happened to Byleth. We...we wanted to be here."

Byleth's eyes widened as her head turned back to watch the three. Brow raising she was otherwise blank in the face. It was as if she truly was not fazed by anything, not even bothered by her current appearance.

Cursing himself, the prince felt a warmth on his cheeks at the sight of the professor. It hadn't been the sight of the wound that startled him, but seeing her not bothered by being undressed in front of so many people. It took her arms crossing to cover her ample chest, back and shoulder muscles tight and flexed as she stood up straight. Her waist was narrow, giving way to the wide shape of her hips, thankfully still covered by her shorts. Scars decorated her pale skin, like paint streaks across a porcelain canvas. Sylvain's side comments of Byleth suddenly flooded his brain, the sway of her hips when she walked, how her whole body would bounce, a power and dominance with every click of her heels as she wandered through the monastery.

Swallowing, the prince's throat suddenly felt dry. Slightly humiliated by his thoughts was an understatement. Here was a person he considered an ally...no, a valued combatant, injured and in the middle of being taken care of, yet he was nearly gawking at the sight of her. Of course she had no feelings toward it, she was used to such things all her life. Being a mercenary, it was most likely that she didn't have the luxury of privacy in moments like these.

Holy magic continued to work on the wound, healing the mercenary as she winced before leaning forward slightly. Her eyes darted to Sothis lying on the cot, legs crossed she was playing with a long ribbon in her hair. Green locks covered almost all the white of the sheets and pillow, her garb fluttering almost to the ground as it cascaded on her sides. Turning on her side the figment propped her head on her fist, a sly smirk covering her face. "I didn't expect you to get yourself into so much trouble. This day couldn't possibly get worse-"

Jeralt's groan caught the duo off guard as Byleth cocked her head around, wincing as her body turned slightly. "You're really gonna bug her with this now? She's injured!"

"I'm afraid it's either us telling her, or Seteth calling for a council meeting with her the moment he hears she is not in grave condition. Even then, he would most likely interrogate her." Edelgard sighed, crossing her arms. "I believe it's a far better option for us to explain."

"Explain what?" Byleth winced as Manuela's glow faded from her side, the aching of her wound still present despite it closing.

Dimitri stepped forward, shoulders dropping. "Flayn has gone missing." 

Sothis sat up straight, eyes wide as she looked to Byleth. _ "Well this is a turn of events. We must find the young girl at on-" _

Byleth cracked her neck before staring back at the prince. "Who?"

Silence fell on the room, Edelgard's eyes widening as Sothis scoffed, jumping to her knees she could only cover her mouth to hide the boisterous laughter. _ "I did not think it was possible for a boulder to grow in size as it rolled down the hill!" _

Without being around the monastery often, it took some coaxing for the mercenary to recall the young girl. It wasn't until they had mentioned her love of fish that the chimes of memory played their distant tune. Flayn would hover around Byleth, watching her fish without saying much of anything. Believing that to be because of her brother, the mercenary never approached the girl for a word. It was a situation the mercenary had not been prepared to encounter _ within _ the walls of the officer's academy. Jokingly, Sothis, Jeralt, and herself had all pointed out that a place full of nobility would be a stupidly obvious place to stage a kidnapping. Of all the people it would happen, it being the sister of the vassal of the archbishop was, on the surface, a bit perplexing.

* * *

The rest she needed, however, wouldn't come easily. Edelgard had been correct in her assumption - when word reached him that Byleth was not in any danger, the man had quickly cornered her. It was no surprise that their 'meeting' had quickly become an interrogation. She gave little in her answers, which only upset the man further. While it was an alarming situation, Byleth's lack of concern had seemingly gone unnoticed by most. Her father's recon of knowledge was passed along to her, albeit begrudgingly behind closed doors and over beer steins.

Peace only came in the evening. Students began panicking over the emergence of the 'Death Knight', blaming the figure for Flayn's disappearance. With the grounds of the monastery clear at night, Byleth took the opportunity to go out night fishing many times. Little would be caught, but it would be one of the few times she could revel in the silence. On some of those nights, however, a familiar guest's footsteps would grab her attention. Near silent, the house leader could not keep herself hidden from the mercenary.

"Back again? You must really enjoy night fishing." Byleth whispered, her eyes darting back for a moment as the glow of a candle caught her attention from her peripheral.

Edelgard sighed, wrapping her robe tighter around herself she padded across the dock to where Byleth sat, feet dangling from the edge. "It seems nothing ever gets past you."

Seeing Edelgard sit on the pier, she recalled a previous conversation of the woman's inability to swim. Being near water, it was no surprise that she didn't even want to submerge her feet, in the dark no less.  
Clearing her throat, Byleth looked out onto the surface of the lake. "I wouldn't describe it as that." The moon's radiant glow nearly blinded equally hanging in the sky as it did reflecting against the water. Gentle ripples against the breeze lapped at the shorelines, adding a calming background noise that could sway almost anyone to it's pleasant lull. "I am simply aware of my surroundings. Your thinking of my thinking is just far too complex…" Pursing her lips she exhaled through her nostrils, shoulders dropping.

"Perhaps." Edelgard's glance moved to watch the mercenary, her expression as blank as ever. "It may also just be that you and I find company in the same place."

"Alone, in the dead of the night? Without a soul around?" Byleth's lips curved to show a hint of a smirk, her brow raising ever so slightly. "Dressed in your night robes? You're always restless."

Edelgard's face heated as she gripped at her robe even tighter than before. "What does that mean?!" The two shared a look before Edelgard cleared her throat, composing herself as normal. "I just wanted some fresh air. There's a lovely breeze tonight. I always wander outside when sleep evades me." Quickly changing the subject she pointed to the mercenary's wound. "How is your recovery?"

Byleth blinked a few times before looking down to her side. "It's fine. Nothing serious, despite everyone's protests."

"I see…" Edelgard sighed, cracking her neck she felt a gentle breeze move her hair around her shoulder and back, the waves of the body of water facing their direction. "We believe we have some leads on Flayn's whereabouts." Byleth's silence only gave cue for her to continue. "Sir Jeritza is gone. Myself and the other leaders have been speaking to the faculty, knights, and students to see what we could make about a next move."

"And?"

"That's where we stall out." Byleth sighed at the revelation. "I know, it's embarrassing. That's why I wanted to ask you for your aid."

"Took long enough." Quietly, she was cursing herself for Sothis being asleep at that moment. She would have enjoyed the shocked expression on Edelgard's face, her cool demeanor quickly faltering once more. "I will speak to my father in the morning. Bring Dimitri and Claude."

With her nod, Edelgard cleared her throat, staring out into the silence as Byleth casted her line once more. "Have you ever felt a sort of longing for the outdoors? I have. There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for a sweet breeze on my face…"

"Always. I prefer the outdoors." Byleth cocked her head to meet the student's gaze. "But that's not what you wish to discuss, is it? Did you have it again?"

A heavy sigh escaping her chest, the princess crossed one leg over the other, gaze softening as she stared at the bobbing line. Byleth was missing an opportunity to catch something for her sake. The sincerity in her pause had touched a part of the girl's heart she had thought was long asleep. Something so small, simple, yet considerate for a person with an aching in their heart.

"None of my siblings had a chance to lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life." She paused, recalling their previous discussion. Edelgard had let her wall down slightly with the mercenary, much to her own surprise and Hubert's disgust. Because of this, Edelgard's frequent trips out in the night had brought her to Byleth more times than she would care to admit. Some nights they would sit in total silence, other nights Edelgard would go on till sunrise. It was quite a difference from the young woman that roamed the halls of the monastery, dressed and prepared as a future emperor. All of Edelgard's siblings had died a long time ago, test subjects of horrible experiments conducted by the nobility underneath her father. What nightmares she did speak of were horribly twisted and graphically violent.

Amidst their talking, Sothis had slowly stirred, finding herself sitting on the dock behind Byleth. _ "You seem to never take the silence of night time as an indicator to go to sleep-" _She stopped as she surveyed the present events. Edelgard had been recounting another dream, before something in the dialogue caught both Sothis and Byleth's attention.

"There is something I would like you to know." Edelgard stood, the white of her robe reflecting the moonlight as it fluttered in the wind. Her nightgown fluttered briefly as a chill hit her body. "I have kept it hidden all this time, but...I will reveal to you the power of my second Crest. "

_ "Second crest? Is it possible for a being to have a second crest?" _Sothis's interest had forced her awake quicker than she normally would work through, wide eyed as the woman opened her palm. Casting an all-too familiar symbol in the light of her magic, illuminated by a magic circle adorned with runes, the glow radiated the two women.

Byleth nearly dropped the expensive rod, a gift from the Prince of Faerghus, into the water. Standing up, Byleth watched the rotation of the symbol, eyes wide in shock. "It is the same as yours...the Crest of Flames." Hand open, Byleth mimicked the same motion to call forth her own crest.

_ "Impossible! That old man! He said...he said…" _ Sothis was nearly speechless, Edelgard's expression changed to one of sadness as she stared into the mercenary's eyes. _ "There can't be another." _

"When it manifested for me, I swore a silent oath." Edelgard's hand began to tremble before she dispelled the magic. Akin to a flame quickly blown out, the dark of the night swallowed them once more. "For the sake of my family and for all the poor souls whose lives were traded for my existence…" Clenching her fist she looked away to compose herself before locking eyes with Byleth once again, an anger burning in them that few would bear witness to. "For their sake, I will build a world where such meaningless sacrifice is never again sanctioned."

"Edelgard…" Byleth's voice was a hushed whisper, the stillness of the night seemingly permanent in that moment. "This world, these crests...it's all wrong." Crossing her arms, the mercenary recalled the discussion they shared in the library. "People are used and thrown aside for their crests. It is the only value people seem to carry." Looking at her hands, she could feel a rage bubbling. "Suddenly, I am treated so kindly for bearing the Crest of Flames. I know nothing of it." Peering out across the water, Byleth could feel the breeze brush across her skin, her hair flying out from her shoulders. "I see how these people look at me. How they look at father. I care little of how they think of me. But to suddenly revere me for my crest…"

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Edelgard whispered, locks flying against the wind. "Just like animals in a cage." Like rotation, the mood shifted as the princess's head turned slightly, her eyes unable to lock with Byleth. "Do you wish to remain a tool all your life?"

Byleth remained silent, too unnerved to reply to such a question. While she worked for her father, the woman did indeed feel like a tool, forced to work for the church to remain by her father's side. Despite her time there, she did not grow comfortable in her settings. A way out always remained present in the depths of her consciousness, Sothis safeguarding that piece of her sanity.

Edelgard's twisted the fabric of her robes at her sides. "Unless you take hold of your future...you will always be a tool to someone. Is that the life you want to live? Because of the crest you bear?"

_ Would her life always belong to the church? _

_ Would her father really choose to live his remaining years in these walls, let alone near a woman he was so uneasy around? _

_ What was her own power? _

Questions swirling in her mind, Edelgard's words cut through the murky clouds of doubt, swift and clean. "Do not hand your future off so easily." Turning to walk away, the princess stood shoulder to shoulder against the mercenary. "Your life means far more than a use to others." The cold of the night stiffened their postures, Edelgard staring straight ahead into the dark she took a deep breath. "You have a place in the Empire, Byleth...should that be the beat you choose to march to."

Walking away, Edelgard was caught off guard by the mercenary's words. "You mean your drum?" She could only chuckle as she turned to face the other woman. "There are people here who share similar views as you. People you don't realize." Byleth could barely find words to carry her thoughts before the house leader would disappear. Instead, for once, she blurted out what came from her emotions. "You shouldn't do this alone. You're not alone." Eyes softening, the mercenary sighed. "Please...talk."

Feet shackled in place, goosebumps covered the princess's skin as she gazed back to Byleth, grateful the darkness covered the emotion written in her features. For a moment, the wall she crafted fell apart in Byleth's hands, like dust carried off across the sky. Violet eyes had widened as they surveyed the blank expression of the mercenary. It was no longer emotionless and cold to her. It was comforting, concerned, accepting...yes, accepting. Emotions that she had thought were long gone swirled in her chest, a familiarity that felt warm and gentle, embracing her for a fleeting moment in time.

"I see…" Without a coherent response, Edelgard felt truly exposed for the first time in ages. "I will keep that in mind." Her words felt hollow as she spoke them, churning her own stomach in frustration. Swallowing her pride, she hoped her following words would carry the true emotions she felt. "Thank you, Byleth."

Edelgard's hand rose, a flame spell flickering as she quickly walked off into the night, leaving Byleth in the quiet as Sothis stood beside her.

_ "These children are absolutely littered with problems. Goodness...their parents are all horrible, aren't they?" _ Turning around, the specter raised a hand level to her own shoulder. _ "How I long to feel the breeze you do." _ Her eyes moved to watch Byleth's cape and hair flutter, so casual and at ease as she stood still. _ "How does it feel? To feel the breeze? It looks so nice…" _

"Do you not recall?" Byleth whispered, still aware of the princess's fleeting presence in the night.

_ "I don't remember...many things still feel so faint." _

"I see." In an attempt to divert the situation, the girl stretched upward, tip toeing on the balls of her feet as her fingers splayed up into the night sky. Despite the buzz of events, a yawn finally escaped Byleth's lips, urging her to turn in for the evening.

_ "Come." _ Floating across the pier, Sothis would not turn to face the mercenary as she reached land. _ "You need rest." _Unable to read the moment of sadness on the girl's face, Byleth picked up the fishing rod and followed, the silence hanging over them filled with tension from their distance. Even in her sleep, Byleth could tell the lack of input from the child from many other dreams and visions she would have. Letting sleeping dogs lie, she would not press the issue further, hoping a time would come when she could ask.

* * *

Woken by her father's voice, the knight had been shaking her shoulder a bit firmer than usual. "Byleth!" A serious tone had caught the woman off guard as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before facing him. "Dammit girl, up and at 'em!" 

Abruptly, footsteps followed into the room, Alois approaching with a mask in his hand. "Jeralt! Students are saying Manuela dropped this before she disappeared!" The buzz in the room only grew louder as the House Leaders had charged in, joining the crowd as the Knight of Seiros turned to them, mask in hand.

"Manuela?" Byleth yawned, heaving herself off the couch she stood, smoothing out her casual garb she cocked her head to see Claude and Dimitri walking toward her.

A darker expression had flickered in the Prince's eyes for a moment - fleeing as quickly as it arrived. Edelgard continued to speak with Jeralt and Alois, confirming what sneaking suspicion had made its way through the halls of the academy. The mask belonged to Jeritza.

"If Jertiza is still around, he has to be near the knight's quarters." Claude brought a thumb to his lips, mind locked in what seemed to be a plan forming. "Even if he's not...the truth can't be hidden. We have to go now."

Byleth found herself gearing up quickly, armor on she caught her father's attention. "Are you ready for this? We don't know who could be waiting for us." Jeralt could only frown as his eyes moved to the area of her recent wound. "We don't even have Manuela to clear you for any type of fighting." From across the room, short steps brought him to his daughter, his hands resting on her shoulders in what felt like a vice grip. "Don't go doing anything that could get you injured or kill-"

Warmth covered the rough skin of the back of his hand as Byleth rested hers over her father's. "I am fine." Grabbing the Sword of the Creator she approached the door as her father followed close behind.

"I'm going to go rally the troops. Who knows what could be waiting." Jeralt ran down the hall, disappearing around a corner as he made his way toward their company's quarters.

Footsteps echoed behind Byleth as the group made their way out of the structure and into the open air of the early dawn. Many students still being asleep had made this the perfect opportunity for action, leaving little room for failure in approach.

Beside her, the mercenary saw a flash of red come up beside her, Edelgard's pace quickening to keep up. "Are you sure you are up for this?" She whispered.

"Do not doubt Byleth." Dimitri's voice cut their conversation short as he had found himself moving to walk in front of them. "If she says she is ready for combat...I trust her."

_ "So Prince Charming trusts you, huh?" _ Trailing behind her host in waking up, the ghost could only yawn as she looked around. _ "Goodness...already back into the fray!" _ Despite the two leaders walking near Byleth, the girl's attention was turned to Claude, his eyes narrowed as he remained a few steps behind. _ "Be on alert, Byleth." _ The sudden seriousness of the girl had caught the mercenary off guard as her eyes darted to beside her. An expression so grim was unlike anything she had seen from her partner before. _ "I have a very bad feeling about this." _

Hanneman had been waiting for them, arms crossed as he stood at the body-height gate to the knight's quarters. Unlocking the gate he followed close behind, anger painting his face in red as they marched toward Jeritza's door. Before he could motion to blast the door open, Byleth had shouldered her way past him. Hand extended back to the small group she raised a finger before pressing her ear to the wooden door.

Silence fell over them as she let out a sharp exhale. There was no noise, no rustling, nothing. While the responsible side of her offered to knock on the door in hope of Jeritza opening it, she knew her impatience, and the impatience of her sudden entourage, would waste no time on consideration. Door handle not budging, the mercenary let out a low growl as she tried to press the door open. Before the prince could approach to bust the door open, he paused at the sight of the mercenary stepping back and charging forward, her weight thrown into a heavy kick that threw the door open, banging against the wall with a powerful thud.

"Professor!" A grim fear crept over Dimitri as he darted over to Manuela, who was face down on the ground, hand pointed toward a large hole in the wall. "P-professor Manuela…" Hanneman had moved to the other side of his colleague. Clutching her to his frame, the man listened for a sign of life as he brought his fingers to her neck. A hearty cough cleared his throat of the lump he tried to conceal. Despite this, his eyes gave away his emotions quickly, glassy and red as he took out a handkerchief to hold over the wound at her side.

"She's alive." Words nearly falling apart as his lips, the professor could barely contain himself at the reassurance of her safety. Looking up, he saw Edelgard sprinting out of the dorm as he struggled to pick up Manuela. "Curses." His strength was not what it used to be, and he could only move her to the empty bed before he turned to the three still remaining. "I will keep an eye on her. You three...if you are going to go down there do not go far."

"And miss out on the mystery?" Claude threw his hands behind his neck, a smug smirk on his lips. "A shady professor had a hole in the wall behind his dresser the whole time! How can we not explore?"

Annoyance seemed to follow Hanneman wherever he went as he rolled his eyes at his student. Nearby knights had made their way into the room, shocked by the sight in front of them. Byleth quickly turned around, hand on the hilt of her blade she pointed with her free hand out the door. "Round up the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. We need medical staff as soon as possible. Find my father and call him here at once. Be on guard." A sigh left her chest before concluding her orders. "Do not inform Seteth. We do not know what lies below...having him rush in would be a mistake."

Despite her loathing of the archbishop's assistant, she couldn't imagine the grief he was struck with. She had not seen nor heard from him during the time of her recovery, but word traveled quickly. Normally poised and as postorous as ever, Seteth was merely a shell of himself. He wouldn't speak to anyone, and the few he confided in would be on the receiving end of his outbursts. The sooner the girl was found, the sooner all would be normal again. Why she was concerned with these events continued to confuse her as they approached the entrance to the darkness.

Hand splayed out before her, a small fire rose from it as she began her descent, leading the way.

"I did not know you could wield magic, Byleth." He shared a glance with her, the small flames barely lighting each step below them as they descended.

Voice hushed, she kept her sight ahead as she pressed a hand against the walls that surrounded them. It was simply dirt, no brick or building material. "It's nothing much."

Dimitri shook his head, lance in hand he remained vigilant of their dark surroundings. "It is nothing to scoff at, knowing magic. It takes a lot of knowledge and discipline. Where do you find the time for it?" His attempt at a joke fell flat as the woman's eyes remained forward, her expression hardening.

"It is merely a hobby. I will never be proficient in it, I would lose time on mastering my blade."

Point proven, Dimitri seceded his thoughts to the mercenary. Astounding him in small ways had become an unconscious habit of hers. From the quickness of her blade when training and teaching the children with him, to sparring with weapons users of different sorts in the academy, using magic without a second thought, even down to how much food the woman could put away. He had heard rumors of her cast-iron liver, akin to her father's. How she baffled him so consistently had left him a bit perturbed. Locked on her face, he marveled at the stillness of her expression as they continued walking. Not a flash of fear in her eyes or on her lips, as blank as ever.

Caught in his own thoughts, Dimiri gripped the sword in its holster. Instead of spending time with careless thoughts, he needed to be on guard. Voices in his head cackled at the foolish thoughts, judging him for the warmth that had flooded his heart - even in that fleeting moment. Down the length of what appeared to be a hall, there was a faint glow.

"Is that light?" Dimitri whispered, arm extending out in front of Byleth. Some sense of fearlessness overtook him as he stepped ahead, crouching he pulled the blade from its sheath and sprinted ahead. Looking down the hall his eyes widened at the sight before him. On his signal he waved the two over, promptly joining him in shock at what they had uncovered. A fully lit hall, brick walls and stone floors lining their surroundings.

Head jerking around, Claude could barely keep himself still as he moved his bow to one hand, is other tracing the bricks in the walls. "This is really…" Speechless was an understatement. There truly was an underground to the church, and it looked as if it was used frequently. Torches looked relatively fresh, only light rust on the fixtures. Whatever was down there was being preserved and protected, just as the surface of the monastery.

"Now is not the time Claude." Dimitri sighed, his own interest running wild at first glance. Exploring the ruins with Byleth and Claude didn't sound horrible in the least. It would be far more fun than lessons, or Felix insulting him between training sessions. Forgetting about the current situation felt almost relieving, in a time with no fear or struggles. Just three friends going into the unknown, packed with adventure and mystery. Looking back at the two of them his lips parted to speak as he watched his company. Hand pointing to endless details around them, Claude kept distracting Byleth from the mission at hand as she shushed him, putting a finger to her lips.

Laughter nearly cost them their almost-silence approach as Dimitri stifled himself. Winding through the seemingly endless halls of the underground had left the prince troubled. If Jeritza was down here, where could he possibly be? Suddenly, it occurred to him. He had not left any type of trail for them to see where they had come from. In a panic he spun around to see Claude with a piece of chalk.

"Where-goodness Claude!" Gripping his chest, the prince let out a heavy sigh. "I had just realized I was not watching where we had come from-"

"Taken care of, your princeliness!" The noble grinned, getting a glare from Byleth. "She's been making sure you make the right turns."

Byleth rested a fist on her hip, Sword of the Creator glowing in her other hand. "You have to pay attention, Dimitri. But this is no time to chastise you-"

"You." Byleth felt her hairs stand up on her neck, goosebumps forming across her arms as her brain registered the muffled voice. As if the world was flipped on its head, the atmosphere shifted abruptly in the lengthy corridor. Standing between Byleth and the students was the hulking figure of the Death Knight, black armor reflecting the flickering of the torches at their flanks. Red eyes stared into the blank response of the mercenary.  
"We fight." It was impossible for the woman to tell if that was truly Jeritza underneath by voice alone. Approaching her, the knight's speed caught Byleth off guard as his hand wrapped around her neck.

"Byleth!" Claude's eyes widened at the sudden attack as he watched Byleth rise off the ground, feet kicking as her hands clawed at the gauntlet on her foe. "Fuck!" Reaching for an arrow he froze as the death knight whipped his head around, the skull helmet causing his hand to tremble against his will.

"Come closer, and I snap her neck. Right now." Warning the two students, the Death Knight turned to fully face her accompaniment as he pulled Byleth toward him, wrapping his forearm around her neck and shoulders he held her in a vice grip against him.

Dimitri gnashed his teeth, knuckles turning white beneath his gauntlets as his grip on the sword tightened. Tasting copper on his tongue, the young man felt rage flash through his mind. The smell of fire, screams echoing around him, a pitiful, helpless feeling souring in his gut. "You dastard! What do you want?"

"One of us will die." The knight responded, Byleth's kicking stopping as the man flexed his arm, getting a scream out of the mercenary as she halted all motion. "One on one."

Snarling, the prince could barely contain the anger, like a heavy pressure in his chest ready to blow. "I'll kill you."

"You would never stand a chance." Without another word the knight vanished, Byleth fading with him. Charging forward, Dimitri sputtered to a stop, the material of his boots skidding against the cold ground. Gasps from the prince echoed around the two as he spun around and charged ahead in the direction they had been heading.

"Dimitri!" The lord called after him, ready to give chase. He stopped at the sound of commotion behind him. It seemed the cavalry arrived a moment too late. Students of all three houses quickly approached, dressed for battle and weapons drawn. Dedue and Felix lead the way, stopping at the leader of the Golden Deer.

Dedue's eyes flashed the obvious question on his mind as Felix registered a thought that plagued the other students. "Where is Byleth?"

Claude took a sharp breath as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. "The Death Knight took her."

Mercedes clutched at her own hands, shaking as Dorothea rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lead the way Claude, please." Despite being a student of the black eagles, the woman had joined Caspar and Petra in assisting the other students, wanting to save Flayn and help their friends.

Hilda cut through the crowd, her pink pigtails flying around her as she bent over, hands on her knees she groaned. "Jeez Claude...I had to run to catch up with you! How dare you!"

Unable to hide his cheeky smile the leader sighed. "You can't ever stop fussing, can you Hilda? Even when times are bad."

"Of course not!" Standing up she bounced at the top of her posturing, hair flying out around her. "This isn't the job of a lady!" Heaving her axe over her shoulder she took a step ahead of her friend. "Can we hurry this up? I'm already exhausted. I shouldn't be up this early. I'm missing some prime beauty sleep, you know!"

Claude took off, leading the group as they turned one corridor after another. Despite the feeling of it stretching on for what felt like eternity, the large group had finally come to a wall, the hall splitting left and right. The sound of metal clashing to the left caught the large group off guard as Dedue charged ahead, confirming the location of the prince as he moved to aid his own leader. With a scream from what sounded to be a foe, Dimitri retreated with Dedue, being pulled back to Claude.

"She's...She's locked in a room with that monster." Dimitri gasped, clutching at his shoulder. "We need to move, now." Mercedes had rushed over, hands glowing as she worked to heal the injury he had already sustained.

"Byleth is locked in with the death knight?" Sylvain gripped at his spear, eyes burning in anger as he felt Ingrid's hand on his shoulder. "We need to get in there before she…"

Ashe ran ahead, covering Dedue as he fired a barrage of arrows at an incoming mage. "We have no time to spare!" Gritting his teeth the archer's hands trembled against his bow. "Don't count Byleth out! I believe in her!" Standing up straight he turned to face his house leader from behind. "Lead us, Your Highness."

The sound of metal clashing and the cackle of mages from the other side of the stone wall startled the prince before he pointed to the direction he had just come from. "We will take the western side. Claude." Looking at the schemer he pointed in the opposite direction. "Can you take the eastern side? It twists and turns, I have a bad feeling about it."

"Then that sounds like a fun time for me." Facing his Golden Deer, the young man nodded. "Let's go! No time to waste!" Their footsteps and shuffling echoed behind them as Lysithea raised her staff at the lead, blasting through an archer with a fresh sense of determination she hadn't felt since taking on Miklan's band of thieves.

With each class, with additions from the Black Eagles, flanking each side, they could move in a pincer-formation to close in on the room Byleth was locked in. They had little time to spare, every fleeting second plaguing the Blue Lion's leader as he tore through each enemy that dared to step to him.

Ingrid providing support for Sylvain and Felix was merely second nature as they become the second wave behind Dimitri and Dedue. Ashe's arrows firing without hesitation from behind them had surprised all who watched. The boy had steeled himself, seemingly snapping out of the sadness that had been locking him away from his classmates since his father's death. The pegasus knight did not mention her attention to the shaking of her ally's hands as he steadied his bow. Despite his fear, he continued to fight. It only pushed her further as they covered the western half of the large hall.

From the rear, Annette supported Felix with her magic, blasting one foe after the other for the swordsman to deliver lethal hit after hit. Gaze moving to the young woman for a moment, with the current room clear, he watched her intensely. A slight warmth on her cheeks made her look away as she waited for Mercedes to catch up with her. With the Blue Lions making easy work of their portion of the battle zone, they could more clearly hear the noise from the locked room beside them. A loud rumble shook all sides of the floor as Dimitri stumbled, Dedue catching him as he tried to regain his composure.

Standing up straight, the prince bellowed "Claude! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Was that you?" The schemer screamed back, firing off another arrow as they took down a thief standing in their way. Behind him stood a troop of armored knights, Lysithea moving to blast through them with ease she looked back to her leader. "Was that…"

* * *

Byleth had been dropped to the ground like an old toy, smacking into the stone of the ground with a loud thud. Her unarmored knee cracked as she moved her leg, needing a moment to stand. With the relic in her hand the woman finally straightened, her surroundings becoming perfectly clear, even in the dimmed space. Surrounded by mages, the woman was cornered like an injured animal. Fresh and fit to fight, they would quickly overwhelm her without a second thought. Despite that, she knew it wouldn't be the case. Her true for stood before her, his horse somehow a few feet behind him, still and silent against the wall. It must have been warped in if there was no large entrance to those catacombs. Realization smacked against her like a cold wind, someone had sent them. This wasn't just a dastard with a fetish for death and a morbid motif.

Sothis spoke in her head, not wasting the time to materialize before her. _ "Be ready to use the Divine Pulse. But remember, there are multiple factors at stake here. You are locked in this room with that...beast." _ She paused, trying to come up with some solution. _ "There are others in the midst of battle, and you know nothing of their current status. Rewinding time could prove fatal." _

That was true. She knew nothing of who was around her. Commotion and a muffled yell of her name earlier had been all she had heard, and she was sure it had been Dimitri. But otherwise, she did not know if he was even still alive. For a moment she cursed the prince, chasing after her without planning. Unlike his fellow leaders, the man moved on instinct and emotion, and she knew in the long run it would cost him dearly.

_ "Focus on the task at hand! Don't worry about the Prince or the others! Save your life first! Wait...what is that?" _ Sothis mentally pointed her toward what appeared to be two figures behind the steed of the death knight, bodies crumpled on the ground. _ "That bright green hair, is that not the little girl?" _

Filling her lungs with a heavy breath, Byleth lifted her blade and pointed to behind the death knight with her free hand. "I win, you relinquish the girl."

"So be it. But you will not live."

Sothis chuckled at the demon's choice of words before she tapped her fingers on the armrests of her throne. _ "This fool has no idea who he is dealing with does he?" _ Crossing her legs she raised an arm, hand extended into the darkness she gave a mischievous smirk. _ "I see the darkness that dwells in the hearts of man. That includes my host. This demon, he is wretched and worn by the darkness of this world." _ Hand closed, she tightened it into a small fist. _ "Byleth. Free this demon from his mortal coil. Do not hold back." _ Endless darkness surrounding her, the girl brought her fingers to her chin quizzically. _ "Humans...creatures born of sin, living in sin. Those who deny their nature will only be swallowed by it at their weakest hour." _

Blade raised, the mercenary called upon its divine power to unleash a blast of light, wrecking pillars and structure of the room as it shook violently, mages sent flying into the four corners. Resonating in its red glow, the sword felt warm in Byleth's hands, as if they were synced in movement and purpose. Climbing on his horse, the death knight reached for and hoisted his sickle, a terrifying weapon in its own right.

"You act so casually." The knight hisses, labored breathing overtaking his words as he points the curve of his scythe at his foe. "Do you not fear death?"

Her expression darkened, an excitement pooling in her as something coiled in her lower stomach. It had felt like ages since she felt a rush like she was feeling at that moment. Something new, fresh, a challenge that hung the cloud of death over her head, was exhilarating. Composing herself the woman widened her stance, shoulders pulled back she whipped her sword to the right, it's blade extending and whipping at mages to slice through them without hesitation. Calling on it's return, blood splattered against her chest and arm as she leapt forward, doing the same to the other side of the room. Screams echoed down through the chamber as the ricochet of the blade cut through anyone who dared to run from her. Arm steady she recalled the freshly bloody weapon, splattering the metallic red at her chin and neck.

"I fear nothing."

Steps toward the knight turned into wide sprints as she launched the extension of her blade at the Death Knight, his sickle reflecting it as she spun and attempted the motion once more. Scythe raised, the man called on magic that she could barely escape, the dark clouds blasting around them as the room shook with every spell. Every strike of her blade being deflected, the mercenary opted for close range combat, risking the closeness of possible fatality as she moved to take down the horse, only to see the knight speed around her and blast at her from behind.

_ "Do not move so carelessly!" _ Sothis screamed, fingers gripping at her throne till her hands shook. _ "This thing...it is powerful unlike any human being. Yet it is no demonic beast." _

Every blow she went for, the masked man countered with ease. Counters exploded around her, spells blasting her too and fro across the room, destroying any structure around them. Despite her wound being recently recovered, it was already acting up. Gashes and scrapes across her skin bled, dried blood coating around fresher wounds as she stood once more. Back against the wall, the woman couldn't remove the smile on her face as she panted, sweat pouring from her brow as she tried to catch her breath.

_ "What will you do? Divine Pulsing all the way to before the battle would take far more than what we can muster together-" _

"No." Byleth whispered, hoisting her arms she moved to a battle stance once more. "I've...never felt more alive."

_ "What? What nonsense are you on about?" _

Feet shifting she winced at the pain shooting through her exposed knee. "For the first time in my life...I have a real challenge." Heaving herself forward she let out a yell that was not laced with fear, but with determination. Being blown back once more she landed on her feet before falling on to her ass. "Even if I die here…" Gasps for air took the words away as she used the relic for leverage. "I've never had a fight like this before."

_ "How dare you!" _ Sothis screamed, hands smacking against the throne she was shaking with anger. _ "You think so little of my life? If you die, I die!" _ Gritting her teeth the little girl couldn't fathom her host's logic. _ "You never think ahead! This beast is going to kill you!" _

Sothis paused at the sight that she could take in from viewing the fight, Byleth's smile still not faltering. The corners of her mouth twisted upward, eyes darkened in a lust for conquest that the specter had not seen before. Pressing her palm to her cheek she sighed, understanding the mercenary for once she straightened her posture. _ "Fight." _ Shoulders pulled back the girl's brow narrowed in on her forehead. _ "Until your last breath. Take the divine power I've bestowed upon you and escape this Byleth!" _

With her ally's demand ringing for victory in her ears, Byleth felt a stronger sense of strength brewing in her. The light of the sword grew brighter as she whipped it back and forth, attempting to land a hit on the death knight.

"You still stand?" The knight's voice seemed to be intrigued by the flurry of attacks as he raised his hand. "Come at me."

Waves of dark magic shot from the ground, blasting Byleth clear across the room to the wooden doors, her scream ringing across the hall. Hitting the wood she slumped against the door, her back burning in pain as she fell to her side. Copper taste filled her mouth, the woman mumbling curses as she tried to sit up. Behind her, fists pounded against the door, a familiar voice screaming for her.

"Byleth!" Dimitri continued to pound against the door, hands shaking as he felt helplessness begin to overrun his senses. "Dammit!" Pulling on the handles he hollered, cursing his weakened state as he fell against the door for a moment. "Someone...please…" He could barely stomach the words as they processed in his mind.

"Let me look!" Ashe ran up from behind, blood splattered on his gear as he looked in his side bag, a stifled holler escaping his lips as he found a lock-pick. "Hang on!"

Dimitri backing up raised his lance once more, hands shaking in rage as Sylvain and Felix joined his side. From the back of the main hall they heard footsteps approaching, finding the Golden Deer emerging through teleports that had apparently winded around the other side of the catacombs. Without a second thought Claude had joined the Blue Lion student, fiddling with the locks as screams continued to ring from the other side, only making the team scramble faster. Ashe cursing himself as he fumbled he used what force he could muster to turn the pick, the latch finally giving.

"Go! Now!" Backing away, the archer felt a gust of wind by him as Dimitri slammed the door open shoulder first, his strength clearing the way as his vision nearly went red. On the ground, Byleth was on her elbows, battered and bruised, bleeding in multiple places as she struggled to steady herself from the ground.

_ "Kill him! Take his head! Maim him!" _Voices screamed to the prince as his chest heaved faster by the second. Before he could take a step further, a breeze flew by his face, a javelin flying on his right side past his face and at the Death Knight. Lodging in the armor of their foe, the knight grasped at it and glanced up to the doorway.

"I'll fucking kill you." The Prince could easily recognize the familiar treble in the voice behind him as a hand gripped his shoulder and shoved him out of the way. "You're the death knight, aren't you?" Jeralt growled, pulling another lance from behind him. Looking to Byleth, Dimitri blinked twice at the sight of the man who had seen weeks before, a somewhat familiar face that accompanied both the father and daughter. He sat Byleth up, his hand glowing as he used what appeared to be healing magic. 

"Hey kid…" Torien whispered, his hand gripping her arm so intensely he didn't even think of leaving bruises. "You're gonna be okay." The woman glanced up at him, nodding. "We can handle this-"

"No." Her whisper caught him off guard as she sat up, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she stumbled to stand. "This is my fight."

Approaching her father she turned back, seeing both Torien and Dimitri slowly approaching, the prince froze at the expression on her face. Her smile was unlike anything he had ever seen from her. Hunger rang in her eyes, widened and desperate for victory as she wiped the blood splatter from her cheek. While her shoulders heaved, the mercenary licked her lips, gasping as she peered back to the leader of the Blue Lions.

"You will not get hurt in this." She growled, as if territorial of the ongoing battle. "This is not your fight."

Dimitri approached, shoulders pulled back he was nearly chest to chest with the Ashen Demon, watching her expression with one that even she hadn't seen before. "You are hurt. This is now my fight, too."

"You dare stand between me and my pleasure?" The Death Knight's voice did not even make the prince flinch, his eyes still locked on Byleth.

"Yes."

Silence struck Byleth as her eyes widened, the two unable to look away from each other. The darkness that lurked in his heart, that she and Sothis had seen before, was looming in his features. His gaze not breaking he took a sharp breath before his shoulder brushed against her, gently knocking her to the side as he picked his lance up, standing at Jeralt's side he took a battle stance.

_ "How does it feel?" _ Sothis whispered, watching the three men before she turned to look back at the students following behind their leader. _ "To have so many people in your corner?" _

Unsure of what her ally meant, Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder as Sylvain and Felix stood at her sides. "We have the rear." Sylvain growled.

"You're gonna die if you keep getting thrown around like a rag-doll. Is this guy really that tough?" Felix scoffed, "To see you get beaten so easily, it's an insult."

Hands no longer shaking, Byleth gripped her sword tighter, a healing energy washing over her. Mercedes, panting, with hands raised as Annette held her shoulders, her own hands glowing with magic.

_ "The girl is at her limit for you, the other sharing her magic to keep her healing you. You have the aid of multiple houses, who seemingly defeated all the foes standing in their path to you." _ Sothis gave a warm smile as she crossed her arms. _ "I believe it's time to end this." _

Stepping toward her father once more, Byleth felt a hand covering hers, Torien's arm a weak defense as his eyes widened, a sneer covering his face as they looked onto their foe. "This fucker don't stand a chance."

"You underestimate him." Byleth whispered, her father's hand on her shoulder quickly silencing her.

The Blade Breaker's grip tightened as he looked down at her. "We can do this."

Ready for battle, the group was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a cloaked figure in a metal mask. It was white with red flames, similar to the decoration of their helmet and the red of their shield. "Halt." Sword in hand, this person looked a bit more fearsome when standing next to the Death Knight. "You're having a bit too much fun." A garbled voice, one that was hard to distinguish between male and female.

"You are getting in the way of my game." The Death Knight growled, getting a scoff from Torien as his hand gripped Byleth tighter. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach, treating the beatdown he had delivered to a formidable foe as a 'game.'

The masked figure turned its head to face the knight, remaining otherwise perfectly still. "You will have more opportunities to play soon. You are done here."

"Understood. I will go."

In an instant the Death Knight was gone, the group only enraged further as Dimitri's scowl locked in on their new foe. "Who are you?" His voice was gravely, dark and lurking for answers in the sudden change of events.

"I am the Flame Emperor." An interesting title for a figure they knew nothing about. "It is I who will reforge the world." Looking at Byleth the Emperor raised their blade. "We will cross paths again. Be prepared."

Before anyone could strike, the enemy was gone, the catacombs vacant of any other presence until noise came from behind.

"Flayn!" Seteth, joined by the Knights of Seiros, barrelled over to the girl, falling to his knees he picked the girl up and cradled her to his chest. Sobs slid their way up and out of his voice, his face hidden in her hair as he stood. Eyes red and puffy he approached Byleth, bloody and worn from combat. "Thank you." He sobbed, clutching his sister even tighter to him. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Byleth."

The mercenary nodded and turned to walk, only to receive an arm around her to hoist her arm up overhead. Clearing the deceased from the catacombs had been the last thing Byleth would see before blacking out, collapsing into the person beside her as the world blacked out.

_ Once again, nightmares of Sothis's death plagued Byleth as she watched the large man take the life of the small one before going to hack her body apart. Familiar screams wrecked her ears as heat coarsed around her body, a fire swallowing all of her surroundings. _

_ "The child! Where is the child?" The voice was familiar, yet not, a conundrum in itself. "Where is she?" Screams continued to echo down unfamiliar halls as Byleth looked around, unsure of where to go. Suddenly it occurred to her that the uniforms of some of the people carried familiar emblems. _

_ The Central Church's insignia. _

* * *

Eyes shooting open, Byleth winced at an aching pain coursing through her body. A groan escaped her lips, getting the attention of a bandged Manuela, who approached in more casual clothes. "Goodness! Byleth!" Leaning down gently, the professor pressed her forehead to the mercenary's. "Thank the Goddess. Finally."

Heat bloomed on Byleth's face as she registered the motion before she could speak. "What?"

"You've been asleep for a week." Manuela stood, wincing as she straightened out. Her entire midsection was wrapped as she rested her hands on her hips. "You scared us quite a bit. If the others hadn't begun healing you when they did, you most likely wouldn't be here right now."

Struggling to sit up, the mercenary found her bearings and heaved herself up. "Fuck!" Gripping at her head, Byleth's voice alerted motion from the rooms around her, Hanneman peaking in before he ran, shouting for Jeralt. Her expression immediately softened at the sight of her father, his eyes glassy as he took what laid before him. Before she could speak, her father had wrapped his arms around her, clutching her tightly to him.

"Kid...you scared the shit out of me." Trembling hands cupped her face as he pulled away, shaking his head. "Stupid girl. Stop doing such stupid things."

_ "I'd say." _ Byleth's eyes widened at the voice, briefly looking to Jeralt's side to find Sothis floating beside him, smiling. _ "A boulder dying makes no logical sense, but neither do you." _ The sight of the two side by side left a tight feeling in her chest that was nearly overwhelming. It was unlike anything she had felt before. _ "I kept you asleep to repair your body faster. You were going to be fine. But still…" _ With a sigh, Sothis cocked a small smirk before standing up straight. _ "Don't go scaring us like that, you hear me? Can't have you dying on me!" _

"I'll do better." Byleth nodded, holding her father's hand as more noise bustled into the room. The three lords, accompanied by Torien, Seteth and Flayn had filled the room even more than before. Manuela had been dabbing her eyes, wet with tears over the happy reunion as Hanneman did his best to conceal his own joy for the father and daughter.

"Byleth!" Dimitri felt his body stiffen at the sight of his friend, body wrapped in bandages in different areas, smaller cuts healing on her face. Approaching her, he had moved to her other side, sitting in the empty chair that had been there. Barely able to contain himself, the prince looked back to his fellow house leaders for support.

Edelgard stepped forward, giving a short bow before straightening. "I am so relieved to see you awake and among us again, Byleth." Expression softening, the woman showed a small smile. "Nothing could make me happier at this moment."

Nodding in agreement, Claude crossed his arms. "You had Edelgard and Dimitri terrified! They were constantly worried about you!" He chuckled. "I knew you'd be okay!"

"You were in here just as often as I was, Claude." Edelgard scoffed, giving him a playful glare. "Do not feign ignorance, we came here together to make sure she was okay."

Byleth sighed, shoulder shrugging. "To have the worry of her highness and his...noble-ness...how pleasant."

"She's still got a sense of humor!" Claude clapped, laughing. "This place is officially lively again! Wonderful!"

Before another word could be spoken, Byleth felt a small pair of arms wrap around her, nearly tackling her to the bed.

"Thank you...so much." Flayn's voice weakend, struggling to maintain her composure at the sight of the injured mercenary. "Y-you...you risked so much to save me." Choking back a sob, Flayn shook her head. "You saved my life. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Seteth, ready to pull his sister away, was as surprised as everyone else to see an arm wrap around Flayn, the mercenary holding her as she cried. She wailed for many things, including waiting for Byleth to wake up over the week. After her tears had finally dried, the girl pulled herself away, giggling at her own crying as she wiped her face before Torien handed her a tissue.

"It's okay to cry, lass." He gave a small smile before nodding to Seteth to take her away. "I'm glad you're okay Byleth." Looking down at his friend he pushed a hand through her hair, giving her a nod. "You want some food? I'll go get you some food." With a quick nod, the man couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so glad to have you back."

One by one, everyone filed out except Dimitri, the two sitting in silence before Manuela poured what water remained in the nearby pitcher into the glass by Byleth's cot. "Dimitri came to see you every morning and evening. Those flowers... " She pointed at large bundles sitting in vases on the nightstand against the wall. Violets, baby's breath, and forget me nots highlighting shades of blue and lavender. "He made sure the flowers were fresh as well."

"Professor Manuela!" He cleared his throat. "I will be out shortly and head to dinner. I wanted to get a chance to talk with Byleth before she has a moment alone, I'm sure she's dying for that."

The woman, ever aware of the hint he was throwing at her, gave a wink to him before excusing herself. Once the door had been shut, the two sat in silence before Dimitri bowed to her. "I am so sorry, words cannot express how awful I feel."

"For what?"

Byleth's questioning nearly shocked Dimitri as he shot up, confusion mixed with a tinge of anger. "For what?" He scoffed. "For everything! If I hadn't been so foolish you wouldn't have fallen into the Death Knight's clutches! Because I couldn't get to you fast enough you had to fight him alone and you're…" Clenching his fists, he tried to conceal the rage he felt. "I shoved you out of the way when you were injured..I-I was awful and I-"

"Dimitri." Her tone was more gentle than he had expected. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye, the complete opposite of the two standing face to face before the death knight. "Dimitri, look at me." Even then, his refusal brought a light chuckle from her. "Dimitri please, or am I that maimed by battle I can no longer be stomached to look at?"

"Not at all Byleth!" His eyes shooting up to meet hers, he paused. The smile on her face was large and warm, chest heaving as she couldn't conceal the chuckle. "My apologies, that was a bit forward of me."

"Glad to know I'm not disfigured." She replied, the smile on her face still present. "You have nothing to apologize for, Dimitri."

Head shaking, the prince sighed. "I must disagree with you. I promise I will make this all up to you. Perhaps dinner, or some tea." Leaning forward he could feel his hands still shaking as they kneaded against each other. "I'm just relieved everyone is okay. Flayn, Monica, you…"

"Monica? Who is that?"

"That is for another day. Please don't fret over those you don't know." His shaking was stalled by a hand reaching to cover his, his eyes widening as Byleth's smile remained. "I'm so relieved, I suddenly feel weak." Momentarily, his eyes shot to the doorway. "Seteth is overjoyed. It's as if the whole academy is at peace." Looking back to her he sighed. "Besides us waiting for you to wake, of course."

Suddenly, her expression had almost knocked the wind out of him. Her smirk was slightly mischievous, yet her eyes were as soft as he had ever seen them before. "That expression…"

"What expression?" Byleth asked, the prince flustering as he had thought he was whispering to himself.

Somehow, she had softened even more, his eyes widened. He couldn't look away from her. Despite the bandages and healing still in progress on her features. "I don't think I've ever seen your face like that." Suddenly his face felt as if it was on fire, burning in his cheeks and nose as he pulled a hand away to rub the back of his neck. Embarrassment plagued him as he felt a light sweat. "I apologize. I have forgotten myself and come dangerously close to teasing you."

"Dimitri, please." Byleth sighed, rolling her eyes she pursed her lips. "If we did not make light of each other, I believe we wouldn't have begun speaking at all. If you are not teasing me, you are not in good spirits, my friend."

It was as if she had his heart in her hands, holding it in a vice grip so tightly, he could see stars. Never before had anyone made him feel so simply whole in that moment. "I've never seen you look so happy before, Byleth. It's downright...mesmerizing."

Byleth's face suddenly felt hot, Sothis's screaming and covering her mouth inaudible to the prince as she climbed over the bed, gawking at him. _ "You BRAZEN little prince!" _

Silence fell over the two as Dimitri glanced down at her hand still resting over his, only egging his nervousness on further. "I must...get to dinner." Standing up he moved her hand to rest on her lap. "How about I sneak you something extra? Dedue is on kitchen duty tonight."

"That would be wonderful." Byleth nodded, falling back against the pillow she couldn't stop smiling. Dimitri, standing at the doorway, turned back around to look at her again, unable to form words as he saw her still smiling from clear across the room. "Hey Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I think your smile is pretty mesmerizing as well."

_ "Are you suddenly a smooth boulder?" _Sothis gawked, her head turning back and forth before she vaulted over the bed and floated beside Dimitri, taking in the vision of the flustered prince.

Dimitri could barley formulate a response as he gripped the doorway. The two would not admit the sound of splintering they swore they heard. "It seems your humor is ever present."

"I'm not joking Dimitri. Bring me something sweet tonight, alright? Some tea would be lovely as well." With a nod he took his leave, her words still ringing in his ears louder than the evening bells.

Pride swirled in the prince's head. Boasting to himself, he secretly hoped that she was not this friendly with anyone else. How she joked with him, spoke so casually, carried on and worked with him - he wanted all of that to himself, as selfish as it sounded. But above all else, all the things he enjoyed about his confidant, was her smile. He did not want anyone else to see such a beautiful thing.

Later on that evening he would return with tea and desserts thanks to Dedue and Mercedes, the two having a synergy in the kitchen that few students could rival. The two sat up for quite a while, talking about many different subjects and carrying on in whispers until Dimitri could barely keep his eyes open. A realization suddenly hit him full force, his heart aching as he once more walked out the door, leaving her to sleep.

Dimitri didn't want to leave her to sleep alone that night.


	13. Enter The Den

It had not even been two weeks since sustaining heavy injuries from her encounter with the Death Knight. Battered and bruised in combat, Byleth was ordered to take time to rest as her father went off for work. He would return toward the end of the month, and if his daughter was up for it, she would head out to accompany him for work once more. Comparative to a test-run, she would be able to gauge how ready she would be for work once more. Luckily, a peaceful month was ahead for the monastery overall. The Battle of Eagle and Lion being around the corner brought about preparation of the three houses It brought a buzz of excitement through the halls of the Officer's Academy. This would be a true test of merit, to see how far they had come from their disastrous fight earlier in the academic year. Bested by the Ashen Demon, the young lords had their own pride on the line.

These things and events in mind, it came as a surprise when Byleth heard knocking on her father's office door late in the night. The sun had long set, leaving her confused and disoriented as to who could possibly be looking for her father.

Another knock came quickly as Byleth struggled to sit up fully. Some movement, simple things that she had previously never taken notice of, still ached. While dull, it was a reminder of her brush with death not long ago.

Trudging over she cracked the door open to see a flash of a familiar blue before her eyes moved up to the owner's face.

Offering a warm smile, Dimitri leaned into the doorway. "Good evening, Byleth!" His energy first thing astounded her beyond her own understanding. "How are you feeling?"

"As usual." Dry in her reply, the mercenary let out an extended yawn. Pinching one eye shut she still kept her gaze locked on him. "Can I help you at this hour, my friend?"

For a moment, his heart fluttered at her words. How foolish he was, to be swayed by menial things such as how she spoke to him. The two weeks she had been laid up on injury, she had found the company of the lords more often than even before. Dimitri would arrive many mornings, sometimes with tea or coffee, wanting to make sure she had no trouble eating or getting up on her own. Around the mid-day, Claude would stumble upon her, taking her to the library to get her moving, or trying to squeeze whatever 'secrets' he believed she held close to her heart. Far more elusive, Edelgard would appear in the dead of night more often than not, seeking counsel from Byleth for the nightmares that plagued her. Thinking this routine over, Byleth had realized their actions quickly. They were monitoring her.

_"Well this is...odd." _Sothis yawned, floating above Jeralt's desk she craned her head to look out the window as she reached over her head, stretching small arms and wiggling her fingers. Turning on her side she rested a fist on her hip. Byleth's eyes moved down briefly to see empty hands. It seemed as though her emotions were visible to the crown prince as he followed her eyes down to his midsection. Realizing her actions, he let out a chuckle. "Ah, were you expecting something?"

_"Spoiled boulder." _

Unable to lie to him, she shrugged, opening the door a bit more as she waved him in. "What do you want, Dimitri?"

The blonde followed right behind her, taking a moment to ogle at the office of the Blade Breaker. There were books and maps everywhere, some strewn about with quills over them. Different colored inks decorated the worn paper. What caught his eye was a map opened on the table in front of her, quills left on them with some dried ink in a pan. He could recognize Byleth's handwriting, a far cry from the penmanship of many other girls of the academy. Ladies of nobility, and of families holding territory in the Kingdom, were taught to have pristine handwriting. A smile curved across his lips at the lack of curls and detail. She had scribbled over some of her father's writing, droplets of ink covering others. The map on the table he stood over had appeared to be a consistent back and forth between the two of them.

"Enjoying the read?" Byleth asked coolly, the prince's cheeks heating a bit in embarrassment.

Head shooting up, his eyes widened as she smirked back at him. "Go on, it was just to help plan my father's course for his mission this month. If you wish to read a tale of frustration, this would entertain you greatly."

Gloved hands splayed across the map as his finger ran over some of the handwriting. It was clear the father and daughter had different views, Byleth drawing over plans and their sentences turning to brief statements. Stifling a laugh, he caught insults being hurled between the two.

_"Kid." _

_"Father." _

_"Brat." _

_"Old man." _

_"Drunkard." _

_"Excuse me, father. But the correct title is ``drunkard spawn of a drunkard."" _

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Dimitri could feel the coolness of the metal against his lips.

"That is one of my best comebacks to date, if I do say so myself." Arms crossed, the woman fiddled with the material at her sides before clearing her throat. "Now Dimitri, may I ask what you want at this hour?"

_"Especially without food." _Sothis snickered, floating over she fell gracefully to the couch Byleth had called her home.

Back straightened, the prince let out a sigh. "There is something we need you to see. Can you be ready?"

"We?" Byleth groaned, pressing a hand against her forehead. That word had suddenly become the bane of her existence. A subtle pounding in her temples had taken hold, the cause of it obviously clear to her. "Your vagueness is as concerning as ever. What have you three done now?"

A hard cough cleared his throat as the prince reached behind his head. "How presumptuous of you to assume I have gotten into trouble with Claude and Edelgard."

Walking over to grab her chest-plate she looked over her shoulder to the prince. "Help me."

Eyes as big as saucers, Dimitri could feel his body tense at her command. Of course she needed help, she was still injured from combat, despite what his mind wandered off into for that brief moment. "Y-yes! Of course!" Approaching her, he helped fit the pieces of her armor from behind.

"I never assumed it was with Claude and Edelgard out loud, you just admitted to it." Byleth sighed, pulling her elbow guards on and she moved to her gauntlets. "Whenever I am involved with you three, I find nothing but trouble at the end of it."

Mouth opening to respond, he couldn't formulate a decent comeback. Running through each instance in his head, she was correct.

Their fateful meeting - Byleth had been sleeping, and it resulted in defeating a horde of bandits.

Returning to the monastery - cornering Byleth and challenging her to combat after she refused a teaching position.

The mock battle - Byleth single-offhandedly defeating them, and then taking on foes that attacked the students and protecting them.

Flayn's Disappearance - resulting in the three houses banding together to fight and save Byleth from near death, doing all of this for their sake while injured.

Swallowing his pride, his stomach knotted at the possible new addition to the list. "Come now, my friend. Don't speak so poorly of Edelgard and Claude!" A twinge of guilt coiled in his stomach as he stared down at her back and side. He was not there to protect her. He thought for a moment of a recent nightmare that slithered into his subconscious. Watching her fall at the hands of the death knight, gutted and left for dead. He could only watch as Claude and Edelgard fell beside him, bloodshot eyes and mangled corpses staring back at him. He couldn't protect any of them. They would fall because of him, leaving his classmates open for the massacre to continue.

He composed himself as quickly as possible in his mind. She was alive, she was there before him, and he was helping her get ready. Dimitri could help her, and he would protect her, and he would protect his friends. Stepping back, he brought a hand to his chin. Byleth could barely contain the smile on her face at his denial. "Their naivety is quite a welcome breath, always bringing something new to the table."

Pulling at her cape, the woman winced before Dimitri brought the fallen side up and over. "Thank you." Turning to face him she crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell Edelgard you called her naive."

"Please don't." Staring at one another for a brief moment, it was as if time had stopped. A warm feeling flooded the prince's body and senses. It was so familiar, as if age-old and something he was supposed to know his whole life. "I must say, despite your teasing, it is wonderful to see you are in good health."

Grabbing her boots, the woman hiked her foot up on the table edge to put one on. "Is that what you call good health, Dimitri?" With the other boot on she stood up straight, grabbing the sword of the creator as she walked toward the door. "Edelgard is right, your judgements can be a bit peculiar."

Ever following, Dimitri closed the door behind him as they left the office, the daylight of the morning peaking rays through the windows of the upper floors of the monastery as they passed them. "Come now, you all lambast me with such insults." Scratching at the back of his head he sighed. "If I am to be ruler, perhaps elaboration on such observations would benefit me?"

"I will consult with Edelgard and Claude then. We will compose a compendium of your history of judgements for you to review, Your Highness." Gaze locked on him from over her shoulder, she threw a small smirk his way.

A groan escaped his lips as he straightened his posture. "Am I to be the joke of your musings?" Walking beside her he felt her arm brush against his, the two leaving little space as they bickered. "How cruel…" Arms crossing, he could feel a gentle warming in his cheeks. "Please, do not call me your highness. Coming from the others, I am used to such formalities. When it comes from you, it almost brings me concern."

"Noted, Your High-" Stifling herself the woman felt his elbow jut out for a brief moment, knocking against the back of her arm. "Dimitri…" The smirk on the prince's lips brought a smile to the mercenary's face.

_"How interesting…" _Sothis's words cut Byleth's focus on the prince as her eyes maneuvered to her other side. Feline-like, the girl's eyes narrowed in curiosity as her lips pursed together. _"You two are close in a way that you aren't with the others, yet they have their own closeness with you that the princeling lacks." _

Brow risen, Byleth questioned the words of her companion. _"It is rather fitting for how they are. They each have their strengths and weaknesses. You can see them quite clearly." _Sothis fiddled with the long golden piece of her robes. _"Perhaps I will elaborate later on, when you are not preoccupied with another venture. Always so busy!" _The smart tone of her words rolled easily off her tongue, getting a side-eye from the mercenary.

"Byleth?" Dimitri's voice called her back to the physical companion at her other side. They had emerged out of the chapel and into the darkness that blanketed the monastery. Standing at the bridge, they could overlook the flanks of their surroundings.

Stretching up, the woman yawned once more. "Need coffee." Dimitri paused for a moment in surprise, watching her saunter across the cobblestone toward the main hall.

"Byleth, are you sure that it cannot wait-"

"Your issue can wait." She snapped, scratching at her head. "I will not freefall into whatever hell I'm getting myself into without a moment of peace in the night."

Her words stung for a moment, silencing him as he trailed close behind her. He had not filled her in on the details, and he began to wonder if she would indeed involve herself in what he had heard. The stillness of night was their only accompaniment as they entered the main hall, the echo of her footsteps stomping down the corridor. Silent in their brief walk, he was surprised to find her picking up speed as they entered the dining hall. The scent of coffee hung in the air as she raced to the kitchen door.

He couldn't hear most of what she said as Byleth stuck her head in the doorway. Sitting at the end of a table he watched her as her lips moved, her eyes lighting up for a moment before she turned back to the prince.  
"Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked, the prince jolting from his thoughts in response.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though." He mused, watching her walk over, mug in hand as she sat down across from him. It didn't take long for her to finish the drink, a large sigh escaping her chest as she rubbed her neck with the palms of her hands. Eyes pinched shut, it was as if she felt the caffeine hit her, eyes opening wide as she took a sharp breath.

Once she stood up and walked the mug back over she turned to follow the prince out and to the source of concern. He swore he could feel the daggers her eyes shot him as the immediate recognition of nearby voices fell on Byleth. "Oh yes, how dare I be so presumptuous." Byleth scoffed, bumping past him as she came upon Claude and Edelgard staring at a large hole in the corner of a wall.

"Good evening, Byleth." Edelgard sighed, looking back to the mercenary she turned her gaze to Dimitri. "Thank you for bringing her."

"What have you three done now?" Byleth sighed, crossing her arms.

Dimitri nearly chewed off the inside of his mouth, cursing himself for how accurate her assumption was. "Claude, are you certain you spotted the suspicious individual you spotted went through...there?"

Byleth threw an arm up in the air. "Of course there's a suspicious individual."

Composure faltering for a second, Dimitri nearly tripped over his foot as he stepped into the corridor, eyes squinting at the light at the end of the tunnel. "I will say...this does look like a passageway, doesn't it?"

He looked back to Claude, who was pressing his thumb into his chin, cracking his knuckles as he squinted into the space. He soon followed behind Dimitri, his eyes scanning the space.

"Unless I dreamt it up while sleepwalking...there's no mistaking what I saw."

Edelgard surprised the group as she stood by Claude, her hair falling over her shoulder as she peeked into the darkness as well. "I never thought I'd say this...but I believe Claude's story." Her gloved hand gripped at the stone that was cut clean, observing at the craftsmanship of the hall. "In fact, it reminds me of something." Looking to her fellow house leaders she squinted her eyes, recalling information that was nearly hazy. "I have heard tales of countless passages snaking beneath Garreg Mach. This is undoubtedly one of them."

Bringing his knuckle to his chin, the prince of Faerghus cocked his head, his curiosity growing by the moment. "Perhaps so." Stepping back he caught Byleth's watchful gaze, unsure of if it was threatening or annoyed, perhaps a combination of both. "In any case, there is no telling where it leads."

"Oh no..Oh! You're right!" A clap caught the prince and princess off guard as Claude rubbed his hands together, lips curling into a smile. "There's no telling what we could find. Terrible danger…" Leaning into Edelgard he continued, "Wicked creatures...unspeakable smells!" Looking over at Dimitri he sighed. "The risk is too high, your highnesses!" With a bow he looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with the mercenary. "I must humbly insist that you wait here, where it's safe...and smells nice." Throwing a wink toward Byleth he couldn't help but press further. "Meanwhile, myself and my trusted mercenary friend here-"

"Mercenary friend, really?"

"...will track down the bandit-shaped person-"

"Bandit-shaped makes no sense." Byleth squeezed at her temples, unconsciously joining the Golden Deer's leader at his side.

"If we don't return from our adventure, do me a favor and call for the knights, will ya?"

Wide eyed, Byleth couldn't let out a scoff before Edelgard narrowed her eyes at him, a hand on her hip as she huffed. "That is quite enough! As though we would allow you to make that call on your own!" Extending her hand to the prince she smirked. "With so little information, it's far too dangerous. We'll come along as well. Right, Dimitri?"

The prince's smile grew, partially in part of Byleth covering her face with her hands as she tried not to groan out loud. "Yes, of course." Again, the mercenary threw a hand in the air as the students discussed their plan. "If it was indeed a thief, we must not allow them to get away with their crime."

"Do you all hear yourselves?" Byleth grumbled, Sothis's laughing in the entire exchange playing on in the background.

Dimitri continued, his face exuding a proud energy in himself. "Considering what took place at the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, vigilance is paramount. Is it not, Edelgard?"

"Excellent observation." The two shared a smile that surprised even Claude, the young man blinking repeatedly as he processed their conversation.

Claude adjusted the belt on his chest holding his bow and quiver on his back before extending his arms. "Right, well, tag along if you insist." Stepping into the hole he turned back and winked again at the group. "Just...don't come crying to me if we all meet a terrible fate, deal?" He looked to Byleth, "Make sure you tell tales of my greatness, hear me?"

Byleth was staring into the sky, Sothis laughing heartily as she held her stomach.

"Likewise." Edelgard pursed her lips, a moment of hesitation written in her features. "Well, no use dallying. Let's be on our way…" As she took a step in with Claude she stopped, hand on the wall. "Unless there's someone else we should call for?"

"Don't involve anyone else." Byleth growled, taking the Sword of the Creator. "If I have to deal with you three, I'd like as little extra trouble as possible."

Claude laughed as Byleth passed him, eyes narrowing toward the light once more. "She's right, there isn't a moment to lose."

Before they could venture further, they heard a familiar giggle coming from behind. Turning around, the four were caught off guard by familiar faces.

"Whoa there!" Hilda put her hands behind her back, pigtails gently swaying back and forth as she peeked over them to the large hole. "What's all this?" Stepping closer, she peeked over Claude's shoulder, using him as a shield. "The three house leaders and our resident mercenary creeping around at night? Pretty shady...if you ask me." She winked at Byleth before she dropped from bouncing on her toes.

Dimitri was surprised to find Ashe standing beside Hilda, his eyes wide in confusion. "It's certainly a rare and unexpected sighting….especially considering the hour."

Hilda nudged the boy, his voice more lively in recent time. "See? It's so weird!" Seeing the lords staring at them, the students glanced at one another as Lindhardt approached, yawning into the crook of his elbow. "Linhardt! Look at this! Isn't this shady?"

As quickly as he came, he quickly stopped in his tracks. "Looks like a whole lot of something is about to happen. I'm just walking through. I'm going back to bed." Turning around, he froze at the sound of Edelgard clearing her throat.

Pointing at him, the young woman had a playful smirk on her face, one the others had not seen before. "Stop right there, Lindhardt." Even her tone was playful, surprising Dimitri and Claude as they looked at one another before returning their gaze to watching the leader of the Black Eagles. Standing beside Byleth she crossed her arms. "Your bad luck is our good fortune, you're coming with us." Byleth looked toward Edelgard and tried to stifle a giggle as the princess raised her chin. She was surprised to feel an arm drape over her shoulder as Claude smirked.

"You can stop thinking of ways out of this, Hilda. We could use your help too." Edelgard looked up into the sky, trying to hide the pink on her cheeks from the contact.

Dimitri simply smiled at Ashe and turned to stand by his side. "You as well, Ashe. I'll explain everything on the way."

The enthusiasm of the Blue Lion boy fell flat compared to the annoyance of the other two. "We don't have anything better to do at this hour, so we may as well pitch in."

"You have our gratitude." Dimitri led the way, turning back he extended his hand. "Ready, Byleth?"

Moving on instinct, the mercenary reached with a scowl on her face for his hand. His eyes widened as she gripped his hand tightly, stepping up over the stones and taking a small jump to the earth below. Standing in shock, Byleth processed quickly that he had not held his hand out for her to take. Yet she took it without a second thought, Sothis only jeering her own from behind.

"Oh...oh my." Hilda giggled, sharing a glance with Claude as the two followed behind. As Claude jumped over and walked ahead, the pink haired girl huffed. "How rude. Won't offer his hand to a pretty lady." Looking down she lit up as Ashe extended his hand back to her, a playful grin on his face. "It seems the Blue Lions at least have manners!" Taking his hand she held her skirt down as she leaped over the small stones. "Thank you Ashe, you're a sweetheart."

Edelgard thought nothing of the actions as she leapt over, knowing Hubert would have done the same as her classmates would as Lindhardt followed behind, albeit begrudgingly.

"The more the merrier, I suppose." Claude rested his hands behind his head, his eyes locked on the prince and mercenary. "Let's just hope we're not all marching to our doom."

Dimitri began explaining the situation as the group pressed on into the tunnel. Edelgard summoned a small flame, illuminating any obstacles in their way. Heading further into the tunnel, Sothis cut through Byleth's annoyance with a snicker.

_"You realize you're still holding his hand, right?" _

Byleth's head snapped up as she flexed her fingers on instinct, finding them curled around a hand. It seemed the action recalled the prince to his actions as well as they both looked down, immediately separating as they walked on in silence. Looking down for a moment he watched as she turned her head away to talk to Edelgard, her hand flexing again, seemingly toward him.

Clearing his throat, the prince composed himself once more, continuing his explanation to Ashe as they ventured deeper into the unknown space.

* * *

The tunnel would give way to a well illuminated labyrinth, the walls similar to the ones they had stumbled upon when Dimitri and Claude gave chase to the Death Knight. Turns lead down new pathways as Claude marked along corners of walls, just as they had done before. The prince would not admit the sudden burst of aggression swirling in his chest, repetition looming in his mind as he looked onto Byleth conversing with the others. He would not let her leave his side this time, the light bandaging still on her arms and knee serving as heavy reminders of his failures from before.

Finally, the halls gave way to a larger room, the group looking around in awe at the lighting along the walls, weapons strewn about around them. Stopping in their tracks, Byleth moved to the front of the group, sword raised.

"Grab weapons." She whispered, looking back at the students. Their pause only annoyed her as she waved her free arm around herself. "Am I speaking in tongues? It's clear there's people down here. Grab weapons."

Edelgard nodded, looking for and finding some axes as Hilda approached behind her, the princess handing one to her classmate. "She's right. This is no simple passageway. There's clear evidence of human habitation."

Hilda peered around to see the other students grabbing weapons as she walked back over with Edelgard. "People living under Garreg Mach...oh!" Snapping her fingers she pointed at the princess. "My brother used to tell me stories like that back in his Academy days."

Edelgard chuckled as they joined Claude, the young man's hand ready to grip his bow as the two women continued their discussion. "There were tons of rumors about what goes on below Garreg Mach. Holst loved telling me all about what he heard. He told me of passages and houses beneath the town, all inhabited by super-shady people."

Byleth chuckled, adjusting the sword in her hand. "I'm sure the Death Knight is the leader of such a place as well." Cracking her neck she stared off into the hall before them, eyes narrowing. Something had begun to feel off, as if they were being watched.

"It had a real intimidating name too…" Hilda's lips turned to a frown, her brow knotted in thought. "Ah what was it again…" Her fingertips danced along the handle of her axe. "I think it was called…" The answer hitting her, she gripped the weapon tightly. "Abyss?"

"It fits." Byleth whispered, the house leaders watching the mercenary as she suddenly went on guard. It was similar to the day they had met her, her posture straightening as her eyes darkened.

"Two points for the pink-haired gal!" A voice called from the distance, Byleth's posture moving to an offensive stance as her feet widened in distance. Approaching them was a large man, his height and muscle making Byleth's eyes widen in surprise. Dressed in almost all white, a black chain wrapped around his chest. He was taller than even the largest man she knew, thinking back to Torien's height she nearly gasped at the sight of this stranger. He laughed as he approached. "Welcome to Abyss, strangers."

Dimitri, eyes as wide as Byleth, quick put an arm out. "Identify yourself!" For a moment his eyes softened as he analyzed the man. "That uniform...wait."

The man's hearty laugh caught the group off guard. "Welcome, curious students of the Officer's Academy!" He smirked. "What brings such fine, upstanding surface dwellers to our humble abode?" Maintaining his composure, the leader of the Golden Deer explained their tracking of an unidentified person, getting another laugh out of the stranger.

Edelgard's eyes narrowed at the man, her piercing gare not fazing him in the slightest. "Our business here does not concern you, Do you intend to let us pass?"

A giggle echoed from behind the burly man as a woman, extremely small in comparison, appeared from behind him. A feathered fan in hand, she snapped it open, fanning herself as her hair fluttered around her. "Such indulgence simply cannot be permitted." Standing beside her ally, the blonde woman adjusted her skirt, it's length fluttering to the floor as she squared her shoulders. Her smile was nearly unnerving, her eyes narrowing as she laughed again. "Your words may fool the fool, but I cannot be so easily deceived!" Tossing a hand through her hair she continued, "I, Constance von Nuvelle, shall divine your true intentions. You are here by order of the church...which cruelly plots to eliminate the inhabitants of Abyss!"

"What the hell is this…" Byleth growled, her hand tightening around her relic. Sothis floated down beside her, her brow furrowed and emotive for her host's sake. "You think we're here for a fight?"

_"This is quite disturbing...there's a civilization underneath the church?" _The girl frowned, her hands on her hips. _"She said eliminating the inhabitants as well. Be ready for combat. I have a bad feeling about this." _

The larger man cracked his knuckles, watching Byleth with a curious eye. "I don't care what the reason for the brawl is...a fight's on the menu little lady, and I'm ready to feast."

Following their leader's call, the house leaders readied for combat as Dimitri clutched his newfound spear tightly. "By the looks of them, I'd wager they're experienced combatants." His back to Byleth he growled, eyes narrowing. "I'm not certain this is a wise endeavor, my friend."

Claude surprised the three as he grit his teeth. "I was thinking the same thing. I think it's time we make a strategic retreat…"

A voice caught the group by surprise, a third figure emerging from the darkness. A young man, dressed in a uniform similar to his cohorts, approached. His hair was a soft lavender color, one Byleth had not seen often in her ventures. Her eyes locked on to his, analyzing his features. He wore makeup, his features highlighted as he gave a playful smirk meeting his glare. "Turning back already? Oh...but that'll make me so sad." His tone was playful, pouting at his own words. "Now why would you wanna do that?" Bringing a hand to his mouth he looked to his flank, seeing a fourth figure emerge. The group acknowledged a dark skinned young woman, her hair a bright red, almost as crimson as Edelgard's cape. "Everyone here is starved for amusement...they've been waiting for a good fight."

Palm pressed against his forehead, Claude quickly wiped the droplets of sweat before he reached for an arrow in his quiver. "Look at that...a flawless example of a surprise attack." Standing at Byleth's other side he pulled the weapon and readied it against his bow. "There aren't your run-of-the-mill-thugs...Byleth we may be in for more than we expected. Told ya so, didn't I?"

Doing his best to remain as composed as possible in the moment, the crown prince dropped his head. "Now isn't the time to be impressed by our enemy, Claude! We must find a way through at once!"

The large man's eyes widened as he dropped his hands. "Wait...Claude, is it?" He paused, "As in the brand-new heir of House Riegan?"

Claude's infamous smirk returned, composing himself from the brief moment of faltering he had just exposed. "Who, me? Nah...wrong guy." Shoulders pulled back, he was ready to strike. "Claude's a common name in Fodlan. It's just too dashing for new moms to pass up." Fingers twitching, the house leader appeared to be itching for a fight, for the first time in a long time. "It's even a popular choice for fake names." He caught Byleth's eyes widening in shock as they darted over at him. "Just a good, solid, all-purpose moniker, you know?"

"Right…" The man's brow raised as he chuckled. "Except there's only one Claude enrolled at the academy this year. Looks like that's you."

The schemer's eyes widened in shock, surprising the students around him. For once, his cool slipped as he moved to raise his bow. "How do you even know that?"

"Ha! You just gave yourself away, pal." The stranger nudged the lavender-haired man beside him. "Looks like my luck's finally taking a turn for the good, ain't it Yuri?" Pulling his hands from behind his back, the man revealed large gauntlets, their glow all too familiar. "All right, so your choices are as follows: line up for the beating of a lifetime…" He shrugged, looking to Yuri once more. "...or let us lock you up like the good boys and girls you undoubtedly are-"

"Go to hell." Byleth growled, her heel skidding against the tile. "All of you." She looked to Claude. "Good job."

"Dammit…" He grit his teeth, his composure faltering again. "I have no clue what this guy's going on about...but he…" Shaking his head he pulled the bow back, aiming it for the one who fooled him at his own game. "A fighter's in order, and it's pretty much all my fault." His voice lowered, eyes narrowing as he braced himself. "There's a saying from the east about fighting a flicker with a flame...seems applicable right about now."

"Finally! We came to a decision! Let's do this already!" The man stomped his foot, taking a fighting stance. "Prepare to face the Almighty King of Grappling!" He snarled for a moment, eyes wide in hunger. "I've been itching for a good fight for so damn long…" He locked in on the mercenary, her posture unwavering compared to the others. "I won't go easy on ya!"

"Why can't I shake the feeling that I know that wild man?" Hilda groaned, slinging the axe over her shoulder. "Ugh! This is so annoying!" She pouted, "I should have just stayed cozy in bed...but no. I had to snoop."

Gates shuddered around the group, the group of enemies dispersing around them in a haze of smoke.

"Stay together!" Byleth ordered, looking over her team she finally pointed her sword ahead, it's glow brightening in response. "Don't disperse until I order you. Understand?" With affirmation of the students, they charged through the halls, pushing through enemies of the Abyss. It became clear to the mercenary that their foes were stronger than any of them had anticipated. Using the hilt of her relic she smashed it into a man's sternum before she sent him flying against the wall. Sheathing her sword, she took the weapon of her enemy.

Dimitri looked down, eyes wide as she picked up the blade, the steel weapon still relatively new. "You don't want to use the sword of the creator?"

"I can't afford to burn it out." The two shared a knowing glance, confirming the prince's suspicions of the difficulty ahead.

Approaching the grappler, Dimitri narrowed his eyes at the man. "Just who are you people anyhow? It doesn't seem right to cross blades without knowing at least that much." His agitation echoes through the corridor as a voice responded in the distance.

"Wow...does it hurt to take yourself that seriously?" The tone of the girl's voice agitated Byleth further, her response to Dimitri getting under the mercenary's skin. It dripped of boredom, mixed with annoyance. "Answer the man's question, B."

He looked back for a moment, frazzled in the face despite his stance. "Why me?" He bellowed out, only getting silence in response. "Eh, fine. We're the Ashen Wolves. We're the secret fourth house in Abyss. The surface world turned its back on us...and we did the same in return."

"Fourth house?" Byleth asked, Sothis's confusion just as palpable as the woman's.

Edelgard carried similar confusion, "A fourth house? Impossible…" Shaking her head, the girl pulled her hair back and tied it up before leaning forward, axe ready to strike. "We have to focus, Byleth."

"Right."

"It'll be tough to fight here…" Lindhardt spoke up, his voice as quiet as ever. "It's kinda dark too...looks like a great place for a nap-"

"Dammit focus!" Byleth grit her teeth, charging at the grappler she caught his grin as she swung her blade, his gauntlets blocking each hit. Trading blow for blow, they countered efficiently against each other.

"There's a locked gate behind him!" Ashe yelled, eyes quickly scanning for a switch or device around the room. Finding a lever he raced for it, pulling it as the others held off the foes accompanying the fighter.

At their right flank, thieves approached, knives in hand. Edelgard, catching the figures in the distance, turned to the Blue Lion Leader. "Lend me a hand!" Before he could glance at Byleth he felt Edelgard tugging at his arm. "She'll be fine! Trust her." The two sharing a knowing glance they charged at the thieves, striking at them as they flew back against the wall.

"Push back anyone that gets close to them." Dimitri's chest heaved as he looked to his ally, eyes wide. "Let Claude and Hilda handle the other flank." With her nod affirming him, the prince felt a swelling of pride in his gut as they raced down the hall, trying to open a path besides the gate.

Byleth staggered back, tumbling as the grappler's fist connected with the floor, shattering the tile as he jumped back up and over her. "Hey, don't worry beautiful, I won't hit that gorgeous face of yours."

Pausing for a moment, Byleth felt her breath hitch in her chest as Sothis screamed at her. _"Save the gallivanting for when he doesn't imprison you!" _

In that moment, Byleth screamed as her hands caught his gauntlet, barely blocking the hit against her abdomen as he raised his other fist. A flash of pink leapt over the mercenary as the swing of an axe knocked their foe off kilter. Arrows flew by the grappler's head as he dodged Claude and Ashe's attacks, getting a curse from Claude in response.

"I'm not holding back…" He gasped, taking a moment to compose himself he readied his fists again. "You better not be either!"

"You look familiar." Claude spoke calmly, yet his eyes gave away the anger hiding under the surface. "Have we met? Who are you?"

"Not a chance!" Balthus smirked, turning to launch himself at the schemer. "You'd remember meeting a specimen like me."

With a scoff he jumped back, retreating in the direction of the opened gate he looked to Byleth, who was ready to strike. "True, I'd definitely remember this sharp twinge of annoyance."

The mercenary was surprised at the lack of composure the house leader was inhibited by. She had never seen Claude so...unraveled by a person before, especially so quickly. In the months she had gotten to know him, it seemed as if nothing could rattle him.

"Stop yappin' and start slappin'!" The man laughed as he dodged another blow from Hilda, the two dancing back and forth as she backed him up to Byleth.

Between pants, Hilda winced at the lack of recognition that puzzled her. "I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere…" Swinging for him once more, she yelled. "But I'm drawing a blank!" Lowing her axe she smirked as he came closer to Byleth again. "Either way, you wouldn't want to hurt a helpless girl like me." Twirling her hair, the girl winked at her foe. "Maybe you should let us off the hook?"

Looking back and forth between the two women that cornered him, the grappler almost looked happy with his circumstance. "Anything for a pretty lady! Why don't we talk it out over a hot meal? Your treat?"

Hilda's disgust made her gag as she readied her axe again. "Hard pass! Byleth! Now!"

"Ah dammit." Balthus winced. "Scratch that...something tells me I'd best stay away from that one…" He moved to dodge Hilda, surprised to see her spin and strike with the side of her axe instead of the blade. Knocking him back, he met Byleth using the hilt of her blade to hit his midsection before striking at him with the blade, landing just at his neck. The two hitting the ground she gasped.

"I'll kill you. Stand down." She growled, eyes wide as she watched him. Conceding his loss, the group moved on, the gates open to reveal more enemies as the bulk of the students moved through the main path.

Cutting off from the group, the prince and princess cut through enemies that packed the small corridor, monsters blocking the way standing little chance against their attacks. Monsters continuing to appear as the inched ahead only slowed them down further. Another creature materializing blocked their path, causing the prince and princess to step back. It wasn't long until reinforcements would arrive, the students lending aid to clear the creatures out as Byleth approached the red headed woman, her arms crossed.

"Is it too late for me to back out of this fight?" She groaned, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Cowardly and smart-mouthed." Byleth hissed, raising her blade she swung at the girl, her dodging surprising the mercenary.

"But in this case, I guess there's no avoiding it." Waving her hands, it became clear that her specialty was magic as Byleth leaped to dodge the spells.

"I need an archer!" The mercenary's command brought Ashe over, firing one after another at the spellcaster. The boy continued to pull from his quiver, overwhelming the spellcaster as she tried to dodge. Taking the chance, Byleth cut through the barrage, knocking her back with a gust of wind from the Sword of the Creator.

Blade raised to the girl's neck, Byleth watched her as she shrugged, face written in annoyance. "This is...boring. Count me out." In an instant the mercenary grabbed the girl up by the collar and tossed her aside. Ashe watched as she slid across the floor, crumpled up and gripping at her head as she tried to sit up.

The boy turned to the large wooden doors in front of them, his lockpicking skills breaking them open.

Byleth cocked her head to the boy, lips curling in a small smile. "Your skills are excellent."

His eyes widened for a moment, before he returned the smile. "It's nothing, like I told you, I know what I'm doing." Readying his bow again he nodded ahead. "We have incoming."

The duo met with the students once more, convening in the room as they pushed ahead. Lindhardt had made quick work of healing his house leader, annoyance written on his face as his hands glew. "How many are left, two?"

Edelgard nodded, gasping as she watched Dimitri counter a foe who had charged at them. "There were two others we came into contact with. We need to take them down as soon as possible." Patched up, the girl readied her axe and charged in behind Dimitri, knocking the rogue back as the prince leapt, cutting down the enemy in their way.

"We make quite the team." He chuckled, running ahead to assist Hilda with another thief.

Edelgard looked on for a moment, curious at his words before a small smile perked the corners of her lips. "I suppose, even if you are a bit simple." Catching up to her fellow house leader, she joined the group in fighting as they cleared the room out.

Before them, more enemies were waiting, rushing the group as they could see the blonde woman waiting, a tome in hand as she locked eyes with Edelgard. On their right flank, the mercenary caught Yuri's eye, the two immediately charging at one another, blades readied.

"Underestimate the denizens of Abyss and it won't be good for you!" The girl cackled, her hand waving before pointing at the princess. "Tremble in fear at my magical might!" Her laughter echoed as her spell aimed toward Edelgard fell short, Claude yanking her out of the way as the two toppled to the ground. Firing his arrows, Claude winced as he felt pain shoot up his arm.

Edelgard sat up quickly, stumbling for a second as she regained her balance. "Dammit Claude!" She furrowed her brow. "Now's not the time to play hero!"

"You'd be cinder and ash if not for me." He snickered, shooting her a wink. "Take her down."

Edelgard charged toward the woman, "You're of noble stock, yes? Name yourself!" The woman's question brought the princess to a halt.

"Certainly. I am Edelgard."

The enemy's eyes widened, seemingly confused at the resulting answer. "That is the same name as the Imperial princess! It's a lovely name...but a bit cheeky in my view."

Despite his condition, Claude's bout of laughter only got a groan from Edelgard in response, a pounding in the front of her head that she only found when annoyance made her its prisoner. Axe swinging at their foe, the girl was taken down quickly as she tumbled against the wall, tome clear across the room as it fell from her hand. "It's not that I'm defeated...so much as that I'm temporarily grounded."

With a roll of her eyes, Edelgard turned her attention to Claude, helping him up as Lindhardt used what little healing magic he could still muster.

"Thank you…" Edelgard mumbled, her eyes locking with the schemer.

"Anytime, princess."

"You're insufferable, Claude."

Staggering against each other, Yuri felt his foot fall back as his blade crossed with Byleth. "Well what have we here? Some lost kids stumbling around in the dark…" Striking at her again, he couldn't hide the excitement on his face. "Stay awhile, won't you?"

"I'd rather not." Byleth growled, spinning around as she swapped blades, bringing the steel sword she stole out from her sheath. "This wasn't my ideal way to spend the evening."

"Shame indeed not to have a bit of fun with each other while we've got the chance, you know?" He gasped, pushing with more force than he had exerted previously, the swordsman knocked Byleth back, surprising the group as he charged at her.

Byleth could only chuckle as she readied herself and flew back against him. "Well then…" Her voice was a low growl, the two pushing against one another. "Maybe I'll show you a bit more effort."

His eyes widened as she swung harder, backing him up before she knocked his sword up, her kick coming up to knock it out of his hand before she tossed her sword into the air, her leg coming up to hit his side before catching the blade again, bringing it down over his neck she pinned him down to the ground.

His laughter caught the woman off guard as he struggled against her. "Maybe I got a bit too carried away…" Looking up at her, Yuri gave a defiant smirk in response. "Nah…"

Footsteps echoed behind the students as their foes approached, defeat written on their faces as Claude surveyed the fruits of their labor. "It's safe to say we've won this round, don't you think? Uh…'B', was it?"

"The name's Balthus." The grappler shrugged his shoulders, hands raised in defeat. "I don't lose often, but I can at least recognize what it looks like."

Hilda's murmuring turned into a screech. "BALTHUS?" She charged forward, standing right in front of him she put her hands on her hips. "From House Albrecht?! Baltie, is that you?" Gasping she shook her head, the girl's composure seemingly lost in spades with her House Leader's. "You look, uh...old."

"Old?" Byleth winced at the wording, but she was unsure why. Looking at him, old was not the first word that came to the mercenary's mind.

Despite her choice of wording, it seemed that the tail end of her comment fell on deaf ears. "Do we know each other, pal?" Scratching his head, his eyes widened as recollection came to him. "Wait a minute...that hair...those eyes...that voice!" Surprised, the man brought his other hand up to his head, hands raking through his hair. "Hilda?! I don't believe it! Holst's little sis?!" He could only laugh as he felt more at ease. "I don't believe it. Little Hilda herself...why didn't you speak sooner?"

The two stared at each other in disbelief, Hilda's hands covering her mouth. With his question, the girl felt a twinge of anger that came out of nowhere. "Baltie, this isn't the time for that! What would Holst think?! I bet you didn't consider that, did you?"

He grit his teeth, looking away as his eyes caught the mercenary's. "I dunno...but it wouldn't be nice." Hilda's silence spoke volumes, the normally chipper girl losing her composure as she glared at the man she knew. "Look, sorry. Okay? Just don't tell Holst. If he knew I raised a hand against you, he'd have my head."

Crossing her arms, the girl scoffed. "Ha! Like he'd stop at your head!" Staring off at the walls she rubbed her lips together, eyes narrowing before she sighed. "Fine...just this once, and just for you, I'll keep quiet." Her emphasis on 'you' left Balthus wincing before Claude cut in.

"Now that that's sorted…" He looked over to Hilda before continuing, "What did you mean about it being lucky that you found me?"

Balthus brought one fist down to the palm of his hand, suddenly recalling his choice in words. "Oh that! One of the guys I owe gold to is Count Gloucester. He said something about forgiving my debt if I could dig up some dirt on you. Figured this was my shot."

The House Leader was clearly annoyed again, groaning as he rubbed his temples. "Aha, so it was purely selfish." He could feel Edelgard staring into the back of his head, and he swore he could see the smirk on her lips at his huff of personal defeat. "But then, was a fight really necessary?"

The question seemed to spur enthusiasm out of the fighter. "Really was! Best way to acquaint yourself with someone is to get into a tussle with 'em. That's common sense right there!"

_"What common sense?" _Sothis sighed, sitting back she floated as she crossed her legs. _"I think I've found someone that's actually a bigger boulder than you...color me surprised." _

"That...doesn't make sense." Byleth groaned, the whole situation making no sense to her.

Yuri spoke up, smirking as he watched the mercenary close her eyes and sigh. "That's the correct response for a reasonable person. We're not all as far gone as Balthus here."

His friend scoffed, the insults thrown at him rolling off his back. "Say what you will, but I learned all I need to know. It's clear this lot has nothing to do with the church's intentions."

_"That's right!" _Sothis perked up, eyes wide. _"What does this have to do with the church?" _She frowned at their recent interaction with Rhea, refusing to hand over the Lance of Ruin resulting in enraging the archbishop. _"This gets more and more mysterious by the day." _

Balthus had continued, mentioning 'other creeps' who would be attacking at 'any moment.'

Taken up by both her and Sothis's curiosity, Byleth asked. "Who would attack you?" She stepped through the group, standing in front of the burly man as his posture softened.

"Someone's targeting Abyss. Mercenaries keep sniffing around and causing trouble here. They won't let up."

Seemingly in good faith, Yuri stepped closer to the two, a concerned expression being a far cry from the face Byleth had just seen in combat. "It's a real problem, and we have no clue who's pulling the strings. There are many within the church who would love to see this 'filthy' underground city purged." He continued, unbeknownst to him Sothis was watching carefully for some indication of lies. "When you first showed up, we thought you were here to do just that. My apologies for the confusion."

Hilda perked up, "So that's why you came at us with the nasty 'kill the outsiders' act."

The red headed girl spoke, her tone far more calm than the annoyance she had displayed earlier. Rubbing the back of her head she winced. "As Yuri-bird said, we're sorry. We're all pretty on edge these days."

"Indeed! That someone would descend to Abyss out of pure curiosity was far too outlandish to consider." The blonde spoke, waving her fan in her face once more.

"Tell me, what is the purpose of Abyss?" Byleth asked, the fist at her hip tightening as she waited for an answer.

Balthus answered first, "No idea! These tunnels have been around for ages. They could be older than the monastery for all we know."

"None remain who know the complete truth. However, I shall tell you all that we know for certain." Byleth was surprised by the openness of the group. But what unnerved her more was the lack of information. She had been wary of the church since she set foot on the grounds with her father. His warning had continued to echo in her mind every day.

"Abyss is home to those who shun the light of day. It is the secret shadow of Garreg Mach, if you will."

"Secret shadow, huh?" Byleth's intrigue did not go unnoticed by the house lords, the three watching her like a hawk as she spoke. Her stance, the way she spoke, the whitening of her knuckles in her fist. Whatever invested her in this, it had caught her full attention.

"The church quietly tolerates us, they think they need a place like this for Garreg Mach to thrive."

Yuri waved his hand, following up the red head's words. "To summarize what Hapi and Constance said: the deal is simple. Abyssians never get involved with the surface, and the surface never gets involved with us."

"Alas!" Constance cracked her fan, the noise startling Ashe as he nearly jumped. "For some foul reason, surface dwellers have been after us of late." Fanning herself, the girl scowled, "Further suppressing those souls who can only find solace beneath the ground? I cannot abide by it!" Covering her mouth, her eyes darted away into the darkness of a hallway. "Though it pains me to admit, we, too, harbor valid reasons for not venturing into the light." The students could not see the smile on her face as her eyes narrowed. "That is why, by the grace of our esteemed patron, we have been granted sanctuary here in Abyss."

"Baltie!" Hilda called to the brawler, getting his attention immediately. "Does that mean you've got a reason for being here too?"

The man sighed, "Afraid so, Hilda." Bringing a hand to his head he could only stare at the ground. "I'm here because...there are more bounties on my head than there is hair. Needed to lay low. Real low."

He was surprised to see her turn away, her face written in disgust. "Baltie, that's awful."

Yuri clapped his hands together, his shoulders pulling together as he stood up straight. Byleth had noticed that he donned a white cape, similar to the other house leaders, at his shoulder. "Enough with the niceties, let's get these surface dwellers out of here."

A loud huff came from Constance, her eyes widening. "Nonsense! Intolerable nonsense!" She pointed her fan at the young man before she went on, "Whyever would we let slip this chance to acquire their aid?"

Byleth knew she would regret this.

She really would.

Yet she couldn't say no.

"You need our help?"

Dimitri could only smirk as he crossed his arms, watching the dwellers of the Abyss explain their situation more to Byleth. While she was indeed correct that he had dragged her into something new, along with the others, she did not turn their problems away. There were many people who would not be able to defend themselves, and the students they had just faced off with were the ones that acted as defense against the surface. But at that point, it brought a troubling question to the crown prince.

"I feel for your cause, truly. However…I cannot help but wonder why you would trust us so readily. We are from the surface, after all."

"Trust is a choice." Yuri's answer surprised the prince, "We're choosing to trust you. For now." He watched the mercenary with a careful eye. "It's clear you're not here by command of the church." He smirked, "You're also not just a bunch of noble twerps, either. You can hold your own. It's in the way you fight, how you carry yourselves…" He looked at his cohorts for a moment before looking back at Byleth. "Still...I'm reluctant to get you involved with this madness. It's our problem, not yours."

Hapi shrugged, giving Yuri a gentle nudge. "It's too late now - we already told them everything. Let's at least give them a chance to decide for themselves."

"Most true. Wander about Abyss for a time and I am certain you will come to the only correct conclusion." Constance added, giving the group a small smile.

"Right, what she said!" Balthus nodded, "Take a look around, think some thoughts. Consider yourselves our special guests!"

* * *

With that, Yuri would lead the way through the corridors and to the heart of Abyss. The place was packed with citizens of all ages and walks of life, just as the students had described. Dispersing amongst the people, the students of the academy gathered information to return to Byleth. There was a library with immense amounts of information, merchants selling wares just as good and durable as on the surface, and Byleth's favorite location that she had found - the tavern.

After making some rounds, the mercenary had found herself approaching Hilda and Balthus. The girl spun around, extending her arms back to the man that towered over her. "Hey, Byleth...allow me to introduce you to my brother's best friend. You can call him Baltie!"

The man cleared his throat as he took a step toward Byleth. "Actually, it's Balthus. You've probably heard of me." He chuckled, "In the Alliance, I'm known as a...how should I put it?"

Byleth looked up at the man before her eyes moved down, marveling at the muscle on his abdomen. Sothis could only snicker at her host's ignorance of her own actions.

"An outlaw?" The mercenary replied, shooting the man a smirk.

"Right answer!" Hilda could only laugh as she turned back to glare at her friend. "This guy's notorious for picking fights and shirking debts. He's got a whole army of bounty hunters chasing after him."

He shrugged, giving Byleth a cocky grin in response. "I may not look it, but I was once a noble from a minor house. Life's full of twists and turns."

"I'll say." Byleth felt his words more than she would care to admit. She would never admit it, but without her father around the monastery, she was rather bored. There was nothing to do being on bed rest. Even though she wasn't being paid for what she was doing, she didn't mind spending time with the students.

Hands on her hips, the pink-haired girl's pigtails flew around, slapping Balthus before she faced the mercenary again. "I know you, Baltie. I'm pretty sure you got yourself into this mess."

"Aw, come on Hilda." Elbowing the girl's shoulder, he gave her a wink. "Don't make me look bad in front of such a beautiful lady."

Out of nowhere, the mercenary felt her face heat up, Hilda's jaw dropping as she watched the stoic mercenary express herself in a way that she had never seen before. Turning around, Byleth quickly walked off, spotting Claude and Dimitri not too far in the distance. Claude's ramblings about all the new mysteries he had just discovered had left Dimitri nearly drained as he peeked around. But he had raised an interesting one that Byleth would think more on later - how much did Rhea truly know?

Upon seeing the mercenary approach him, the prince let out a sigh of relief. "Are you injured?"

She shook her head, getting a smile from him. "Wonderful, that combat was more than I had expected. I was worried." Looking around he leaned into her, the two standing backed up against a large wooden wall. "This is a most...unique town, is it not?" Waving his hand, the prince seemed intrigued by all that surrounded him. "Incredible, really, that those who faced oppression on the surface are able to find sanctuary here."

"No one should have to flee the surface to live underground, Dimitri." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair she looked up at him, her eyes giving away her feelings with his choice of words.

He quickly caught on, raising a hand he shook his head. "Oh, not to say that there's no helping the situation in Fodlan...to do just that is our duty and our honor."

"Spoken like a true prince."

Hand still in the air, he tucked his other one against his side, the two still leaning into each other. "Even so, I find the idea...rather lovely."

Byleth could only sigh in response as she patted his shoulder and stood to walk around more, leaving him to watch her leave.

"You say ridiculous things, your princeliness." Claude approached, the two sharing a glance as Dimitri sighed.

Byleth made her way through the halls, overhearing Edelgard and Constance in the middle of a conversation in the Ashen Wolves' classroom. Walking past them, Byleth had locked eyes with the leader of the secret house. His conversation with Hapi was cut short as he turned to fully face her.

"You're not a holy knight, and you don't seem all that special...but you're certainly mysterious, wielding that Hero's Relic."

"Thanks?" Byleth's dry tone got a genuine laugh out of the leader of the Ashen Wolves.

"Yeah, I've heard all about you." Bringing his palm to his chin, the boy smirked. "But I never figured I'd see the Ashen Demon down here, chasing after someone and getting lost in the process."

Her ears perked at the title she hadn't heard in some time. It had felt like ages since she had been addressed by such a harrowing name. Yuri would go on to explain the differences of the Ashen Wolves from the Officer's Academy. They weren't a part of the Academy at all.

Hapi glanced up as Byleth turned to walk away, "Hey, new person, want my advice? Don't wander too far off the beaten path." She spoke calmly, and didn't have much expression in enunciation. "Abyssians like their privacy. If you go snooping around, there's bound to be trouble." Pausing, the girl leaned in for a moment. "Wait, did I introduce myself? My name's Hapi."

Some time later, the leaders, Ashe, and Byleth convened as Yuri finished a conversation, the apparent leader of Abyss surprised to see the students approaching. "Oh! It's you!" He looked off in the direction of the soldier he had just dispersed. "I was just heading off to ambush our 'll help with that, won't you?"

Dimitri was surprised to hear that enemy forces were approaching, seemingly all the planning and strategic work running solely through Yuri.

"Very good! Heh." Byleth could pick up on the sarcasm in his tone, getting a smirk and snort from her as he continued. "The scouts I sent to the surface spotted some mercenaries. We closed off the entrance they used last, but it seems they've already found another."

Ashe's concern for the citizens had not gone unnoticed by Yuri, who assured him of their safety.

"Why do I have to go?" Hapi approached, her posture and stomping giving away more of her annoyance than her tone did. "No matter what we do, we're all just gonna die in the end anyway."

"Sure." Yuri shrugged, before glancing back over his shoulder at her. "But if we do nothing, we'll die a lot sooner. I assume the corridor is successfully camouflaged?"

Constance, seemingly proud of herself, cut in. "But of course! Our decoys shall prevent those scoundrels from chancing upon our living quarters. Do note that I am the bait upon your hook. If we fail, I shall be left dangling in the wind." She quickly burst into laughter. "But it must be done, I fear! And so I will most happily accept the starring role in this-"

Balthus approached, informing them of the enemy's arrival at the entrance. It seemed as though Yuri had prepared for any and every situation, surprising Byleth. The young man was a strong fighter, very intelligent, and well respected among the denizens of Abyss. As they followed the Ashen Wolves through new paths that they had not been down before, Byleth recalled something from earlier.

Walking between Edelgard and Dimitri, the mercenary looked to the princess. "Edelgard, I forgot I had something important to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" Edelgard's surprise at the tone of seriousness in Byleth's voice called for a serious response.

"Dimitri said you were naive."

The prince's face fell in shock as Edelgard blinked repeatedly. "Oh? When did he say that?"

"Earlier, when he came to get me-"

"I did no such thing!" Dimitri replied, his face burning hot in embarrassment. "How dare you Byleth! I knew you would say something!"

"So you did say it?" Edelgard glared at him, violet eyes boring into his. "How am I not surprised."

Byleth smirked, crossing her arms. "When he told me that, I informed him that you and I will create a compendium detailing his history in judgements and decision making."

The princess smirked, eyes narrowing as she watched the Prince of Faerghus deflate in defeat. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. We will have much to write."

Dimitri's eyes widened at her response. "Come now! This is highly unfair!"

"That's what you get for opening your mouth." Claude approached behind him, walking at Dimitri's other side. "Hey can I get in on this compendium?"

"Of course." Edelgard hoisted her axe over her shoulder. "The more writers, the more consistent we will be."

The four had not even realized their arrival on the stage for their battle until they had all begun looking around. An underground arena, long abandoned. It wasn't until Yuri addressed her by the title of Ashen Demon.

When Byleth perked up, a foreboding sense of dread took over senses, a chill running down her spine. Pain throbbed at her side, her injury from weeks before throbbing out of nowhere.

"W-what…" Wincing, she stumbled into Dimitri's side.

"Byleth!" He caught her, watching her in horror. "What's happening? You told me you were fine!"

"I-I was-" With a sharp gasp, the woman felt a stillness overtake her before her eyes widened, lips curling into a devilish smirk. "He's here…" Her breath became heavy, a hand gripping at the Hero's Relic at her side. "He's here...He's coming…"

"Who?" Yuri, utterly confused by the situation, asked. "Who is coming?"

"The Death Knight. He's here. I can sense him."


	14. Gentle Windings

Their plan had worked, they had drawn their attackers into their trap, wave after wave. The enemy was continuing it's assault, their numbers appearing endless as they swarmed the arena.

Yet the leader of the Ashen Wolves, in the midst of all the combat, kept his eye on Byleth.

Like a switch had gone off in Byleth's head - Yuri had watched her demeanor change almost immediately. Her eyes had narrowed, breathing labored as she became hyper-vigilant. Every strike she dealt was far more aggressive than their recent crossing of blades. There was no mercy in her, unlike the hint of it he had seen in her eyes. Before she could charge in a different direction, Dimitri had gripped her up by the forearm, holding her and whispering something to her as her chest heaved. She glared up at him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Sir Jeralt and Torien aren't here, we do not have the power to fight him, Byleth. Your wounds are barely healed from your last encounter." Ice dripped from his tone like a winter storm in Fhirdiad, his eyes watching her with a dead stare that almost sent a chill down her spine. "We cannot afford to have you gravely injured again."

"Stay out of my way." She hissed, returning a glare at him. "He's mine."

Commotion around them, the two staring at one another as Balthus hollered from across the way. "Hey...can you two uh...save the marital spat until after we don't die?" Despite his words, he did not take his eyes off the enemies. Hurling them like bails of hay, the grappler made quick work of every fool to cross his path.

On horseback, Hapi had charged to the northwestern entrance of the arena, Ashe in tow. Calling her spells, the woman looked down at the archer as he continued to pull from his quiver, his speed and aim surprising her. "Is this normal for them?"

Ashe reached back once more, his hands finding more empty space than he had expected. Scowling as he fired another arrow, the boy glanced up to her for a moment, face devoid of anger. "They're an...odd pair."

"Odd pair, huh?" Hapi summoned another spell, blasting through a barrage of thieves before she pulled at the reins of her horse, her eyes locking with the archer. "They'll get us killed if they don't stop arguing and focus." Taking off, she continued to summon spells, matching an intensity akin to her fellow wolf Constance. The dame took to flying through the air, providing support for Edelgard and Claude.

"How are there wyverns and horses down here, inhabiting this space regularly?" Edelgard gasped, spinning as she delivered a clean slice to a rogue's chestplate.

Claude pulled back at his bow, releasing an arrow that went into the neck of a thief. Wincing at his aim he stood back to back with the princess. "Not really sure, logic seems to have left the equation, Princess." His smirk back at her got a huff from his fellow house leader.

"Now isn't the time for jesting!" With another swing and a swift kick, Edelgard sent a brawler stumbling backward as the Golden Deer leader fired at him.

Reaching down he helped to pull his classmate up. "Come on Edelgard, time flies when you're having fun!"

"Time is...how could it fly?"

Claude groaned using his bow to shove a rogue back he fired again, "Even Dimitri got that one...come on…" Backing up he pulled Edelgard with him, dodging the clouds of dust quickly rising.

Blasts of magic exploded around them, the recoil whipping the draft as screams echoed throughout the arena. Underestimating the students, especially Yuri's strategic planning, was proving to be a fatal mistake. Hard hitting in her spells, Constance delivered with powerful magic, stronger than Hapi as she circled above. Dodging archers, the mage winced as the number of archers began to overwhelm her.

"Pull back!" Yuri's voice commanded the wolves, the pack leader clearly established in his tactics as they brought the enemy in. In doing so, they pulled the enemy in.

Beside her leader, the red-head wolf watched the mercenary carefully, her expression seemingly blank to the others that did not know her.

"I have a plan." Yuri growled, whistling as he caught Balthus's attention to pull back.

With a wave of her hand, Hapi watched as a wave of magic knocked enemies back. "What's that plan Yuri-Bird? Unleashing the hellhound?" Her eyes locked on Byleth, she could almost laugh at the sight of the vagabond mercenary being held back by such a man who was the polar opposite of her. His composure and posture was that of a leader, dignified and stern. Yet he held the barking dog back, as if his own hand was a muzzle, locking her in place before he would let her lose, if he chose to.

Yuri nodded, "Precisely."

Shaking her head back and forth, the girl leaned down to her leader. "Seriously? Is that a good idea?"

The leader smirked, the color on his lips a soft pink as he narrowed his gaze toward Byleth. "Of course. I'm full of good ideas."

Enemies flanked their side as a presence flooded the large space, as if the students suddenly became smaller, akin to bugs surrounded by the marching of feet - ready to be squashed. Approaching from the distant corridor, the sound of hooves clacked, armor rattling as the whole room seemed to still.

Dimitri watched as his combatant's shoulders pulled back, her lips parting as her breath grew ragged. "It's him…" The glow of her blade seemed to respond to her emotions as she tightened her grip, the light radiating and reflecting around her. "Finally…"

"I thought I smelled fresh blood...the worms will feast tonight!" His voice was gravely, distorted by the armor he donned. Since Jeritza's disappearance, it was assumed that he was indeed the man capable of slaughtering the innocent that inhabited Garreg Mach and it's nearby town.

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, the prince cursed himself for his light grip. Any tighter and he would have feared breaking her arm, the thought nearly making him shudder. Cursing himself he readied his lance, surprised to find backup beside him as the other leaders readied themselves. Hands tightening around the weapon, images of his nightmare flashed through his mind. Unable to stomach the thought of his allies falling, he pointed the edge of his weapon at the Death Knight.

"What business have you here, you monster?" Gritting his teeth, Dimitri could feel his blood begin to boil. The thought of Byleth lying on the ground, bleeding and battered as the Death Knight toyed with her. He had made a mockery of her in front of the students, as if she was less than dirt.

His composure was beginning to slip, the humiliation and defeat of the woman he called his friend flooding his mind. Never before had he felt this way, a new type of revenge. It felt immediately tangible, so close that the hairs on his neck stood in excitement.

The Death Knight rose his sickle, his gaze locked on the mercenary, seemingly ignoring the Prince of Faerghus. "The sword awaited you in the Holy Mausoleum...it brought you to me...my greatest conquest." Echoing through the vast space, the boom of the Knight's tone startled Constance as she flinched in response. "Show me it's power...unsheathe your sword...demon." Hand risen, the Death Knight prepared for usage of dark magic, the energy radiating overwhelming in pressure. "Deliver your corpse to me…"

Charging at him, the mercenary's movements were almost foreign to her, her body acting of its own accord as she dodged the spell, her instinct carrying her to strike back at him with full force. All protests of Sothis had become drowned out by the ringing in her ears, her only thoughts being the need to strike.

"Show me all that you are!" His command was met with the flying fragments of her blade shooting toward their target. The glow of the Sword of the Creator contrasted greatly to his armor, light reflecting off the darkness that enveloped the knight. Shock plastered across the mercenary's features as the strike landed, the knight staggering as his breath hitched. Flying up from behind, Dimitri jumped to strike, the Death Knight raising his hand once more. "I have no time for you...to your grave!"

The Prince dropped to his knees, his dodge surprising those around him as his eyes widened, face twisted in a snarl as his expression went undetected by his peers. "Don't you touch her!" Rolling to a knee, the blonde's face twisted to a deep scowl as his lance connected with the knight's sickle. On defense, Dimitri brought both hands up to block the scythe with his lance, his strength surprising to the onlookers. The sound of cracking brought a flash of fear to the Prince's features, the mask of the knight hiding all emotion besides the deep chuckling rumbling in his chest.

"Constance! From above!" Yuri's command cut through the stillness of the audience. For the students, it was a dreadful reminder of what they had stumbled upon. Nausea pooled in Ashe's throat, the fear instilled in him at the sight of Byleth defeated so easily leaving him paralyzed. Hilda shared a similar sickness, her hands gripping at her axe as her body trembled.

Soaring to the roof, the magic wielder unleashed a barrage of spells, a torrent of magic flooding the battlefield. Clouds of dust flew up and around, the blonde wincing as she leaned down to yell. "Oh goodness! Are they quite alright? That was...far more than I had anticipated!" Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, the young woman cackled. "I suppose I do not know the limits of my own strength! How marvelous, I rise to the occasion!"

Descending through the clouds of dust, the wings of Constance's Pegasus slowed as she touched down to the ground. Jumping off, the settled scene before them revealed the mercenary on a knee, panting as the blue of Dimitri's cape hung around her, his body serving as a shield to the blast as he crouched down. Bouncing back on his heels, the prince stood, pulling Byleth up with his as the other house leaders ran to their sides. Holding her to his side, the prince thought nothing of the closeness in contact, eyes fixed on their foe.

The Death Knight was still settled on his mount, yet his posture seemed different. It had appeared to the group that they had landed a blow to the monster as he panted. "I've indulged too much…" He wavered for a moment, watching Byleth as her grip on her sword tightened once more. "I will take my leave, for now."

In an instant, the harbinger of death was gone, a gust of wind blasting against the students as he vanished out of sight.

"Honestly…" Edelgard looked to the woman at her side, Byleth's eyes still locked on where the Knight had been. "What a nuisance." Her observation of the mercenary went on in her head. Details tucked away for a later date to reflect on.

While in the middle of her thoughts, the bustle of footsteps behind the gaggle of students caught them off guard. Turning around revealed soldiers of abyss: mercenaries, thieves, vagabonds and rejects of society. Yet their pride to defend this place brought a smile to Yuri's face. One soldier approached the young man, giving him a quick nod. "That's the last of 'em, boss!"

As he sheathed his sword at his side once more, Yuri felt able to let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Finally." Turning on his heel he approached the mercenary as Dimitri dropped his hand from her arm, his eyes still locked on her. "Thanks for all the help, everyone."

Byleth took a deep breath, her eyes closing before she dropped her shoulders. "Of course."

"Are you alright?" Yuri rested a hand on his hip, watching her as if she was a spectacle. The Ashen Demon was known as a merciless, blank being. She held no remorse for enemies on the battlefield - no pity in eyes that some said were dead. "Let's head back, we have much to-"

He was cut off by a figure approaching, his agility almost surprising as he brandished a blade. "I ain't going down without a fight! I'm taking you with me, punk!"

A figure appeared before the straggler mercenary. Despite the sudden arrival, his appearance was not one of ill-intent. Dressed in robes, he appeared to be an ally. His face was not one written with twisted plots. "I won't allow that to happen." Even his tone was not harsh as the young man jumped back.

The man's allegiance was clarified when Yuri approached him, arms crossed. "Aelfric, you're here!" Standing beside Aelfric, the young man pointed to their prize. "Well, shall we capture this fool?"

Allies approached, grabbing up the mercenary as they drug him down the hall, his screaming echoing as Constance was quick to perk up at the sight of Aelfric. Her smile was larger than the others had seen it in their short time together. "Aelfric! How serendipitous that you have come to our aid!"

Joined by the others, Byleth took note of the relief in the body language and facial expressions of the wolves.

"I am relieved I wasn't too late. I do hope my presence proved useful."

Balthus raised his fist, nodding in approval. "No doubt about it! We needed the backup."

Quick to silence herself, Claude almost chuckled at the small scowl on Byleth's face. It had become clearer by the day to the house leaders when their ally was annoyed.

_"He did nothing!" _Sothis scoffed, speaking on her partner's behalf yet again. Shooting Byleth a knowing glance, the girl watched on quizzically.

Edelgard looked over at the Golden Deer's leader, the group surprisingly on the same page for once. He had done nothing to help, yet the students fawned over his arrival immediately.

Standing beside the house leaders, Byleth tightened her fists, hidden underneath crossed arms. "You work for the church?"

His expression, his gentle demeanor from the moment he appeared, had her unsure of him. "I do believe this is the first time our paths have crossed, is it not?" A large smile crossed his features. "Of course, I have heard all about you from Her Grace, the archbishop. Allow me to introduce myself." His bow was deep, surprising the mercenary. "I am Aelfric. The church has granted me custodianship of Abyss."

Questions began to fire off in the mercenary's mind. She began to ponder how the church would allow people to live underground, preferring them to live far away from the 'surface dwellers'. Jeralt's words rang in her ears, unable to trust Rhea for her actions and beliefs. When she had refused to turn over the Lance of Ruin, she could still hear the rage in the archbishop's tone as clear as day.

Whatever the keeper of Abyss had been saying fell on deaf ears, her own thoughts beginning to mingle with Sothis as the world shut down around them. Darkness enveloped the corners of her peripheral as Sothis turned to stare at the monk. _"Something of this feels so wrong…" _Normally, the jeering of the small girl could envelop any topic or trouble. Yet, it couldn't unnerve Byleth in her feelings of the church. _"You don't trust these people. Your father's words…" _

Arms still crossed, Byleth took a deep breath. The two of them had not paused in existence since Sothis had saved her from the bandit that was going to clear her head from her shoulders. For the girl to freeze both sides of time, there was something that needed to be addressed.

_"There is something nefarious at work here." _Sothis stared up at the mercenary, her hands on her waist and she looked around at the crowd that surrounded them. _"I can't shake this feeling...that we can't trust the church." _

The words coming from such a small being made Byleth's eyes widen in response. "You're not wrong."

_"Oh?" _

For once, for a rare occasion, the two were in agreement.

"Whatever the church is hiding…" She had no proof of the church hiding something, merely just a hunch. That hunch hadn't left her from the day she had stepped foot into the campus. The monastery was not her home, nor would it ever be. She did not trust the archbishop. She certainly didn't trust the knights, or the advisor to the archbishop. They were all suspicious. One thing stood above the other reasons: the fear instilled in her father.

Jeralt had never bent his knee to a soul. No foe made him feel fear, and any time he was backed into a corner he fought his way out. He had raised his daughter to stand against the world, and if need be, stand alone.

Yet he fell to Rhea, almost immediately. Despite her protests, they remained there. Whatever this had been, from the start, was not right. She'd get to the bottom of it.

Looking back to the house leaders she took a step toward them. _"Do you doubt yourself?" _

The mercenary shook her head. "No, I don't." Glancing over each of them, she felt the nostalgia of the night they met. It felt as if it was ages ago, the desperation and anger boiling over due to their situation. If she had become a professor, she most likely wouldn't have been able to spend the time she had with all of them. Despite her disgust in the church and her lack of trust, despite her concerns, she couldn't regret one thing. Her time with those three.

_"Feeling sentimental, are we? How expressive of you, my boulder!" _Sothis floated over, her arms wrapping loosely around Byleth's neck as she hovered above her. _"You do cherish these three. Perhaps you should have been a professor…" _

With a scoff, the mercenary shook her head. "I don't think I could tolerate such an existence...this is already...tiring." The laughter of her companion admittedly rejuvenated her, Sothis's arms snaking closer around her neck, almost as if they could truly embrace. "I'd have run away from the monastery."

Sothis smirked, her face moving to rest beside Byleth as she stared at the house leaders. _"Yes, I suppose...but!" _She snickered once more, a playful tone filling the silence, _"If...you had to pick one...who would it have been?" _

With a groan that could have echoed through the arena, Byleth rested a forearm against her brow. "I'm not arguing semantics with you Sothis...we can do this any other time." The freezing of time was beginning to wear on her. It was unlike the first time, fueled by adrenaline and the split second moment between life and death, Byleth was in a different position. Worn from battle, especially after recent injury, the mercenary found the halting of time to be exhausting the longer they held the strings of beginning and end in their hands.

_"We must do something about...you." _Sothis pondered, returning to her throne she let out a yawn before drumming her fingers on the stone armrests. _"Not only are you not fun! You have not called on the power I bestowed upon you, not once! And you are exhausted from us even halting time, instead of returning to the past." _Annoyance was painted on her features, her cheek molding to her fist as she rested one against the other. _"When this is done, I'd like you to go somewhere for me. I'll explain it later...but I want to see something." _

Byleth groaned, crossing her arms she felt a light pounding at the front of her head once more, becoming a common occurrence in the months her life had been turned upside down. "That's rather vague...coming from you."

_"Do not argue with me! You, of all people! Chastising me about vagueness!" _Her yawning caught the mercenary off guard as she began to curl up on the throne. _"I am going to sleep...use your power for once and remove yourself from my presence. I would like a peaceful nap." _With a wave of her hand, silence filled the space until Byleth focused. Hand raised, the mercenary focused on the thought of returning to the flow of time, the magic circle appearing before her suddenly flooding her senses with noise and light.

Stumbling back, she fell into Aelfric's extended arm, catching her without second thought as her leg gave out against the other. Dimitri's panicked voice was the only other thing she could immediately recognize before slipping into the darkness. In that space, she was cursed with the same images that had tormented her over and over. Sothis, in her small frame, being picked up by the head and snapped so easily. There was no mercy in the action, the smell of blood and cinder quickly flooding Byleth's senses as she watched the scene unfold. Somehow, the fire that echoed the screams and anguish outside the walls she was hiding in were replaced with a different location. After months of recognizing the walls and the scenery, there was no denying it. It was Garreg Mach.

_Panic and chaos flew by her, members of the church racing around in the midst of a fire as a figure sprinted down the green, toward the stables. The cloaked person cradled something wrapped in his arms, swaddled in a thick blanket as they hoisted their body up and over a horse after saddling it. Sitting up straight, the hooded figure adjusted what was settled in their arms, the voice sending chills up Byleth's spine. _

_"Nothin' makes ya cry, does it?" The gruff tone was a dead giveaway. Running over, Byleth could only look up in awe at the face underneath the hood. "Even if ya did worry...don't. No one will touch you." _

_"Father?" The only word that could leave her mouth was a cracked whisper. A crack of the reigns and Jeralt was racing off on horseback, his arm holding the bundle of cloth tightly to his chest as the fires raged on. _

_Around her, the noise stilled - a dead silence washing over as the flames continued to ascend. The screams, shouts and commotion of the monastery was non-existent. Only one sentence cut through the silence. A distant voice, like a pin drop in an empty chamber. _

_"The flames of the fell star will continue to consume...reborn again and again...until nothing remains...such as ash in the wind" _

Eyes widening, Byleth flung herself up from the position she was in, the shift of a poorly mattress alerting the prince as he sat across from her. Eyes shooting up from the floor, he darted over, crouched beside the mercenary as he surveyed her. She had been sweating, and at times had shown struggle in her sleep. Whatever nightmare she had been in only made his stomach twist into tighter knots. After their battle against the death knight before, only to face off against him again, it made sense for her to be suffering even in her dreams.

"Byleth…" A heavy sigh left his chest as he brushed his palm over his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Rolling her head to the side she glanced down at him. The worry on his face surprised her, just as any other time he had been involved in trouble with her. "I'm fine…where are we?"

Offering a smile to her he exhaled, "We are back in Abyss." Looking over his shoulder he stared at the other set of bunk beds. "Myself, Claude and Edelgard...will be staying here with you for the night, is that fine?"

"For the night?" Throwing her legs off the bed she pulled her shoulders back. "It's not safe for us to return to the surface right now I suppose."

His nod confirms her assumptions, "Yes, we can't risk the others being put in harm's way." Watching her stand up he straightened, a hand behind her as she stretched to crack her back. Without her cape and pauldrons on, Byleth's appearance suddenly became far more relaxed.

"While you were asleep, we spoke with Aelfric." Dimitri following behind her, he furrowed his brow as she walked out into the hallway. "Are you sure you should be...going anywhere? I can get you what you nee-"

Spinning on her heel the mercenary sauntered for a moment, blinking as she straightened up again. She cursed Sothis in the back of her head, hoping it would steer the gremlin from her sleep. Whatever energy had been sucked out of her to stall time had taken more of her than she recalled from the first time. "Please, you need some rest." His tone was soft, his arms hovering at her sides as he watched her with what appeared to be a glint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine Dimitri I'm just getting my strength-"

"Byleth! You're not fine!" The scowl on his face surprised even her, her brow going up in response. "You're not invincible…" Frown softening from the harsh line he had just exposed, he sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't stand seeing you try to act as though you're fine. You need rest." As she wobbled again he caught her at the doorway, exhaustion taking over her again. "I won't leave you here alone, I promise." Wrapping her arm up over his shoulder the prince sighed, bringing her back into the room he leaned her weight on his, watching her begin to fall asleep again as he crouched at the bed, laying her down and stretching her out. Pulling the blankets back up he walked back over to the bunk across from her, sitting down to watch her as he removed his gauntlets.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Dimitri did not hear the light shuffling in the darkness, Byleth waking up with energy that felt far more renewed than recent sleeps. Out of the bed, the mercenary nearly crawled to the doorway, opening it just enough to slip out. Standing back up, her back felt stiff as a board from the sleep. But otherwise, she was feeling far better than she had in the recent weeks.

"You gotta be a lot more quiet to slip past me." Freezing, the mercenary turned around, eyes wide as Claude shut the door behind him. "The other two are sound asleep. But I had a feeling you'd slip out at some point."

Turning to continue to walk, Byleth couldn't help but smirk at Claude's hushed 'wait!'s as he caught up to her. Joining her side, the boy rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, pinning them as he walked with her. "After you passed out, we spoke to Aelfric...turns out the church isn't exactly fans of Abyss."

"No surprise there…"

"I can taste animosity in the air looming from you." Claude looked around, acting on his words. "It's quite sour...nearly as sour as the day you refused to teach us. We know very well you're not a fan of the church..."

Byleth's eyes narrowed at him for a moment before she sighed. "Continue. What else did you discuss?"

"The wolves protect Abyss, as you know. They're also not fans of the church. You all would get along quite well." Claude's smirk has the mercenary nearly rolling her eyes, "Oh come on, Byleth. Between your storming off from Rhea and your look of misery when you walk through the monastery, you make your feelings very clear."

"Ah…" Her brow rose, the student beside her straightening as he walked beside her. "So is that why the workers of the academy and the monastery look at me as if I'm the spawn of hellfire."

With a shrug he follows her down the hall and to the quieted center of Abyss. Most had been long asleep, the stragglers and night owls flocking toward the tavern, where all the noise had been reverberating from. Looking over her shoulder to the Golden Deer leader, Byleth tilted her head, curious of his following. "Are you...going for a drink?"

Hands over his head, the boy cracks his back, without his jacket on he had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, the buttons at the top undone as his shirt had already crinkled from an earlier nap. "Will you tattle on me if I do?"

The two shared a glance before her lips curled into a small smirk, the young man's eyes widening as his hands dropped. "I'll carry you back when you've had your fill. I'm not paying for your tab." He frowns, following her in as the illumination of candlelight let a warm, dim atmosphere in the space. The waft of hot taven food and potent spirits nearly knocked Claude through a loop, distracted for a moment as he lost track of Byleth. In that moment he realized how easy it was to lose the mercenary in a crowded space. She was far smaller than most, yet her frame was what made her stand out. As the men and women turned to watch her, some glancing up from their tankards, they seemed to share similar thoughts. A figure akin to an hourglass, her clothes underneath the armor and capes she donned hugged tight to muscle-carved arms, thick legs wrapped in tights underneath shorts that were far too short. Turning around she took a large swig of the tankard in hand, his eyes moving to the softness of her abdomen.

Byleth, approaching him, took another swig, "The drink is horrid…" Her groan was far from subtle, rubbing her free hand over her face she turned to survey the space. "Hopefully the food is a lot better."

"Oh come on now!" A familiar voice cut through the bustle of the tavern as a shadow approached, looming over her. Looking up, Byleth met the gaze of the brawler they had fought earlier, "You gotta know, Miss Mercenary, tavern food only tastes better the more you drink!"

She scoffed, taking another sip she cracks an eye open. "I've ran through my fair share of taverns...Ba…"

With a pout, the brute leaned down over her, finishing his own tankard. "Balthus, pretty lady. The name is Balthus!" Flexing an arm underneath his jacket he smirked, "Come on, how could you forget my name with a physique like this?" Her eyes moved down his abdomen, realizing the man truly did refuse to wear a shirt in his free time. "See something you like?"

"What?" Byleth's eyes moved back up, brow furrowing as her nose crinkled. "I don't understand…"

In that moment, the realization hit Claude as he pulled his lips in, cheeks puffing with air as he tried to conceal his laughter. He had joked that Byleth did not know how to express much in regards to emotion, but that moment had cemented what he had wondered about as he watched Dimitri and Byleth earlier. Few men and women would stand so close to one another, whispering to each other and sharing glances if they were not close friends, at the very least. He thought of himself with Hilda, Edelgard with her bat of a vassal…

Paying for his tankard he turned around to watch them from a distance. Her cheeks a shade of pink, her face was written in confusion as Balthus continued his attempts at flirting with her.

Byleth could not see the forest through the trees.

She had no clue of romance, or even of flirting.

His lips curling into a smirk between downing sips he pulled away, nearly gagging at the taste. The schemer was nearly shaking at the thought of telling Hilda of his new findings, she would be ecstatic at such juicy news.

"She's quite interesting." Caught off guard, Claude jumped at the voice of the young man beside him. "You let your guard down far too quickly when you're in the middle of your thoughts, friend." Yuri's words make the man groan aloud, shaking his head as he takes another sip. "Be careful in Abyss. Pickpockets and ruffians around every corner…" Holding up Claude's bag of coins he jingles them. "For such a bright mind, you get shaken up a bit too easily."

Brushing his braid behind his ear he swallows bitterly, the words and ale like a sour tonic laced with rancid herbs. Snatching the coins back from him he grips tightly to the small burlap sack. Shoving it deep in his pocket he grumbles before chugging the rest of his drink. Yuri speaks up again, waving a hand near his face he smirks. "It seems as though she has no clue of when a man is flirting with her...how curious."

"Isn't it?" Claude nearly bit his tongue, falling for Yuri's pull for information once more. With a heavy sigh his shoulders relaxed. "She's a unique one. None of us...really get her."

Yuri watched her cheeks grow brighter, Balthus wrapping an arm around her he pulled her closer, yelling something about her buying him drinks before she shoved him away with a smirk. "How interesting…" Hands on his hips, the leader of the wolves strolled closer to the two. "Balthus, I've told you time and time again, approaching a woman to have her pay for your drinks is always going to end in a disaster."

The large grappler let out a hearty laugh, the sight of his chest heaving attracting Byleth's attention once more. "Come on Yuri, you know it never hurts to try!" A grin smoothed across his face before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, their height difference making Byleth blink as she tilted her head to look up at him. "See? Ain't she just wonderful?"

"I am wonderful…" With a sigh she rested a hand on her hip. "You just reminded me of my cohort in my mercenary group."

"Jeralt's band of mercenaries, yes? The Blade Breaker?" Yuri crosses his arms, "Word has traveled all across Fodlan of you two. The Ashen Demon…" His lips curled into a smirk, Byleth seeing the faint tint of makeup on them, "You work with some of the most elite sale-swords on the continent."

"Father keeps a strong group. It's myself and my cohort Torien that operate the majority of it now..."

"Torien...The Frost Snake of Faerghus?"

Byleth's eyes flew open at the title. "That's a name I haven't heard in some time…" Tilting her head, the woman's curiosity was further piqued, "What have you heard?"

Balthus glanced down at Yuri before finishing his tankard, his hair falling back he scratched at his scalp. "Any mercenary with half a wit knows that name. The young man wandered through Faerghus for years, bouncing from place to place until his name faded a few years ago. To think he joined such a powerful group of people…"

"Yes, he's my right hand." Claude watched as her lips curved into a smile, one warmer than he had ever seen before. "He has helped my father greatly, myself included."

Yuri's curiosity piqued, the young man hoped for an attempt at digging deeper into some questions he had. "When did he join you?"

"I don't remember." Reading her face, he could not find traces of deception in her features. He wondered if perhaps she didn't have enough yet to drink, if he could get her to speak more, it would serve him well. "He...showed up one day…" Suddenly, the memory flooded her thoughts, so vivid and crisp that she could almost feel herself placed back into the moment.

* * *

_Byleth, not even thirteen, had been fully introduced to the world of sale-swords. Jeralt had ventured with Byleth all across Fodlan's physical borders. From the harsh winters of Faerghus to the mild springs of the Adrestrian Empire, even the temperamental summers of the Alliance's territories. Byleth had seen far more of Fodlan than most would in their lifetime - though her father did not describe much of the places they went. Everything was come and go, they never stayed in one place and always kept moving. At that time, his band of mercenaries had gained some level of notoriety. Quick work, clean work, for a pretty penny. Jeralt was not one to sink to dark levels to provide for his child, yet he was not a saint. _

_What mattered was the payment at the end, and moving on to the next job. _

_Once again, Jeralt had brought Byleth to the northern territories of Fodlan. Long past Galatea, they had set their sights for Fhirdiad. Their client was in the capital, and Jeralt wanted to make it there before the storm clouds to the northwest rolled in. Moving into the holy kingdom's territory at that time of year was not the most ideal choice, but it seemed like quick work and the payment was more than hefty for all the mercenaries that accompanied him on the journey at that time. He had sent others to the west, toward the countries' borders for other work. Dispersing them for multiple jobs had taken years of trial and error for the Blade Breaker. Dealing with those who stole the payment, others who sold intel out for higher prices...a mercenary's work was never done. _

_Out of nowhere, the storm that had seemed off in the distance came barreling in quicker than he had expected. Winter had come to Faerghus, and it's monstrous claws gripped the landscape up in a vicious hold. Visibility had come to a crawl, and even in the territory of the royal family, resources for shelter between villages were scarce. Making their way north, the band quickly realized they needed to settle at the next nearest place they could find. Jeralt counted his half-assed blessings when they stumbled, numb from the cold and blistered from the wind, on to a larger village with an inn. A sprightly teen Byleth, bundled up in furs, sat silently at the windows of the front of the inn, watching the squall lines of the storm wipe across the dirt roads. Snow blanketed the land, touching everything in wisps and strokes of white. Long gone were the dark colors of soil, long dead and asleep for the season. _

_It was in that all-white canvas that she saw something move down what she thought was the road they had walked on. Her eyesight had been better than most in the group, and despite her lack of fresh combat, she had become a lookout fairly quickly. In the distance was a heavily cloaked figure, not much taller than her, wrapped in furs, stumbled about. She could barely make out anything else of the image contrasting the storm, visibility still low. It was clear that the figure did not weigh much, being knocked back and forth against the winds. _

_It wasn't until Mecuth, still a bit fresh to the mercenary group, had heard the door open and a blast of cold air hit both his and Jeralt's backs that they saw the glimpse of her fur cloak battering, the innkeeper screaming to close the door behind her. Jeralt's screams quickly fell into the void as she braced herself, winter's tempest blast even more frigid after a brief respite inside. He could barely make out his daughter's silhouette as he raced toward her, Mercuth being the only other one to follow him. _

_"Get back inside!" Jeralt's scream was barely audible, "Get the others sorted!"_

_"I'm not leaving you two out here!" Mercuth's deep voice strained against the howling gusts, his chest burned as if he had been running for miles. "The rest of the bastards can wait!" _

_It was at that moment that Jeralt had assured himself of at least one man to stand by his side. _

_"Byleth!" Jeralt's screams raged on, following what he hoped wasn't his vision deceiving him. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't even take a sigh of relief as they approached, Byleth's black cloak, heavy with furs, contrasted greatly to all of their surroundings. She had hunkered down over the figure, shielding them to get a better look. "Byleth!" As they got closer, it was clear she still couldn't fully hear him. "Kid!" _

_To Byleth, her father's voice felt farther in the distance than he was, his hand moving to grab her shoulder nearly costing him as she pulled the dagger at her side. "It's us!" Mercuth's voice halted her, the man racing to kneel beside her. "Who is this?" _

_She looked up at her father, still speaking as little as possible as her face was bright red, most likely blistered by the storm more than before without the wraps on her face. _

_"Dammit! Mercuth! Carry...that!" He pointed to the wrapped figure before scooping up his daughter. "Let's go!" _

_Their race back to the inn felt as if it took an eternity, Jeralt hiding Byleth's face in the fur on his shoulder. When they had finally returned, the rooms were booked without discussion and the bundled figure was brought into the room with Byleth. The two laid out on the beds Jeralt winced at the sight of his daughter's skin. Blistered and red, torn up quickly by the winter storm. Looking to Mercuth, the man was already grabbing one of the healers before he stood up to look at what was unearthed from the thick layers of furs and coats across from her. _

_A young boy, looking around sixteen, was shivering to the bone as he laid there. Dark thick hair, bags under his eyes, he looked tormented even in his sleep. The sword in his holster looked close to breaking, his gear shoddy and worn. He had some muscle on him, and quite tall compared to many of the boys he had seen. But he was clearly malnourished, his muscle standing out against pale skin on a taut body. _

_"This boy...he's been by himself for a while." Jeralt whispered, his voice still worn from the brief venture into the squall. Looking over his shoulder at the healer of the band he narrows his eyes. "Any permanent damage?" _

_The man sighed, his holy magic quickly working on her skin to lessen the damage already done. "We're lucky, any longer and she'd have serious issues. But she'll be fine. We just need to keep her warm tonight, Jeralt." A tilt of his head gave him a better view of the boy. "He looks worse off, I'll take a look at him shortly." _

_Byleth woke up shortly after, her face and limbs still tingling and swollen as she looked to see Mercut watching over her, giving her a small smile as they made eye contact. "Hello…" Byleth's blank expression no longer unnerved him as he brushed strands of her hair from her face before pulling the blankets back up over her. "You gave us a scare." _

_As he stood up he glanced over to see the other figure moving, Byleth's attention turning to him as she sat up. "Goodness kid, you rebound fast." Running a gloved hand through his beard turned to the door. "I'm gonna go get you some food and let your father know you're alright. Stay there." _

_Of course, as anyone in the mercenary band knew, there was one...consistent truth of Byleth Eisner. If someone told her what to do, and it was not her father, she did not listen. _

_Standing up, her legs wobbled, akin to a newly born deer as she gripped at the nightstand between the beds. Hobbling over she rested a hand on the headboard above the figure. Her eyes fixed on his face, his hair messy and bangs covering much of his face, down to just at his shoulders. _

_Watching him, she was unaware of the wide eyed look she wore, features unflinching as she hovered over him. She could see the lines of his cheeks, the lack of color in his face, brows twisted in pain. _

_It was in that moment, of all moments, his eyes cracked open. Grey eyes barely open, he could only make out a figure overhead, similar to the one that sat over him as he hit the ground. The wind's howl was muffled, the window rattling by his bed. The shape became clearer to him by the second, dark green hair, green eyes, pale skin, blotched red by blisters. _

_His eyes opened a bit more, instinct registering with the proximity of her closeness to him. Running on adrenaline, he tackled her, hand around her throat as he reached for the dagger at his side. "Where am I?" His scream was hoarse, the two tumbling as they knocked into the ground. They did not even register Jeralt and Mercuth sprinting up, slamming open the door at the sound of a broken scream behind it. Byleth had bitten down on to the young man's forearm, her teeth tearing into his flesh as his other arm wrapping her in a headlock. She wouldn't let go, her arms coiled loosely around his waist, all of her strength she could muster had focused on her jaw. Blood coursed down his arm, her mouth soaked red as she tore through the flesh. _

_"Dammit! Byleth!" Jeralt hollered, yanking the two apart with help from Mercuth, they collapsed into separate heaps on the floor. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at his forearm, blood running down near-ivory skin as he shook violently. His head turned slowly to watch her, his bangs covering much of his eyes as he watched her, terrified of the sight of her. Blank, wide eyes, the ones that hovered over him just moments before, stared back at him. Her mouth, chin and neck were painted red. _

_It was as if a monster feasted on its prey, thinking nothing of it's carnage. _

* * *

Byleth stared down at the empty tankard, "He was patched up after...and he stayed with us."

"He stayed after you tore his arm apart like a drumstick?" Balthus's laughter echoed through the tavern, the group sitting at a cleared table. "You got some type of charm, don't ya?"

After going through her fourth tankard, the mercenary pursed her lips, Claude taking note of her expressive traits when drinking. She spoke up, "There was really nowhere for him to go. He gained stable income with my father. He began eating regularly and gaining strength. He was sent out on his own work many times, and he gained the title of Frost Snake." Her lips moved into a small smile, "But whenever work called for our ranks to split, he came with us."

"I heard of his work through the grapevine." Yuri twirled his glass of wine, glancing up at her he winked. "I didn't know such powerful creatures ran together." His eyes widened at the sight of her cheeks turning pink. "I'm curious as to why he has...remained with you." He would save her blushing for another conversation - preferably a sober one.

He was less than pleased by an answer similar to his thoughts.

A story for another drink, another time.

After some time had passed, and Byleth had found herself watching a tipsy Claude waltzing his way back to the room they shared. Trailing behind him, the mercenary was caught off guard by another walking beside their small group.

"Aelfric!" Yuri's eyes widened, "You're up...fairly late." He sighed, "No surprise, after the earlier events. What brings you out with the rest of us?"

The man looked to Byleth's face, watching her with a look she had never seen before, perplexing her. "I had heard that our new friend was awake and out, I wanted to come and speak with her."

Looking at Claude, Byleth watched him spin around, his demeanor even more relaxed than his normal attitude among his classmates. "Aelfric! Hello!" His enthusiasm lifted her brow, "Byleth!" Walking back toward her he cleared his throat, "Aelfric...like I said, they're not fans of the church down here. He said the church thinks of the people of Abyss as a…" He waved his hand toward the man.

"A nuisance." His tone was calm, almost humoring the student's stupor. "Byleth, I would like to speak to you, in private, if I may?" He turned to Yuri, Balthus trailing behind, the grappler's face a hint of pink. "Yuri, if you could, could you and Balthus help Claude back into bed?" He chuckles, "The boy certainly wanted to immerse himself among our kinfolk."

Yuri turned back to wave over his friend. "Come now, my muscle." Shooting Byleth a wink he stopped beside her. "Thanks for the drinks tonight, Byleth." Taking a closer look at him she could see the makeup highlighting his eyes, the faint blush on his cheeks. "We'll do it again once business is taken care of, take you on a real date. My treat." Giving her a playful bow he walked ahead, watching Claude as he ventured toward his room.

"He is in safe hands, in case you were concerned." Aelfric's chuckle came as Byleth shrugged. "How are you feeling? After you passed out, we immediately returned to make sure you could rest."

Crossing her arms, the mercenary tilted her head. "I am fine. I appreciate the accommodations, for myself and the others." Walking beside him, Byleth could pick up on the tension - an odd, unsettling feeling that she hadn't shaken off since he had appeared. "I am glad you are safe."

The man's smile grew, his eyes widening for a moment, "Thank you! If not for the children and you all, who knows what would have happened." The silence that fell over them was only followed by the click of Byleth's heels. Before long, Aelfric spoke again. "As you heard, there is tell of those in the church...who intend to purge Abyss." He sighed, tilting his head up he turned his eyes to the carved ceilings of the earth. "My flock is rebellious, to say the least. They do not follow the church. They are fervent in protecting their own." His attention returns to her, his eyes reading her face as he goes on, "I know we have just met, but I must inquire a favor of you, Byleth."

Their walking moved to an immediate halt, the mercenary resting a hand on her hip as she extended the other. "Asking a favor of a mercenary is no way to gain favor, Aelfric." A glint of something...unknown in his eyes caught her attention.

He nodded, "That is a fair response." Face to face, Aelfric did not break from Byleth's gaze, unlike others who were unnerved by her eyes. "I heard word of you...declining the position of Professor at the Officer's Academy. The Ashen Wolves are a house in name alone...and there is no teacher to guide them-"

"Absolutely not." She began walking again, turning down the hall toward the room the house leaders were asleep in. Yuri turned his head, watching Byleth walk down the hall toward both he and Balthus. Claude, returned to the room, had found himself lying on the floor, stretched out on the rug between the bunks.

Aelfric, stunned, followed only moments later, approaching the group of students as Byleth reached for the door. "I...I implore you Byleth, you would not be teaching them in reality. If you could find it in your heart to guide them-"

"No."

Yuri quickly shut the door for her, keeping the noise to a minimum as he shook his head. "Wait a minute Aelfric, where's this nonsense coming from?" His eyes went wide, a surprised expression that seems unlike him. "The others haven't been consulted." Balthus, wearing a similar expression, crossed his arms.

"I gotta agree with Yuri here…" He hiccuped, face still warm from the alcohol. "You haven't talked to us...she's not even a Professor-"

Byleth, suddenly tired and craving the silence of the room before her, interjected. "Exactly."

"I am a mere guardian, you two. You know this. I can protect you...but someone like Byleth…" Aelfric cleared his throat, "Please, consider it, Byleth. You have garnered a great deal of acclaim on the surfa-" He is taken about by her snicker, Yuri and Balthus both surprised as well.

Byleth shook her head slowly, "I see how the people of the church look at me."

The guardian of Abyss frowned, "It...pains me to think that anyone would think poorly of you. I happen to be acquainted with your father, and I know he would not raise his child poorly."

"You know my father?" The shock in Byleth's face was palpable, quickly falling from the cool demeanor they had seen until that moment. Even inebriated, the woman was composed when around those she did not know. Yuri took note of the weakness of hers, her father clearly a different level of interest to the Ashen Demon. Between her story of meeting the Frost Snake, and her expression just then, it was clear that her soft spot was within her own ranks. It made his lips curl into a small smirk as he watched her. It was clear to him that she was not as malice-filled as the word spoke of. Somewhere in her, beneath the bloodshed and battle-worn lifestyle - she was as human as he was.

"When did you meet my father?" Her tone was slightly curious, but far more weary in its delivery.

He offered a smile to her, as if extending an olive branch from prey to predator. "I met Jeralt back when he was a knight." Continuing, the man's smile grew a bit more, "I was born and raised in Garreg Mach, so I often had the opportunity to spend time with him."

A brief pause hung in the air.

"Your mother, as well…"

His smile was far larger, his eyes distant in remembrance.

She grew uneasy.

"She was a cherished friend of mine."

The alcohol must have turned her stomach.

"I was even present for their wedding."

She felt sick as she reached for the door handle.

"With parents like yours, I have no doubt that you possess the kindness and patience to-"

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Aelfric, I am a mercenary. Nothing of me could ever be a good leader for these students. I am a wandering salesword. I have no place to call home. No where I belong. I go where the reward is. Where my father is." Despite the rebuttal of her words, her tone was not dripping of malice as one would expect. "I will be departing at the end of the month on work for my father, I could never be a teacher….that everyone thinks I am."

"If it means anything to you…" Yuri spoke softly, watching her expression carefully, "It's not like we're strangers anymore, anyways. We don't...need a teacher." Turning to Aelfric he tilted his head, "Let's let her get some sleep, I'm sure all of this has been...overwhelming to say the least."

"Yes, I agree. But Byleth..." Before walking away, the cleric offered her a small smile. "If ever you would like to hear more about you parents, I would be delighted to share my memories with you."

Byleth, hand gripping at the handle, took a deep breath. She waited for Aelfric to retreat, Yuri following after giving her a smile. Balthus, speechless by all that had gone on, rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, pal, they're good people. These people, Abyss, they're good people." His smile surprised her, "We're all people with no homes...permanent or not. But we made our home here." He shrugged, flashing a grin against his warmed features, "If there's nowhere for you to go...I think you'd fit in real well here." Patting her shoulder again he walked off, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Goodnight beautiful, thanks for the story! Let's do it again, on your dime of course!"

Once the hallway was clear she opened the door, sliding in she could make out the outline of her bed as she shut the door behind her. Creeping over, she realized Claude was still on the ground, lying on his side as he snored quietly. His noise faded into the mess of her own mind, the reality of the conversation hitting her as she sunk into her own bed. Lying back she stared at the frame of the bed above her, Edelgard just overhead.

Someone besides her father knew of her mother. He would tell her more if she asked. The thought of such a revelation left her trembling, her breathing heavy as she tried to settle into sleep.

She did not see across from her, the prince had been wide awake for some time, listening to the bulk of the conversation from where he laid. He was grateful she could not see the face he was making - mixed between that of jealousy and of hurt. To hear her speak so casually of no place to belong; despite knowing that the life of a mercenary wanders, ebbing and flowing like the waves against the shore. But above all else, that she would be leaving again for a period of time he did not know of.

Once again, a pit settled in his stomach that had become more common in the time he spent with her. It festered at his own selfish questioning of why she didn't choose a house...why she wouldn't even take a room in the dormitories with other faculty and students...why she offered to teach the children with him as they had been doing...spending time with him if she was going to be leaving again.

That pit sprouted its first leaves that night, yet it's roots had already settled into the path he walked, straight toward her - and her damned smile.

* * *

By the time morning had come, there was no indication of it. Only by waking up at a consistent time every morning had Edelgard realized she slept through the night. Silently thanking Hubert for keeping her to a schedule, her eyes pried open to the ceiling overhead. The sound of grumbling had stirred her, and turning over had given her quite a sight to behold. Claude, laying face down on the matted rug, was groaning as he came to.

"How awful…" Clutching at his head he let out a soft groan.

Beside him, Dimitri, his hair even more a mess than usual, had sat up. Rolling his sleeves to his elbows the prince glanced over at him, a smirk tugging at a corner of his mouth. "Did you have a rough time sleeping, Claude?"

The Golden Deer's leader turned his face, just enough to lock eyes with his classmate. "You're so loud."

"I believe someone ventured to Abyss's tavern." Edelgard sat up, pulling her jacket from beneath her as an extra pillow she smoothed the creases. Her hair falling around her she tossed it over her shoulder. "Of all the people to go for drinks in our circumstance, I did not expect it to be you."

"Blame Byleth." Claude groaned, flopping onto his back he turned his head to stare at her. The mercenary shifted from facing the wall to her back, yawning loudly as she stretched. "How can you three be so loud all at once?"

"What a weak body." The mercenary snickered, turning to face him she flipped to her stomach before pushing up on an elbow. "That was nothing last night."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed for a moment at the young man before moving up to watch Byleth throw her legs off the bed. Slapping the top bunk she yawned again. "Let's go. I'm sure there's some grandiose new problem to figure out." Standing up she fixed her boots, the prince following suit as Edelgard climbed down from the bunk. Looking down at Claude, the mercenary poked his arm with her foot. "Stop being useless."

Finally, the one plagued by the night before sat up slowly, finding Byleth's hand reaching out for him. Staring at it for a moment he met a curious look on her face. She had never been so open in contact before. His eyes studied her for a moment longer before grabbing her hand. Being pulled up, his legs took a moment to stay behind as he stumbled, the wave of yellow flying overhead from his cape as he tried to stand straight.

"What did you two even do last night?" Edelgard sighed, buttoning her jacket. "It's not necessarily any of our business but-"

"It's definitely not, princess." Rubbing at his head, the schemer somehow still managed a wink out of him. "Unless you're dying to join us." Adjusting her cape, the Black Eagle leader found herself flustered for a moment. Claude added to his statement, noticing Dimitri's watchful eye. "She told me a story."

Both Edelgard and Dimitri paused, confused by such a simple statement. "A story? Of what?" It seemed as though Edelgard's curiosity had risen far more than the mercenary and schemer had anticipated. "My apologies, that was inappropriate of me."

Claude glanced at Byleth for a moment, the mercenary in turn watching the princess. "She told me of how she met the Frost Snake of Faerghus."

The prince's eyes widened, "That title sounds oddly familiar..." Resting his chin in his hand he looked to the mercenary. "I had heard some talk of a powerful warrior-"

"It's Torien." With another yawn, Byleth waved toward the door. "I will join you all later, I must speak with Aelfric at once."

Dimitri was flabbergasted, to put it lightly. Watching her fellow house leader, Edelgard covered her mouth to conceal a chuckle as Dimitri processed the realization in his head. "Do you not know of your land's most powerful warriors?"

"No one knew much of his identity...a young sword for hire who had gone rogue from a smaller territory." He shook his head, "For his reputation, many did not know much of his identity. There are many rumors about the one with that title."

He was caught off guard by Byleth's chuckle, adjusting her cape as she straightened up. Sword at her hip, the mercenary glanced up at him. "He is a fool, but a powerful one." She did not notice the smile forming on her lips, one that was warm and familiar, of fond thoughts. To see her smile so warmly at the thought of a person made Dimitri's chest tighten. It wasn't as bright of warm as the smile she had shown him, lying in the infirmary, when she called his smile mesmerizing. A piece of him hoped - prayed - that he would never see her smile that way for another.

His ears burned at the thought as they walked, following the bustle and noise of the morning in Abyss. It seemed to be earlier, many people still groggy and grumbling to each other.

Edelgard had reached out, her fingers tapping against Byleth's arm as she turned to face her. "Can I spare a moment of your time?" Byleth's eyes widened as she tilted her head, watching the woman as they faced one another. Her nod was soft, getting a smirk from Edelgard in response. Turning her head to the other two she sighed, "We will only be a moment." Their standing around irritated her, her brow furrowing. "When a lady asks for a moment alone, the proper thing to do is to give her what she asks."

Claude's smirk returned, despite his headache, "Of course...come on Dimitri." His protests were quickly silenced as Claude leaned into him, whispering. "We can watch from a distance."

Dragged around the corner they watched as Edelgard cleared her throat, "Those two are far more alike than they would openly admit...and far from subtle." Her eyes darted over to where they stood, her violet gaze piercing through the stone at them. "I...hadn't had the chance to thank you, for the birthday tea and gift." Her stern gaze softened as it returned to Byleth. "The teddy bear is quite adorable, all dressed in armor. It sits on top of my desk, he keeps me focused on my own work."

"My father is far better with gifts than me, I asked for his help if I may be honest." Byleth smirked, running a hand through her hair she sighed, "Dorothea was also a wonderful source of advice to find a gift and tea you'd enjoy." With a shake of her head she continued, "If not for them I would have been stumped. He picked out the flowers, he's always had an eye for them."

Edelgard's eyes widened, lips parting in shock as she recalled the pretty flowers that had been waiting at the table. The gazebo where many sat was quiet that evening, the sun just beginning to set as Byleth surprised her. A large bundle of carnations - shades of red and gold, with white roses spaced generously. "Your father has quite an eye. I must admit...I did not expect to hear that." She couldn't help but laugh, "I was floored to see you go to such lengths, but with that knowledge, I'm even more flattered than before."

Byleth did not notice the pink on her cheeks at the girl's words, her smile genuine as she pulled from her inner jacket pocket a small box. "We are children of the same moon, and I had debated a moment to give this to you." Handing it to her, Byleth couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in her hand. "If I may be as honest as you, Hubert assisted me with the selection. He was concerned my initial choice was...far more inappropriate than what we selected."

Confused, Byleth opened the box, her expression quickly turning to one of shock. A pendant sat in the box, the emblem of the Black Eagles house ordained with gold detail. Her fingers moved over the intricate details, marveling at the design. "Edelgard this is…." Looking back up, the mercenary gave a small smile, her eyes softening. "Thank you, I've never received a gift from anyone before, besides my father of course."

Stunned, the house leader tilted her head. "What? Your birthday...it is a day to celebrate you, with those that care about you." Her gloved hands reached out, resting over the mercenary's hands with a feathered touch. "I am grateful for your companionship." Clearing her throat, Edelgard continued, "I must admit, I was rather confused by you when I met you. You saved my life, throwing caution to the wind to save me. Yet, you refused a position as a teacher at this academy. Getting to know you, I understand that...a little more now." She nodded, affirming her words as their eyes met. "This pendant...is a symbol of our friendship. If the roads you wander bring you to the Empire...should you step into Enbarr...and need anything of me. Show this." She caught the widening of Byleth's eyes for a moment. "I will not hesitate to help you, no matter what it is." Byleth was left shocked, Edelgard's hands moving to close the box for her. "I don't expect you to wear it or anything of that sort. But consider it a token of my appreciation."

Clearing her throat, Byleth nodded, "Thank you, Edelgard." The girl's hands, hidden by the gloves, felt almost ghostly in their touch. They did not grasp at her, nor did they share heat. Why those thoughts came to her confused her, yet they did not overwhelm the feeling of gratitude in her chest. "I am humbled by such kindness."

"Come, let us join the others. I will hold on to it until we end this." Byleth nodded, watching as Edelgard slid it back into the inner pocket of her jacket. Buttoning it up again she smirked, "There is much to do, and we can focus on sentiments when this is...handled." Glancing over to where the other two were hidden, she sighed, "Thank you, Byleth." Her words were soft, "You...have made this time far more enjoyable for me than before."

Byleth, confused by her words, shrugged. "I suppose you're welcome. All I've brought is trouble if I recall correctly."

"Yes, that's what Hubert insists upon." Edelgard chuckles, the two walking toward the house leaders as they reconvened, "But I am grateful for that trouble. It would be...very boring without you. Quiet."

Their conversation fell to the growing noise of the morning, a small smile still on Edelgard's lips as they reunited. The smell of coffee made Byleth perk up as she would follow the scent. The tavern, packed with drunkards the night before, was the source of the scent. The house leaders trailed behind, branching off one by one: Edelgard joining Constance as she walked with Hapi, Claude being dragged away by Balthus, leaving Dimitri to follow her from a distance.

She had quickly scrambled to get a mug, her shoulders relaxing as she took her first sip.

Walking up to her, he was cut off by a denizen of Abyss, whispering something to her quickly before he left her side. When she turned around, she met him approaching her. "Byleth, do you have a moment?"

Tilting her mug back, it shocked the prince that she had down her first mug so quickly. "I will be seeing Aelfric immediately. There is something I need to discuss with him." Filling it up once more she began walking toward the library. "Can it wait until after?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course." He wanted to ask of their meeting, if she needed any help with anything. Something in him felt desperate, almost pleading as he followed her. If he bit his tongue any harder, it would bleed for her.

When she disappeared into the doors of the library, he found himself against the opposite wall, staring at the closed door. Looking at the weapon rack beside him, the prince took a steel lance, marveling at it for a moment as he picked out points of wear on it. A sword then caught his attention, his eye moving to the one sheathed at his side he set the lance against the wall to pull it out. It was worn from training, his teaching of the orphans at the monastery with Byleth showing in the dings and faint signs of breakage. In its reflection he watched his own face, distorted by the metal and candlelight.

Distorted. Yes - that was the word.

* * *

Inside the library, the musk of history mixed well with the fresh coffee in her hand. Walking around the winding banister, Byleth marveled at the plethora of books and documents. There was no part of the library untouched, filled with text on every table and shelf. She quickly found Aelfric, his fingers paging through a large book on the table. His glance shot up at the sound of heels against the stone floor, his features lighting up as she approached.

"Byleth! Thank you for coming on such short notice! Tell me, how was your sleep?"

She tilted her head, lowering the mug she nodded, "It was well. Thank you again, for showing such hospitality."

With a shake of his head he stood up straight, turning to face her he shut the book gently. "Please, do not worry about such things. You have helped us significantly, and continue to do so. It is the least we can do." Gesturing toward the chair in front of him he pulled it out, "Please, sit." As he walked to the other side of the table he let out a sigh, "I must apologize for my words last night."

Relief washed over him as she sat down, "I...was inappropriate, and forward, to say the least. I thought nothing of your choices, and to throw my knowledge of your parents in so carelessly, it is an insult to them, and to you." He pulled the book more toward him, pushing it to the side before folding his hands on the table. "I assume you want to hear more about them, correct?" Her quick nod brought a smile to his face, "Of course you do, I will gladly tell you all that I know. The question is, where do I begin?" Pondering, he glanced back up at her, "If you have anything in particular in mind, that may be a great place to start."

Byleth lowered her mug to the table, hands still wrapped around it. "Can you tell me...about my mother?"

His response was immediate. "Kind. And wise, oh so wise." He leaned back, smiling as his thumbs rubbed over each other. "I would often see her in the library, her nose always buried in a book."

"And my father?"

His thumbs stopped moving, yet his smile remained. "Believe it or not, Jeralt was much the same as he is now. His knights would have done just about anything for him. Much as his mercenaries do now." With a nod he continued, "When he had time to spare, he would instruct children of the monastery in combat and tactics, much like you do know."

Her head tilted at his words, suddenly recalling that she would soon be helping Dimitri with the children again. Aelfric took note of the pink on her cheeks, his smile slowly growing. "Just like those youngsters, your mother and I made a hero of him in our minds." He looked down at the table, seemingly lost in a memory. "When I learned that Jeralt and Sitri were to be married, I was quite surprised."

"Sitri…"

He perked up, "Did...Jeralt not tell you her name?"

She shook her head, "I am learning that my father has not told me much of anything that was not in the moment, or of my own safety."

For the first time, she saw Aelfric frown, "That is...surprising." He sighed, "I suppose with the traveling and work you have done, it would make sense that there was little time to dwell on the past."

Suddenly - it occurred to her - did Rhea know? She recalled in meeting her that her father had lied, saying she died of illness. If Aelfric knew, and Jeralt was among those in the church as a knight, Rhea had to know.

Yet she said nothing.

"Back then, your father was something of a mentor to me. As for Sitri...she found it difficult to express her emotions."

Byleth's eyes widened, the realization of such a similarity tightening her chest as she leaned in more. With a wave of his hand, Aelfric continued, enjoying the excitement on the woman's face, her features coming alive. "It was...only when gazing at Jeralt that I ever saw her smile...a smile that rivaled the sun. He was the first person, the only person, to grace the world with such a smile. His tales of the outside world must have seemed like a lifeline for one as frail and guarded as she."

"Frail?" Byleth's brow furrowed, recalling her discussion with her father over Sitri's grave. He spoke nothing of illness, but that her time with her mother was short.

His tone was soft, almost consoling as he nodded. "Indeed. She lacked the strength to travel beyond the monastery. The only souls she spoke with were a select few within the monastery walls."

Byleth felt the tightening in her chest grow stronger. A sense of familiarity. How growing up she spoke so little, always by her father's side. As she got older, she only spoke to a few of the mercenaries.

Someone that made her truly smile-

"I can picture it now, the stories he told her…" Aelfric's voice cut her thought short, "His striking words and boisterous laugh. Listening to him must have given her a great sense of hope."

Byleth smiled, oh how she had come to cherish her father's laugh in the limited time she saw him.

She barely registered the shake of his head, a sad smile pulling at his lips. "As for me, I could have never become like Jeralt, as much as I wished for it."

"You wanted to be like him?" Her voice was quiet, reserved.

For a moment, he swore it was Sitri's. "Ah, I suppose I did." He chuckled, "He would tell stories from a century ago as though he lived them himself. No matter how fervently studies the stories of old, that is no easy task."

Her father had a way of telling stories, ones that others called historical, so vividly and clearly. She knew what Aelfric meant, and it stirred a stronger desire in her to see her father. How badly she wanted to simply sit at a tavern bar with him, listening to him tell stories that were never the same. Something new, something unique and always out of nowhere that surprised her.

Sitting up straight, Aelfirc leaned into his words, watching her with great interest. "You traveled with Jeralt before coming here. You must have seen a great deal of things, yes?"

With a sip of her coffee she nodded, "Yes, my father and I have seen many things. We have traveled across the reaches of Fodlan, to every territory and back again."

"Forgive me for overstepping, but I am quite curious." His brow furrowed for a moment, asking a question that was still at the forefront of her mind, "Do you not regret forgoing your own travels to take up residence here? I know the decision was...less than favorable to you."

She paused - it did not go unnoticed by the man.

"I…" her fingers tapped against the mug, she thought of the frustration when she arrived, fighting off the students for the freedom to run from the monastery. Yet her father remained, and she took control of a large portion of the mercenary band as a result. She still traveled, working for both the church and clients along the way. But, it was not by her father's side. As the pain of being without her father began to bubble in her stomach, something settled it.

Edelgard's words from just moments before, the two sitting at tea together, the look of surprise and the crimson on her cheeks as she held the stuffed bear in the air, eyes wide in wonder.

Claude dropping books on the table in the library, pointing out what seemed to be a million things as he compared notes of what he deemed as inconsistencies and fallacies. The smirk he wore when Byleth kept up with what points he was making, and the wink he would give when he did not.

Dimitri...not just a single memory...her face heating at the thoughts that ran down her spine. It was a collection of thoughts. The way he spoke to her, his concern of her well-being, the way he laughed when Alois told a horrible joke - or better yet - when Byleth told a joke that seemed fit just for his sense of humor. Sitting together in a silent classroom in the middle of a downpour, watching the fireplace crackle as they spoke. Training the children, doing their best to reign in the enthusiasm of children with training weapons as they ransacked the training grounds. His smile…

_"I've never seen you look so happy before, Byleth. It's downright...mesmerizing." _

"I don't know if I regret it or not…" Byleth shook her head, "I still long for the life I once knew." Looking up she gave a small smile, "But I don't dislike my current situation. It's grown on me quite fondly, actually."

Aelfric beamed at her words, "Well then! That's quite an honest answer!" He chuckled, "I am afraid all I have to offer is unsolicited advice, but I hope it is not a nuisance to you." Clearing his throat he nodded, "It is my hope that you will lead a full life - experiencing the world, fostering strong relationships with people...do so for dear Sitri, whose wish to experience such things shall regretfully never be granted." His words were warm, his eyes somewhat distant in fond memories.

"Is that why you asked me to watch over them?" Byleth's question roused his attention once more. Her stomach growling after her words brought him to standing before she followed suit.

"I cannot deny that. Again, I hope you will forgive me again for how I approached such a task." Walking with her toward the door he sighed, "It is my own stubborn notion, one that Her Grace will not think kindly of." With each step, it was as if he was delivering a last pitch to convince her, "Beyond my personal motive...I believe you alone can guide my flock to greater heights."

She chuckled, taking another long sip of her coffee as they stopped at the door. "I find it humorous, you call them your flock, as if they were gentle sheep. But they are wolves, Aelfric. They are a fearsome pack."

He smirked, nodded at her words. "I suppose you make a fine point. Someone such as you, raised by Jeralt, is only fit to lead such a band. Perhaps they would teach you something as well." His hand on the door he cracked it open for her, "Please, give it more thought. I have taken enough of your time this early morning. You should go eat, talk with my flock and the others. Immerse yourself among the people of Abyss." As she stepped out he smiled at her, "Know that I am here for you, always."

Before Byleth could turn around the door shut behind her, registering his words before she turned to face the sight of the prince sitting on the ground, lost in thought. He had truly waited there, all that time, for her.

"Dimitri!" The enthusiasm in her voice startled him, jolting him like lightning as he jumped up. "Sitri...her name was Sitri!"

He tilted his head, confused for a moment.

"My mother's name!" She nodded, finishing her coffee she nearly bounced on her toes. He had never seen her so enthusiastic. "It was Sitri...and he told me stories of my mother and father…" She walked ahead, the prince following close behind as her smile grew. "My father taught the children of the monastery in combat!" She looked over her shoulder, "He has always been a storyteller like no other!"

He smiled watching her, bright, blue eyes relishing what felt like a fleeting moment that would soon be lost as they moved to the end of the hall, ready to turn the corner. She stopped just short, his arm knocking into hers as he looked down to watch her. "Byleth?"

She stared into the empty mug, her cheeks pinking as she focused on the sliver of coffee remaining. "My mother was like me...unable to express herself." His eyes widened at her words, his heart pounding in his ears as he watched her. "Then she met my father…" Taking a deep breath she turned her head up to him, and time itself felt as if it had stopped. "He was the first man to make her smile, and they fell in love."

Her smile shattered him in that moment. The same smile he had seen that night. His eyes widened, a chill racing down his neck, the tips of his fingers tingling as he registered the sight of her. What was a pit in his stomach earlier blossomed, heat blooming up to his face and down to his toes as he stared at her.

"Yes…" He nodded, smiling at her in return. "It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

The heat on her own face grew, the mercenary watching him with wide eyes. She wanted things she had never wanted before, things she didn't understand fully. To feel him wrap his arms around her, holding her close as she had seen Sylvain do with other women. Holding his hand as she had done before, but to do it regularly - not a mistake or the source of Sothis's cackling.

It was in that moment that those thoughts spoke for her in a single moment. Her smile glowed even more than before. A look that he had never seen from a woman toward him. The narrowing of her eyes was not in malice, but in joy, her lips curling into a smile so warm that he swore he could feel it in his own cheeks.

Fate cemented the roots of his pit, and of her curiosity, winding them together as they walked in silence, both smiling as Byleth clutched her mug to her chest. His cape fluttering beside her with each step.

It was unspoken, uncertain, but delivered in full bloom. Even in the dark corridors of Abyss. A light flickering in the shadow, igniting to burn brighter than ever before.

It was love.


End file.
